The Rose Bar
by angeljenz
Summary: Quinn owns an extremely popular and successful bar/establishment called "Rose". Her life gets turned upside down when she hires a new hot young employee. Santana has the potential to make Quinn question everything about her life including her relationship with Rachel. Only characters I own are my own of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely people! so I thought I would see what you guys thought of this as a story idea?**

**Any mistakes...****grammatical, spelling etc. are my own. If you want a perfectly written story this may not be the one for you!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The 'ROSE' bar was quite the prominent fixture on the main strip of the city, frequented by men and women equally, locals and tourists flocked to its corner location causing a queue to form down the street on a regular basis. It helped that the bar staff were HOT and in turn they could all sing providing great entertainment to an ever growing popular establishment. The bar was run by a business savvy 31 year old called Quinn Fabray. Her staff loved her as she looked after them and paid them well. In fact everyone loved her when they met her, she was hard enough to not get screwed over by people in the industry and yet equally compassionate, charming and generous.

V

V

V

The day had dawned grey, wet and miserable. Quinn's mood matched it perfectly she hated having to hire new staff, more so she hated when one of her team decided to leave in the first place they were like a family and she disliked having it turned upside down by having to find someone suitable enough to gel with her other employees. She had an extremely talented and loyal team and she believed that is what had contributed to the bar becoming the success it had, she had already had 2 days of interviews but still hadn't found someone that ticked all the boxes. Now she was making her way downstairs to meet the last three people to be interviewed. The first two days were people sent from a recruitment agency and a talent agency, todays three were girls her bar manager Steph had wanted her to see, Steph knew what she was looking for so she held out more hope than the previous people seen.

"Hey Q I told the girls to get here from 11.30, can I make you a coffee?"

"You are a life saver Steph yes please."

Quinn picked up the resumes on the table in front of her, there were only two.

"I thought we were interviewing three today?"

"One may or may not make it so I only put out the definite options, wouldn't want to waste your time boss."

"And that is why I pay you the big bucks my darling."

Quinn and Steph had become very close over the years. Stephanie Mayes had once been a regular patron coming in most Friday nights with her friends or her boyfriend, one night she and her boyfriend had a huge argument over a guy who kept pestering the girl for a dance it soon spiraled out of control forcing Noah the doorman to escort the couple from the premises in hope that some fresh air would cool their heads and calm them down, it didn't and to cut a long story short the asshole laid into her with his fists in the alleyway running down the side of the building, also adding that if he ever saw her again he would kill her.. Quinn who had heard everything from her upstairs office rushed down the stairs to help but the creep had gone before she got outside. She helped the girl back inside, gave her a drink, some ice for her swollen eye and sat and listened to the girl's heartbreak for 3 hours. Steph had nowhere to go, no money to her name and now a body covered in bruises. Quinn did the only thing she could think of she took her home (much to her girlfriend's disgust), helped her get on her feet by giving her a job, some cash for clothes and basically just a purpose to carry on and now 5 years later Steph was her strongest ally someone she knew she could count on and rely on, she trusted her judgement completely so was quite eager to meet the girls coming in this morning for their interview which doubled basically as an audition also.

"Here you go." Steph placed the steaming hot cup in front of Quinn and the blonde eagerly picked it up between both hands and smelled the enticing aroma.

"Shall I leave you and the coffee alone for a bit?" Steph asked with a laugh in her tone as she sat down beside her friend.

"No my love affair with coffee is not something I feel I need to hide." Coffee was Quinn's vice ironically she didn't drink alcohol even though she owned a bar, she had sworn off that with one too many drunken nights in her teens.

"So these girls are friends of yours?" Quinn queried looking over the resumes in front of her.

"Acquaintances really, Nadine goes to the same vocal coach as I do and Mia lives in my building."

"So there won't be any hassle for you if we don't take them on?"

"Not at all, I have already explained they are part of an extensive list so not to get their hopes up."

"That's good we can't bring anymore drama into yours and Billie's lives now can we."

Billie was Steph's 3 year old daughter; Quinn loved her like a niece and would do anything for both of them.

"Billie is the only drama in my life, that kid seriously! I don't know where she gets all her sass."

Quinn smiled widely the girl was a diva even at 3.

"I could give you a few ideas hon."

"I'm not sassy, you must have me confused."

"Can't have had enough coffee you think."

"That's right keep drinking babe."

At 11.30am on the dot the front door was pulled open by a tall confident woman with Asian features. Quinn was immediately impressed with her style, she took a sip of her coffee and readied herself for the next 30 minutes or so.

V

V

V

"What did you think?" Steph asked immediately after the door shut behind Nadine.

"Serious talent but I worry maybe a little too arrogant; I think she could clash with quite a few of the girls don't you?"

"Yeah I noticed the arrogance also, funny what you don't see passing each other before or after coaching."

"Better than any of the past two days though."

"So not a complete waste of time then."

"Certainly not."

The door opened again and a striking red head made her way towards them, she looked nervous but was cute and dressed well. Quinn smiled at her and put her hand out to shake she knew how to put people at ease.

V

V

V

"Ok she has potential she has bar experience after all, if we can get her out of her shell she could work"

"I think we can do that, the noises I hear from her apartment tell me she knows how to loosen up"

Quinn scrunched up her face.

"Shit I don't mean orgies or anything, she is always singing and I hear lots of laughter."

"Well thank god for that! What people do behind closed doors is their own business but you had me a little worried there for a sec."

"You just have a naughty mind, I understand though Rachel has been away what, five months now?"

"Nearly six actually."

"And she will be home when?"

"I don't even know they keep extending the show."

"And let me guess she just keeps on saying yes."

"Don't start Steph it's a good opportunity for her." Quinn shot a warning look towards her friend she knew Steph didn't have a lot of time for Rachel and she couldn't blame her, Rachel had been anything but inviting when Quinn had arrived home with her that fateful night, in fact she was sure it was only out of respect for Quinn and Steph being thankful for having had a roof over her head that Steph hadn't lost her shit with her girlfriend.

"Yeah I know it is but I'm just concerned your feelings don't take any part in her decisions Q."

"This is the last overseas show she is taking, she promised! Then at least we will be in the same country."

"And then you can get some regular loving huh? Thank fuck for that you are starting to get a little antsy these days."

"Ooooookay…so this maybe chick of yours what time did you tell her?"

"I said 1."

Quinn looked at her watch it was 5 minutes past

"She is worth waiting till 1.30." Steph winked at Quinn who immediately became curious.

"Can I see her resume at least?"

Steph handed over the paper in her hands, Quinn glanced over the information written down Santana Lopez, 21 years old didn't have any bar experience or any retail experience at all she seemingly made a living singing in a band and doing cooperate events and weddings etc.

"How did this girl even make your short list?"

"You'll see."

"How do you even know her?"

"What's with the questions, we are friends, we go to the same gym." she smiled sweetly at her boss.

"I really hope you aren't playing games with me Steph, I'm going to get a fresh cup you want?' Quinn stood and held out her hand to take the girls coffee cup.

Steph laughed inwardly as she handed her cup to Quinn she had a feeling Santana just may knock the heels off her pretty friends feet.

As the door to the kitchen swung shut behind the blonde, the front door was opened and Santana rushed in slightly out of breath.

"I'm real sorry Steph, traffic was a bitch, the bus was late it all turned to shit and I scuffed one of my heels running here. Has boss lady got sick of waiting and bailed?"

"She is getting coffee and I actually told her you were worth waiting for till 1.30." she winked at the Latina who flashed a devilish grin in return

"Stop flirting with me woman, for someone who is as straight as you say you are"

"Sorry babe I'm a man's woman only, between you and Quinn though if I was ever going to turn it would have happened by now."

"Wait… so the boss is one of the club?"

"Quinn doesn't really roll with labels but if you are asking if she is a lesbian then yes she is."

"Interesting" Santana checked her hair in the reflection of the window behind the table.

"A lesbian in a long term relationship might I add"

"How long?"

"Long enough for you not to get your hopes up."

"That's typical I bet she is hot as hell as well that would be just my luck."

"She certainly isn't unfortunate looking."

Santana rolled her eyes; she had no luck with women lately.

"Look at my poor baby." Santana groaned when she saw the scuff mark on her heel, she bent over to assess the damage just as Quinn came back through the door giving her quite the sight and making her nearly drop the cups in her hand. She cleared her throat making Santana snap her head up.

"Quinn this is Santana." Steph said in an amused tone.

Santana turned quickly and was met with the most beautiful woman standing right in front of her.

"Hi Santana it's nice to meet you." Quinn placed Steph's cup in front of her and placed her own on the table before holding out her hand to shake the brunettes.

"Nice to meet you too Quinn, I'm sorry I'm late and have kept you waiting"

Quinn's heart fluttered a little bit when Santana took her hand, her eyes and voice were quite intoxicating.

"It's Ok you are the last person we are seeing so you haven't really held us up."

"The last huh so I'd better make a good impression then." She smiled at Quinn genuinely

"Yes ah….. We need to see something that could….um… throw everyone else out of the running." Quinn was getting a little flustered something that hadn't happened for quite some time, she looked towards Steph who was fighting extremely hard to hold in her laughter and rolled her eyes.

"Well I can sing for you first if you like and if you like what you hear then we can carry on, if you don't then I won't waste anymore of your time."

"That sounds like a great idea, if you have a backing track the sound system is just behind that curtain." Quinn gestured towards the stage in the corner of the bar with a curtain behind it.

Santana made her way towards it and quickly ducked out of sight to compose herself. Quinn sat in the vacant chair and smacked Steph's shoulder.

"Owww that's employee abuse."

"Oh shhhh. It wasn't even hard."

"Just remember to keep your tongue in when she starts singing." She whispered towards Quinn so Santana wouldn't hear.

"Do you want to keep your job?"

Steph laughed out loud this time.

The music started and Santana made her way back to the stage to sing, a minute into the song Steph lent towards Quinn.

"Told you she was worth it."

"She has a great voice but so did the other two."

"And yet you haven't taken your eyes off her once….I'd say she certainly has something the other two didn't."

Quinn had to admit there was something exciting about the girl on the stage, she was gorgeous obviously, had a killer voice, oozed sex appeal and she seemed cocky but not arrogant which was a plus it meant she could have fun with customers and not come across as a complete bitch.

"Let's see how she interviews before we get too carried away shall we?"

"Whatever you say Q."

Santana finished up her song and made her way back to the table.

"If that was a bit slow I can do something with a bit more grunt in it for you"

"No that was great you have an amazing voice, sit down let's get these interview questions underway"

20 minutes later all 3 women were laughing together the interview had practically turned in to a coffee date with friends.

"We should probably wrap this up I need to go and get Billie from day-care and get her back to my Mom before I have to be back here." Steph said reluctantly it was nice seeing Quinn so carefree and laughing for once.

"Yeah and I have a kid's party to go and get ready for." Santana added

"A kid's party?" Quinn asked quite amused

"Hey I can do quite a good Princess Jasmine I will have you know."

"Even more talented I see, we will be in touch with you tomorrow Santana thanks for your time today."

"The pleasure was all mine Quinn." She flashed a killer smile that made Quinn's knees weaken just a little, it was soon becoming her favorite of Santana's features. Shit should she even have a favorite Santana feature…..

"I will catch you later Steph give Billie a hug from me."

"I will, you need to come over she misses you."

"Yeah I will, I miss her too. Let's arrange something in the next few days. Have a nice afternoon ladies." and with that she turned and left the bar.

"Shall I get you a bib?' Steph had turned to face Quinn who was still staring at the door.

"Shut up and go and get your daughter." Quinn walked towards the stairs to her office "And lock the door on your way out please."

"The pleasure will be all mine Quinn." She mocked the retreating girl.

"Fuck off"

"Such a delight" Steph replied with a smirk as she went to grab her keys and purse.

V

V

V

It was later that evening and seeing as it was relatively quiet in the bar Quinn had asked Steph to join her to discuss their options following the earlier interviews.

"I think we can rule out Nadine."

"Agreed." Quinn said as she ruled a line through her paperwork.

"I'm happy either way with Mia and Santana to be honest Q they are both great girls…..different though so I guess it depends what you are looking for."

"Well I was actually considering offering them both a position, Santana wants a steady income however she will still want to perform outside of here, I was thinking offering her 4 nights a week giving her alternating Friday or Saturday nights off. Mia could work the opposing nights and we can have them both do a Thursday."

"Sounds fine with me lets trial them first though, one month solid bar work before they get to perform."

"See if they can hack it?"

"Absolutely this isn't a glorified performance venue they have to work fucking hard."

"And with a manager like you on their asses they will certainly know they have done a shift."

"With what you pay the girls they can earn their damn money."

"Pay peanuts you get morons, I'd prefer to have good staff."

"I know you do and I think San and Mia could fit in nice around here though. Are you going to call them tonight?"

Quinn's cheeks flushed a little which didn't go unnoticed by the other blonde in the room.

"How about you do it they are your friends after all, get them in for a few hours each over a couple of nights to ease them in and I will work on a roster for next week?"

"Chicken shit."

"I am not a chicken, I am expecting a call myself so I don't want to be tied up."

Steph pushed her chair back and made her way to the door.

"It's a pity you know."

"What is?" Quinn looked up from the paperwork on her desk.

"That you don't want to be tied up, I've seen Santana with lasso and I think she'd get you good."

"Goodbye Stephanie."

"Ciao boss."

V

V

V

The following day Santana was at the bar helping Steph to polish the glasses before they opened. It had been arranged that Santana would do pre-open and a few hours tonight then Mia would take over and do close and they would swap it the next day to get an initial idea how the place ran.

"So what days does she work?" Santana knew she had been asking a lot of questions about Quinn but she couldn't help it the girl had stayed in her head all the previous day and night.

"She is actually here most days she is kind of a workaholic unless Rachel is home."

"Rachel….. Is that the girlfriend?"

"Yeah she is a singer come actress come whatever it is she does, she is currently in London on the west end doing the Mikado."

"She away a lot?"

"A fair bit."

"Why would you leave someone as gorgeous as that at home?"

"It has kind of always been what they do they have been together since school."

"Still I don't think I would be leaving for any length of time given the chance with her."

Steph noticed Quinn approaching them from the corner of her eye and decided to have a bit of fun…..call it a newbie induction.

"She is pretty hot huh."

"That is the biggest understatement of the year she is mind blowing and her ass and legs in that skirt she has on today holy fuck I actually found it hard to formulate words."

By this time Quinn had come up beside them and had caught Santana's statement.

"You might want to work on that, this is one of my favorite skirts so I wear it a lot and I need my staff to be able to talk"

Santana nearly choked hearing Quinn's voice.

"Uh um yeah…..I will work on it….fuck I'm really sorry I spoke out of line." She looked to Steph for help.

"Put a pretty girl in front of her Q and she is mush don't worry I will make sure she doesn't get that way with any of the customers."

"I promise I won't." Santana added quickly, truth be told she could flirt and talk to any woman but Quinn made her forget how to even formulate proper sentences when she was around.

"It's ok really." Quinn laughed she was actually quite flattered that a 21 year old would find her attractive.

"Before you leave tonight do you want to come up and sign your contract?"

"Yeah sure I think I will be done about 8 right?" Santana looked towards Steph once more.

"I think that will be enough for the first night, we can't be killing you first night on the job can we?"

"Great I will see you then."

With that Quinn headed out the back to talk to a beer supplier who had just arrived.

"You're a bitch." Santana threw her cloth at Steph

"Ha ha totally got you with that one, FYI Quinn is not just some hot ass employer you won't get anywhere with her if you treat her like one."

"Class not ass you saying."

"I am."

"Wait are you saying I have a chance?"

"That is not what I am saying, Quinn is a fab chick treat her respectfully and she will look after you."

"Got it."

"Good now go wipe down those tables."

"You guys put in a lot of prep work before this place even opens."

"It's part of what makes it successful. The décor is amazing, It's clean, the alcohol is good, the entertainment is great….people can come and have a night out not just get trashed."

"It's an amazing place."

"You might not be saying that once you've worked your first week."

Santana watched as Quinn passed through the bar once more and headed up the stairs, thankful for the small smile flicked her way as she passed.

"I think I may."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovely people!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, likes follows etc. I'm glad you all like the look of this story :)**

**Hope you like this chapter! I'm sure it's not mistake free so it is what it is.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quinn hit the call button on her phone and waited for it to be answered.

"Quinn? Hi…um why are you calling so early?" Rachel's voice answered with a whisper she had obviously been sleeping and Quinn could hear her bustling about on the other end of line.

"Hey babe I guess I just missed you is all."

"You know I have to sleep a certain amount of hours each night."

Quinn rolled her eyes to no one in particular.

"Yeah of course I do but can't a girlfriend miss her girlfriend and not have to schedule a fucking conversation for once?"

"Quinn I don't care for the tone of your voice."

"Oh you don't do you?"

"Look if you rang me just to argue with me I'm hanging up." Rachel replied sternly.

"How is that so easy for you?"

"How is what so easy for me?"

"We don't see each other, we barely speak in person and yet you will so easily hang up."

"You know this is hard on both of us but it's what we worked towards our whole lives, you have the bar and I have my career."

"They are on opposite sides of the fucking world Rach." Lately Quinn had found herself getting more and more worked up every time they spoke.

"Not for too much longer, look I have to get going but I will call you in a couple of days ok?"

"Yeah ok" Quinn had resigned herself to the fact that this conversation wasn't going to be a long one.

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too."

The line went dead and Quinn considered flinging her phone at the wall she was stopped however by a knock at the door, glancing at the clock on the wall, seeing it was 8.10pm she knew who it would be.

"Come in"

Santana opened the door and smiled at her boss as she stepped into the office, that smile alone made most of the tension in Quinn's body flush away. Santana glanced around the room it was neat and tidy but also really homely she could now understand why Quinn was here so often it was a place she was obviously very comfortable in.

"Nice office."

"Thanks, you've caught me on a good day when I'm not up to my eyeballs in paperwork."

"Ha ha remind me to come and check out one of those days."

"It's not a pretty site trust me, so I have this for you to sign it's the usual contract covers you and me for most things however if you decide to get carried away and dance on a table or anything and fall off that's all on you, you can get a lawyer to look over it if you want just get it back to me by the end of the week."

Santana flicked through a few of the pages and nodded as Quinn spoke.

"So if I fall on my ass at any other time you'll look after me?"

Santana raised an eyebrow that made Quinn ache, she crossed her legs to try and relieve some of the tension.

"I look after all of my staff yes even if it's just getting them an ice pack."

"Good to know."

"How did you go tonight?

"It was fun, I like talking to people so it's like being paid to have fun."

"That's great you can hear some pretty entertaining things out there, also just be mindful that some people think when a hot woman talks to them it gives them the right to get touchy or inappropriate, I don't tolerate that kind of behavior so if you are having any problems just call Noah and he will remove them."

"Ok cool and thanks for thinking I'm hot."

"That's what you took from that?"

"Ha no I'm just kidding I will speak up if I have any problems."

"Please do, are you sticking around for a while or are you heading home?"

"I was going to head home, I know I will lose badass points but I'm looking forward to a shower and my bed tonight."

"Badass points huh?"

"Yeah don't tell anyone."

"Deal, I will walk out with you if you like? my car is parked out the front, I just need to shut this down." Quinn clicked a few things on her computer, pushed her chair back and stood up.

"After you."

Santana motioned down the stairs once Quinn had locked the office door.

"Really putting those badass points on the line tonight Santana."

Santana felt her cheeks redden.

"I think I'm pretty safe showing you my softer side."

Quinn's heart melted just a little bit, this girl really seemed kind of special.

"I can keep a secret." she winked at her and proceeded to make her way down to the bar.

It took them 15 minutes to get to the bar alone, Quinn made a point of acknowledging all the staff as she passed through finally there was only Steph to go.

"See ya tomorrow Q." Steph called out as she poured an older man a whiskey.

"Come in at 8 tomorrow night hon I appreciate you giving me a few hours today."

"I have Mia on an early tomorrow; I should be here to train her."

"Then you are leaving when she does."

"I can't I have to go over close with Santana."

"It's up to you either you come in late and ill cover Mia with opening or you go early and I'll do closing with Santana, either way you aren't working a full shift."

"Ok I will text you in the morning."

"Excuse me Quinn can I have 2 minutes of your time?" one of the other girls asked quietly.

Quinn looked at Santana with a sorry smile.

"I'm sorry you can go if you like."

"It's ok what's a few more minutes?"

"Ok I won't be long."

She followed the girl out the back hoping it wouldn't be a major issue.

"Leaving with the boss hmmm?"

"Her car is on the way to the bus apparently."

"You might need this babe it's pretty wet out there." Steph handed her an umbrella

"Are you fucking serious? Shit I'm going to get soaked."

"I guess one benefit is you are at least on your way home…better that than getting wet and having to work in wet clothes all day."

"True I guess but still yuck."

"You can always stick around I can drop you when I'm done."

"It's ok thanks; I have some things I need to do. Can you let Quinn know I will be at the door?"

"Yeah sure I will see you tomorrow night."

"Not if you decide to let Quinn show me the closing procedures." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah I'm thinking Quinn won't be safe left alone with you so I will probably be doing it."

"She would be perfectly safe with me I will have you know, but its fine either way I will see you then."

Santana made her way towards the door needing some fresh air. Steph was right it was pouring and it seemed to be falling at all angles so an umbrella probably wouldn't do much good. This must be why it was apparently a bit quieter than usual tonight. She stood for a few minutes watching the raindrops before she had to move for a customer to come in, She made her way past the guy at the door and sought shelter about 3 feet away.

"Hey newbie, how was ya first night?"

"Noah right? It was good thanks."

Quinn managed to make her way to the door when she heard the conversation happening outside she decided not to interrupt it straight away. Noah was a well-known ladies man and she figured Santana just may bring him down a peg or two which could be mildly amusing as he didn't get knocked back very often.

"You can call me Puck hot stuff, and what name can I be grunting later tonight?"

"In your dreams buddy, you can call me not impressed."

"Ooohhh ouch don't be hating on the puckasaurus before you have even taken a ride."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Do you really get chicks that way?"

"My bed isn't cold many nights baby, but I can make room for you."

"I wouldn't touch you if my life depended on it."

"Awwww so you are playing hard to get huh is there a man at home I have to out charm first?"

"You couldn't out charm a light bulb if you tried, aren't you the guy we are supposed to turn too if we need help? Not the scum that creeps us out."

Puck didn't have a reply to that, his game wasn't going to work on this one and he didn't want his work ethic coming in to question.

"I'm just playing around I will always keep you and any of the others safe. I'm sorry if I offended you call it a moment of madness and it won't happen again."

"I'm pleased to hear that Noah." Quinn chose that opportunity to step out from her hidden position causing the man to jump with a fright.

"You off reasonably early tonight Q? If you wait 1 sec I will get someone to watch the door and I will walk you to your car."

"I'm fine thanks."

"There are a few jerks hanging around tonight."

"Like the one in front of me." Santana muttered, Quinn flicked her a sympathetic look.

"I think you may have gotten in to Santana's bad books, I suggest you treat her with a bit more respect in future and we will be fine thanks Noah." She stepped towards Santana and linked their arms.

"I'm sorry Santana, be careful ladies it's pretty slippy out there." Puck squared his shoulders he had been put in his place by both the women in front of him and now a bit embarrassed he wanted the night to move on.

"Are running for it?" Santana asked quietly.

Quinn realized just how close they were standing when she caught Santana's minty breath.

"It's only a little rain" She laughed and tugged on Santana's arm to start walking, Santana held the umbrella over the top of them both; it wasn't particularly big so they had to stand rather close. Breathing in deeply she could smell the blondes perfume, it was amazing.

"Your perfume is beautiful, what is it?'

Quinn stopped in her tracks and smelt the collar of her shirt to remind herself what she had sprayed on that morning.

"It's a Ralph Loren one…number 2 or something like that."

"It smells great on you" Santana inwardly cussed herself was it appropriate to smell your boss and tell them?

"Thanks I've worn it for years."

"I'm just up here." Quinn nodded towards a shiny black car about 20mtrs up ahead.

"Great car, I need to get my ass in to gear and buy a new one, my baby died a few months ago and I haven't been able to bring myself to replace her yet. I got her the day I learnt to drive and I have probably poured more money into her than I should have but she was my truck! We have travelled some fair distances together."

She realized she was rambling and sheepishly looked at her boss

"Lame huh."

"It's kind of cute really but on nights like this the bus is not such a great alternative."

"Not really, but like you said it's only a little rain."

"You don't think I'm going to let you get a bus when I have a perfectly warm and dry car right here do you?"

"You don't need to drive me! I will be fine it's not too far really."

"Hey sexy ladies how about you come back to my place and we get a different kind of wet together?" A sleazy guy had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.

"We'll pass thanks, get in the car Santana." Quinn replied to the man in a tone that suggested he didn't want to mess with her, Santana decided she didn't really want to either or be left alone with this scumbag around so she did as she was told and slid in to the passenger seat. The seats were black leather and super comfy maybe a new car wouldn't be so bad.

"You don't have a parking space in your own building?"

"I do but I tend to park out here as the space is available when I usually come in and it means Steph can use mine. She has a little girl to get home to so if I can save her even a couple of minutes I will."

"You are like boss of the century aren't you?"

"I do that because she is my friend not because I'm her boss."

"Fair enough"

"Ok where am I headed?"

"First left and I will guide you from there"

The first 5 minutes of their journey was rather quiet, the only conversation came from Santana giving directions. She wanted to know more about the blonde sitting next to her but wasn't sure how or what to ask either.

"Steph tells me your girlfriend is in London."

"Yeah she is." The mention of Rachel made Quinn tense her jaw.

"She must be pretty talented to be on the West End."

"She certainly has talent and drive she knew from a young age that she wanted to perform."

"That's cool, must suck for you though."

"We have been together since we were 16. I'm pretty used to it now."

"I'd get lonely."

"I do sometimes."

"I'm probably speaking really out of line here but I figure you kind of stop being my boss once I'm off the clock so I should be able to say what I like…"

"You are rambling again"

"I know I am and it fucks me off I normally have total confidence talking to girls it's never a problem usually….."

"Santana!..."

"Sorry, someone like you should never be lonely Quinn."

"Someone like me?"

"Please don't make me explain it, you can pull in just up here on the left" Santana rolled her eyes she had already said far more than she should.

"Is here ok?"

"Perfect I'm in there." She pointed to the doors of an apartment building.

"Great well I will see you tomorrow."

"You will indeed." Santana went to open the door but was interrupted by Quinn voice.

"By the way you aren't off the clock I'm paying you for a full shift." She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Well fuck I guess I really spoke out of turn then, I'm surprised you even want me back tomorrow."

"I'm just a girl Santana no need to start rambling again; of course I want you back tomorrow. I appreciated your intent before so thank you."

Santana got out of the car quickly. Thankfully the rain had eased; she turned as she went to close the door.

"You certainly aren't "just" a girl Quinn, I think my rambling well and truly tells you that." She smiled that killer smile again and closed the door skipping over a puddle to the front of the building. She was dying to look back but managed to control herself if she did she would probably do something stupid.

Quinn made sure Santana was inside safely before she pulled away from the curb, it's not very often she had a smile on her face as she was heading home but tonight thanks to the beautiful Latina she couldn't get rid of it.

"I'm fucked." she muttered as she put her foot down on the accelerator.

V

V

V

\- - - I think I'm going to have to turn down the job.

Santana sent the text to Steph as soon as she had made herself comfortable on the sofa.

\- - - WTH why?

\- - - Our boss is so freaking gorgeous I just want to grab her and kiss her every time I see her! I'm in deep shit here Steph.

\- - - You didn't kiss her though right?

\- - - No.

\- - - Thank god! Someone has a crush huh?

\- - - I have something! This is ridiculous it must have been too long since I got some action.

\- - - Maybe… Be careful hon I don't want you to get hurt

\- - - Trust me neither do I

\- - - Hope you feel better when you wake up x

\- - - Thanks babes give Billie a kiss from me xx

Santana threw her phone down in frustration. What the hell was it with this woman! She had never been affected this way by anyone before. Getting off the couch Santana made her way to her bathroom. A shower and a good sleep would knock her head back into line and hopefully her libido would follow suit.

V

V

V

\- - - Hey Q I will come in later if still ok with you?

Quinn glanced down at the message on her phone from Steph, she wasn't sure is she was relieved or disappointed that she wouldn't be closing up with Santana tonight.

\- - - That's fine I will see you later.

She hit send and stretched across her bed, it had been a really long time since she had the luxury of waking up next to someone, to share a good morning kiss with someone and make them a coffee.

"Damn it Rachel." Quinn huffed out loud and pulled herself from the warmth of her blankets to make a coffee.

As she waited for the water to boil she flicked through her emails and Facebook. There were at least 10 photo's posted from Rachel over night after a cast night out or something. Quinn couldn't help but feel anger when she saw her girlfriend with her arms wrapped around various other girls, she was off having the time of her life only a short time after they had had their disagreement or whatever you could call it.

Glancing at her watch Quinn knew she really didn't have a need to be at work but with a shrug she figured she had nothing better to do so decided to shower and head in anyway.

V

V

V

It had been awhile since Quinn had done any work behind the bar and she had forgotten how much she enjoyed it, it was also good for employee relations for the girls to see that she was willing to get her hands dirty not that any of them questioned her work ethic. She was pleased that Mia was picking things up relatively quickly, she was sweet and the other girls seemed to like her.

"Hey girlie how about you give me a slippery nipple?" her thoughts were interrupted by a sleazy guy standing in front of her with a stupid grin on his face thinking he was so clever and the first person to come up with a statement like that.

"How about you use some manners?"

"Oh sorry can I please have your opps "A" slippery nipple." His friends beside him laughed out loud.

"Creep." Quinn uttered under her breath as she turned around to make his shot.

"Mmmmm that's a mighty fine ass you have there." He called out earning another laugh from his mates.

"Keep your eyes to yourself fuck wit, you can only dream about an ass like that!"

Santana's voice was low and menacing but her eyes quickly found Quinn's.

"Ooohhh now we have a caramel one! How am I ever going to choose guys?" another eruption of laughter and Quinn quickly recognized the dangerous flash that flickered across the Latina's eyes. There was a chance this might not end well, Santana hadn't had enough training on how to deal with jerks like this and the last thing Quinn needed was a law suit because one of her staff decided to lash out at a customer.

Quinn moved closer to the brunette and her close proximity quickly commanded Santana's attention back to her.

"Don't bite back San. Let me deal with this asshole."

"You aren't a piece of meat Quinn."

The irony was not lost on Santana seeing as her tongue practically fell from her mouth whenever Quinn was nearby.

"If he carries on I will have him removed, now why don't you go and get a drink or something and wait for Steph to get here."

Santana nodded she should have known Quinn was more than capable of looking after herself for god's sake she had owned this place for years.

"Sorry yeah I will." Santana glared at the guys on the other side of the bar as she walked away part of her felt like shoving her fist in their faces.

Quinn went back to the task at hand making sure to charge the guy double for her trouble.

V

V

V

"Hey Q! It's gross again out there, is Santana here yet?"

"Yeah I told her to get a drink and wait for you."

"Ok cool I will just chuck this stuff in my locker and let you get on with boss stuff."

Quinn chuckled out loud.

"It hasn't been a problem and I still know what I'm doing Steph."

"I have no doubt but this is why you give us minions a pay check after all."

Stephanie winked at her friend and pushed her way through the doors to the kitchen and staff area.

"Hey San!"

There was a mumbled response from the girl whose head was buried in her arms on the table.

"Sorry I don't speak mumble."

"I said hello."

Steph raised her eyebrows she knew it had been more than that, she pulled out the chair next to her friend and sat down.

"Ok cupcake tell me what's wrong."

"Cupcake? Fuck off!"

"Yeah you are right cupcakes are cute and sweet not grouchy and rude like you."

Santana lifted her head and stared at the girl, there was a small stare out competition before Santana gave in.

"Ugh fine I'm sorry."

"What's up hon?"

"I made a dick of myself."

"That's a regular occurrence isn't it?"

One look from the brunette caused Steph to laugh.

"Ok Ok settle down, what happened?"

"There was a right fuck head hassling Quinn when I got in so I told him where to go."

"Not seeing the problem?"

"Quinn basically just sent me back here to wait for you like a school kid, I mean I know she has probably dealt with a lot worse but I was merely trying to stick up for our boss you know."

"You are thinking way too much in to this San."

"I am? Doesn't seem like it."

"It's a standard rule in here that if you get worked up or aggressive you come back here for 5 or 10 minutes to cool off, Quinn probably sensed you were pissed and wanted to protect you and her business."

"Oh….yeah I guess that makes sense."

"I'm sure she appreciated you looking out for her." Steph wiggled her eyebrows at the younger girl.

"Before you start Steph I would have done the same for you or any one of the girls out there."

"I know you would have hot shot, come on let's get to work." Steph pushed her chair back and patted Santana's shoulder before leading them back to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter for you awesome people!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed etc. To the person who said I used "Britt." terms as in British terms I will admit that yes I am not American so sometimes I will slip up...However I am also NOT British and I also can't promise not to slip up again if it drives you nuts this story may not be for you. **

**I am sorry for any non American things I say, hopefully you guys can look beyond it.**

**Also to the poor person that can't cope with the fact that I'm going to break up Quinn and Rachel I'm sorry also! although by the tone of your messages you probably wont be around to read this anyway. It's a Quinntana story so they are my focus it is not intended to offend you. **

**Ok apologies out of the way!**

**On with the show! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The night had proceeded without any further incident and Santana had to admit she was really enjoying herself. The other girls were all really friendly and there had been a great atmosphere amongst the crowd.

Puck had shut the doors and was herding the last few stragglers out whilst Santana and Steph did the last of their duties.

"I've restocked all the fridges and put the towels in the wash Steph what's next?"

"Can you finish wiping this down and I will go and see if Quinn plans on going home tonight?"

"Sure." Santana caught the cloth that Steph threw her way and wiped the surfaces behind the bar meticulously.

Steph climbed the stairs to Quinn's office and halted her knock when she heard an angry voice from behind the door.

"So you are telling me you are too busy to talk to me yet you can go out on the town with every woman under the sun and plaster it all over your Facebook page?"

It was blatantly obvious that Quinn was talking to Rachel.

"I don't care whether it makes for good publicity Rach! All I see is my girlfriend out drinking and partying when she can't even schedule a daily phone call to me."

"Oh is that right?...well if jealousy doesn't look good on me I can assure you trashy photos of you with your hands all over numerous people don't do you any favors."

The room went quiet so Steph took it as her cue to enter the office.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You heard that?"

"Well obviously only one side…are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine did you see the photo's she put up?"

"I did…..she uh appears to be having fun?"

Steph shrugged her shoulders she didn't really want to get involved and besides Quinn knew she didn't have a lot of time for the singing midget.

"So it seems, anyway sorry about that did you need me for something?"

"Just wondering if you plan on going home tonight?"

Quinn glanced at her watch, time had completely got away on her.

"Fuck me I didn't realize it was so late."

"We are ready to close up so we will wait for you downstairs ok?"

"Yeah I will only be a minute or two."

"Cool see you down there."

"Oh hey, how did Santana go tonight?"

"She is as good as I expected and the customers love her."

"That's great I think we certainly found a winning pair remind me next time not to bother with agencies and just ask you guys."

"Will do! And do we get a bonus if you hire the person we bring in?" Steph laughed at her own joke.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, consider yourself two up then Miss Mayes."

Steph continued to laugh as she made her way down the stairs.

V

V

V

"Everything looks good in here ladies is the back all locked up?"

"Aye Aye captain." Steph saluted Quinn which made Santana grin. It was nice to see such a decent work/friendship relationship between two people.

"Let's get out of here then shall we?"

"I hope the freaking rain has stopped now." Santana muttered quietly

"Is there even a bus this late San?" Steph queried as Quinn flicked off the lights.

"I think so, I guess I will soon see." Santana laughed in response.

"You aren't catching a bus Santana I will drop you home." Quinn added to the conversation from behind them.

"It's ok Quinn you don't need to go out of your way again. I will get my ass in to gear and get a car pronto."

"I'm still not letting you bus tonight so you might as well just accept that."

"Damn San you've been told." Steph put her keys in the lock of her car and got in the front seat.

"I will see both your lovely faces tomorrow" She called out the window as she pulled away from the curb.

Santana and Quinn waved her off before making their way to Quinn's car it was parked in the same spot as it had been the day before. They made small talk on the way to Santana's apartment. Quinn had managed to find her way back there without too much prompting.

"You are super good with directions." Santana smiled across to her as they pulled up outside her building.

"It's one thing I have always been good at even before I could drive."

"I'm hopeless I need my GPS for everything, I'd probably get lost on my way to the bathroom if my apartment wasn't so tiny"

Quinn smiled at the thought of the younger woman getting lost in her own home.

"So…..um thanks for the lift again."

"No problem."

Santana reached to open the door and in the same fluid motion she leant across the car and kissed Quinn's cheek before even realizing what she was doing. She froze for a second the moment her lips touched skin and internally freaked out it wasn't like they had just been on a date or anything what on earth possessed her to do such a thing. She made a quick exit from the car before a voice stopped her just as she was shutting the door, that beautiful voice…shit she shouldn't be feeling this way.

"Hey Santana?"

"Yo?" yo? What the hell Santana! She inwardly cursed once more.

"Thanks for earlier by the way it's nice to know that people have my back."

"Oh sure no worries."

Santana smiled warmly at her once more and shut the door.

"I'd have your back, front, sides…whatever is on offer blondie." She mumbled as she waved to the black car as it pulled away.

20 minutes later Santana had found her couch and was stretched lazily across it, her phone beeped and she silently thanked it as she was almost asleep and she didn't really want to wake up with a bad back.

\- - - Hi Santana, its Quinn I hope you don't mind me texting you. Just wanted to let you know that you left your purse in my car if you are looking for it, if you need it let me know and I can drop it in to you. Q.

Santana toyed with the idea of asking Quinn to bring it back, it would mean she would get to see her again after all, she reasoned with herself that it wasn't likely going to help in her progress of not want to rip Quinn's clothes off so decided against it.

\- - - I hadn't even noticed! Doesn't say much for me does it? Thanks for letting me know, I should be ok tomorrow if you could take it in to work I'd appreciate it. San.

\- - - P.S. Don't open it! My license photo is embarrassing :)

Quinn smiled when she got the second text, now she really wanted to open it and see said picture, she couldn't imagine Santana ever taking a bad photo.

\- - - Damn now I really want to see it! Will you be ok to get to work with no cash or card?

"Fuck it." Santana muttered she hadn't even thought about that.

\- - - Don't or you will be scarred for life! Not kidding! Um I think I should be fine I can hit up my neighbor if need be.

\- - - I'm sure nothing could be further from the truth; I can come and get you?

\- - - You are rather keen to come back to my place huh? If you wanted to spend time with me out of work you should've just said ;)

\- - - Throwing my good citizen thing back at me?

\- - - Maybe a little bit, the aim was to make you smile.

\- - - It worked.

\- - - Hells yeah it did! I'm glad.

\- - - So do you want me to come and get you tomorrow?

\- - - well you see now I'm torn.

\- - - about?

\- - - If I get you to bring it over now I get to see you again and maybe could convince you to stay for coffee...but if I get you to pick me up tomorrow I'm saved from an awful bus ride.

Santana swallowed hard and shrugged her shoulders, screw it maybe if she got to know Quinn and put her in the friend basket she would be ok. She was aware it was a pretty risky text but she like to play a bit.

When 10 minutes had passed and she had no reply a bit of panic started to churn in her stomach.

She needed to occupy her mind on anything but Quinn so she decided a shower was her new number one priority. The hot water felt good against her shoulders she could almost feel the tension in them washing away, she imagined a pair of hands rubbing them, Quinn's hands.

"Damn it" Getting Quinn out of her mind had lasted all about 2 minutes, she allowed her own hands to move across her body, rolling her nipples between her fingers one at a time. The ache in between her legs was almost unbearable. Snaking her hands lower and lower she finally reached her juicy center and let two fingers find their way between her luscious lips, her head fell back and her eyes rolled in her head it felt so good she hadn't taken care of herself for quite a few days and her body was aching for release.

_Bang bang bang_

The sound of knocking at her apartment door startled the brunette, figuring it was likely the girl from next door that she had slept with a couple of times through a dry spell…. she was tempted to answer it and have her help her to finish off but then again she was quite happy with her thoughts consumed by Quinn at this moment so she ignored it.

_Bang bang bang_

Santana turned the water off forcefully it better be fucking life or death. She grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around herself as she ran to the door.

"This better be fucking good..." she spat out before being greeted by hazel eyes.

"Hey...um I was just about to text you...I shouldn't have come unannounced." Quinn looked like she was fighting a battle herself as to whether this was a good idea or not.

"Hi...hey." Santana waved like a moron she so desperately wanted to face palm herself.

"You kind of got me at coffee and my place was boring and cold. But I can see I've interrupted you so I will just give you this and get out of your way." Quinn handed Santana her purse and went to walk away.

Regaining her composure quickly Santana reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Stay...please...I mean if you want to, it won't take me long to chuck some clothes on."

Quinn looked down at their joined hands and squeezed the darker one before nodding.

I'm going to hell she groaned inwardly knowing she shouldn't even be here.

"Make yourself comfy I will just go and get dressed." Santana pointed towards the sofa and quickly retreated to the bedroom.

"Dress casual, nothing sexy." she was whispering to herself as she pulled her drawers open, deciding on a pair of sweat pants and a tank she quickly pulled them on and grabbed a tie for her hair.

In the adjoining lounge Quinn had taken a seat on the sofa and was taking in the decor around her. It was certainly full, not in a messy way but in a way that showed Santana liked to keep little mementos of things. It was homely and warm and smelt amazing, she couldn't pin point any one particular fragrance but it smelt like Santana as crazy as it sounded. She loved it, her house was always so cold and not because the heat wasn't on but because Rachel liked the minimalist look. White and stainless steel everywhere it sometimes made Quinn think she lived in a hospital.

"So coffee?" Santana asked as she came back into the room. Quinn turned to her voice and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, Santana in all her attempts to not dress sexy as she classed it had indeed managed to do the complete opposite in Quinn's eyes, Much like their house Rachel was always perfectly dressed and presented and now she was faced with a casually dressed gorgeous young woman with wet messy hair thrown up into a quick pony and it was making her heart race.

"That'd be great thanks."

"So I have to ask do you have friends in high places or something." Santana called from the kitchen.

"No why?"

"Well you came to my door; you didn't know which apartment was mine."

"Oh…the mail box helped."

"My name isn't on my mail box."

"Exactly! It's the only one without a name so I took my chance."

"Nice work…..maybe a career in private investigating is your calling."

"I'll stick to the bar thanks."

"Ha ha ok…..ow fuck…..shit…..fuck"

Quinn leapt to her feet and moved towards the expletive laden voice coming from the kitchen.

"Are you ok?"

"Steam burn…..I'll be ok I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

Quinn could see the red mark coming out on the girls forearm.

'You need to get that under water."

"It will be ok."

"Santana! Steam burns hurt like a bitch, I can finish those put your arm under cold water please"

The Latina began to answer back and then decided the blonde was probably right and it did hurt a bit.

"They just need the water, oh and sugar if you take it"

Quinn poured the steaming hot water into the mugs on the bench and stirred them probably longer than she needed to but it meant avoiding having to put the spoon into the sink where Santana was currently awkwardly bent in front of trying to get her arm under the running water, she could already see a glimpse of skin showing below her tank and she felt enough like a perv.

"You have OCD and have to stir a coffee a certain number of times?"

"Huh?...oh no I was lost in my head." Quinn tapped the spoon on the edge of the mug and moved towards Santana.

"Everything ok?" Santana looked at her concerned

"Yeah everything is fine, how is your arm feeling?"

"Kind of numb, this water is like fucking ice."

"You will be thankful for it" She turned Santana's arm to get a better look, their sides were touching and it was like there was a magnet desperately trying to draw them together.

"Fuck, you feel that right?"

Quinn looked at her startled, had she missed an earth tremor or something!

"What?"

Circling her arm around Quinn's slim waist she pulled her body flush against her own.

"I'm not the only one that can feel this surely Quinn, I felt it at bar earlier as well."

Quinn sighed, she couldn't deny it if she tried. Her breathing, her eyes, the fact that she was here in the first place, everything was giving her away she was sure.

"No you're not the only one."

Santana released her and laughed.

"Thank fuck for that if I had to go through this alone I think it would have driven me mad."

"I didn't plan on this, I'm not here for anything…please know that."

"Plan what? You haven't done anything wrong. I just needed to know that the attraction was mutual; we are merely two women who find each other attractive. You have a girlfriend and I get that." She knew she would have to continuously remind herself of that fact but she didn't plan on being a home wrecker if she could help it.

"I should go."

"Why?"

"I think you know why."

"So because we find each other attractive we can't hang out? That idea kind of blows blondie, I want to get to know you if you'll let me."

"No it's not just that."

"What is it then?"

"It's that." Quinn motioned her hands up and down gesturing towards Santana

Santana looked down and then back at the blonde with a confused look.

"Come again."

"It's you, everything about you, you are ridiculously beautiful and so god damn sexy right now… and SHIT I shouldn't be saying this stuff as you could probably take me to court and I'm in a relationship and I'm your boss and I shouldn't want to kiss you right now but I do."

Santana took a step towards her which Quinn matched backwards to keep the distance between them.

"I haven't signed my contract."

"What? What does that even mean?"

The brunette closed the distance between them and placed her lips on Quinn's, she had figured kissing Quinn would be full of hunger and passion but right now it was soft and gentle almost romantic. At first Quinn didn't respond but eventually her body relaxed and as she brought her hand up to cup Santana's cheek she deepened the kiss. It was over moments later, both girls keeping their eyes closed for a split second longer.

"You aren't my boss yet, I haven't signed my contract." she whispered against pink lips.

"Oh my god I need to go, I'm sorry Santana."

Quinn pushed herself away and rushed to the door, she was gone before Santana could even utter a word.

Once Santana regained her composure she made chase taking the steps two at a time. She roughly pushed open the door of the building and caught site of the blonde, picking up her pace from a jog to a run she called after her.

"Quinn…"

Nothing

"QUINN wait!"

"Would you fucking wait?" She caught up to her at her car door and tugged on her arm.

"Santana…..I….."

Stepping forward Santana crashed their lips together once more this time it was hungry and passionate. It was brief before Quinn pushed her back once more.

"You need to stop kissing me!"

"You need to stop returning them."

"Hardly the same argument."

"Come back inside."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I have a girlfriend Santana, I need to go."

"It was a harmless kiss Quinn."

"Up there may be." Quinn gestured towards Santana's apartment "But that…that kiss…..that was anything but innocent." Quinn was visibly upset and that was the last thing Santana wanted, she could kick herself she had only just said she would respect Quinn's relationship and now she had basically forced herself on her twice only moments later, holding her hands up in defeat she took a step back and started to retreat back to her apartment.

Quinn physically groaned and kicked at the curb.

"Wait." the brunette stopped and turned around at the request.

"This isn't your fault it's mine and I'm sorry, I am lonely I guess and obviously flattered that someone 10 years younger than me is attracted to me."

"Quinn you are beautiful and sexy and amazing! I'm sure there are loads of people attracted to you. I'm sorry for kissing you and making you feel uncomfortable."

"I am far from uncomfortable around you Santana and that's the problem. I need to get going but I will see you tomorrow ok?"

"OK see you then" Santana didn't wait for any further response, what more could be said? She walked straight back into her building and started to climb the stairs she was angry at herself for letting it spiral out of control so quickly she had only just met the woman what the hell was wrong with her. Reaching her apartment she walked straight to the sofa and picked up her phone she found the number she needed and hit call.

"Santana? Darling it's late is everything ok?

"Hey Mami."

"Is everything ok baby girl?"

"Not really Mami."

"What's wrong? Did your interview go badly?"

"No that went great I've started working there in fact."

"That's fantastic, so what's the problem?"

"It's my boss."

"Is he a creep? Wait I thought you were working with your friend?"

"Steph is my boss but the owner…..argh." Santana slid on to the floor in front of the sofa.

"If he is sleazy then you don't have to put up with it."

"She isn't sleazy Mami."

"Oh it's a woman, is she a bitch?"

Santana laughed her Mom didn't swear very often.

"She is most definitely not a bitch."

"Oh Santana you are so much like your father."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Our first date was to a movie."

"I know this Mami."

"He maintains he was in love with me before the movie even finished."

"I'm not in love with her, she is just…she is stuck in my head and I kissed her tonight."

"I see."

"Twice."

"Well that was perhaps not the brightest idea."

"You think!"

"She likes you in return then."

"Yeah in some way I think she does…..she kissed me back….but"

"But what?"

"She has a girlfriend."

"Oh baby, don't get involved in that sort of thing this woman probably sleeps with all her staff and then goes home to her wife."

"No…no Quinn isn't like that Mami I think this has come as a shock to her also."

"Are you sure? She could have this game well played."

"She isn't like that trust me."

"Ok honey, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I don't want to give up the job as it's a fantastic place but I don't know if I can just stop liking her you know? It hasn't been like this since…It hasn't been like this in a long time Mami"

"I understand baby girl. Is she someone you can talk to?"

"Yeah she is."

"Well if she is as confused by this as you say perhaps you need to sit down together and work it out."

"Yeah maybe."

"It could turn in to trouble Santana and I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know and I really don't want that either."

"We are home tomorrow sweetheart, you come over for dinner and we will help you get this all figured out."

"Thanks Mami, I'm sorry to bother you so late."

"It's even later there honey so you get some sleep and we will talk soon ok?"

"Ok Goodnight, have a safe flight home."

"I love you Santana."

"Love you too and Papi too."

Maribel hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is everything thing ok?" Carlos asked from beside her in a sleepy voice.

"I think our baby girl is falling for someone she shouldn't"

"Oh great, I guess we had better pick up some extra tissues on the way home then if this is going to happen again."

Maribel rolled closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"I wish she would find someone who is actually available she is too young for that heartache again."

"We will pick her up once more if we have to Mari."

"I know, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mi amor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another update for you all :)**

**Thanks for all the love it is appreciated! **

**Oh and Jennananana Batman (did I get enough nana's?) a totally hot accent huh? lol you crack me up as you are one person on here that has actually heard my accent!**

**Enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few days later Quinn lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, what took place at Santana's was still on repeat over and over in her head and she had had barely any sleep. She knew their text messages were a little flirty, she knew going to Santana's house was entirely inappropriate especially after the brunette had kissed her cheek in the car, She knew what she had said in the kitchen was not a good idea, she knew kissing Santana back was a big mistake and yet all she wanted was to feel those beautiful red lips on hers again. She hadn't felt an instant connection to someone like this in….well never…she had never had a connection with someone like this before. Even her and Rachel's coming together was structured and planned nothing was ever unexpected or just happened randomly. Picking up her phone she dialed the number of someone she knew could help.

"Well well Miss Quinn Fabray. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm a crap friend I know."

"Yeah but we love you anyway, what's up girl?"

"Are you and Sam busy today? I thought we could do lunch."

"I think we are both free I know I definitely am so let's consider it a date."

"That's great! Shall we say 12 at the usual place?"

"Sure thing, is everything ok?"

"Yeah…..well yes and no I just need my best friends shoulders for a bit."

"Ok say no more we can hash it out lunch and we will do our best Dr. Phil for you."

"Thanks Cede's I will see you then."

"Laters Q."

Quinn ended the call before rolling on to her side to try and get a couple more hours of sleep otherwise she would look completely dreadful at lunch.

V

V

V

"Shoot girl what's keeping you up at night?" Mercedes threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.

Quinn quickly realized her extra hour of sleep didn't do the wonders she had hoped it would.

"Life is pretty busy and I don't always get the sleep I should hon."

"Yeah but you have always worked this hard and never looked so drained what's going on?"

"Shall we order first and then I can relay all the hardships of my life as of late? Sam couldn't make it?" Quinn glanced around the busy café for Mercedes husband.

"He is parking the car and sure thing let's get you a coffee…. I think we better make it a double shot huh?"

Quinn laughed with her friend she always felt so much better just being in Mercedes and Sam's presence.

"Ok so we have covered all there is to be updated in our lives how about you start to spill on yours?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her, he was more than aware of her avoidance techniques.

"I was merely enquiring as to how my god son is Sam I wasn't trying to avoid talking to you guys….I am the one that asked you guys to come wasn't I?"

Quinn had been genuinely interested to hear how Jett was, she had been a pretty slack god mother lately but she adored that kid with all her heart so she wanted all the info she could get.

"We toyed with bringing him along but we weren't sure whether this would be turning into an adult's only discussion so we left him with his sitter."

"Exactly so this is costing us money! Spill on all the gory details." Mercedes wasn't really getting frustrated merely she was just far too curious as to what was going on in Quinn's life.

"Ok Ok you guys need to get out more if this is your idea of entertainment."

"We get out plenty! So what's the problem? Is it Rachel?"

"What makes you think it's Rachel?"

"You guys haven't seemed the best for quite some time hon and let's face it she is never around! How is that a relationship?" Mercedes looked at Quinn sympathetically.

"She is right Quinn, don't get us wrong we love Rach but you guys are in two different worlds, ones you aren't willing to give up for one another." Sam added before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean by that?" Quinn asked in a harsher tone than she intended which made Sam sigh he hadn't planned on upsetting his friend.

"Basically all I'm saying is if you wanted to be with Rach you could go and be with her and in return if she wanted to be with you she could just come home. But neither of you will do that as you are both living your own dreams."

"So you are saying I'm selfish for not wanting to give up my bar to go and parade around the world?"

Sam rolled his eyes why did women get so defensive.

"No that's not what I'm saying, I just think your guys' dreams don't necessarily include each other anymore. But neither of you want to let each other go as you are really all each other has ever known. Please don't be angry I could be completely wrong but I just get the feeling you have grown too far apart."

Mercedes nodded quietly beside her husband. Quinn kept silent for a few minutes taking in what her friends had just said, they did have a point and it has been something that has been niggling at the back of Quinn's head for quite some time and now every little annoying thing Rachel did seemed a bigger deal than it probably was.

"I kissed someone."

"Wait WHAT?" Mercedes mouth dropped open in shock.

"It kind of just happened and I can assure you it has never happened before..it was just…she is just….ugh I'm a terrible person."

"Hold on Q you aren't a terrible person sometimes things like this just happen."

"They shouldn't Mercedes not if you are in a committed relationship and in love."

Quinn was upset with herself, over the years she had had numerous women throw themselves at her and never once had she even thought about cheating on Rachel and then in walks Santana and in a couple of days she had taken up a permanent residence in Quinn's head.

"Maybe you need to ask yourself a simple question then."

"What question is that?"

"Are you sure you are still in love with Rachel?"

Quinn went to snap back an answer but stopped herself, maybe it was something she did need to think about.

"I love Rachel….."

"But…" Mercedes could sense Quinn was having trouble admitting it to herself let alone anyone else.

"I don't know anymore."

"Ok let's take a step back as that is something you really need to sit down and think about by yourself over some time."

"Ok."

"This girl you kissed."

"Santana."

"Yeah if that's her name. How do you know her?"

"I hired her last week."

"Damn Q why couldn't you have kissed someone you never have to see again?"

"There is just something about her guys, she is quite intoxicating."

Sam leant back heavily in his chair.

"Ok, we have to come and check this girl out."

"No no no NO you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Too bad! We can't officially give you advice until we know what we are working with."

Mercedes added with a chuckle

"Fine! Can you get a sitter tonight? She is on close again with Steph so if you guys wanted to come later we can have a few drinks after closing."

"I'm sure my Mom will take Jett."

"I guess this is happening then."

"We promise to behave Quinny Poo."

"I'm not sure I can believe you, I'll be right back I'm just going to visit the ladies room." Quinn got up from her chair and headed towards the back of the café.

"Are we actually going to encourage her to cheat on Rachel Mer?" Sam wasn't sure what line they were going to take with this whole thing.

"Babe I have no idea! All I know is we have all seen the photos online of Rachel having the time of her life in London."

"That doesn't mean she is cheating on Quinn or anything."

"I know Sam, I just think it's time Quinn has a little bit of fun herself even if it harmless flirting with the girl at the bar."

"Will it be harmless though? You saw how her eyes lit up even talking about this Santana for a few seconds."

"You are a special guy Sam Evans."

"Why?"

"The fact that you even noticed that reaffirms why I snatched you up and married you."

Mercedes brushed her lips across Sam's cheek.

"Thanks hon I just don't want anyone to get hurt especially Quinn."

"I know and we will do our best to avoid that happening."

V

V

V

Much to Santana's dismay Quinn had been quite distant since she had come to her apartment. She had only managed to catch fleeting glimpses of her when she came down to talk to Steph or as she left each night. Thankfully Steph had been taking her home so she still hadn't needed to negotiate late night bus travel.

"There you go sweets and I only charged you for 9, consider yours my treat." Santana winked at the woman she had lost count at how many rounds of shots the woman had purchased. Giving a free shot every now and again did wonders for business especially if you pick the right person. They feel flattered and will likely come back on many more occasions.

"Can I just pay for the drink and have you as my treat?"

"Sorry not tonight beautiful." Santana smiled at her warmly.

"Oh that's a shame."

Santana laughed as she moved on to serve the next person waiting. She would have to check the rules with Steph when it came to hooking up with customers, that woman had been giving her sex eyes all night and hey she was young and single she should be able to have a bit of fun right?

"Blondie has been eyeing her up all night." Steph stopped the conversation they had been having mid-sentence when she realized Quinn wasn't even really paying attention to anything but the Latina behind the bar.

"Oh really?" Was the only response Quinn could muster she so desperately didn't want to care who was eyeing up Santana.

"Yeah she has and she has bought an unbelievable amount of alcohol as well so win win I say."

"I get the feeling she is buying as much as she is because of who is serving her."

"You know that's normally the case Q."

"Yeah."

"What's up buttercup?" Steph placed her hand on Quinn's forearm bringing the blondes attention back to her entirely.

"What?...oh nothing."

"Coulda fooled me." Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Um….Mercedes and Sam will be coming in soon and we are going to have a few drinks after closing you are welcome to stay of course. Can you let the girls and Noah know that they are welcome as well? Oh and can you send Mercedes and Sam up when they get here?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Steph."

V

V

V

"Which one do you think it is?"

Mercedes laughed at Sam's statement.

"Well my love seeing as we know all the staff I'm guessing it's the one we don't recognize."

"Ahh yeah….that's true."

Sam blushed at his own mistake.

"And I'm guessing we just hit the jack pot."

Mercedes nodded her head towards the bar where Santana had just reappeared with a tray of clean glasses.

"Well she is attractive I'll give Quinn that much."

"Who are we kidding she is hot as hell." Mercedes laughed as they both made their way towards the bar hoping to get Santana's attention before anyone else recognized them.

"Hey what can I get you fine folks this evening?" Santana greeted them with a smile and Mercedes could immediately see why she had caught Quinn's eye.

"Two beers please."

"Sure thing that'll be 12 dollars."

Sam reached for his wallet before Steph's voice interrupted them.

"Put that away Sam, sorry Santana is new and doesn't know that best friends of the boss get their drinks on the house."

"It's ok Steph we don't mind paying."

"Quinn would kill me if I let you pay for a drop of alcohol in place so please do me a favor and put your money away."

Sam held his hands in defeat as Santana placed their beers in front of them.

"Sorry guys I wasn't aware of the rules."

"It's ok I'm Mercedes and this is my husband Sam it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Santana held her hand across the bar to shake their hands.

"Quinn said to go upstairs when you got here. We will be shutting up pretty soon."

Steph gestured towards the stairs where Quinn was now standing.

Sam did a thumbs up as he was drinking from his glass and headed towards the blonde.

Mercedes signaled that she was going to stay at the bar for a little while which was met with a pursed lipped look from Quinn. She laughed to herself and turned back towards the bar with time to catch how Santana's look lingered on the doorway where her friend had just been.

"How are you liking it here?" Mercedes asked over the counter as Santana resumed her work.

"It's great I can't believe I had never been here before."

"It has certainly only got better over the years."

"I can only imagine." Santana wasn't sure exactly how much she should be talking to her boss's friend. The bar was by now practically empty and she couldn't really avoid the girl sat in front of her. She was saved by the arrival of the blonde she had been serving shots to all night.

"So the Mohawk guy has said that this place is closing soon, do you want to join us and party elsewhere after your shift?"

Santana contemplated it but Steph had already said Quinn was having some drinks after work that they were all invited to and she had to admit to herself that even if Quinn had barely acknowledged her presence the past few days she would still much rather merely be in the same room as her than with the woman in front of her even if it meant turning down some much needed lady loving.

"Sorry hon work function tonight, have a great night though."

"That's a pity I could have shown you an amazing time."

"I'm sure you could but no can do sorry." Santana turned her back to the woman hoping she would get the hint which she did.

"Wow do people still try and pick people up like that?" Mercedes chuckled a few seats away.

"It appears so." Santana grinned back at her.

"So you weren't interested in her?"

"We have work drinks tonight."

"Oh please! Work drinks are hardly mandatory… if my feelings are right and they normally are I'd say there was someone here that you'd much rather spend the evening with."

Mercedes winked at her before moving off her seat and making her way to the stairs.

Santana groaned inwardly, Mercedes was one of Quinn's best friends so she probably loved Quinn's girlfriend. If she found out the "someone" was Quinn she would probably want to kick her ass.

V

V

V

"You've finished checking out my new staff member then?"

Quinn asked as Mercedes entered the room.

"I have and she is cute! I also wasn't the only one, some hot blonde wanted her to meet up with them to show her a good time."

Quinn swallowed deeply which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Oh…..yeah she has been here most of the night I think." Quinn's eyes dropped to some paperwork on her desk.

"She turned her down Q."

Hazel eyes darted back up in attention.

"Can't have been her type after all huh."

"No…..No I think hot blondes are just her type, I just think there is one she is already interested in."

A blush crept across Quinn's cheeks as she tried to hide the smile that so desperately wanted to escape from within.

"I have been avoiding her."

"Well that's professional! Kiss a girl and then ignore her."

"What else do you expect me to do Cede's? If I did what I really wanted to do I would be on my way to hell."

"And what is it exactly you want to do?"

Quinn knew Mercedes was goading her.

"I want to drag her up here, rip the clothes from her sexy as all hell body and have my way with her multiple times on various surfaces in this room."

"OK! You do remember I'm still in the room right?" Sam called out in discomfort.

"Well done Q." Mercedes clapped at her friend's honesty and the made sure to rub Sam's arm in support.

"How is that well done?"

"Well you finally admitted to something, stop bottling this shit up or you'll explode."

"So what do I do? If I'm alone around her or close enough to her I'm scared I may actually do that."

"Maybe you need to."

"What?"

Quinn looked at Mercedes in shock, never in her wildest dreams would she have thought Mercedes would say something like that.

"I think the sexual tension you have built up inside is clouding your ability to make a judgement call on anything you are feeling….. So maybe you need to get rid of the tension and then things may be clearer for you. Have some fun, have a few drinks."

"I can't just sleep with Santana for my own selfish needs….what about her and her feelings I couldn't do that to her…..I don't like game playing and I don't drink."

"BAM right there!" Mercedes made both Quinn and Sam jump with her loud outburst.

"What the hell you scared us half to death."

"Right there is the proof that whatever you are feeling towards this girl goes beyond simple sexual desire…you care about her…you genuinely like her Quinn I know you well enough to tell you that and you didn't mention Rachel at any point in that statement."

"So basically I'm completely fucked? And a bitch it seems."

"Ha ha no girlfriend let's go down stairs and have a few drinks…I know you say you don't drink but you choose not to so maybe tonight you could reverse that choice and see how the night progresses when you let your hair down and have no inhibitions."

"Ok deal but make me one promise."

"Sure anything."

"Promise me you will not let me take her home."

"Cross my heart."

V

V

V

A couple of hours later and with a few drinks under her belt Quinn was definitely loosening up. The alcohol was hitting her harder than most due to the fact that she hadn't had any in her system for a super long time. She had made a point of talking to Santana she was feeling bad for treating her rather cold the last few days. She knew it was unfair but had convinced herself she was doing the right thing all the same.

"Let's take some photos! The only pics I've had on my phone lately are all of Jett."

Mercedes called across the room in her equally drunk state.

"Well that does make sense Cedes he is your baby." Quinn laughed probably more than she should.

"I know…..I know but let's have some friend ones." Mercedes pulled Quinn in and took a picture of them both with big grins on their faces.

"Yuck I hate selfies I always look terrible in them." Quinn groaned when she snatched the phone off her friend to check out the photo.

"Oh shut up you can't take a bad pic."

"Shhhh….Sam! Come have a photo with your wife." Quinn called out loudly.

Sam excused himself from his conversation with Steph and some of the other girls' boyfriends.

"Let's make it a nice one wifey."

He bent down and kissed Mercedes cheek just as Quinn took the photo, it was certainly a cute pic.

"Do you want me to take one of the three of you?" Quinn felt Santana's presence immediately and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Oh um yeah that would be nice San thanks."

Quinn handed her the phone and went to stand with Mercedes and Sam.

"Say Penis!"

"PENIS!" the 3 of them chorused followed by raucous laughter which is when Santana opted to take the photo she knew it would be a good one and way more natural than posed.

"Santana get in here girl, Sam baby can you take one of us hot bitches."

Santana wasn't sure whether to stand next to Mercedes or Quinn so she opted for throwing herself in between them. Quinn's arm slipped around her waist and the pull that they had felt in Santana's apartment was just as strong.

"Nice! Say cheese ladies."

"CHEESE LADIES" They all said in unison.

"Ok let's have one of Quinn and the girls."

Mercedes moved away to allow Steph and the other staff members to make their way over for a photo. Quinn's arm remained around Santana and the brunette had to admit it felt really good.

"I think my next drink needs to be water." Quinn whispered into Santana's ear, Mercedes couldn't help herself and captured the sight in front of her it was cute after all.

"Ha ha ok, I will get you one if you like?"

"Mmmmm that would be great thanks." Quinn had become immediately warm and comfortable in Santana's presence which of course made her sleepy, she wrapped her other arm around Santana's front effectively hugging her.

Taking a moment to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Quinn's ear Santana smiled warmly at her. Snap another photo taken by Mercedes.

"If you want me to get you a drink you kinda need to let me go Quinn."

"Dance with me?"

"You don't want a water first?"

"No…..just dance with me."

Quinn pulled Santana flush against her and started to move slowly to imaginary music.

Santana wasn't quite sure what to do, she knew Quinn was pretty drunk and wouldn't normally be acting like this, however she also didn't want to stop her. She looked around the room and made eye contact with Mercedes. Santana gave her a look as if to ask what to do which made the darker girl laugh.

"Just go with it Santana when a girl needs a slow dance a girl needs a slow dance."

Santana nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around Quinn, the blondes breath on her neck was driving her all kinds of crazy.

Steph and Mercedes looked on from their seats at the bar.

"Does Santana like Quinn as much as Quinn likes her?" Mercedes questioned.

"She is a smitten kitten I'm afraid."

"You're afraid?" Mercedes turned her head to blonde next to her.

"Well this can't end well can it?"

"I don't know maybe it could."

"You really see Quinn ending things with Rachel because of an infatuation with Santana?"

"Never say never Steph" Mercedes patted the girls' knee.

Steph couldn't deny that the thought of Quinn dating someone like Santana made her happy but she also couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut that things could get a little bit messy at work if they weren't careful.

V

V

V

"Have you been drinking?" Mercedes asked Santana quietly so as not to wake up her friend who had decided Santana's thigh made a great pillow.

"No just water for me."

"So you could drive Quinn's car?" Mercedes had sobered up pretty well but she knew she would still be over the limit.

"Yeah…..would she be ok with that? It's like a brand new car."

"I think it's safer off the street don't you?"

"I guess so, how is Quinn getting home?"

"Sam and I will take her, he hasn't had many."

"Ok cool I would offer but I don't know where she lives."

"Actually how about you follow us back to her place and then we can drop you home that way her car is in her garage."

"Sounds like a plan are you ready to go?"

"Yep and Steph is ready to lock up anyway, I will go and grab Quinn's stuff from her office if you want to try and wake her enough so she can walk to the car."

Santana looked down at the sleeping beauty on her knee, her fingers continued to stroke through her hair.

"I can only but try."

V

V

V

"How are we doing this?" Santana was keeping Quinn steady on her feet.

"Why don't the three of us go in Quinn's car and Sam can meet us there?"

"Fine by me." Santana led the way to Quinn's usual parking spot and waited for Mercedes to push the right button to unlock the doors.

"Come on Quinn time to get you home." Santana helped her into the back seat before reaching across her to fasten her seatbelt, her shirt rode up ever so slightly giving Quinn a sneak preview of her toned stomach. Without thinking the blonde reached out and touched the skin in front of her not saying a word. Santana paused and shook her head.

"Bit handsy when you've had a few huh pretty girl?"

"Sorry." Quinn dropped her hand quickly which caused Santana to chuckle to herself.

"Ok lovely ladies let's make a move." Santana shut the door and made her way around to the driver's side adjusting the seat slightly as she sat down due Quinn being slightly taller than she was. Sam had stopped his car in front of Quinn's which Santana was grateful for as she was certain Mercedes would be asleep before too long. The car started with a purr and Santana made a mental note to check out how much one of these babies would cost.

The journey back to Quinn's was relatively peaceful, Santana had been right about the girl beside her and now the only sound in the car was the deep breaths of two women fast asleep.

Sam pulled into a driveway but Santana still couldn't see a house.

"Damn Q it's a long walk to get your mail." She muttered to no one in particular.

The drive swept around a corner and finally Quinn's house came in to view, Santana's foot nearly fell off the pedal. It was huge and beautiful.

"Holy Shit."

Sam had parked his car and was approaching Santana's window.

"Hey the garage door remote is just there." He pointed to a button on Quinn's dashboard.

Santana hit the button and the garage door immediately started to rise. Santana pulled the car into the vacant position on the right she guessed the red Audi on the left was Rachel's car. Santana put the car in park and opened her door.

"You wife has crashed dude you better come and wake her up." Santana called out to Sam whilst she opened the back door to rouse Quinn from her slumber.

"Quinn…..wake up you are home and your bed is calling you." She rubbed her hand gently across Quinn's shoulder.

Thankfully it was enough to stir Quinn awake. She was immediately lost in the brown orbs staring back at her.

"Let me get this for you." Leaning in front of Quinn once more Santana unbuckled her seat belt.

"Thank you." Quinn was a lot more alert now than when she had left the bar.

"Can you get out ok?"

"Yeah I think so."

Santana offered her hand anyway which Quinn gratefully accepted.

"Thank you for doing this Santana, this is why I shouldn't drink."

"Hey its ok you need to let your hair down every once and awhile."

"I should be ok from here." Quinn gestured to the door that led into the house.

"All the same I'd like to at least know you are inside if that's ok?"

"I'm just going to take this one straight to the car I will wait for you there Santana and I'll see you soon Quinn thanks for a great night" Sam's' voice interrupted them from their bubble.

"Thanks for all of this Sam." Quinn called out to his retreating back as he walked Mercedes to the car.

"I will just make sure Quinn gets in ok." Santana followed suit earning a wave from Sam.

Quinn moved to the door and after two attempts got her key in the lock. When the door opened she quickly moved to turn of the alarm and switch on a light.

"All safe thank you Miss Lopez."

"You going to be ok?"

"Of course! I'm going to head straight to bed."

"Ok well I guess I will see you soon."

"Oh you aren't on tomorrow night are you?"

"Nope my super nice boss gave me the night off so I can sing my friend's party."

"Ha ha that's one hell of a boss you have." Quinn smiled warmly at the brunette.

"You have no idea how amazing she is."

Santana winked back in reply and made her way towards the door.

"Sleep well Quinn."

Quinn quickly stepped towards her and hugged her, the smell of Santana's hair made Quinn feel a little giddy.

"Thank you for making sure I got home ok."

"My pleasure. Make sure you lock the door blondie."

Santana pulled herself reluctantly from Quinn's arms and walked towards Sam's car everything in her body and mind was screaming at her to stay but she knew it would be a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I'm nice and because it's Friday afternoon here I thought I would update!Thanks for the reviews lovely people! even the ones that despise me for not having Quinn break up with Rachel straight away :) you may have to be annoyed for a little while longer...Soz!**

**Enjoy and have a great weekend.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quinn was woken early the next morning by a loud beeping beside her. She groaned as she lifted her head to find the offending object. Normally her phone was on silent.

"God damn it Mercedes." She knew it wasn't her friends fault she had drunk so much but she had to blame someone and she didn't want that someone to be herself.

She swiped her finger across the screen and saw a text from Mercedes and 5 notifications on Facebook.

\- - - Hey gorgeous hope your head is ok? At least you had a hot minder last night ;) M x

Quinn smiled even though her head would disagree with her now she did in fact really enjoy herself last night.

\- - - Head is pretty thick today but nothing a coffee won't help :)

Quinn opted to ignore Mercedes comment about Santana. Clicking on to Facebook she decided to check out the notifications. Mercedes had posted the photos they had taken and tagged Quinn in all of them. Quinn knew instantly Mercedes intentions were for Rachel to see them specifically but one quickly took her breath away, Santana was tucking her hair behind her ear grinning at her widely, she wasn't even aware Mercedes had taken it. She looked so care free and happy.

Her thoughts went back to the Latina once more, she was mildly disappointed she wouldn't get to see her today at work.

V

V

V

"Are you bringing a date tonight?"

Santana was talking to Kurt one of her oldest friends whose party she would be singing at tonight.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Ok just checking to see if there was a new special someone."

"What has my Mom been saying?"

Santana was well aware a comment like that wouldn't come from Kurt from his own merit.

"Can't I just check in with my friend to see if she has finally decided to move on from the wicked witch of the west?"

"Don't Kurt."

"Are you still defending her? San it's been well and truly over a year."

"I'm not defending her! I just don't want to go there and I know my Mom has said something."

"Ok she may have mentioned some drama when we were talking about the party."

"It bothers me that you are so close to my parents."

"It shouldn't! I have been your friend since we were twelve Santana I'm practically a son to them."

"I know but they shouldn't be spreading any gossip about me."

"So it isn't true?"

"What isn't true?"

"That there may be someone who has turned that pretty little head of yours…actually scrap that you are too big headed to use that saying with."

"You're a bitch."

"Well?"

"Ugh fine there may be someone I'm attracted to."

"Oh my god! How exciting!"

Santana could imagine Kurt practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Don't wet yourself she is unavailable."

"Did that stop you last time?"

"No and look how that turned out? I was sleeping with her for 3 and a half years and she still stayed with her husband."

"Well that's just because Shelby was a bitch who took whatever she wanted no matter who she hurt."

"And I'm the dumb ass that fell in love with my teacher."

"Is this new woman your teacher?"

"No you idiot."

"Well that's one bonus."

"She is my boss however."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Kurt scolded her through the phone.

"I have a thing for authority figures?" Santana shrugged even though Kurt couldn't see her.

"Obviously! Ok why don't you bring her tonight?"

"Fuck off! You and my parents will give her the third degree."

"We would be polite."

"No"

"I dare you."

"Kurt, No"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Apart from being embarrassed by the interrogation squad?...We aren't exactly in that place you know."

"So invite her as a friend."

"We aren't friends."

"You like her yes?"

"Yeah."

"So this is a great excuse to get to know her better she may surprise you and say yes."

"And if she says no?"

"Then you are no worse off! Come on just ask, you haven't been with anyone for over a year now so I'm extremely intrigued… consider it my Birthday present."

"Fine I will ask but I am not making any promises."

"Fabulous! I will see you tonight."

"Yeah you will and I'm keeping your present."

"You know I prefer presence than presents anyway."

"Go put your make up on."

"I love you too San."

Santana ended the call and hovered her finger over her messages. She could just tell Kurt that Quinn didn't want to come, but she was a little curious as to what the blonde would say.

\- - - Hey Quinn, Hope you are feeling ok?

Santana hit send before she could back out, she figured she would start a conversation and see how it went. She nervously fidgeted with her phone whilst she waited for a reply. She jumped when one beeped through.

\- - - Good morning, my head was a little bit cloudy this morning but it is ok now. I'm just at the bar awaiting deliveries.

\- - - Good to hear :)

Santana could have kicked herself when she sent the message it didn't really leave anything open for Quinn to reply to, it seemed any game Santana had was out the window when it came to Quinn. She was glad she was by herself when her phone beeped again moments later, if anyone else was around to see the smile that spread across her face by a simple beep she would never hear the end of it.

\- - - Enjoy your party tonight and thanks again for last night, I owe you one."

"Yes." Santana actually fist pumped when Quinn's text gave her the perfect opening to ask her to join her tonight.

\- - - Well actually I could use a favor.

\- - - Sure thing what's up?

\- - - Are you busy tonight?

\- - - I was just going to be here. Why's that?

\- - - I need a date for Kurt's party?

\- - - What time does it start? I have to be here till 8pm.

\- - - Oh ok no worry dinner is at 7pm and continues from there.

\- - - I'm sorry I have to see Mia.

\- - - No it's ok seriously, was a long shot anyway :) have a good night.

Santana put her phone down and sighed, it was probably a good thing anyway as there would be a lot of people there tonight that she knew and she wasn't quite sure how she would explain the situation.

Quinn looked at the reply from Santana her heart was still racing from the fact that Santana had even asked in the first place. She wasn't lying that she did have to see Mia to go over her contract but a part of her had hoped that Santana would invite her to come after the dinner. Should she suggest it? Would she look desperate? Would it be like an actual date? She couldn't go on a date with Santana could she?

"Fuck it you only live once Quinn." She muttered to herself as she hit the reply button.

\- - - If you can't find anyone else and want a date for after the dinner I could meet you there?

She hit send and sat back in her chair trying to steady the butterflies now going crazy in her stomach.

Santana read and re-read the text about 10 times was Quinn actually saying she would come? Holy shit! Santana's hands were shaking slightly she knew the reply she wanted to send but wasn't sure if she had the guts to actually send it. What the hell Santana you only live once.

\- - - There isn't anyone else Quinn.

She knew it could be taken in a multitude of ways and every single one of them was the truth.

When she hadn't heard back from Quinn 30 minutes later she thought she may have gone too far so quickly typed out another message

\- - - I would love for you to come, I will text you the address later and if you make it that would be great.

Leave the ball in Quinn's court she figured.

15 minutes later when Quinn returned to her office after dealing with an extremely unpleasant delivery guy she found herself swooning when she read and re-read Santana's messages. She would often catch up with Steph outside of work so this was ok….right? her inner conflict was intense.

\- - - I will see you tonight

V

V

V

Santana took longer to get ready than she normally would and as she walked out of her apartment to meet her waiting parent's car she knew she looked damn good.

"You look beautiful Santana." Maribel stated as Santana go in the back seat she leant forward and kissed both her parents on their cheeks.

"Thank you Mami, how was our trip?"

"It was lovely your brother sends his love."

"How are Squirt 1 and Squirt 2?" Santana had always referred to her nephews as the squirts.

"They are good and growing up so fast. Gabriel hopes to bring them to visit in a couple of weeks."

"Oh my god that will be awesome."

Santana loved her brother and more so adored her nephews she hadn't seen them in over 6 months and she was really missing them.

"We thought that would make you happy."

"Hell yes."

"So how's the new job going?"

"It's really good the girls are great and it pays really well."

"It's not sleazy?"

"No Mami it's perfectly safe and respectable."

Silence fell across the car and Santana knew that her Mom wanted to ask about Quinn.

"You will hopefully get to meet her tonight." Santana blurted out to break the awkwardness.

"Meet who darling?" Maribel played dumb.

"You know who Mami let's not play games. I asked Quinn to pop by after dinner and it seems like she will. Please please don't embarrass me."

"Is she coming as your date?"

"She will be my date yes."

"Are you dating? Is what your mother means by that Tana."

Santana smiled at her Dad when she caught his eye in the rearview mirror.

"No we aren't dating, we are friends."

"Just friends?"

"At this stage yes."

"She still has a girlfriend?"

"Yes Mami."

"Ok."

"Please be nice."

"We will be as delightful as we are to all your friends Santana." Carlos smiled once again at his daughter and squeezed his wife's hand.

V

V

V

Dinner was fun and a great chance to catch up with Kurt's family and some mutual friends. Santana had even managed to put Quinn's impending arrival to the back of her mind. Kurt had invited a lot of people to join them after dinner and soon the function hall was full of laughter and chattering voices as various people from his life started to show up. Santana looked at her watch and she knew her set was about to begin, she had hoped that Quinn would be here before she had to go on stage but she also knew how easy it was for the blonde to get delayed at work.

"Are you ready to get these beautiful people up and dancing?" Kurt was beside her now with a big smile plastered across his face.

"I'm always ready Hummel, are you ready to sing a few duets with your friend?"

"I think I can be persuaded to join you."

"Let's go then pretty boy."

Santana had already had a few drinks so was feeling pretty buzzed and ready to party.

V

V

V

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen." Kurt tapped the side of his glass to get the guests attention.

"I'd like you all to welcome to the stage a very good friend of mine who has graciously given her time to sing a few songs for us this evening….Please welcome Santana Lopez."

The guests clapped as Santana made her way across the stage, she took her place at the mic and smiled at the crowd when a couple of wolf whistles were heard.

"Thanks Kurt I think it's time you all got up out of your seats to dance with me."

The band started to play a familiar song and people jumped to their feet.

V

V

V

Quinn rushed through the hotel lobby, she was later than she originally thought. She had spent far too much time arguing with herself as to what to wear, Santana hadn't mentioned if it was casual or formal so taking a hint from the hotel it was being held at she opted for a simple but classy black dress and matching heels. As she approached the function room she could hear the music and lots of laughter.

"Hi can I take your name please?" A young man at the door picked up his clipboard to check the guest list.

"Ummm I don't even know if I'm on there. I'm Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez invited me."

"Ah yep I have a plus one with Santana let me get the door for you."

Quinn smiled and thanked him as she passed by to enter the crowded room. She instantly recognized the voice entertaining the crowd as Santana's. She took a glass of sparkling water offered to her and made her way closer to the stage to watch the Latina performing, she was a natural on the stage and Quinn knew she had to get her singing at the bar sooner rather than later.

Kurt had noticed the blonde moving towards the stage and as he didn't recognize her he assumed it could be the very person who had earned his friends attention, it was confirmed by a dazzling smile moments later when Santana made eye contact with the blonde.

"She is great isn't she?" he called out to Quinn after moving to her side.

"She is amazing." He noted that Quinn's eyes didn't leave the brunette.

"Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand.

"Quinn Fabray…..oh wait Kurt as in this is your party Kurt?"

"The very one." He smiled warmly at her and shook her hand.

"Happy Birthday! Santana invited me and I wasn't sure if this was a present type affair so I played it safe."

Quinn handed him the gift bag in her hand which contained a rather nice bottle of champagne.

"You really didn't need to do that."

"I don't like to turn up empty handed."

"Wow! thank you that is very generous of you." Kurt was impressed when he removed the bottle from the bag.

"It's not every day you turn 21 right?"

"That is very true, San won't be too much longer can I get you a drink?"

"I'm driving so I'm fine with water thanks anyway"

"We have rooms booked if you want to drink and spend the night?"

"Being the star host huh?"

"I'd rather that than have people drinking and driving on my conscious."

"I don't really drink much but thanks all the same."

"No worries, there is food going around also so help yourself to anything."

"I will thanks."

"I'd better go and mingle but I'm sure we will talk again soon."

"I'm sure we will." Quinn winked at him which made Kurt grin. He liked her already.

V

V

V

After a few more songs Santana bid her farewell from the stage much to the dismay of the guests who had thoroughly enjoyed her set. She set her sights on the stunning blonde standing just off the left and made her way through the people grabbing a glass of champagne off a passing waiter's tray and downing it in one nervous mouthful.

"Hey you made it." Santana hugged Quinn softly.

"Sorry I was late I wasn't quite sure what to wear."

Santana glanced down at the dress Quinn had on, it hugged her in all the right places and made Santana desire what was beneath it even more than she already did.

"You look insanely beautiful."

Quinn blushed before returning the compliment.

"Did you want a drink?"

"No I'm fine thanks." Quinn held up her half-drunk glass of water.

"Sticking to the safe stuff tonight are we?"

"Yeah I won't be repeating last night in a hurry."

"That's good, I've had too many to be your sober driver tonight."

"I can be yours if you need?"

"I came with my parents so I may take you up on that! Or I may just stay here, Kurt has some rooms booked and as his oldest friend I get first dibs on one."

"Ahh yes he did mention that."

"Wow he offered you one?"

"He did."

"And he only just met you! You must have worked your charm on him then."

"I guess I'm just naturally charming ha ha."

The way Santana's eyes were drinking her made Quinn feel a little flirtier than usual.

"I would completely agree with that."

There was a small silence as they both got lost in each other's gaze, realizing what was happening Quinn took the initiative and broke it quickly.

"So your parents are here tonight?"

"They are, would you like to meet them?"

"Sure."

Santana took Quinn's hand and lead her in the direction she had last seen her parents.

V

V

V

"Mami, Papi this is Quinn."

Santana was nervous as to how this was all going to go down as Quinn and her parents exchanged pleasantries. The four of them discussed Santana's job and Quinn's bar and Quinn even invited them to come by one night soon which Santana wasn't too sure if she was pleased about.

"Santana I'm glad I found you, you need to come and write in the book we have made for Kurt before the speeches start. Everyone else has done it and you get the whole first page so we need to go now."

Kurt and Santana's friend Tina was practically begging her to follow.

"Ok calm down Chang, do you want to come with?" Santana turned her attention back to Quinn.

"I think that is something you need to take the time to do by yourself, I'll be ok here if your parents don't mind me crashing their evening?" Quinn looked at the Lopez's after her question.

"No problem with us dear." Carlos replied on their behalf.

"Ok I'll be quick."

"Take your time San."

Santana got lost in those damn eyes again before Tina grabbed her arm and lead her away.

V

V

V

"I'm kinda drunk!"

Santana yelled into Quinn's ear as they were dancing together.

"I would never have guessed." Quinn replied a little quieter.

"Thank you for coming tonight Quinn."

"No problem I'm having a great time." Quinn wasn't lying she was having fun, Santana's parents were really sweet and Santana's friends had all been nice and talkative it was nice to be out in a different scene for once.

The music changed to a slower track and Santana momentarily froze. Quinn could sense that Santana was unsure what to do so she pulled the girl closer to her and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"It's not like we haven't slow danced before." Even though she was drunk she was more than aware of most of her actions the night before.

"I wasn't sure if you remembered that." Santana chuckled nervously.

"I don't think I could ever be this close to you and not remember it." The words fell out of Quinn's mouth before she even realized what she said. She was just about to pull away to go and get some air when Santana tightened her arms around her slender waist and pulled their bodies flush against one another.

"Don't run away again." Santana had read her mind perfectly.

"I shouldn't say things like that."

"Is it how you felt?"

"Yes of course but…"

"No buts. Tonight it's just me and you ok? No outside world…. nobody else….. Just me and you dancing and having a good time."

Quinn simply nodded in agreement.

Every so often Santana would get her confidence back and manage to deliver comments like that, it came as a relief to her as she kept thinking her game was shot to shit.

V

V

V

It was now 2am and a group of people including Santana and Quinn were in Kurt's room continuing to party. Someone had decided a drinking game was a good idea much to Quinn's amusement as she had opted to sit it out and observe the games progression or more honestly observe Santana.

"Ok someone says something they haven't done and if you have you have to take a drink…that's the right way isn't it? Too bad if it aint it's how we are playing it" Kurt was really rather drunk and starting to slur his words.

"I will start! I have never had a one night stand." Kurt hiccupped but seemed proud of himself. Everyone around the table took the shot which made Quinn laugh.

Tina was next "I have never given someone a blow job." She giggled with embarrassment, Santana's shot stayed on the table. It stayed there through I have never stolen from an ex, I have never gone sky diving, I have never cheated on an exam, Santana's own I have never drunk a rum and coke plus a few others before it got back to Kurt. He was more than aware that everyone in the circle had at least had 2 drinks and Santana had still only had one.

"Ok….. Ok I have never wanted to rip my boss's clothes off and have my way with them." A few people threw their drinks back but Quinn couldn't take her eyes off Santana and the glare that she was giving Kurt. Kurt sat back against the couch rather pleased with himself as he waited for Santana to respond. Santana's eyes flicked to Quinn and much to her dismay she knew Quinn had heard what had been said.

"Santana?"

"Fine! Fuck you, I'm done with this game." Santana quickly took the shot and was on her feet before it even reached her stomach.

Quinn swallowed hard and crossed her legs to try and dull the ache between them.

"San don't be like that." Kurt called out to her in between laughter.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Suddenly Santana was right in front of Quinn who jumped a little in response.

"Ahhh yeah sure."

"I will see you assholes tomorrow." Santana called behind her as she made her way from the room. Quinn waved to Kurt before following the retreating brunette.

Quinn shut the door behind her and made her way to where Santana was leaning against the wall near the elevators.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I'm going to stay here did you want to have a night cap with me?"

"I could do a coffee." Santana pushed the button and they waited in silence for the elevator to arrive. Quinn removed her heels from her aching feet which made Santana smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I have been dying to do that also." Santana bent down and removed her own heels the carpet beneath her feet felt so good.

"Things we do to look good huh?"

"You certainly don't need heels to look good." The doors opened and they stepped into the empty elevator. Santana pushed the button for two floors above the one they were on.

"So you'd still want to rip my clothes off without them?" A smirk grew across Quinn's face.

"What makes you think the boss in question is you?" Santana replied back defensively.

"Just a guess."

"And if you are wrong?"

The elevator stopped as it reached the 10th floor and the doors opened.

"Then I guess I'm alone in the desire to rip someone's clothes off." Quinn exited quickly to hide her reddening cheeks, where she found the nerve to say that to Santana's face was beyond her.

Santana was speechless, so much so the doors started to close before she realized she hadn't moved, she quickly threw out her hand to stop them and stepped into the corridor. Quinn was admiring a painting on the wall as Santana walked straight past her. She was still bewildered by Quinn's comment. The blonde followed demurely behind trying to stifle her laughter. They reached room 122 and Santana took the key card from her bra.

"Coffee wasn't it?"

"That would be great thanks."

Quinn looked around the room, Kurt certainly hadn't gone cheap with his celebrations. The view from the window was beautiful, Quinn loved the twinkling lights of the city.

"It's nice huh?" Santana stood merely inches behind her causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin.

"The view is amazing."

"It's pretty amazing in here also."

Quinn blushed and turned to face the Latina.

"That view has nothing on this one."

Santana closed the gap between them and cupped Quinn's cheek.

"Just you and me." She whispered before bringing their lips together in a smoldering kiss.

The kiss was passionate and long, they had only known each other a couple of weeks but the pent up desire was insurmountable. Only when air became an absolute necessity did they part. Santana prepared herself for the inevitable freak out and dash from the room but it didn't come instead Quinn's arms circled her waist and pulled her close.

"Can we dance some more?"

"Mmhmm with or without music?"

"Can you sing?"

Santana nodded and gulped at the same time, being this close to Quinn, doing something she envisioned only people in love do made her feel like she was drowning…and what a way to go.

She hummed quietly as they held on to each other and moved slowly around the room. Her knees went weak when she felt Quinn's lips on her neck and her humming faltered slightly.

"Stay with me."

"Hmmmm?" Quinn hadn't heard exactly what Santana had said.

Santana took a step back and held onto Quinn's hands.

"Stay here…with me…..tonight."

"I don't know if I can Santana." Quinn had been having a constant battle with herself since day one of meeting the Latina, She knew it wasn't right but she also couldn't stop it.

"Give me one night…and I don't mean to have sex…I just want to spend the night with you."

The look of sincerity and vulnerability in Santana's eyes made Quinn melt.

"Ok."

Red lips quickly caught pink in another passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm bored at work so chapter 6 has come along much quicker than expected!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews :) **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana woke from her sleep with a grin on her face she had just had the most amazing dream about Quinn, QUINN! Her eyes shot open when she realized it hadn't been a dream at all, she turned her head slowly and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the pale skin of Quinn's back still in the bed next to her. She rolled towards the blonde and gently placed her arm around her. Quinn stirred slightly but quickly relaxed again into Santana's arms. Their bodies fit perfectly together and even though they were both naked, due to the fact that they couldn't sleep in their party dresses of course! Santana was glad that they hadn't gone any further than some pretty intense kissing. She knew things were complicated enough for her bed mate.

"You think really loudly." Quinn's mumbled beside her.

"I was merely thinking about breakfast." Quinn rolled so they were face to face she knew it wasn't the truth but went with it anyway.

"Room service?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Santana moved to retrieve the room service menu from her side of the bed. Quinn instantly missed her warmth but was soon rewarded when the sheet that was covering them both slipped from Santana's body and exposed her amazing breasts. Santana didn't seem fazed by the motion and it wasn't till she was once again lying beside Quinn and the blonde pulled the sheet up to cover her did she actually pay any attention to the fact it was off. She had always been comfortable with her body and nakedness.

"Sorry do you want me to put something on?"

"No it's fine it's just a little distracting." Quinn smiled genuinely at her.

"Good distracting?"

"Hard to formulate words distracting." Santana laughed at Quinn's honesty it was nice to see her with some walls down.

"So what can I get you Miss Fabray?"

"Bacon! Whatever it is must have bacon."

"How about pancakes with banana and bacon?"

"Perfect!"

Santana picked up the phone and dialed the room service number, as she was placing her order Quinn gestured for her to close her eyes, which Santana reluctantly did. She felt Quinn move from the bed and head towards the bathroom she snuck a quick glance just before Quinn made it to the doorway, her body was better than Santana had imagined and she was sure she had seen a tattoo on her hip. Santana threw her head back in frustration as the lady on the end of the line repeated her order back to her.

"Yeah that's great and no hurry."

Quinn returned a minute later wrapped in a bathrobe.

"No hurry?"

"I want as long as I can get with you."

"So much for being a bad ass."

Santana sat up and dragged Quinn back to the bed making the girl scream in fright.

"I can be a bad ass." Santana was practically on top of her and making no attempt to move.

"Sure you can."

Santana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Quinn's daring response.

"I think it takes a bad ass to do something like this." Santana ran her hand up Quinn's leg and reach for the tie holding the bath robe together, she pulled it slowly till it released and the robe fell open slightly.

Quinn's pulse was racing and the heat she felt radiating from the Latina was more intense than she could have ever thought possible.

"I may lose my mind when I am around you Quinn but I do have some bad ass left inside."

Santana walked her finger tips up Quinn's stomach and in between her breasts as if to cement her point. Quinn shuddered below her touch it had been a long time since she had been touched like this.

"I like the fact that you aren't all bad ass Santana." Hazel eyes burned into brown each unsure what their next move should be.

Santana closed the distance between them and encapsulated Quinn's lips with her own, it felt so good kissing Quinn that Santana was convinced she would be perfectly satisfied just doing this forever. Quinn moved slightly below her and her robe fell open revealing one of her perfectly shaped and pert breasts, Santana's hand found it automatically eliciting a moan from them both when she rolled an already erect nipple between her fingertips. She trailed kisses down Quinn's chin and sucked gently on the tasty skin of her neck, things were heating up extremely quickly only to be stalled moments later when Quinn's hand covered Santana's and stopped her movements.

"We need to stop." Quinn panted in her ridiculously turned on state.

"Or we don't" Santana eyes were heavily dilated and told of her desire to do the complete opposite.

"I can't have sex with you."

Quinn sat up and fastened her robe once again before moving to gather the dress she had worn the night before, Santana fell on to her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Please don't be mad." Quinn pleaded from the corner of the room where she was making herself more presentable.

Santana raised onto her elbows to look at the blonde.

"I'm not mad."

"You seem mad."

"I'm incredibly turned on and trying to lower my heart rate and I'm sexually frustrated but I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry, there's some things I need to get worked out in my head and my life."

"Before there is any sex?"

"It is unfair to sleep with you when I am not 100% available."

"I don't mind, sex is sex! We both want it so why shouldn't we? I've done it before."

That thought alone had got Santana 3 and ½ years with Shelby. Admittedly she did fall in love with Shelby and would wish every day that she would leave her husband but she never did and because she was head over heels for her she figured sex was better than nothing at all.

"I really don't want to know about the casual sex you have Santana, this isn't just that to me and please have more respect for yourself."

Quinn never wanted Santana to view herself as just a play thing. Her words stung the Latina however as it echoed what her Mom used to say to her about Shelby.

"So kissing me and having your hands all over me is so much more respectful in your head than fucking me?"

"Oh my god that isn't what I'm saying, we are not doing this Santana."

"Yeah I think we are! Quinn you deserve someone who is here with you, someone who doesn't put their career ahead of your relationship, someone to make love to you every night not…."

"Stop!" Quinn interrupted Santana's rant she knew they were both finding it hard to keep their cool and it upset her how quickly things had escalated.

"I know what I deserve Santana, but please you know nothing about my relationship and what we have been through together, you can't just walk away from a 16 year relationship at the drop of a hat! Things need to be processed and talked through. If I end my relationship with Rachel it will be on my terms for reasons more than wanting to sleep with my new employee.

"Wow! Thanks a lot! So I am just the employee after all?"

"Of course not…..Look we are getting nowhere with this I'm going to go."

Quinn picked up her bag from where she had dropped it the night before.

"Quinn…look don't…." Santana was suddenly stuttering she had put Quinn in a position she had never intended to and now she could kick herself.

"Santana I'm sorry if I can't give you exactly what you want right now." The intense atmosphere had come crashing down almost as quickly as it elevated.

"I'm sorry too I should learn to keep my mouth shut."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn moved quickly to the door hoping the tears that stung the back the back of her eyes would stay put until she could get out of the room, once the door clicked behind the blonde Santana picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at the wall in frustration.

"Fuck…fuck….FUCK!" she screamed into the mattress.

V

V

V

When the elevator stopped on the 8th floor Quinn couldn't believe her bad luck when Kurt of all people stepped through the doors. She wiped her eyes hoping he wouldn't see the evidence of her tears.

"Quinn hey!" Kurt greeted her with a sly smile catching her doing her walk of shame.

"Hi Kurt."

"You're leaving early."

"Yeah I have to be somewhere."

"Is everything ok?"

Kurt could tell Quinn was not quite right.

"No not really." A single tear ran down Quinn's cheek.

"Oh come here sweetheart." Kurt put his arm around Quinn and hugged her gently, Quinn enjoyed the comfort momentarily before regaining her composure once again.

"I'm sorry you don't need this."

"Hey I'm a good listener we can get coffee?"

The elevator reach the lobby and they both stepped from it awkwardly to avoid the rude tourists pushing their way on.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Kurt I hope you had a great time."

"Quinn come and get a coffee with me you are obviously upset."

"I'll be fine…..really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure…. could you perhaps go and check on Santana though? I think she might need a friend."

"Yeah I can do that."

"Thank you, stop by the bar sometime…drinks will be on me."

Quinn hugged him and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Ooookay." Kurt's eyes opened wide as he hit the elevator button again.

"10th floor here I come." he muttered.

V

V

V

Quinn made it to the safety of her car before the tears started to fall once more. She was so confused, 3 weeks ago she was living a relatively normal life and now she confused and angry and doubting everything she thought she knew.

Her phone rang from the bag beside her, she contemplated ignoring it but guessing it was likely someone from work she knew she had better answer it. She wiped her eyes as she struggled with the zip. The caller I.D. flashed her girlfriends name and a sense of dread fell over the blonde.

Quinn stared at the screen for quite some time allowing it to go to voicemail before slamming her hand into her steering wheel.

What the hell had she done?

V

V

V

_A few days later_

\- - - Hey Rach, sorry I missed your call let me know when you can talk for longer than 5 mins and I will call you back. I really need to talk to you properly.

Quinn looked at the message she had sent Rachel and had no reply to for two days.

She knew she needed to talk things over with Rachel sooner rather than later, she had hoped they could do it face to face but things were becoming ridiculous and she was getting herself deeper and deeper into a place she had never planned on being. If they had to break up over a phone call then so be it this couldn't go on any longer.

V

V

V

"So Quinn thinks you are ready to do some singing."

Steph sat heavily in the chair beside Santana as they took their break.

"Oh really? Where has she been? I haven't seen her around much."

She hadn't seen her at all if Santana was honest, she knew she was avoiding her and she could understand why but it still didn't mean she stopped caring.

"Yeah she has been doing a bit of work from home catching up on the books or something but she came in for a while this afternoon and we got talking."

"Cool, well I'm happy to sing whenever."

"How about Friday night? Ashley is on leave so we are short of a performer anyway."

"Sounds good do you have anything in mind you want me to sing or should I choose?"

"I think seeing as it's your first time you can choose, make it a slow one though I know the other girls have some faster stuff planned."

"Slow I can do."

"I don't have a doubt. I will let Quinn know so she can make sure she is here to see it."

Santana scoffed quietly not expecting the blonde to show at all.

"Ok I heard that, care to tell me what's going on?"

"Not particularly."

"Santana something has obviously happened so spill."

"It's a good idea you don't get involved Steph."

"You see that's the problem! I work here, you are both my friends and if shit gets complicated I should know why."

"Ask Quinn."

"I'm asking you!" Steph's voice was rising, truth be told she had asked Quinn but she had kept her lips sealed, she knew if she had any chance of getting to the bottom of all this then the Latina in front of her was her only chance.

"Bossy much!"

"I am your boss don't forget that."

"So because you are my boss I have to divulge all the information about spending the night with our boss?"

"Oh Santana you didn't?" Steph's rested her head on her hand and reached out to take Santana's with her other.

"I didn't sleep with her."

"No?"

"She stayed with me and we mucked around a bit but we didn't have sex."

"She freaked out?"

"Surprisingly no…..she did do that the first time I kissed her though."

"Wait….so you kissed her before then?"

"Yeah….argh….I know you told me to stay away but she is just so damn alluring and now I have fucked things up."

"How?" Steph was confused now she got that things may be weird but surely it didn't warrant total avoidance of each other.

"In the morning things may have got a little heated again and when she stopped it I may have said something along the lines of it just being sex and if we both want it then….."

"Ohhh San."

"I think the final push came when after explaining that she respected me more than that I asked her how kissing and groping me was so much more respectful than fucking me."

Santana winced at her own words, she had played their conversation over and over in her head and she could see that Quinn was merely trying to do the right thing or the best thing she could do at the time.

"You are both so fucking stupid."

"I'm the stupid one! She is taken!"

"Quinn will be feeling like a total asshole and completely responsible San, she will know she has hurt you, she will be aware she has fucked up with Rachel. Don't blame yourself entirely for this you are both participating parties.

"She hasn't fucked things up with Rachel if she wants to stay with her I will never say anything, she never has to know."

"She will know at some point because Quinn is honest and will have to tell her."

"I will never be the reason they break up, Quinn already said that."

"Is that exactly what she said?"

"Yep!"

"It isn't actually."

Quinn's voice made Santana and Steph freeze in their current positions.

"Q…..I was just trying to hash things out with San." Steph's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"You were being nosey Steph but I understand why."

"I'm sorry I just don't like to see you both miserable, especially when for the past few weeks I have seen you both happier than each of you have been for a while."

Quinn nodded and Santana took a deep breath.

"Santana can I speak to you in my office please?" Quinn turned and left the room quietly.

"It's been nice working with you Steph."

Santana squeezed the girls shoulder as she walked past.

"I'm sure it won't come to that San just be honest with her."

"Then I'd certainly get fired."

"Santana."

"Fine!"

V

V

V

"Take a seat." Quinn motioned to the chair beside her desk.

"I'm ok standing." Santana replied in a hushed tone.

"San please." There was a hint of sadness in Quinn's voice that's tugged at the brunette heart strings so she relented and sat on the chair.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." Quinn looked at her desk ashamed, they should have had this conversation well before now.

"I fucked up I should never have said those things to you."

"Santana I need you to know some things."

"Am I being fired?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you are going to fire me can we just get to that? You don't need to soften the blow just tell me."

Quinn sighed, Santana's defenses were well and truly up.

"I'm not going to fire you."

"Oh." Santana had convinced herself that was the inevitable outcome.

"When I said that wanting to sleep with you couldn't be the reason I ended things with Rachel I obviously didn't make myself clear."

"I figured you meant that there are other reasons as to why that would happen which had nothing to do with me."

"I have taken a lot of time to think over the past couple of days and I am more than aware that there are multiple reasons why my relationship has been teetering on the edge lately….yes you coming along has added to those reasons but it is not the entire reason behind it."

"I get it now the desire to sleep with me can't be the reason you throw away a 16 year relationship. Sleeping with your employee is not worth that."

Santana crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"Really? This is how you want to play this?" Quinn looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be….. Look you have nothing to be sorry about I am the one at fault here."

"So what are we going to do? We can't avoid each other forever…if it would make things easier for you I could leave?"

"No, I'm not having you leave…..I need to end things with Rachel, but properly….. She is not a bad person and deserves that much. I was hoping to do it the right way if ever there was one. Wanting to sleep with you won't be coming in to it, can't you see that you are so much more to me than sex?"

"I…ah…..I'm not quite sure what to say."

"Don't say anything, I just want you to know that I need some time. I'm not proud of some of the things I've done lately. I've never been a cheater, I normally despise the thought but I have crossed some boundaries I shouldn't have and having sex with someone else is one I'm not prepared to cross, which is hypocritical of me considering everything I've done but I can't do that to Rachel or to you."

"I understand…..So we work on keeping this professional only?"

"For now…Please."

"I can try."

"Thank you I appreciate that."

"Can I ask two things?"

"Of course."

"Do you regret what happened between us?"

"Yes and No."

"Well that's a fence sitting answer."

"I regret what I did when it means betraying and hurting Rachel. But I don't regret getting closer to you. I know that makes me a bad person but I'm not going to lie."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Number two?"

"Huh?"

"Your second question."

"Oh shit yeah, once you've spoken to Rachel and if you decide to end things…..will you give whatever this crazy thing is between us a chance?"

"I'd very much like to do that."

Santana couldn't hide the enormous relief she felt, at least there was something more definite to look towards.

"Professional." Santana held her hand out for Quinn to shake.

"Professional." Quinn replied taking her hand.

"No kissing?"

"Santana….."

"Ha ha I'm kidding Quinn! I shall try my upmost to keep my tantalizingly tasty lips away from yours."

Santana grinned at her and made her way from the office, the relief was evident in her body language. Quinn knew this wasn't going to be easy…. tantalizingly tasty was the biggest understatement ever when it came to Santana's lips.

V

V

V

_Friday night_

"How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous if I'm honest."

"You will be fine San."

"Is Quinn coming?"

"She said she would."

"Cool."

"Things going ok in that regard?"

"Yeah I'm just trying to play it cool I don't want to push anything."

"Probably wise."

"Hey Steph sorry to bother you. There is a group over by the window that want to talk to you." Mia interrupted their conversation.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure they just wanted to speak to the manager."

"Ok tell them I will head over once I'm done with this order."

"Will do." Mia smiled sweetly and went back in the direction she had come.

"A complaint you think?"

"Fuck knows San, if it is it better be a fucking good one." Steph winked at her as she poured the cocktail she was mixing into a glass and handed it to the guy in front of her.

"I will be back in a sec. are you ok here?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Steph wiped her hands on a cloth before making her way out into the crowd.

"Excuse me…"

Santana turned her head towards the voice.

"Hey what can I get you?"

"Is Quinn Fabray here?"

"Ahh not yet but she is expected. Did you want to wait or I can take a message….."

"I'm happy to wait thanks." The girl smiled at her and took a seat on the vacant stool beside her.

"Can I get you something whilst you wait?"

"Sure a Gin and Tonic will be great thanks."

Steph was informing the group at the front table for the second time that the bar couldn't be hired for private functions, she was starting to get increasingly frustrated with them as it was a Friday night and they were busy, the longer she was away from the bar the more stress she was putting on the rest of the staff. She glanced back to see how crazy it was when something or more importantly someone caught her eye.

"Oh shit… look I've got to go….. The um…..the best we can do is reserve you some tables, you'll have to come back and discuss it with me on a quieter night or set up a meeting with our owner." Steph moved away quickly and started to make her way back to the bar.

This wasn't going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

**And here's another update! You can thank my boss for not giving me too much work today! I can promise not all updates will be as regular as this :)**

**To the awesome people that have left constructive and positive reviews I appreciate and respect them all, some of you are super sweet.**

**I've toyed backwards and forwards with myself about making a comment like I am about to but after reading some extremely hateful and hurtful put down type reviews on talented people's stories I couldn't not post it...**

**I am probably buying into whatever certain people are trying to accomplish but to the person who said Quinn was a piece of sh!t and Santana was about as deep as a puddle in this story, or the person who basically said I was a terrible person as I obviously condone cheating... or in fact anyone (normally guests might I add) who write troll like reviews. Kindly take my stories off your radar. Your negativity doesn't have any effect on me or what I write. It does however create a great deal of amusement that you would waste precious moments of your life (ones you aren't getting back might I add) to read a story you obviously don't like and then post something as ridiculous as that! I'm not sure what you are trying to achieve but perhaps taking the time to build people up rather than tearing them down would be a better use of your time? If you don't like what you are reading DON'T read it! it's as simple as that! The world is already hateful enough and I think a creative space like this where people can escape (authors and readers alike) this type of behaviour is hugely inappropriate (been trying to think of a place it may be more appropriate for but I am yet to come up with one).**

**Oh and FYI I'm not sure where you are from but I've seen a fair few deep puddles in my time...just saying!**

**Rant over :) please enjoy!**

***Drops Mic.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You're new here." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ah yeah…..I've been here about a month." Santana placed the gin and tonic on the bar and took the money pushed in her direction.

"I see."

"Are you a regular here?"

"I stop by occasionally."

"I guess I might be seeing you again then." Santana didn't like the attitude practically dripping off the woman in front of her but if she knew Quinn she figured she had better remain polite.

"That is a distinct possibility. Could you enlighten me to one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Have you been wanting to screw my girlfriend for the whole month you've been here or has it been a natural progression?"

"What in the actual fuck are you talking about?" Santana was just about at the end of her patience.

"Santana."

"Ahh Stephanie I knew you'd have to be close by."

Santana turned her head to face Steph who had now come alongside the brunette.

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice cut through the noise in the bar like a hot knife through butter and the name cut straight through Santana.

It was almost in slow motion that Santana turned back towards them and was rewarded with the sight of the gin and tonic drinker with her arms around Quinn.

"Hi baby I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well you have certainly done that."

Quinn noted the oversized bag on Rachel's arm assuming the girl had come directly here from the airport. Her eyes quickly found Santana's which were unreadable.

"I assume you have to be here for a reason so shall we take this to your office to get reacquainted and then we can head home?"

"Um yeah do you want to head up I will just check in with Steph."

Quinn needed to talk to Santana but couldn't exactly say that.

"I'm sure everything is ok isn't it ladies?"

Rachel turned back towards a dumbfounded Steph and Santana.

"Yeah I guess."

Steph didn't really have another reply.

"We're fine here." Santana said more assertively.

"See Quinn no problems let's go." Rachel tugged on the blondes arm a couple of times bringing her back to reality. Quinn nodded and allowed herself to be led away by the shorter woman.

"Well that was a whole lot of fucking fun" Santana stated through gritted teeth.

"She completely blindsided Quinn did you see the shock on her face?"

"I'm sure it was quite similar to our own."

"Very likely, I saw her talking to you and tried to get back as soon as I could."

"She seems a delight."

"I assume she must have some endearing qualities I mean she got Quinn after all….I think us mere mortals just don't get to see it."

"She knows I'm attracted to Quinn."

"How the hell does she know that?"

"I don't even know but she asked if I've been wanting to sleep with Quinn from the moment I started or if it was a progression."

"Maybe Quinn said something."

"She would have told me if she did."

"I guess….are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm going to go and get warmed up ok?"

"It's ok if you don't want to sing San."

"It's my job Steph."

V

V

V

As soon as the office door clicked behind them Rachel's lips were on Quinn's, at first Quinn was like a deer in headlights still in shock that her girlfriend was actually standing in the same room as her. A familiarity soon returned and Quinn's body started to respond to the girl in her arms….Rachel always tasted good…always of spearmint something Quinn had forgotten. She shuddered as Rachel's body pressed against her own….the touch and release she had been craving for so long was right in front of her and she was actually allowed this moment….it was the woman she was in a relationship with, the woman she had been with forever. But it didn't feel right and guilt began to completely overwhelm her.

"Rach wait…" Quinn pulled herself away from the singer.

"Shhh Quinn let's just have tonight I know there is a lot we need to talk about but why don't we leave that till tomorrow?"

Rachel wasn't a fool she knew things had been off between them she also knew she had to tell Quinn about certain developments in her relationship with her understudy. She wanted one last hurrah so to speak before their worlds changed dramatically, she knew it was selfish of her to want to feel Quinn's naked body writhing against her own one more time before she told her but she craved it all the same.

Pulling Quinn against her once more she allowed her finger tips to travel along the hemline of blonde's shirt as her lips ghosted over her neck.

A knock at the door made the brunette groan in frustration.

"Come in." Quinn's voice came out strangulated.

Steph opened the door and took in the closeness of the women in front of her she was well aware she had interrupted something.

"Sorry to bother you but the performances have started."

Quinn nodded in response and moved away from Rachel there was no way she was going to miss Santana's debut.

"I take it we are watching the singing then?" Rachel said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"The "we" part is up to you Rach. Thanks for letting me know Steph." Quinn made her way out the door winking at the manager as she passed by.

V

V

V

Stacey's performance was just coming to an end as Quinn entered the bar, the crowd were loving it and having a fantastic evening. Quinn wished she could say the same but her head was all over the place.

"Quinn Hi!"

Quinn's head snapped to the left and she smiled when she saw Kurt making his way towards her.

"You decided to come and check the place out."

"Well how could I not when I found out my best friend was singing tonight."

Rachel joined her and slipped her arm though Quinn's. Kurt looked down at the linked arms and back at Quinn.

"Kurt this is Rachel."

"Rachel Berry….Quinn's girlfriend, it's a pleasure to meet you Kurt." Rachel held out her hand for Kurt to take.

"You too, Quinn I wasn't aware that your girlfriend was THE Rachel Berry I'm a big fan of your work."

"Thanks sweetie that's always nice to hear" Rachel was in performance mode and Quinn detested the fakeness of it all.

Their attention was brought back to the stage as Stacey's song ended, a loud applause erupted throughout the bar.

"Thank you, thank you! We are going to slow things down a little bit right now and welcome to the stage for her Rose debut the very talented Santana Lopez."

Stacey knew exactly how to work the crowd up and they all cheered and whistled as Santana walked on to the stage.

"Thanks Stace, Good evening everyone." Santana's voice was sexy and husky and Quinn knew she would become a fast favorite with the crowd.

"I've been asked to sing a more mellow song for you all tonight….give you all a chance to grab the one you love and maybe have a slow dance."

Quinn shut her eyes as the memories of dancing with Santana at Kurt's party and then in the hotel room flooded her thoughts.

Santana nodded for the music to start and took a deep breath as the intro started.

"Are we dancing?" Rachel whispered beside her.

"No I'm not in a dancing mood tonight."

"I'll dance with you." Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her towards a clear space on the floor. Quinn silently thanked him and set her attention back on the stage just as Santana raised the mic to her mouth.

Woke up early this morning  
Made my coffee like I always do  
Then it hit me from nowhere  
Everything I feel about me and you

The way you kiss me crazy  
Baby, you're so amazing

Seven days and seven nights of thunder  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder yeah yeah yeah

Santana's eyes scanned the crowd and fell upon the hazel eyes she had chosen the song for.

I guess that I'm just falling  
Deeper into something I've never known yeah  
But the way that I'm feeling  
Makes me realize that it can't be wrong

Your love's like a summer rain  
Washing my doubts away

Seven days and seven nights of thunder  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder yeah yeah yeah

Quinn was completely lost in the moment and in the brown eyes staring at her.

"She used to look at me like that you know."

"Come again?"

Rachel turned Kurt towards Quinn.

"Oh."

"Santana is your friend right?"

"Yes she is."

"Are they sleeping together?"

Kurt sighed he really didn't want to get involved in all of this.

"No they aren't."

"Really?"

Rachel looked at him skeptically, she could tell by the body language in the photos that Mercedes had posted online that they were close….. In fact she was so convinced they must be having a sordid affair it allowed herself to condone sleeping with Tamara.

"Really." Kurt confirmed, they may have undeniable chemistry and attraction but he knew for a fact they weren't having sex.

"I see." Rachel muttered.

Kurt could see a look of sadness flash across the girls face, shouldn't she be happy to learn her girlfriend isn't having sex with another woman?

The song ended and everyone erupted into applause.

"Thank you" Santana smiled almost shyly as she walked off the stage.

"Oh my god you were amazing!" Steph was waiting for her with a bourbon which Santana downed in one.

"Thanks I needed that." Santana held up the empty glass.

"Nice song."

"It's always been a fave of mine."

"You had a very captive audience."

Santana knew exactly what Steph meant.

"Probably wasn't ideal to sing that when her girlfriend was in the room."

"Ahhh fuck it who cares? You totally slayed it." Steph wrapped her arms around the Latina and hugged her close.

"Thanks Steph." Santana hugged her back tightly only loosening off when Quinn stepped behind the curtain.

"Hey boss." Santana grinned at the blonde.

"Santana you were incredible tonight."

"It was only one song Q you wait till you hear what else I've got up my sleeve."

"I'm looking forward to it."

There was a brief silence before Steph cleared her throat.

"Oookay I'm going to get back to serving drinks shall I put a do not disturb sign on the door?"

"Bye Steph" Santana rolled her eyes at the nerve of her friend.

Quinn looked back to watch Steph leave the room before turning to face Santana once again.

"Soooo Rachel is back."

"I didn't know she was coming."

"I quickly figured that out" Santana laughed to ease some of the tension.

"We kissed."

"I don't really want to know that Quinn."

"I need you to know that though, if something is going to progress with us after this I need for it all to be on the table no lies."

"Ok I understand that." Santana smiled reassuringly she may not like the idea of Quinn kissing Rachel but she understood Quinn's need to tell her, the blonde had been struggling intensely with her morals for the past few weeks.

"I'm a walking contradiction I try and do the right thing even when I have done so many wrongs…it's pathetic really."

"And it comes with the complexity of relationships. When are you going to talk to her?"

"When we are alone… at home with no interruptions."

"Probably the best idea."

"Yeah….oh hey Kurt is here."

"Oh yeah I thought I saw him I guess I should go and say hi."

"He is dancing with Rachel."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah…this is all kinds of crazy huh."

"You can say that again."

"So your shift is over right?"

"Yep I went out with a bang."

Quinn smiled warmly at her.

"Stay if you like, have some drinks with Kurt on the house of course."

"I may just do that thanks."

Santana took a few steps forward to pass Quinn and head for the door. A pale hand on her arm stopped her. Santana stared at Quinn's hand for quite some time before raising her eyes meeting with Quinn's….her favorite view without a doubt.

"Unless you want me to kiss you right now you may want to take your hand off my arm."

Santana was struggling to keep her emotions in check. Quinn's fingers circled her wrist and she tightened her hold ever so slightly before she let go.

"You're amazing." Quinn said softly.

Santana lifted Quinn's hand and kissed it gently.

"So are you Quinn, don't ever doubt it." And with that she walked from the room, Quinn let go of the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. If Santana had kissed her in that moment she wouldn't have been able to hold back, the fact that she didn't only made her fall deeper for the girl whose perfume was still lingering in the air.

V

V

V

_Some time later that evening._

Quinn surveyed the room in front of her, things had quietened down now and there were only a handful of people scattered around the place. Rachel had decided that she needed to stay and that she wanted to let her hair down, she was currently dancing with a few random people even though the music was merely a faint background noise. Santana and Kurt were deep in conversation by the window, Santana's eyes would flick between her own and to where Rachel was dancing which confused the blonde.

"You really don't have to be behind here Q."

"I know but I like to help Steph."

"Or avoid your girlfriend."

"I'm not….ok maybe I am, I tried to get her to leave but she has dug her heels in and now wants to stay."

"You seemed quite close in the office." Quinn picked up on Steph's tone.

"It tends to happen when you haven't seen your partner for months."

"Don't hurt her Quinn." Quinn knew the conversation wasn't about Rachel anymore.

"That's exactly what I'm trying not to do."

"Heads up." Steph nodded towards an approaching Rachel.

"Hey Rach you seem to be having fun."

"I thought I would take the opportunity to dance whilst you were busy."

"I shouldn't be too much longer and you could have head out a while ago."

"It's fine could I have another?" Rachel held out her glass to the blonde

"Yeah of course." Quinn took the time to make her drink the way she liked it.

"Thanks."

"So how long are you home?"

"Just till Sunday."

"Quick trip then?"

"Yeah something told me I wouldn't need to stay much longer than that."

"And why is that?"

"Well you see I came because I was convinced my girlfriend was having a steamy affair with her new employee." Rachel's voice carried around the room gaining them an instant audience. Santana, Kurt and Steph included.

"But then I find out tonight from said employees best friend that in fact they aren't sleeping together like I had originally thought. Which is where I now need your help."

"Ok" Quinn replied in a cautious tone.

"What do you suggest I do now it's come to my attention that it's not just sex between them and it's a very high probability they are in fact in love with one another?"

.

.

.

**A/N**

***** Song credit - Kimberley Locke - 8th world wonder.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A slow week at work means good things for the FAB readers of my story!**

**You are a great group of people and it's been awesome getting to know a few of you better over the past week or so.**

**Long weekend coming up for me so I thought I'd celebrate with another chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quinn's mouth opened and closed, she wasn't quite sure what to say and she had already planned the conversation in her head various ways. She didn't however plan for the possibility of a drunk Rachel.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you in love with Santana?"

Everyone in the bar had now stopped their own conversations and were watching the exchange. Quinn moved out from behind the bar...now wasn't the time or place.

"Rach let's not do this here." Quinn was normally a private person and this was not exactly what she had in mind when it came to talking things out with Rachel. If it was done right she was sure they could actually have a proper conversation with no anger.

"Just answer the question Quinn."

"You've been drinking let's just go and talk about this at home." Quinn took Rachel's elbow in her hand to steer her towards the office but it was viciously shrugged off.

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HER?"

Rachel's voice was loud and commanding she wasn't going to budge without an answer.

"I could be." Quinn replied in a quieter tone, her own anger was starting to boil but there were customers and her employees in the vicinity so she was trying to keep it in check.

"Sorry what was that? Please do share it with all your minions."

Quinn went from angry to furious in a matter of seconds. It seemed like Rachel was hell bent on making a spectacle of the situation and for Quinn to be the star of the show.

"Say it Quinn…."

Rachel was very aware on how exactly to push Quinn's buttons for a desired reaction.

"DO NOT push me Rachel!"

"Then why don't you just fucking say it?"

The room was silent. Quinn pushed her shoulders back and cocked her head slightly to one side. Santana in the meantime felt sick to her stomach on the other side of the room.

"YES! I am falling in love with Santana…..are you pleased with yourself?"

If this is what Rachel wanted who was she to deny her?

"Well I'm pleased that I've been sleeping with Tamara for the past two months and I didn't wait around….."

_SLAP_

Quinn's hand connected with Rachel's cheek in spectacular fashion.

"How dare you…." Quinn snarled through gritted teeth.

"I didn't even know Santana two months ago so I guess my doubts about us were warranted."

_SLAP _

Rachel's return slap wasn't quite the same as Quinn's but it still stung like a bitch.

"Oh no she didn't." Santana went to move from her seat but was stopped by Kurt

"Let them deal with this San."

"Sit back and watch that bitch hit Quinn? I don't think so." Santana was fuming.

Quinn placed her hand over her cheek, frustrated that it had come to this.

"I may have had my sexual needs fulfilled but I didn't fall in love with someone else Quinn."

"So having your needs fulfilled for two fucking months makes YOU the victim here does it? That's fucking laughable."

"We could have got beyond sex! But we can't move beyond you falling for some slut who threw herself at you…..who might I add is probably only after your money….our money! This is my bar too you know."

"Oh fuck Stace grab her!" Steph's voice brought the two warring women back to reality and they both swung their heads to the commotion a few yards away.

Stacey managed to put herself in between Santana and Rachel, although she was struggling to keep her there as an expletive laden rant in Spanish erupted from the Latina's mouth.

"Noah clear this place out now." Steph commanded. The less people around to witness this the better.

"I think it's a good idea you leave as well." Quinn's voice was dangerously low when she turned to meet Rachel's glare once more.

"I will gladly go home to my house, I suggest you find alternative arrangements perhaps with your new lover who it seems has forgotten how to speak English."

"Oh fuck no!" Santana spat out as she tried to push past her colleague again.

"Little help here guys…." Stacey was really struggling to hold onto Santana.

Quinn shook her head as she moved away from Rachel towards the Latina.

"San please calm down." Quinn got in Santana's face to break the stare down she was having with Rachel.

"Someone call Peter fucking Jackson one of his Hobbits is on the loose." Santana called out angrily.

"Please….." Quinn pleaded with her once again whilst trying to hold back her smirk the last thing she wanted was for Rachel to bring a law suit against Santana.

Quinn's eyes spoke a thousand words and soon Santana relaxed she held her hands up and backed off, she would probably kill the bitch if she got her hands on her anyway.

"Well trained I see." Rachel chuckled to herself as she drank the final mouthful from her glass.

"Go shave your feet Hobbit."

There were a few chuckles from the other staff members around the bar. Quinn turned back to Rachel, her face was hard and her eyes were steel. No one else in the room had ever seen this side of her they had heard stories but had never witnessed it first-hand.

"You have two minutes to get your bag and get the fuck out of my bar."

"Our bar!"

Rachel stared back in defiance before launching the glass in her hand against the brick wall beside Quinn. She stormed up the stairs to get her bag and left in equally dramatic fashion demanding a ride home from Noah. He looked to Quinn with a questioning glance which she simply nodded to and the door shut behind them. The sound of Quinn's heart beating in her ears made her completely unaware of anything around her.

"QUINN!" Steph yelled interrupting her frozen state.

"What?" she snapped back at her manager.

All the anger in Quinn's body melted when she saw Steph's hand pressed along the side of Santana's head, blood clearly visible through her fingers.

"I think we may need to get to the E.R."

"Jesus! Santana what happened?"

Quinn rushed to her side and placed her hand against the brunette's cheek.

"Seems like your girlfriend is getting the last laugh after all."

Quinn looked at her confused.

"Flying glass has to go somewhere Q….Come on San I think you may need stitches."

Steph placed a napkin over the cut and helped the girl to her feet, the thickened bottom half of the glass had managed to hit Santana directly in her temple knocking her off her feet and allowing for a gash along her hairline.

"I'll take her." Quinn began to pat her pockets for imaginary keys, she already knew hers were on her desk upstairs.

"You are in no fit state to drive, lock this place up and I will call you when we are done."

Steph said firmly she had always been good in volatile situations and the last thing she needed was for Quinn to drive off the road in her emotionally charged state.

"Put pressure on this San." Steph pulled Santana's hand up to her head as they moved to the exit.

"Kurt are you coming?" Steph snapped her fingers in his direction.

"Um…yeah."

Kurt was still in shock and slightly nauseous from the sight of blood.

"Kurt hates hospitals." Santana said quietly.

"I offered to take him home."

"I can take Kurt." Quinn called out earning a stern look from her friend.

"I will be ok I promise, I need to close up and by then I will be fine."

"I can help Quinn unless you need me San?" Kurt was thankful for the option.

"I'll be fine." Santana smiled at him.

"Let's go then." Steph held the door open for them both to walk through.

V

V

V

"Ok Miss Lopez that should heal up pretty well and should barely leave a scar."

"Thanks doc."

8 stitches later Santana and Steph were finally free to leave the E.R.

"You go and sign whatever you need to and I'll give Quinn a call and let her know what's going on."

Santana nodded and followed the doctor to the desk to sign some paperwork. Her mind had been on Quinn since they left the bar. Was she ok? Where was she? It had actually helped when it came to putting the stitches in as she was not at all focused on the needle sliding through her skin.

"Did you reach her?" Santana queried when she joined Steph once more.

"Yep and she was relieved to say the least."

"Is she ok?"

"I think so, things are pretty fucked up and tonight couldn't really have gone any worse."

"It could if I had got my hands on that little troll."

"Yes and we are all thankful you didn't."

"She has been cheating on Quinn for two months….."

"Let's not get into who is right and who is wrong."

"Hey I don't doubt that Quinn and I over stepped the line on a few occasions."

"Everyone has…..what's more important is we support Quinn through all of this."

"Of course."

"So perhaps try and avoid dragging her to bed for a little bit longer."

Santana scoffed out loud.

"I'm not a caveman Steph."

V

V

V

As they pulled up outside Santana's apartment building they recognized a familiar black car. They couldn't be sure how long Quinn had been waiting even after dropping Kurt home.

"Do you want me to come up?" Steph asked as the driver's door on the black car opened and Quinn got out.

"I'll be fine from here Steph, it must be time for you to get home."

"My babysitter is probably asleep ha ha."

"Oh shit how many extra hours has she had to work?"

"Just a few."

"I will give you the cash for that Steph I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Quinn has already said she will cover it."

Santana and Steph both looked towards the blonde who was standing a couple of feet away from the car giving them some privacy.

"I will text you in the morning." Santana opened the door and pulled herself from the car.

"Please do…..are you ladies going to be ok?" Steph addressed them both now.

"I'm sure we will." Santana smiled at a nodding Quinn before shutting the door of the car.

"Hey." Santana smiled more directly at the blonde.

"Hey…..are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just a little war wound."

Quinn took Santana's chin in her fingers and turned her head to the side to inspect the damage.

"It'll be ok Q."

"I'm so sorry Santana."

Quinn's eyes were bloodshot and glassy and it broke Santana's heart to see her like that.

"It's cold, let's go inside." Santana held out her arm and Quinn stepped into her side allowing her to wrap it around the blonde's shoulders.

V

V

V

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Santana put her coffee cup down on the table and turned her body towards Quinn.

"I….well….." Quinn wasn't sure where to start.

"Perhaps it's better to sleep on it first."

"Yeah I think so…..I know there is a lot to be said but I just don't know where to start. Rachel normally isn't like that…..Diva yes….over exaggerating sure….but she was….."

"Emotions and alcohol never mix well…If you just give me a minute I can make sure my bedroom is in a respectable state for you."

"Oh god don't even worry about that lets just go to bed."

Quinn held out her hand to the brunette who hesitated in taking it.

"San?"

"I can stay out here if you'd prefer to have some time to yourself?"

"You have a head injury! You are sleeping in your own bed don't be so silly, if you'd prefer not to share then I will stay out here."

"Are you ok to share?"

"More than ok come on…..I need to borrow something to sleep in."

V

V

V

"I'm now debating whether this was in fact a good idea." Santana spoke into the darkness. She was laying on her back staring at the ceiling and she knew Quinn was doing the same.

"Are you nervous?" Quinn laughed softly which felt good considering the majority of her emotions had been bad tonight.

"I kinda am."

"Why are you nervous? And why are you so far away." Quinn moved her foot across the bed and touched Santana's leg which made the brunette jump out of her skin and the blonde laugh harder this time.

"Don't laugh! your feet are cold and gave me a fright."

"Yep I'm sure that's the reason you nearly hit the roof."

"Fine you're right…..I'm just not sure what is ok and what isn't right now."

"Would you object to me moving a little closer towards you?"

"No of course not." It was Santana's turn to laugh now.

"Good because im cold." Quinn slid across the bed and lifted Santana's arm so she could snuggle into her side.

"Better than a hot water bottle?"

"Mmmm much and you smell so good." Quinn's whisper tickled Santana's neck.

"Have you got some cray cray obsession with smelling people?"

"I most certainly do not…..you just smell better than a lot of people."

A pale arm crossed over Santana's chest and Quinn's hand was soon resting behind her neck. Santana worked on trying to keep her breathing steady but inside she was going crazy.

"You ok there hon?" Quinn could feel Santana's heart beating really fast and it made her smile.

"I'm fine."

Quinn moved her hand to turn Santana's head towards her, even in the darkness of the room her eyes said it all. Quinn lifted her leg and hooked it around her bed mates, intentionally or not her thigh briefly made contact with the younger girl's core causing Santana's eyes to roll and her breath to hitch yet again.

"Quinn…"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be extremely bad timing to kiss you right now?"

"I think it would be extremely detrimental to your health if you don't."

Santana rolled tightly so they were now facing each other properly and their bodies were flush.

"I just want to kiss you." She didn't wait for a response before she closed the gap between them and hungrily attacked the blonde's lips.

Moisture on Santana's cheek forced her to pull away from their intense make out session some 5 minutes later.

"Quinn…..what's wrong?"

A concerned Santana panted as she turned on the lamp beside her bed.

"Oh my god." Quinn rolled away from the girl only deepening her concern.

"Hey….talk to me."

"I can't believe I am crying…..especially all over you….especially right now." Quinn groaned.

"Hey my kisses are a beautiful thang….they make people weep."

Quinn laughed out loud appreciating Santana's attempt to lighten the situation.

"My emotions are all over the place right now."

"Well duh! Of course they are."

"I'm sorry Santana let's just go back to where we left off…." Quinn rolled back towards her and joined their lips again.

Santana kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Or how about you snuggle up in here and we get some rest." She said softly as she held open her arms, Quinn simply nodded and melted into her embrace.

"You know I'm impressed that you haven't tried anything even remotely resembling getting rid of my clothes."

"I would be a total liar if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind."

Santana could feel Quinn's smile against her neck.

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Hey you are here in my arms I've already got the golden ticket."

"Willy wonka?"

"Damn right."

"How are you so adorable?"

"You better check that one with my Mom and Dad."

"Ha ha that I will gladly do."

"Actually my brother is coming here next week so we will probably have a big family dinner or something…..I'd ah…..I'd really like it if you came with me….If it's moving to quick or whatever just tell me! I swear I won't be offended… if you want to leave the whole meet the family thing till a little bit further down the track it's ok with me…I mean we aren't exactly dating or anything…I just"

"San"

"Yeah?"

"You are rambling…..I'd love to meet your family now go to sleep." A soft kiss to her pulse point made Santana's entire body tingle.

"Hey Quinn…."

"Sleep Santana."

"I know…..just one thing."

"What can I help you with?"

"Are you really falling in love with me?"

Quinn's cheeks instantly went pink, she had completely forgotten that she had told a bar of thank fully not too many people that she was basically in love with Santana.

"It's ok if you said it in anger or whatever and didn't actually mean it."

"I believe I am…..however I'd like the chance to do it all over again properly this time if that's ok with you?"

"I can live with that."

"Good! Sweet dreams San."

"Quinn."

"Yes?" Santana could tell by the tone of the older woman's voice that she was smiling.

"I believe I am too by the way"

"You are?"

"Yeah but like you I look forward to doing this again."

"Meet you back here sometime soon then huh?"

"Ha ha hell yes."

"It's a date! Goodnight San."

"Quinn." Quinn groaned beside her which made Santana laugh.

"I'm kidding…. goodnight beautiful." Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head and they both fell into a blissfully happy sleep.

V

V

V

Santana was woken the next morning by gentle kisses on various parts of her face.

"Mmmmm I could get used to waking up like that on a regular basis." She said before she had even opened her.

"You looked so peaceful but I couldn't not say goodbye."

"You're going?" Santana eyes were wide open now.

"I need to go home."

"I can come with you." Santana went to sit up but was pushed back down.

"I don't think any good can come from that option."

"Will you be safe?"

"Of course I will Rachel will have had a chance to calm down and sober up and there are some things we need to discuss."

"Like your relationship?" Santana had a deep lying fear that Rachel could possibly turn things around and convince Quinn to work on building their relationship back to what it was.

"No….I think we are pretty clear on where that stands….there are some financial things and other matters that we need to make some decisions on though."

"Ok…..so um I guess I will see you at the bar?"

"You aren't working tonight! You have stitches in your head who are you trying to kid?"

"It's hardly life threatening Quinn and I don't want to stress Steph out."

"She won't be working either you both had a very late night thanks to me."

"Does that mean you aren't working today either?" Santana winked at the blonde and a grin played at the corner of her mouth.

"I will need to go in initially."

"But you could be convinced to leave early?"

"That would depend…."

"I need a nurse to look after me, I have a head injury after all."

"Oh really? I've been reassured said head injury is not life threatening."

"Ok how about I just want you to myself all night?"

"I'll get here as soon as I can." Quinn leant down and pecked the girls' lips.

"Is that all I'm getting? I have to go hours without you and all I get is a peck on the lips goodbye."

"Gee I don't know high maintenance and needy…..what am I getting myself into?"

"I'm sure the wild, hot and ridiculously amazing sex you're gonna be getting will more than make up for the high maintenance and needy aspects."

"Fuck ok you win…..i can't banter with you when you are going to bring sex in to it."

"Awwww why not?" A sly grin spread across the brunettes face.

"Because it's been far too long since I've had any, I'm fighting with myself not to ravage you right now."

"I wouldn't stop you."

"I know that."

"Just keep in mind we have had 3 dates and slept together twice.

"3 dates?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but we have had a coffee date, Drinks at a bar and we have been to a party together."

"If you call not even getting to drink said coffee because you kissed me and me being drunk enough I fell asleep on you at the work drinks as dates then we may have a slightly different view on dating."

"Semantics Q….."

"How about I take you out tonight? Show you what dating me is actually about."

"So we are dating?"

"Well that's up to you, why don't you think about it and let me know." Quinn kissed her more passionately this time.

"Thought about it."

"And?"

"Totally dating…..exclusively may I add."

"Sounds good to me, ok I really must get going. I shall keep in touch over the day and if you need anything just call me."

"I Will do." Santana blew the blonde a kiss as she left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Friday! well it is for me and hopefully will be for you all soon :)**

**Haven't had much time to write this week as I have been pretty sick.**

**To the guest that hoped I wasn't affected by the flooding we are having here thank you for your concern, I don't live in Dunedin so I'm all good :) appreciate your thoughts though x.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

The knots in Quinn's stomach eased a little when she pulled up to the house and noticed Rachel's Dad's car in the driveway. The brunettes red Audi was out of the garage and had its boot and doors open.

"I guess she is taking what she can now." Quinn muttered as she put her car into park.

She could hear voices upstairs as she made her way to the kitchen for a coffee. She really didn't mind what Rachel decided to take, more than half the stuff in the house had been a result of the divas input anyway.

"Hi Quinn." A deep voice from behind her made her jump.

"LeRoy." Quinn was guarded she adored Rachel's Dad's but of course they would be on Rachel's side and she wouldn't expect anything less.

"We are just helping Rachel to gather some of her things."

"I figured as much, I know she is only here till tomorrow so I'm happy to have the rest shipped to you once I go through everything."

"That would be great she won't be able to get everything done in 24 hours."

"I understand and I won't get in your way. LeRoy it probably won't mean much to Rachel at the moment but please know I will make sure everything it organized properly I won't take advantage of the fact that she is committed to her show and it happens to be in another country."

"I know you won't Quinn. I'm know there are always two sides to every story also. Rachel is actually quite receptive this morning."

"Thank you that means a lot. Did she tell you about last night?"

"She filled me in on the basics."

"So did you draw the short straw to come and talk to me or did the other two have no desire to be in my presence anyway?"

"Hiram is very protective Quinn."

Quinn nodded, she loved that about him as he had always been that way with her…it was one of the biggest gifts they gave her when she left her parents' house.

"Can I make you something?"

"I'd love a coffee thank you."

Quinn busied herself with his request.

"Good morning Quinn."

Hiram joined them in the kitchen.

"Good morning I'm making coffee would you like one?"

"No thank you. Rachel wondered what was keeping you so long." He directed the last part to his husband.

"Just getting a coffee, some of us can't function on that green stuff." Quinn laughed at his reference to Rachel's kale smoothies she made every morning.

"Ok well we have a lot to get through and precious little time to do it so please be quick."

"I can't make the water boil faster Hiram."

Hiram walked back to the staircase and ascended back to the upper floor. Quinn poured the hot water into their mugs and added milk to LeRoy's.

"Thanks sweetheart, I'd better head back up to the mayhem. I will try and convince Rachel to come and talk to you I'm sure this would all go a lot smoother if you spoke at least."

"I won't hold my breath but if you let her know I'll be in my office if she does."

Having LeRoy and Hiram here was a good and bad thing, good in the sense that they would keep Rachel relatively calm but bad in the sense that she could hide behind them.

V

V

V

\- - - Hey San just doing some work at home, how's your head feeling?

Quinn hit send on her message and smiled to herself, thinking of Santana always improved her mood.

"Were you with her last night?" Rachel asked from the doorway.

Quinn turned her chair to face the brunette.

"I was."

Rachel nodded, Quinn could tell she had had next to no sleep.

"I see."

"She had to have 8 stitches you know."

"Who?"

"Santana did, after some of the glass you flung at the wall hit her in the head."

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

Quinn knew she was genuine she could also tell she had resigned herself to what was happening, this was the Rachel she had been hoping to have the initial conversation with not the drunk highly charged person from the bar.

"I know but I thought you should know."

"I'm not going to apologize to the woman that stole my girlfriend Quinn."

"I don't expect you to and can we be honest enough and calm enough right now to admit that isn't the only reason why this is happening?"

"16 years."

"Yep…I think my parents gave us 2 weeks."

"Well of course they did they are both abhorrent people."

"Ha ha yeah they are. I'd like not to have any more yelling matches with you."

"Same…..How are we even meant to do this? Our lives have been intertwined forever."

"It depends I guess…..we can get lawyers involved."

"Great and then they can eat through all of our hard earned money."

"Do you trust me Rachel?" Quinn laughed at the irony of her statement.

"Why?"

"I can get this all taken care of without the need of a lawyer."

"You can?"

"I can put the house on the market and we split equally what we get for it, I will make sure everything that is yours is boxed up and anything that I can't fairly distribute I will leave in one room. Then we get together and go through it. Our investments can be left until their next maturity dates and then we can split them equally unless you require it sooner and the only other thing is whether you are wanting half of the bar….."

"The bar is your baby Quinn I would never dream of taking half of it, I only said what I did last night because I was hurt and angry."

"And drunk."

"And jet lagged."

"Lethal combination."

"As was proven."

"Oh yes."

"We keep our own cars?"

"Yep."

"It's a lot for you to have to do by yourself."

"It's not like you're going to be here is it?"

"No….and they want me to tour the production."

"Of course they do and let me guess you said yes?"

"I did."

Quinn nodded her head it still hurt that Rachel had accepted the tour when she had promised Quinn that this London season would be her final overseas show.

"I'm sorry." Rachel added.

"You have no need to be now huh?" A single tear ran down Quinn's cheek.

Rachel moved towards her and caught it before it reached her chin.

"You can't cry over me when your heart is with someone else."

"Yes I can Rach, I can cry for what we had, I can cry for losing a person I used to count on for everything and for what we are losing as whole."

Quinn gestured towards their home.

"If you want to buy me out I can wait for you to get some money together you don't have to lose your home and maybe we can work on not losing each other completely."

"It was OUR home…I think a fresh start is needed all round and in time maybe we could yes."

"What are we going to tell people?" Rachel sat on the chair beside Quinn's

"Simply that we have ended our relationship."

Rachel had to swallow the lump in her throat.

"And our friends? They will no doubt take sides."

"We both fucked up I don't think either of us is in a position to try and influence our friends into our own corners."

"You're right…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why her?"

"Rach let's not do that, I don't want to know why you chose to sleep with your understudy."

"I'm just curious, I know plenty of people have tried to come between us before so I was just wondering what made her so special to succeed."

"Possibly because our relationship was already in trouble long before I met Santana."

"So it wasn't just good timing."

"No it's not just that but I don't think discussing this will do anything but hurt you further."

"I could tell you know….."

"Tell what?"

"When I saw the photos Mercedes posted online. I could see it in your eyes."

"You didn't react in any way to those photos."

"No…..not like you did when similar ones of me went up."

"Yeah I guess I was still clinging to something then."

"We managed to fuck this up didn't we?"

"We did….but we tried."

"Did we? Maybe if we went to couples counselling or something?"

"Rach…."

"Do we just give up?"

"You are sleeping with someone else."

"And you are falling in love with someone else."

"I think it's fair to say they are unfixable issues."

"Hmmm… you are probably right."

"You know this is the way I had hoped we could talk about things."

"I know….I guess when it was confirmed that I had in fact lost you I got a little defensive."

"Slapping, throwing glasses…."

"Alright maybe a lot defensive…..you slapped me first by the way."

They both managed to laugh which was strange considering the topic of the discussion.

"I'm pretty sure we actually started to lose each other quite some time ago."

"I think you are right."

"Can I help with anything upstairs?"

"No I think we have most of it covered I'm just packing up my clothes, shoes, perfumes, make up etc."

"So basically the room will be empty."

"Pretty much." Rachel smiled at the blonde.

"I will leave you guys to it then, there are some things I need to order at work."

"Ok so is this goodbye?"

"Just for now there is lots we will need to discuss further."

"I guess I will be hearing from you when you need to discuss house stuff?"

"You will indeed."

"Do we hug now?"

"Yeah…I think we can manage a hug Rach."

Both women stood from their chairs and wrapped their arms tightly around the other.

"You are one of my best friends Q." Rachel mumbled into the taller girls shoulder.

"I know."

"Do you want me to get my Dad's?"

"I don't think I will be able to cope with that." Quinn sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sure you will see them around anyway."

"I hope so."

Rachel took a step back and broke their embrace. Tears were readily streaming down both of their cheeks.

"Can this not be the end?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's always said but can we really try and salvage a friendship from this?"

"I think we can assess that in a while…. give ourselves some time first."

Rachel stepped forward once more and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Quinn's lips.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye Rach."

And with that the brunette turned and left the room. Quinn took a deep breath to steady herself. It had gone much better than the night before and for that she was thankful.

V

V

V

"I'm sure those of you who weren't working yesterday are well aware of the events that took place here last night. What happened here last night was unprofessional and totally unexpected. I know I tell each of you not to bring your relationship drama into the bar and mine steam rolled its way in like some fucking Disneyland parade."

Quinn was addressing her now chuckling staff before they began preparing for the night's opening.

"I apologize profusely for that. I have instructed Steph and Santana to have the night off as last night extended much later than it should have for them. I will not have any gossiping and back stabbing in my bar so if any of you have any questions that you want straight up answers to now is the time to get them off your chests."

Quinn made eye contact with each of her employees.

"Quinn I'd like to speak on behalf of all of us if I may?"

Stacey spoke up once Quinn's eyes had met her own.

"Of course you can."

"Are you ok?"

"Sorry what?" The blonde had been expecting a full run down on the staff being worried about favorites and drama if she and Santana got together etc.

"Are you ok? Putting all the details aside last night must have been really hard for you."

"I'm doing ok thanks Stace."

"Is Santana ok?"

"She is, she needed 8 stitches in her head but she will heal fine with a minimal scar."

"Fucking the boss will help with that." Puck muttered under his breath.

"Something to add Noah?" Quinn's voice was sharp as her head snapped towards him.

"No ma'am." Puck held us his hands in surrender.

"Is Rachel ok?" Stacey obviously wasn't finished yet. Most of the staff had known Rachel for as long as they had worked here and the majority liked her.

"Yes I spent some time with her this morning and she is doing alright. Last night simply got out of hand and we both did things we aren't proud of."

"Ok I think we are cool then." Stacey smiled at Quinn sincerely.

"Thank you." Quinn couldn't hide the emotion in her voice, her team were amazing.

They all dispersed to carry on with their duties and Stacey moved closer to Quinn.

"It meant a lot…what you said."

"We all have your back boss, we may feel the need to hassle Santana a little when she is back but she can take it like a pro I'm sure."

"I'm sure she will." Quinn grinned knowing Santana would give as good as she got.

"Impressive slap by the way."

"Ha ha I don't know if I should be proud of that."

"I would! Damn thing left a ringing in my ears even."

"It's one thing I've always done well."

"Ever considered setting up a slap class?"

They both laughed at the thought.

"You will be ok with things here tonight?"

"Of course I'm not your assistant manager for nothing you know."

"Yeah I know, I'll be upstairs for a bit if you need me and I'll say bye when I'm headed out."

"No problem, you know where I'll be." Stacey smiled sweetly and went to check on the staff.

V

V

V

\- - - So what does one wear on a date with Quinn Fabray?

Santana's text reminded her that she still needed to place a couple of calls for their date.

\- - - Something comfortable and warm.

\- - - Hmmmm that doesn't really scream sexy for our first proper date!

\- - - You scream that enough by existing x

\- - - Who is the adorable one now? Do I need to talk to your parents about you?

Quinn looked at the message with a blank expression she hadn't seen her parents in years…..in fact the closest thing to parents she had she just lost in the break up.

\- - - Yeah that's not going to happen! I will pick you up at 6, we have a bit of a drive.

\- - - You aren't taking me to an abandoned cabin and holding me captive are you?

\- - - Pretty close actually! But it's not abandoned.

\- - - Is this an overnight date?

\- - - It is an option yes

\- - - So I'll pack a bag?

\- - - Yep :) and a swimsuit ;)

Santana grinned when she read the last text she had recently purchased a killer bikini that she knew would blow the blondes mind.

\- - - Going to try and eye up my goodies are you?

\- - - I can neither confirm nor deny such a thing. I've got to go these rosters won't plan themselves.

\- - - Ha ha ok. I will see you later xx

\- - - You will xx

Quinn placed her phone on her desk now that the weight was off her shoulders she felt so much lighter.

"Someone is looking happy."

"Steph what are you doing here? I told you to take tonight off."

"I'm just here to pick up my bag I left it here last night."

"You aren't staying." It wasn't a question.

"Nope! Stace told me you were here so I thought I'd come and say hi."

"Hi." Quinn responded cheekily.

"You ok?"

"I am actually."

"Rachel or Santana?"

"What do you mean?"

"Either Santana didn't listen to me last night and did naughty things with you or you spoke to Rachel?"

"I spoke to Rachel."

"And?"

"We are ok, we are going to do this maturely."

"So throwing a hissy fit last night was just her way of?"

"We are moving beyond last night."

"Ok, well that's good anyway and you are sure this is what you want?"

"It is what we both want we just didn't want to be the first to admit it."

"Just took a crazy beautiful Latina to help you along huh?"

"Did you really tell her not to sleep with me?"

"I may have said to hold back for a little while."

"Thanks for deciding when I can and can't have sex Steph."

"I'm just looking out for you Q."

"Ha ha is that what you call it? I've been without for months I would like to think you would be supportive of me getting some action so to speak."

"Ok ok go get yourself some hot young ass."

"I will thank you! God I just hope there is no more drama, having to face everyone downstairs was painful enough."

"Why what did they say?" Steph was not beyond knocking the heads together of anyone that disrespected her friend.

"Nothing bad! Hold your gun cowgirl…it was just embarrassing for me."

"So no more drama?"

"I hope not."

"Q you are aware Santana is like 21…there is going to be drama."

"She is not like a lot of 21 year olds Steph."

"I know this but keep in mind in some ways she is exactly like a lot of 21 year olds."

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention." Quinn swatted at her friends arm.

"You're welcome and I'll be here when you feel like a grandma."

"You're a bitch."

"But you love me."

"Go home."

"I'm gone." Steph made her way to the door and grinned at the blonde as she closed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo mid week update! **

**Hope everyone is having a fantastic week :)**

**Thanks for all the lovely and kind reviews I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story. **

**It's a rollercoaster much like life and I'm glad so many of you are on for the ride.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The knock at Santana's door made the girl jump which was ridiculous as she had been expecting it for the past 10 minutes. She had been practically wearing a hole into the carpet pacing back and forth across the room. To say she was excited to be spending some quality time with Quinn was a huge understatement.

She opened the door with a smile and her heart began to race immediately when she met with Quinn's eyes.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Your eyes are sore?" Quinn deadpanned in response which earned a dramatic eye roll from the Latina. Quinn grinned as she stepped into the apartment and slid her arms around the shorter girls' waist.

"Hey sweetness."

"Sweetness? Well that's a new one."

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do like it."

"I didn't say that either." Quinn's fingers quickly found the ticklish spot on her sides causing Santana to squirm with laughter.

"Ok ok!...you can call me whatever you like Q." Santana tugged at the blonde's arms to escape.

"Ok my snooky wooky pooky bear are you all ready to go?"

Santana put her hands on her hips and looked at Quinn in disgust.

"Ugh I take back what I said! You are terrible at nicknames."

Quinn laughed and picked up the bag by the door.

"I take it this is yours?"

"It is."

"Shall we go then?"

"We shall."

"My lady." Quinn held the front door open and gestured for Santana make her way out.

"Chivalrous huh?"

"I know how to treat a woman sweetness." Santana pecked her lips as she passed allowing Quinn to close the door behind them.

V

V

V

"Can I see some I.D. please?" The guy behind the counter looked at Santana suspiciously.

"Dude are you serious? You are totally cramping my style." Santana gestured towards Quinn who was waiting by the door trying to contain her laughter.

"I have rules to follow."

"Ugh fine." Santana pulled out her license to prove she was old enough to be buying the bottles of wine on the counter.

She paid for the items and joined Quinn on the walk back to the car.

"Do you get asked often?" Quinn was smirking now.

"Occasionally… I can't help my youthful good looks and besides I think you did this on purpose! You own a bar why the hell did we not just take some wine from there?"

"I didn't do it on purpose and if I remember rightly I wanted to pay but you wouldn't let me."

"You didn't have to laugh though." Santana pouted which made the blonde laugh once again.

They had already been driving for a little over an hour which had given them plenty of time to talk and get to know each other a bit better….favorite colors, music, food etc. As they neared the cabin their conversation had drifted towards Rachel and how Quinn's talk with her had gone that morning.

"I'm not trying to say she has no flaws because believe me she does….. I guess I'm just saying the person at the bar wasn't the normal Rachel."

"I'd freaking hope not! Otherwise I'd seriously doubt your relationship judgement which seeing as you fancy the pants off me it might not be the best reflection of me."

"I'll have you know I'm normally a pretty good judge of character."

"You just drive them girls crazy huh! Ha ha I am glad your talk went ok though."

"So am I, I didn't want another screaming match."

"Hey add some jelly and a pool and it could have been a whole different kind of entertainment for the bar!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and glared at the brunette.

"Too soon?" Santana smirked.

"It's a good thing you are cute."

"Yeah I am huh." Quinn rolled her eyes once more and chuckled lightly.

"So Rachel has been your only relationship?"

"Yeah I mean I had the odd month here and there with a couple of guys at school. I was trying to be what my parents wanted me to be you know how it goes…. but as far as long term things that's been it."

"Hmmm."

"Why the hmmm?"

"Do you want some time for yourself? You were with her for like a really long time you know…..or do you want to have some fun and be single for a while? I'm sure there are lots of experiences you want to have."

"Lots of experiences you say?"

"Well yeah if Rachel is the only woman you have been with did you want to make the most of your newly acquired single life before you commit to another relationship?"

It's not what Santana wanted but she could understand Quinn needing to take some time for herself or to stretch her wings a bit, she would rather it happen now as opposed to when she was more hopelessly in love with her.

"Are you trying to get out of dating me exclusively Miss Lopez?"

"WHAT! NO not at all, I'm just giving you options."

"I'm happy with the option I've taken thanks." Quinn placed her hand reassuringly on the brunettes and stroked the tanned skin with her thumb.

"Ok." Santana replied with a hint of hesitance.

"I'm serious San! Look I know the normal thing to do is to take some time after a relationship ends to find myself again or whatever but my relationship with Rachel hasn't been normal for a few years now. I have actually been mourning my relationship for quite some time….a long time….. And I am completely aware of who I am and what direction I want to be heading in. I know some people will judge me but the thought of actually being with someone I can see frequently and spend time with simply cuddled up on the couch is amazing and I'd like to think I can have that with you so why wait because that's what society has deemed is the correct thing to do you know?"

Santana looked across at the blonde and smiled, Quinn's smiling eyes flicked between hers and the road and her doubts were quickly alleviated.

"Color outside the lines so to speak."

"Exactly!"

"Are you nervous?"

"About tonight?"

"No…. about being with someone new?"

"Well yeah I guess but doesn't that come with every new relationship? Or are you completely confident and not at all nervous?" Quinn already knew the answer after the previous night but liked to tease anyway.

"I'm a freak in the sheets so I'm fine." Santana grinned but kept her eyes forward.

"I see, well seeing as you are so confident I will leave initiating our first time in your capable hands ok?"

Santana swallowed hard she wasn't sure how long Quinn would want to wait for them to become more physical. It was quite clear the woman's head and body had been in a constant disagreement about that detail since they had met.

"I think I can handle that responsibility…..but just one question"

"Sure."

"Is now whilst you're driving off the cards?"

Quinn took a deep breath how this woman could get her worked up with simple sentence and a raised eyebrow amazed her.

"Yeah if you would like to get there in one piece."

"Ok fair call."

Santana ran her hands down her own thighs and Quinn noticed the way her thighs squeezed together, the younger woman was having as much difficulty keeping her hands to herself as it seemed Quinn was.

"You are worried about not knowing when I'm ready aren't you?"

Santana's eyes flicked to Quinn's and then back to her hands, she contemplated a sassy answer but she also knew Quinn appreciated honesty.

"Yeah I am, I don't want to rush you in any way but I also feel this insane pull towards you and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be intimate with you as soon as possible."

"Thank you I appreciate that and your honesty."

"So maybe if you let me know when you are ready and then I can take things from there."

"Deal."

"Look at us being all grown up."

"Perks of dating an older woman huh?"

"Perks of dating someone I can talk to honestly more like it."

Santana breathed a sigh of relief she truly did feel that she could talk to Quinn about anything and that made her smile as she reached for the bottle of water between them.

"Hey San?"

"Mmmm?" Santana had just taken a mouthful of water so couldn't answer properly.

"As soon as the keys are out of the ignition is ok with me." Quinn couldn't hide the naughty smirk on her face especially when Santana nearly choked on the water as it slipped sharply down her throat.

"Noted." The brunette managed to squeak out moments later.

V

V

V

"Holy shit this place is amazing."

Santana had fallen completely in love with her surroundings as soon as she was given the grand tour.

"Yeah I have a lot of great memories here."

"Your family own it?"

"My Aunt and Uncle do but I spent a lot of time with them here when I was growing up so it's like a second home to me. I escape out here when I can, it's really kind of special to me."

"Thank you for sharing it with me Q." Santana replied sincerely, it meant a lot to her that Quinn wanted to share her special place with her.

"You're welcome, without trying to be too corny I kind of hope in time it can be an escape for us together."

Santana looked out the large window that covered the entire length of the cabin in awe. Moonlight glistened across the large lake and she could only imagine how beautiful it would be in the morning. There were twinkling lights in some of the trees dotted along the water's edge and a dimly lit path, it all seemed so magical but Santana reasoned it could also have a lot to do with the woman beside her. Simple things just seemed so much more amazing when you had someone like Quinn by your side.

"Sounds great to me."

"Good! Hey why don't you choose some music to put on and I will get dinner ready and turn on the hot tub."

"Hot tub?"

"Hence my request for you to bring a suit." Quinn answered as she searched in her bag for her iPod.

"Go ya." Santana took the IPod from Quinn and began to scroll through various playlists whilst the blonde busied herself in the kitchen. She had picked up an already prepared meal as she didn't really want to spend her whole night in the kitchen when a beautiful woman was sitting in the other room. Opting for a simple gourmet Asian salad with smoked chicken and fresh warmed bread with a herbed butter, she hoped it would be ok. She loved cooking and would definitely do so when she could have more time to prepare a proper meal but for tonight she had taken the easier option.

"Wine?" Quinn called out from the kitchen, she had already taken two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Yes please." Santana answered as she placed the IPod on the docking system and hit play on her chosen playlist.

Quinn smiled when one of her favorites began to play it was full of slow and sexy songs, the kind two women might find themselves dancing to as the night went on.

V

V

V

"I'm stuffed, that was officially one of the best meals I've ever had." Santana patted her stomach lightly as she relaxed on the sofa.

"I wish I could take credit for it but I can't."

"It takes effort to serve something and make it look like a masterpiece on a plate."

"I guess so."

Santana took Quinn's glass from her hand and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. The candles on the table flickered with the movement causing shadows to dance across the room.

"Whether you cooked it or not I do believe I owe you a kiss for such a beautiful meal."

She brushed her lips against Quinn's softly before deepening the kiss. A quiet moan slipped from the older woman which was extremely pleasing to Santana's ears.

"Mmmm…..ok…" Quinn pushed herself away before she got carried away.

"Awwww you don't want to kiss me?" Santana pouted into another kiss before Quinn pulled away once more.

"I do…..a lot….all night if I could actually! But I thought maybe you'd like to dance a little with me before we jump in the tub?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea."

"And then I can do dessert."

"Are you on the menu?"

"We'll see." Quinn gracefully rose from the sofa and held her hand out for Santana to take.

"May I have this dance?"

"You can have all my dances." Santana answered softly as she accepted Quinn's offered hand.

Their bodies were instantly magnetized to one another as they moved slowly around the room. Both comfortable with the music being the only sound in the room, their breathing was completely in sync and contented.

V

V

V

"Jesus Christ!" was all Quinn could mutter when Santana came out of the bathroom a short time later.

"Nope I'm Santana Lopez I thought we had already met." Santana held out her hand which Quinn quickly smacked away.

"That bikini is…it's…."

"Put your tongue back in your mouth and you may be able to formulate words again" Santana laughed.

She knew the white bikini looked amazing against her skin tone and thanks to Quinn's reaction she knew the cut was perfect. Quinn had slipped into a robe which only intrigued the younger woman further.

"It should be illegal! You jump in and I will top our glasses up." Quinn left the room quickly, her hormones were going crazy.

When she returned moments later Santana had already slipped under the water to keep warm. Quinn made a mental note that they had to return in sunbathing weather, the lake was certainly going to have some competition this year for the title of the best view.

"Is it warm enough?" Quinn questioned as she placed their glasses beside the tub.

"It's amazing." Santana's head was back and her eyes were closed.

Quinn sat on the edge of the tub and lowered her legs into the warm water, the brunette allowed one eye to open and admire Quinn's legs, you could tell the woman wore heels daily, her calve muscles were strong and defined and all kinds of sexy.

"You are joining me right?"

"Of course I was just enjoying our lovely surroundings." Quinn gestured to the surrounding area.

Santana moved across the tub and eased Quinn's legs apart so she could move between them.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." Goosebumps appeared on Quinn's skin as warm hands slid up the outside of her thighs.

"Sorry to ruin your view." The brunette smirked.

"I think we have established that you are my new favorite view."

"Well that's nice to hear and as beautiful as my view was one thing could improve it slightly."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

Santana's hands moved to the tie keeping Quinn's robe together and tugged it apart agonizingly slow. She slipped the robe off Quinn's shoulders and was finally able to drink in the beautiful specimen before her. The black bikini was a striking contrast against pale skin.

"Oh god…." Santana mumbled when her eyes fell on the small but intricately designed rose tattoo on her hip.

"See even at home I out rank you." Quinn held out her hand playfully to mock Santana's earlier joke.

The Latina pulled a face before yanking the girl into the water eliciting a scream from the blonde.

V

V

V

The next hour they spent in each other's arms enjoying the peace and quiet around them, Santana had been studying Quinn's hands and arms as they encircled her.

"Trying to find all my wrinkles?" Quinn chuckled.

"No…I'm just enjoying getting to familiarize myself with every inch of you…every freckle…." Santana ran her lips up the blondes' arms.

"And Miss Adorable re-appears."

"I just like being able to do this."

"Sit in a hot tub and kiss my freckles?"

"Shut up….I like being able to be close to you and enjoy the feeling of you." Santana rested her head back on Quinn's shoulder and the blonde instinctively pulled her closer as they both looked towards the sky, the night was cool but it was clear and the stars were breathtaking.

"I like being close to you also." Quinn whispered before tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind the girls' ear.

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

Santana casually broke into the chorus of the song that was in her head.

"That's a beautiful song." Quinn said quietly she loved hearing Santana sing.

"It's from a movie I used to love."

"Yeah I know the one….Can you sing the whole thing for me? Do you know all the words?"

"Sure….I think I can remember all of them but let's swap places first."

The water rippled as they moved positions and Santana couldn't help but steal a kiss as Quinn's head turned to face her.

_You light, the skies up above me  
A star, so bright you blind me  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away  
Don't fade away_

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

_If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you  
You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now_

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

_All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you,_

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

_All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you_

There were a few moments of silence once the brunette had finished singing before Quinn's lips crashed against Santana's and her hands found themselves roaming over the Latina's body. They kissed and wrapped their bodies tightly around one another for what seemed like an age.

"Mmmm Quinn." Santana moaned when a soft mouth found the sensitive spot on her neck and sucked at it gently.

"San.."

"Yeah baby."

"Make love to me…"

Santana's stomach erupted with butterflies.

"What about dessert?" She muttered without thinking.

Quinn pulled back and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Fuck! forget I said that!"

"Well if you'd rather have dessert…."

"Ugh Quinn…..don't." The aroused ache in Santana's body could not handle being teased right now.

"I thought you were all about confidence?" Quinn giggled.

"Normally I am! But for fucks sake Quinn have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Forgive me for losing my train of thought and acting like a moron around you sometimes."

"Completely forgiven."

"Good." Santana caught Quinn's lips in a bruising kiss once more before she moved out of the tub.

"You aren't helping me out?" Quinn called after her.

"Figured this may help you more." Santana slowly untied her bikini top letting it fall to the floor in a wet mess before slowly slipping the bottoms down her legs. Quinn's mouth ran dry immediately.

The blonde was out of the water at a miraculous speed and mere seconds later Santana was crashing backwards onto the bed with Quinn on top of her.

**A/N - Song is "Rule the world" by Take That.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Friday (well for me) update! woohoo!**

**Ha ha a lot of you have been pretty keen for some Quinntana action so this will hopefully please you :) It's a pretty naughty chapter... well deserving of it's M rating ha ha.**

**Quite a few people have asked for a flashback chapter of Shelby and Santana...just wondering about peoples general consensus for this or maybe as a one shot separate to this story?**

**Anyway have a safe and happy weekend wherever you all are in this crazy world x**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The entirety of Quinn's skin felt like it was on fire, she was sure Santana had run her lips or tongue over nearly every inch of it. The brunette was currently tracing Quinn's tattoo with her tongue it was nearly enough to send her over the edge and Santana hadn't even touched her where she craved her most, this was the most intense foreplay she had ever experienced.

"This is the same rose as the bar" Santana whispered as she kissed the permanent mark.

"Mmmm yep."

A delicious tongue ran along Quinn's hip bone and kept travelling lower, hot breath lingered over her juicy core causing the blonde to buck her hips, she needed some relief now or else she was going to pass out. Santana's fingers parted her lower lips painfully slowly.

"Are you sure about this?" Santana wanted all the reassurance she could before she went any further.

"Never been more certain." Quinn whispered in return.

Santana's tongue slipped through the slick wetness and she was immediately addicted to the sweet beautiful taste that was Quinn.

"Oh fuck." Quinn's head thrust backwards when her clit was massaged gently and a groan erupted from her throat when Santana's tongue circled her entrance. Pale hands entangled themselves in long dark hair, pulling Santana as close into her as she could and hips rocked to allow the Latina to get deeper and deeper with each thrust. Pleasure was rippling through her body and Quinn wasn't sure if she was going to be able to cope when her orgasm finally hit….which was going to be soon.

"You taste so good Quinn." Santana muttered as she sucked a throbbing bud into her mouth.

"You…I…..oh god." Quinn was an unspeakable mess as the brunette's teeth grazed across her clit only to soothe it again with a prolonged stroke of her tongue.

Santana moved back up the bed their slick bodies on fire at every point.

"Please don't stop I'm so close." The blonde basically whimpered.

"I know you are baby and I want to look into your eyes the first time I make you scream with pleasure."

Two long fingers slid easily deep inside Quinn's hot center causing the blonde to writhe beneath Santana's weight.

"Hard.." Quinn panted and the request was immediately granted.

"God you feel amazing." Santana grunted as she pumped her fingers hard and fast into the blonde, curling them with every alternate thrust to hit the desired spot and ensure Quinn's orgasm was going to crash through her with the highest intensity, her thumb teasing the blondes now trembling clit. Lips collided in a searing kiss and tongues fought for dominance. Santana could feel her own wetness increasing.

"I'm close San."

"Come for me baby, come all over my fingers as they are deep inside you."

It was enough to send Quinn crashing over the edge and as the pleasure erupted through her body she made sure to hold eye contact with the woman on top of her knowing it's what Santana wanted. Quinn's body shuddered as Santana worked her down from her high, kisses turned from heated to slow and passionate before Quinn needed to stop so she could catch her breath properly.

"Wow…."

"Yep"

"You are really, REALLY good at that!"

"Yep" Santana smirked.

"Ahhh and there's the confidence." Quinn found Santana's lips once again.

"One gets a heightened sense of confidence when the object of their upmost desire comes that hard." Santana wiggled her fingers which were still deep inside the blonde causing her to jump.

"I get it!" Quinn squealed as she reluctantly pulled Santana's hand away, she missed the sensation immediately but if she had any chance in being able to return the favor just bestowed upon her she couldn't go another round just yet.

"So I thought I was meant to be the one to initiate things?"

"Well you kinda were…losing that bikini…oh my god."

"But that was after you had made your request."

"Are you complaining San?"

"Ha ha no…I'm sure I will get plenty of time for taking charge."

"Mmmm that sounds like fun." Quinn wiggled her eyebrows which made them both laugh.

"You are so freaking beautiful Quinn." Santana moved to the blonde's side and was now running her finger tips along Quinn's stomach tracing her muscles with a feather like touch.

"Hey I'm the one that just screamed the place down, aren't I the one that's supposed to be getting all soppy in my after sex glow?"

"I will tell you that any time of the day babe. Morning, Noon and night. Before sex…" She placed a kiss just below Quinn's breast.

"After sex." The next one was on her collar bone.

"In the shower." The sensitive spot just below Quinn's ear earned the next.

"At work." Santana winked at her and Quinn knew straight away Santana's mind had gone straight to the gutter.

"No sex at work!"

"Aww really?" An adorable pout fell across Santana's lips.

"Oh my god don't look at me like that!"

"But…. But…. I know the boss and she won't fire us."

"Santana…."

"You don't want me to fuck you on your desk? Or on the top of the bar?"

Santana moved back on top of the girl and ground herself against Quinn's thigh. Their nipples brushed against each other's and Quinn's animalistic desire to give Santana what she had just experienced took over completely. She circled her hands around the petite woman's waist and pulled her harder against her leg. She could already feel Santana's wetness against her skin.

"Are you ready to scream my name?" Quinn husked in her ear, it was hands down one of the sexiest things Santana had ever heard. She simply nodded as pink lips crashed against her own and she was flipped onto her back. The sight of a very naked Quinn straddling her with lust and desire flaming in her eyes made Santana lose all control, she needed Quinn inside her and she needed her now. Quinn thrust her core into Santana's which made the darker girl breathe in sharply a couple more thrusts like that and Santana knew she was going to come apart embarrassingly quickly and for once her life she didn't care, all the pent up emotion and desire from the past few weeks made her crave a release and she was finally going to get it.

V

V

V

"I might have trouble moving tomorrow." Santana said with a smirk from her collapsed position on top of Quinn, she had just had the most insane double orgasm.

"Good thing you aren't working then huh!" Quinn chuckled beneath her, she could get used to feeling of Santana's naked body against her own every night.

"Can we stay another night?" Santana rolled off the blonde and pulled the blankets up to cover them both. Settling into Quinn's side she relaxed completely. As far as first times with someone goes this topped any list she had.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to call my Aunt in the morning and see if anyone else has asked to come."

"You didn't even hesitate about not going in to work." Santana smiled into Quinn's neck.

"Being the boss has its perks."

"I think spending the day with me is a much better option."

"I'm inclined to agree with you."

They kissed slowly and gently, careful not to get too worked up as neither of them were in a position to finish something they may start.

"It's funny you know." Santana stated as she pulled away.

"Hmmmm?" Quinn was still lost in the kiss even though it had finished.

"I've only just started getting to know you but I feel as if I've known you my whole life."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah of course, I mean obviously I want know more about you and how you got to this point in your life but it's nice to instantly feel this comfortable with someone."

"I think we knew from the moment we met there was something different at work here."

"I think you are right! There is nowhere else I'd rather be right now." Santana sighed into the blondes' ear.

"Really? Nowhere?"

"Ok there is no one else I'd rather be with right now."

"You're too cute San."

"Shhhh don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"They better not be in the morning babe! I have plans for those lips."

"Plans I'm very much looking forward to."

"I have to ask…..the rose tatt?"

Quinn's body tingled when she thought of Santana's tongue tracing along the lines not too long ago.

"I've always loved roses."

"What came first the tattoo or the bar?"

"The tattoo."

"But there must be a story behind it."

"I rebelled a bit when I was younger."

"A small feminine rose is hardly rebelling Q."

"You don't know my parents."

"So to piss Mummy and Daddy off you got a tattoo?"

"Yeah…..it now reminds me of my gran also, she used to grow the most amazing roses and the white ones were her specialty. She was really the only one who used to get me, who accepted me…tattoo and all."

Santana noted the past tense and sadness in her lovers' voice.

"I'm sorry."

"I lived with her when my parents kicked me out and when she died I was really lost."

"Your parents kicked you out?"

"When I brought Rachel home and told them I was in love with a woman they refused to have….hmmm what were their words…..oh that's right they refused to have that filth under their roof."

"Kind of want to kick your parent's asses right now."

"Oh trust me it was a wish of mine for a long time but it doesn't bother me anymore."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"The last time I saw them was at my Grans funeral 12 years ago, the last time they spoke to me was a couple of years before that."

Santana instantly felt more protective over the woman whose arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"It's their loss babe, they have missed out on knowing the most amazing woman."

"That means a lot thank you."

"So the name of bar is kind of a tribute to your Gran and a screw you to your folks?"

"Yeah when my gran died she named me as the sole beneficiary in her will, I used some of that money to get the bar started."

"Then Rachel has no claim over half of it! It's not hers at all."

Santana began to get defensive there was no way in hell Quinn was giving that woman a cent from her bar.

"She said that in anger, she doesn't want anything from the bar."

"Too fucking right she had better not…"

"San.."

"Yeah?"

"We are naked and just had amazing sex please let's move on to something else?"

"Oh yeah sorry my bad."

"We have plenty of time for talking about our exes." Quinn laughed.

"And do I have a real good one for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yep along the lines of student seduces married teacher and has sordid affair for three years but teacher stays with husband."

"Very funny! Crap like that doesn't happen." Quin laughed harder only to stop when she realized Santana wasn't laughing with her.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"So you definitely have a type then?"

"It seems that way on paper but I can assure you that you are nothing like her."

"Hmmm and there I was thinking this was a unique situation for you."

It was Quinn's turn to over exaggerate her pout which made Santana poke at her side, the blonde yelped before placing a pale arm across Santana's chest.

"You are very unique Q." Santana whispered.

"Did she do much damage?"

Santana glanced down to Quinn's hand now covering her heart.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"More than I've ever admitted to anyone." Quinn's heart ached for the woman next to her.

"I can fix that." She traced a heart shape over the tanned skin.

"I hope so."

Quinn lifted her gaze to meet beautiful brown orbs before she closed the small distance between them with a kiss.

"Let me show you." Quinn's pupils were deeply dilated as she climbed on top of the brunette.

"I thought we were exhausted?" Santana chuckled.

"We are but fixing begins with this right now and it's going to be slow and done right"

Quinn worked on it multiple times before they both passed out from insurmountable exhaustion.

V

V

V

Santana groaned when she stretched her body out the next morning, muscles hurt that she didn't even know existed. She had had the best work out of her life and she felt great. Quinn was already many more steps ahead than she realized when it came to the matter of fixing the damage caused by Shelby every smile, cuddle, kiss, gaze….shoot practically everything about the woman was like a healing force…the unbelievably good sex was just an added bonus.

The bed beside her was empty and cold so the blonde had been out of it for quite some time causing Santana to frown she was totally a fan of morning snuggles. Pulling herself from the comfort and warmth of the bed she grabbed some clothes from her bag and pulled them on to investigate Quinn's whereabouts.

She found her in the kitchen cracking eggs into a pan for breakfast. Quinn was facing away from her so she took a few moments to admire her lover. A baggy pair of pajama bottoms and a black tank never looked so good. Quinn's hair was up in a messy bun and blonde whispers yearned to be brushed from a very kissable neck.

"You are quite possibly the sexiest fucking woman I've ever seen." Santana said seductively.

Jumping at the sudden noise in the room and then blushing from the compliment Quinn blew a coy kiss in her direction.

"That's all the sex talking." Quinn's voice was huskier than usual and it immediately stirred something in Santana.

"The sex was amazing but it's not what's talking."

"Oh it's not?" Quinn's body relaxed into the arms that had made their way around her.

"No it's not…..first moment I saw you I thought that."

"Mmmm that was a good day." Quinn murmured Santana's lips on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Best day." Santana stated in between kisses

"So good news we can stay tonight if you'd like…"

"I'd like that a lot."

"We will need to get some more food and did you want to drive home to get some more clothes?"

"Nope." The brunette's tongue trailed a path down Quinn's neck

"No?"

"Clothes are not required in my plans." Santana cupped Quinn's breast and felt her nipple instantly harden.

"You are going to make me burn breakfast."

"I'm only hungry for you." Santana pulled the tank over Quinn's head and started to massage her chest. Her body hard up against the blondes back.

Slender fingers stroked their way down the valley between Quinn's breasts and down her toned stomach, they ran along the hem of her pajama bottoms before dipping below the fabric. Reaching the woman's hot and juicy core Santana was pleased that the girl had gone commando.

"Oh fuck." Quinn groaned when a finger slipped between her folds and started to rub her clit.

"You might want to turn that off." Santana husked into her ear.

Gaining a mild form of composure Quinn looked at the ruined eggs in the pan and quickly moved them from the heat and turned off the gas. Her hands found the back of the Latinas neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Santana guided them towards the island bench before turning Quinn towards her and connecting their lips once more. Quinn's heaving chest against her own made her own wetness grow. Her lips began to make their way south, sucking a hardened pink nipple into her mouth made the older woman moan with pleasure. Lowering to her knees Santana was sure to give both beautiful mounds equal attention on her way down. Her tongue's zig zag path made sure to caress every abdominal muscle and swirled around a delicious naval before continuing on its southern journey.

Quinn ran her hands through luscious dark hair, she had never felt so turned on in her life. Santana knew exactly how to draw every ounce of desire from her, she had proven herself to be a very attentive and thorough lover over the previous night and now as she slipped Quinn's PJ bottoms down her thighs her entire body ached for her touch.

A very skilled tongue began to work its magic and Quinn wasn't convinced she would be able to stay standing. She braced herself against the cold bench behind her, thankful for having extremely strong arms from years of lifting stocks of alcohol in the bar. Santana hooked both her legs over her shoulders to take the majority of the blondes weight and effectively get as close as she could to her tasty center. Quinn's taste and aroma drove Santana crazy, she couldn't get enough.

Quinn's arms were like jelly and she felt as if she was going to explode, her head fell backwards when the length of the brunettes tongue slid inside her. The only sounds in the room were grunts, groans and moans of pleasure, they had barely spoken a word as Santana pushed her closer and closer to the edge. The familiar rippling's of an orgasm began to spread through Quinn's body.

"Oh….oh….FUCK SANTANA!" Quinn screamed as she allowed herself to release.

Santana drank Quinn's juices as they erupted from her body savoring every drop, she was obsessed with the taste already. The blonde's body shook as she came down from her high. Santana lowered her legs and held her steady as she kissed her way back up scorching hot skin. Reaching Quinn's lips she attacked them hungrily causing her lover to moan at the taste of herself.

"Holy fuck." Quinn groaned into Santana's shoulder as the younger woman held her tight.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Santana grinned making Quinn come was officially her new favorite avocation.

Quinn was absolutely spent and couldn't even manage a reply she just pulled the woman closer to her naked body. Santana scooped the blondes' legs from beneath her and carried her bridal style back to the bedroom. Lowering Quinn gently on the mattress she climbed in behind her and pulled the blankets up for warmth before placing light kisses along the pale skin of Quinn's shoulder. Quinn was asleep within seconds and Santana followed minutes later with a smile and the taste of the girl of her dreams on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quinn's eyes fluttered open a few hours later, sun was now streaming through the large glass doors of the bedroom so she knew it was definitely after lunch. Thoughts of her morning escapades flooded her head, she hadn't felt so alive in such a long time. A tanned arm curled around her and Quinn instinctively brought the hand to her lips. She was falling hopelessly hard for the woman behind her. As Santana's hand began its descent down her body once more she grinned but knew she had to stop her.

"Ah ah ah…" She muttered as she stalled the girls' movements.

"Had enough of me?"

"Not nearly…..but we need to eat."

Quinn squealed with laughter when Santana shot under the blankets in a flash and moved between her legs.

"Not that kind of eat San."

"But you just taste so dam good." She blew cool air at the delectable morsel in front of her. Quinn instantly felt herself moisten, this woman was insatiable.

"Babe don't make this harder than it already is…."

"Well you could just give in and let me have my way with you again."

Santana moved back up the bed settling her body flush with the blondes, she knew Quinn was right but she also liked to tease a little.

"Shower, store, eat then I'm all yours to have whatever way you want me."

"Whatever way you say?" red lips sucked on a rapidly beating pulse point.

"Mmm…..no…no stop." Quinn pushed Santana away before she got carried away once more.

"Are you blue balling me?" Santana chuckled as she rolled to the side.

"I'm trying not to! But you are totally not helping the situation."

"Wait did you say shower?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"San…"

"Call it a compromise! Let's go blondie." Santana jumped from the bed pulling Quinn with her. Quinn easily gave in, who in their right mind would turn down a shower with a gorgeous woman like Santana? She reasoned that they may just have to settle with an early dinner by the time they finally got to go anywhere.

V

V

V

Quinn threw some items into her cart she was trying to plan a decent dinner but she couldn't think clearly it wasn't helped by the fact that she was completely ravenous so her mind kept wondering back to the cabinets full of baked goods she had just passed.

"Ugh you can find me in the candy aisle." Santana groaned when Quinn began another loop of the store.

"Ok be nice to the other kids now won't you?" Santana rewarded Quinn's comment with a poke of her tongue and a raised middle finger.

"Ha ha charming! I just need to find a few more bits I shouldn't be too much longer."

"This is why I suggested McDonalds."

"We need something more fulfilling than fast food babe."

"Is there anything more fulfilling than a big mac?"

"I get the feeling I'm going to be the cook in this relationship."

"Trust your instincts Q they are usually right." Santana winked at her before going in search of some fun items they could use later…..whipped cream…..chocolate sauce….

"Hey Quinn."

"Yeah?" Quinn looked up from her tomato selecting.

"Sundaes for dessert?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"I'm on it." Santana grinned to herself, Quinn didn't need to be aware just yet that she would be eating said sundae off Santana's naked body.

V

V

V

As Quinn wandered through the produce department she took her phone from the pocket of her jacket knowing she had better let Steph know that she wouldn't be in to work that evening.

"Hey Q what's up?" Steph's friendly voice answered the phone.

"Hey Steph how are you?"

"No complaints from me same old, same old how about you?"

"I'm great thanks, I just thought I'd let you know I won't be in tonight."

"Oh ok that's cool. Where are you?" Steph registered the noisy background.

"I'm at the store near the cabin."

"Nice! You haven't been there for a while."

"I know right? I thought I'd escape for a couple of nights."

"I'm guessing San is with you?"

"Yeah…" Quinn's voice trailed off as she rounded the corner and saw Santana at the end of the aisle having a silent debate over which M&amp;M's to get. A smile spread across Quinn's face she couldn't help it the woman just made her feel instantly happy.

"Earth to Q…"

"What?...oh sorry."

"Day dreaming huh." Steph laughed at the end of the line she actually really enjoyed seeing Quinn like this, it was super cute to watch your best friend fall in love with your other friend.

"Mmmhmm."

"Happy?"

"Extremely."

"And I bet you got some."

"Not entirely the best conversation to be having with you but more than you'd believe." Thoughts of her fingers buried deep inside the Latina in the shower flashed in her mind.

"Thank god maybe you will be less uptight now you're getting some."

"Screw you."

"Don't think San will let that happen hot stuff."

"Very funny Steph."

"I'm a flipping comedian I've told you this."

"I'd better go." Seeing Santana's face brighten as she saw Quinn approaching made her swoon slightly.

"See you tomorrow Q if you can pull yourself away from your hot young thang of course."

"I'll be in tomorrow."

"Ahhh of course Santana is working tomorrow."

"Steph it's not like that…"

"Ha ha I know and even if it was it's cool by me. Have a great night."

"Thank you, you too."

"Ciao for now."

"See ya Steph."

Quinn ended the call and happily walked into Santana's awaiting arms.

"Everything ok with Steph?"

"Yep I just remembered I needed to let her know I wouldn't be going in tonight."

"Ahh good idea, do you have everything you need?"

Quinn pecked Santana's lips lightly and entwined their fingers.

"I do now."

V

V

V

Santana and Quinn lay together on the sofa. Quinn had thrown together a quick pasta dish which was currently baking in the oven. The smell was making their mouths water and their stomachs growl with impatience.

"Next time I think we can just get McDonalds." Quinn laughed as a quiet gurgling sound came from Santana's stomach.

"I told you so."

"Do you cook much?"

"I do actually my Mami taught me well….. But sometimes in life we just need a burger."

"Ha ha sometimes we do."

"You wait till you taste my Moms cooking she is an insanely good cook."

"I look forward to it…so this dinner with your brother… will all your family be there?"

"Not all but quite a few."

"I'm kind of nervous."

"Why? You have already met my parents and my family are great."

"I don't doubt for a second that they are great I guess it's just been a long time since I've met someone's family I just want them to like me."

"They will love you."

"Do you know when it is yet?"

"It will either be Friday or Saturday."

"Ok." Quinn breathed out heavily she really did hope Santana's family would accept her.

"Baby my family will give any one a shot and anyway you aren't married like my ex so that already gives you bonus points."

"The teacher?"

"Yeah."

"Your family knew you were sleeping with your teacher?"

"Not all of them knew she was my teacher."

"Oh…."

"My parents did, I have a really good relationship with them and tell them everything."

"And they didn't report her?"

"How do you think that would have gone down? I was in love with the woman…they were concerned but they let me make my own choices."

"That's a really big thing for them to do that."

"I know."

"Did you tell them about me before I met them?"

"I did."

"I bet they thought history was repeating itself."

"My Mom did warn me to tread carefully."

"I'm sure she did. I could tell at Kurt's party that she was working me out, your dad on the other hand was really sweet."

"Oh she definitely was and my dad just wants me to be as happy as he is with my Mami."

"Do they know we are together now?"

"Not yet I kinda wanted to have you to myself for a few days before I shout it from the rooftops."

"But you will tell them before we go to this dinner?"

"Of course."

"I just don't want them to think I'm stringing you along."

"They won't, they will be happy for us I can promise you that."

"That's good I know how important your family is to you."

"Another thing I love about you."

"Have you got a list?"

"Yep its miles long and all stored up here." Santana patted her head.

"You are a catch and a half Santana Lopez." Santana's cheeks reddened at the statement, she had felt second best with Shelby for so long it was nice to be told she was worth it finally.

"Thanks Q."

"I should go check on dinner but I'm so comfy." Quinn lazily stretched her hands above her head.

"You want me to?"

"No because I'd still have to move." Quinn was on her back and Santana was on her side towards the back of couch.

"I'm perfectly able to climb over you Quinn."

"Yeah and yet I get the feeling once your body is over mine dinner might get burnt."

"Hey I can keep it in my pants you know."

"Oh really."

Santana went to move and quickly stopped herself, opting instead to throw her body over the back of the couch.

"Just in case." She winked at the blonde before moving to the kitchen.

V

V

V

"Mmmm damn I one hundred percent support you being the cook in this relationship."

"I think you just love food."

"I do love food it keeps me fit and strong to do the other things I enjoy." Santana winked at her.

"Of course it does….so I guess if I wish to keep having crazy orgasms I better keep feeding you."

"That could be a very good idea."

"But what happens when I try and you'd prefer to keep things X-rated like this morning?"

"Perhaps we need to have snacks beside the bed."

"Ha ha oh my god or maybe your intense appetite for me will wear off a bit the more frequently you get to have me."

"Won't happen."

"No?"

"Nope….I want you as often as I can have you and always will."

"Snacks beside the bed it is then."

"We can trial it tonight."

"Ha ha if you say so babe."

They finished their meals pretty quickly due to their lack of food throughout the day. Santana even helped herself to the leftovers as they loaded the dishwasher with their pots.

"Save room for dessert San." Quinn laughed as she pulled the dish from her lovers' hands before she could begin to lick it clean.

"I think you may enjoy dessert more than me Q."

"Oh is that right?"

"It's a fact I can assure you!"

Quinn was equally curious and excited.

V

V

V

"Are you ready?'" Santana called from the kitchen.

"Completely." Quinn replied sitting up straighter on the sofa.

Santana checked over the tray she had prepared. Warm chocolate sauce….check, whipped cream….check, Cherries…check, Raspberries….check. She had even taken the time to place ice cream scoops into an ice bucket so they wouldn't melt too quickly. She was ready to do this.

Santana balanced the tray perfectly as she made her way through to her awaiting love making sure to dim the lights as she went.

"I hope you like sweet things."

"I like you don't I?" Quinn smiled at her sweetly.

The blondes' mouth began to water not because of the delicious food placed in front of her but due to the sight of her very hot girlfriend in a black satin robe, she hadn't even seen Santana go to get changed.

"Dessert is served." Santana grinned at her.

"You look amazing…"

"I think you mean it looks amazing."

"No….I mean you…I mean of course that looks amazing but you…you are beautiful."

Santana placed a raspberry in her mouth and knelt down in front of Quinn before sensually passing the raspberry to the older woman with a kiss.

"Mmmm tasty." Quinn was quite happy to experience the whole dessert that way.

"I think anything could be tasty off your lips."

"You certainly know all the right things to say to a lady huh?"

"I try." The brunette grinned at her mischievously.

"Shall I get us some bowls?" Quinn noted that there were none on the tray.

Santana shook her head she turned to pick up the tray of the coffee table and placed in the cushion beside Quinn. Getting back to her feet Santana picked up the tv remote and magazine currently on the coffee table and placed them on the small side table beside the sofa. Slipping the robe from her shoulders as she turned back towards Quinn.

"I thought you might enjoy something a tad more organic to eat it off."

Santana lifted the chocolate sauce and a cherry from the tray and allowed the sauce to trickle down her breast and over her nipple before laying back on the coffee table in all her naked glory. Quinn's eyes were hungry and Santana instantly felt a wetness pool between her legs under such an intense gaze. The sauce began to run down her side so with a flick of her finger she caught it and brought it to her lips sucking the sweetness from her fingertip before placing the cherry in her naval.

Quinn felt like a kid in a candy shop, she wasn't sure where to start. The dark glistening line on Santana's chest seemed like a perfect place so she dropped to her knees and ran her tongue along its stickiness. Santana's body erupted into tingles the moment it began to caress her skin.

Quinn reached out and picked up the can of whipped cream. She was sure to cover each hardened nipple before making a trail down the Latinas stomach.

"Best dessert ever." She muttered as she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked in clean, the rest of the cream soon followed suit and the journey ended with Quinn taking the cherry in her mouth, she presented the knot tied stalk to her lover a few seconds later.

"Oh my god." Santana groaned she was well aware how skilled Quinn was with her tongue but that was talent.

Many minutes ticked by as Quinn created one sweet master piece after another before licking and sucking the skin clean.

"Quinn…" Santana was aching to be touched.

"Yeah honey?"

"I need you….I'm going crazy here…please" The brunette was not ashamed to beg.

Quinn took the chocolate sauce once more and made a thin line down Santana's body all the way to her delicious center. Santana jumped when she felt Quinn's tongue part her lower lips and begin to circle her clit. She had been expecting her to start at the top and work her way down.

"Oh god you taste good." Quinn whispered as Santana's juices mixed with chocolate.

"Fuck me please." Santana had all the good intentions in the world that this was going to be a hot thing for Quinn to do but for some ridiculous reason she hadn't taken into account how extremely turned on it would make her. As two fingers slid deep inside her she finally felt some temporary relief from the pressure building inside.

"Do you want three?" Quinn husked between her tongue lashings against a very swollen and throbbing clit.

"Yes." Santana groaned with pleasure, her back arching as a third skilled digit stretched her wide.

Quinn allowed Santana's body to adjust before she picked up her pace once more hitting all the right places at all the right times.

"Yes…oh god yes!" The brunette couldn't hold back her screams of pleasure as her orgasm began to build.

"Come for me." Quinn moaned before taking a trembling clit between her lips once more.

The coffee table creaked as Santana's back arched and her hips rose before her whole body crashed into a euphoric state.

Quinn slowly brought her back to earth before removing her fingers causing one final shudder from the beauty in front of her. She began to trail her tongue back up the woman's lithe body enjoying the chocolatey goodness once more.

"Can we have that for dessert every night?" Quinn laughed as she hungrily kissed her girlfriends lips.

"Fuck….there I was thinking that dessert was for your benefit." Santana grinned up at the woman on top of her.

"Oh that was highly enjoyable for me don't you worry."

"Your clothes are going to be all sticky now."

Quinn hadn't even had time to think about removing items of clothing.

"They will match the other part of my body that is currently a sticky mess."

"I think I can help with that."

Santana's hands began to lift Quinn's shirt before the sound of a car door shutting made them both freeze.

"Is that here?" Santana whispered.

"Sounds like it." Quinn lifted her head towards the door.

"Hello…"

Quinn flew off Santana and grabbed the earlier discarded robe.

"Who the fuck is that?" Santana hissed.

"Quinn it's me." The voice called out from the kitchen it was getting closer

"It's my cousin." Quinn chuckled at the horror on her girlfriends face as she threw the thin fabric over her and jumped to her feet.

"Hey there you ar…..oh shit…..." Both blondes froze and stared at each other.

"Hey Dan." Quinn waved meekly.

"Um….I…shit I'm sorry."

"Ok can you have this reunion ANYWHERE but here?" Santana said loudly.

"Kitchen…" Quinn commanded towards her cousin before turning back to Santana and helping her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" The blonde couldn't hide the grin spreading across her face, thank god they weren't both naked and thank and even higher god that Dani hadn't arrived a few minutes earlier when neither of them would have heard the door.

"Yeah I'm fucking great just a naked sticky mess in front of your cousin."

"I don't think she actually saw much, why don't you go and get in the shower and I'll clear this up."

Santana nodded and hurried from the room.

V

V

V

"I'm soooo sorry." Dani was mortified, the last thing she had expected to find was her cousin mid whatever it was that they were doing.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn placed the tray on the bench.

"When Mom told me you were here I thought I'd take the opportunity to catch up with my favorite cousin."

"Ahh I see….um yeah well this is a little awkward huh."

"I should have called or something first…..or knock at least."

"Knocking is always a good idea."

"I didn't know you had someone here…...speaking of which who the hell is that?"

"That is Santana."

"And Santana is?"

"My girlfriend."

"WHAT? Since when? You and Rachel…..when did…..I'm so lost." Dani sat down heavily on a stool and rubbed her temples.

"I have a few things to update you on Dan."

"Obviously! But you and Rachel are over?"

"We are."

"Oh thank god for that I couldn't stand that woman."

"DAN!"

"I'm sorry it's the truth." Dani giggled.

"You are shocking…but first things first come here little cous."

Quinn hugged her tightly she had always been close to the younger girl and it was nice to see her.

"Ugh Quinn….."

"Yeah?"

"Your top is all sticky."

"Opps sorry."

"Gross…. Have you never heard of taking your clothes off to have sex?"

"Well if you had arrived 10 minutes later I probably would have been sans clothing."

"Ewww oh my god don't put that thought in my head."

"It's the truth ha ha….I'm going to clean myself up, help yourself to some dessert if you wish I don't think there is much whipped cream left however." Quinn gestured towards the tray and winked at the girl as she retreated from the room, she broke into a laugh hearing Dani begin to grumble and cuss under her breath.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope everyone is happy and smiling out there! and if you aren't I hope you are soon :)**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So what made you finally pick and flick the scab?"

"Ewww that's gross Dani."

"Sorry what made you and Rachel finally call it a day?"

"Can we talk about this another time?"

Quinn didn't really want to talk about her break up whilst Santana was sitting in the same room. She got up off the sofa to go and fix them all new drinks.

"I can go elsewhere if you both want to chat?" Santana said quietly as her eyes followed Quinn to the kitchen.

"No it's fine Santana I just wanted to know if it were you I was to be thanking or someone else." Dani smiled at her cousin's girlfriend.

"You really didn't like her huh?"

"Not much she basically accused me of lying when I came to Quinn for help when I was struggling with my sexuality."

"Wait so you're…."

"Yep I like my meat without the bone."

"Damn how many hot lesbians can come out of one family?" Santana shook her head.

"What did I miss?" Quinn asked as she placed their glasses on the coffee table.

"Your girl was just flirting with me….calling me hot." Dani grinned widely.

"I was not! I was merely stating that one family had two very attractive gay women in it."

The last thing Santana wanted was for Quinn to start doubting her loyalty.

"Baby its ok she is just winding you up." Quinn leant across the sofa and kissed her gently before snuggling into her side.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I guess I just like to be a bit playful." Dani smiled at her apologetically.

"It's ok I guess I just need to loosen up a little."

Quinn couldn't hide the naughty grin that spread across her face, she would be totally happy to help with that.

"Ugh gross can you not have those thoughts when I'm here?" Dani groaned when she saw the devilish look in her cousin's eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?" Quinn looked back at her with a butter wouldn't melt expression.

Dani raised her middle finger and blew a kiss which made the older blonde laugh.

"We should take this catch up to the hot tub!"

Santana suggested looking between the two laughing blondes it was nice to see Quinn so carefree and happy.

"Good idea."

Dani jumped from her seat.

"Did you bring a suit?" Quinn queried.

"Awww I was hoping Santana meant we would be skinny dipping seeing as she likes hot blondes so much" Dani turned to Santana with a grin on her face.

"No…I uh….I didn't mean that."

Dani and Quinn laughed once again at the look of shock on Santana's face.

"Seriously Q how is she going to cope being around all of us?" Dani laughed as she made her way to another bedroom where she kept a spare bathing suit.

"What is it with me getting flustered by people with your DNA?" Santana moaned into the cushion beside her.

"Dani is messing with you babe you have my complete permission to mess back."

"I'll work on that it may be a bit of fun." Santana raised her head once more with a mischievous smirk.

"It's about time someone plays her in her own game, now come on lets go and get your sexy ass into that mouth-watering bikini of yours."

"Are you going to be able to keep your hands to yourself?"

"No….. Probably not."

Santana chuckled at Quinn's honesty.

V

V

V

Quinn sighed contently as she rested her head against the side of the tub. Santana and Dani were getting on great which really pleased her. It was probably helped by the fact that Dani was only a couple of years older than Santana and they had found a mutual love for paint balling, ice hockey and peanut butter. The latter had been the conversation of choice for the past 5 minutes.

"It's the best with celery."

"Are you serious? How can you beat a PB &amp; J?"

"Maybe because I'm not a child Santana."

"PB &amp; J is an institution! Age does not even come in to it."

"Ok let's let Q solve this one."

Quinn felt two sets of eyes fall upon her. She raised an eyelid and had to stop herself from laughing the peanut butter debate was actually happening….

"My favorite cousin will you tell your girlfriend that peanut butter is the best with celery?"

"Na uh! My beautiful, sexy goddess of a girlfriend will you tell your cousin that the traditional PB &amp; J is the best?"

"Family Q….remember we are blood."

"Sex Quinn…..it's all I'm saying."

Quinn rolled her eyes at their competitiveness.

"I can't believe that either of you would emotionally black mail me…so I'm pleading the 5th and going to get some water."

Quinn pulled herself from the water and wrapped a towel around her body before disappearing inside.

"You idiot you weren't supposed to piss her off." Dani splashed Santana.

"I pissed her off? It was your great idea to involve her." Santana splashed back.

V

V

V

"Does she know you are completely in love with her?" Dani questioned Quinn.

Santana had gone inside to make a phone call leaving the two blondes relaxing in the warm water.

"She knows I am falling for her…."

"Falling? Please! You've already fallen and bounced haven't you?"

"Yeah I have."

"Why do you say that with a hint of hesitancy?"

"Is this all happening far too quickly?"

"Love doesn't have a timer Q."

"I guess so."

"She is crazy in love with you too you know?"

"You think?"

"Um yeah! cupid has worked his magic on you both"

A smile fell across Quinn's face if Dani could see it then it wasn't all in Quinn's head like she had feared.

V

V

V

"Ok I don't wish to hear any sexual sounds whatsoever." Dani called as she made her way to the bedroom she normally stayed in.

"Well we aint genies so if you want wishes granted you are in the wrong place." Santana called after her.

"I really don't want my cousin hearing me having sex Santana."

Quinn said quietly as they retreated to their own room.

"So are you saying no sex or just quiet sex?" Santana mumbled between placing kisses on the blondes neck.

"Mmmm San." The moment Santana's lips were on her skin Quinn felt her arousal begin its usual increase.

"Can you stay quiet as my fingers pump in an out of you?" Santana whispered against her skin.

Quinn groaned before she roughly pushed Santana against the door and practically tore her bikini top from her body, she instantly took a darkened nipple between her lips.

"Oh shit Q." Santana moaned and her eyes rolled as Quinn's warm hot mouth went to work on her breasts.

Quinn's hand dipped inside the Latinas bikini bottoms and her fingers began to stroke an already hardened clit. Santana head fell back with a thud against the wooden door.

"The question is can you stay quiet my love." Quinn husked in her ear before easily slipping two fingers into a very wet and inviting core.

Santana bit down on her lip to prevent the moans that were building from escaping. She was fast losing control of herself and the situation. She turned her body so Quinn was now against the door the blondes fingers remained deep inside her keeping a rhythmic pace.

"Two can play this game baby." Santana grunted before her own fingers found Quinn's juicy center.

"Oh fuck." Quinn panted as they began to match each other's pace and intensity.

"Does that feel good?" Santana whispered against her ear.

"Ah huh…I like this." Quinn muttered.

"You like my fingers inside you?"

"No….well yeah…but I like being able to fuck you whilst you fuck me."

Santana's knees felt weak…there was something about Quinn talking like that that drove her crazy.

"I'm close Quinn."

"So am I…just keep going right there….harder."

Quinn finally knew what Santana meant by wanting some experiences she had never had, the sex she had had in the last 24 hours was nothing like any she had ever had before. Quinn was more than happy however for Santana to be the one and only person to help her experience such amazing things.

Minutes later they both came undone with each other's names on their lips they hadn't even made it to the bed and being quiet was long forgotten.

V

V

V

"I kinda wish we could do this all the time." Santana said softly as she ran her hands up and down Quinn's back.

"I'd be ok with that." Quinn laughed.

"We go back to reality tomorrow."

"You say that like things are going to change between us."

"Well they are in some ways Q."

"How?"

"Well for one we will drive back and you drop me off at my place before you head back to yours."

"But that's not permanent we will see each other a couple of hours later at work."

"And what about after work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be a walking stereo type but I'd be completely ok sleeping next to you every night."

"I totally ok with that also San."

"You are? I don't want to rush things and screw this up."

"Babe you are thinking too much in to this we can spend nights at each other's places. It was pointed out to me earlier this evening that we can't put a timer on love so let's just go with this and do what we want to do and what makes us happy."

"That sounds like a great idea to me."

"Good now kiss me because I miss your lips."

Santana captured Quinn's lips in a lustful kiss she was glad they were on the same page. Shelby would only stay with Santana on odd occasions and Santana could only stay at Shelby's if her husband was away on business. For once in a very long time she had found someone who wanted her as much as she wanted them and it felt really good.

"Mmm….so wait… how did this whole love and timer thing come up?" Santana pulled back slightly, she had finally registered what Quinn had said.

"Just a conversation I was having with Dani earlier." Quinn went to kiss the brunette once again but was halted when the darker woman pulled herself up on to her elbow instead.

"A conversation about?"

"About you….and me"

Quinn settled for attacking the girls' neck mid-sentence.

"Care to share Q?' Santana chuckled at Quinn's attempts to divert the conversation, now she was even more curious.

Quinn sighed deeply before pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"Not now….." Santana laughed pulling herself up to mirror her girlfriend.

"Ok well I don't know if this is too soon or too quick or stupid or one sided although I don't think it's one sided and Dani pointed out that she didn't think it was one sided either and I really hope I am not making a big mistake saying it…"

"Quinn…"

"What?"

"Rambling is my job."

"Oh…..right…..ok so I am crazy in love with you and I know I said I wanted to wait and do it again properly but I can't help the way I feel and I know this is super soon to be saying it but….."

Quinn was cut off by red lips against hers. The kiss was emotional and deep and lasted for quite some time before Santana finally pulled back.

"It is most definitely not one sided or a mistake."

"No?" Quinn grinned at her like the cat that got the cream.

"No….. I'm so fucking in love with you it's ridiculous."

Lips joined once again softly cementing the words just spoken. Santana was thanking anyone or anything up above that she could think of for sending her the women in her arms, unaware that Quinn was doing the exact same thing.

V

V

V

"Hmmm after yesterday I quite enjoy finding you like this." Santana grinned as she came up behind Quinn.

The blonde was once again cracking eggs into a pan.

"Ok we are not repeating yesterday when my cousin is in the house."

"Why what happened yesterday?" Dani mumbled as she entered the room still half asleep she was desperate for a glass of water.

"Just some hot and wild kitchen sex." Santana smiled back sweetly with a hint of the devil in her eye.

"Ewww I hope you wiped the place down." Dani groaned as she leant against the bench and took a sip from her glass.

"I think we got most places didn't we Q?...all except….."

She grabbed the cloth from beside Quinn and moved towards the younger blonde. She grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her from the bench before using the other hand to wipe the hard surface where Dani had just been leaning.

"I think that about does it."

Quinn turned back to the pan to hide her smile at the horrified look on her cousins' face.

"Oh yuck this isn't some sex hotel….gross…. I think I will tell Mom she needs to send some cleaning professionals in."

"I think she may need some new sheets for the bed whilst she's at it." Santana winked at the girl.

Dani quickly realized that Santana wasn't quite the push over she had originally pegged her for and it made her grow even fonder of the brunette.

"I'll do that….just make sure you burn them before you leave."

Dani hip checked Santana as she made her way past.

"I like your girl Quinn and I really think Mom and Dad will too when you finally decide to visit them of course." Santana smiled at the remark and Quinn's shoulders dropped slightly.

"I know I've been slack but I'm hoping to change that around." Quinn replied as she dished eggs onto the plates she had set out.

"And now that you have a new woman to flaunt shall I suggest Mom calls you to set up a lunch or dinner?"

"Yeah do that."

"Hey I'm not some shiny new toy you know." Santana grumbled with a mouthful of egg, delicious egg...Quinn was a really good cook.

"You are her new toy and by the sounds of last night she still very much likes playing with you so stop complaining." Dani laughed at their blushing faces as she threw a napkin across the table at each of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey awesome people! It's a happy Friday here and I was able to get a new chapter ready to go :) just a fun one!**

**Thank you to everyone for your kind words about this story and also to the awesome reviews and messages I got with the final chapter on my other story...It's been quite the ride and it's sad that it has finished but now my attentions are purely on this one! and you never know there may be the odd additional time jump chapters added to Chances.**

**Have a safe and fun weekend x**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey there she is! I forgot what you looked like."

"It's only been a couple of days Steph." Santana laughed as she put her stuff in her locker.

"How's the head?"

"I barely even know it's there to be honest."

"That's good hopefully the doc did a good job and the scar is minimal like he hoped."

"Plenty of vitamin E cream should help." Santana glanced at her reflection in the mirror with a slight alteration of hair style you couldn't even see the stitches.

"And the love of a good woman." Steph elbowed her gently and grinned.

"Yeah that too." Santana didn't even try to hide the smile that spread across her face.

"I'm happy for you San I really hope this works out."

"Thanks hon, I have to keep pinching myself that this is a reality…that I actually managed to get someone like Quinn."

"Hey give yourself more credit she is lucky also."

"Yeah but…damn everything about her is just so WOW! Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her morning voice oh my god!...The way she hugs you, kisses you, touches you…."

"Ok I get the point you snagged the most perfect woman in the world."

"Yeah I did." Santana grinned.

"Speaking of Miss Perfect did you guys come together?"

"No she had a few errands to run but she said she would be in tonight."

"Ok cool we better get our butts moving then….. this place aint going to open itself."

"Aye aye captain." Santana saluted mockingly before following the blonde out of the room.

V

V

V

"So what perks do you get fucking the boss." Noah asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Santana had decided to use her break to get some air the only problem was that Noah had decided to join her.

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Oh come on nearly every single one of us in this place has dreamed about tapping that and now you get to…..throw the dog a bone San."

"You are a dog and my sex life is none of your business."

"Whoa easy…..why the hostility?"

"Maybe because you are an asshole."

"I'm not."

"Every conversation we have had has involved you being a total sleaze."

"I was just trying to be funny and yeah maybe I'm a little one track minded…..but most guys are."

"Sleaze isn't funny you just look like a creep."

"Ok…normal conversation then…. I like you Lopez you are feisty and I think given the chance we could be mates."

"In your dreams pal."

"You wound me…" Puck clutched at his chest dramatically.

"Ha ha stop you dick." Santana punched his shoulder and laughed.

"Noah who did you get to cover you?" Quinn's voice interrupted their laughter.

"Umm….it was quiet so…"

"I've told you I don't want the door unattended."

"I know… I'm sorry."

"We just need to make sure we always have an idea on numbers I don't want to get an infringement notice like the green room did."

"Yeah I know I kind of got side tracked having my smoke and talking to my lezbro here."

"Oh you didn't just say that please." Santana groaned.

"I think we will become lezbro's just you wait." Puck winked at her before making his way back to the front of the bar.

"Lezbro's?" Quinn asked with a quirked brow

"He thinks we are going to be friends."

"He may seem like a tool a lot of the time but when you need him he will be the first one there."

"As long as he quits asking me about fucking you we may have a chance."

Quinn blushed slightly

"Did you want me to talk to him?"

"No I expect to get a bit of this….but discussing you and us is not something I plan on doing with 99% of the people here."

"Ha ha just Steph then."

"Ha yeah just Steph."

Quinn held her hand out and pulled Santana to her feet.

"Anyway more important things….Hey sweets I missed you."

Quinn cupped the brunette's cheek before kissing her softly.

"Mmmm I didn't think I'd be getting any of those at work." Santana smiled into a second kiss.

"You are on a break…..and you aren't technically inside the building."

"Well now that gives me all sorts of ideas…."

"It does?"

"Mmm yep I do believe we could and should christen the back seat of your car…in my break of course…and every day if need be."

"Ha ha I think I'd rather wait till we got home."

"Not one for fun and naughty times huh Q?"

"Oh baby I like fun and naughty…just not in the middle of a public street where we could get arrested."

"Well that's it then."

"That's what?"

"We will have to stick to your desk."

Santana smirked before pulling the blondes' body flush against her own.

"And don't say you don't want to blondie." She husked into Quinn's ear before placing kisses down Quinn's neck.

Quinn enjoyed the feel of Santana…her body hard against her own, her lips on her skin….there was nothing she wanted more than to drag the Latina upstairs right now and make love to her on every surface in her office. However she knew that if this was going to work she would have to learn to control those urges and keep it professional.

"San you'd better stop."

"I've still got 5 minutes left babe."

"I get that but I'm getting more and more turned on and I don't tend to carry changes of underwear around in my handbag…as much as I know you'd love for me to go commando it's not entirely appropriate is it."

"Oh god….well now I'm probably wetter than you are!"

"Ha ha sorry my love lets go inside before we get anymore carried away."

"Good idea…..oh and so is the carrying changes of underwear in your bag."

Quinn chuckled as Santana grabbed her hand and led them back inside letting go once they stepped through the door she was determined to do this right. She stopped just before they entered the bar area and kissed Quinn's hand softly.

"Ok back to work for me."

"Would you like a ride home this evening Miss Lopez."

"That would be greatly appreciated Miss Fabray."

Quinn squeezed her hand and smiled, going home at the end of night excited her more now than it had done for quite some time.

V

V

V

The night turned out busier than the usual Monday helped in part by a large law firm having some celebratory drinks. Steph and Santana had made loads of cocktails and opened god knows how many bottles of champagne.

"Fuck this tab is going to be huge! Have these people never heard of wine and beer?"

"It's certainly getting up there….if you are ok for a minute or two I'm just going to go and check with Q about offering them a discount."

"I could go for you!" Santana wiggled her eyebrows

"Ha! I actually want an answer sooner rather than later."

"What are you implying?"

"You know exactly what I am implying my friend."

"You don't think I can keep my hands off her do you?"

"NO….no I don't." Steph laughed before making her way towards the stairs.

Quinn heard the knock at the door and recognized it as Steph's.

"Come in."

"Hey Q just wanted to run past you the possibility of a discount for the party downstairs if that's ok?"

"Yeah of course…I trust you to make these calls yourself Steph."

"I know but when you are here I like to run it by you."

"Fair enough how much were you thinking?"

"Uhhh I was thinking 10 percent."

"How much have they spent?"

"They are over a grand."

"Ok give them 15 percent and a book of buy one get one free vouchers."

"Sounds good."

"If you go to whoever is paying the bill and let them know they will be receiving a discount and that we close in an hour and a half they will probably buy an extra round which will cover the discount anyway."

"Sly boss…"

"It's merely business."

"It's also why you are successful."

"Thanks hon….if they are getting a bit drunk down there can I suggest sending some food their way?"

The bar had cooking facilities and Quinn liked to provide snacks and Tapa's to her customers…part of the whole drink responsibly thing. The quieter nights tended to have the better food as there is more time to prepare and less people to provide for. Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights would usually consist of snack platters that had been prepared before opening.

"Already on to it sent some breads and dips and some deli and vege platters out."

"Great."

"We may need some more carrots though your girlfriend wouldn't quit eating them."

"She will see well in the dark later then won't she?" Quinn grinned knowing Steph would take it in the dodgy way she intended.

"I truly think she could be blindfolded and she would still find you anywhere in the room."

"I'm sure she could." Quinn laughed making a mental note to use that for some fun activities at some point soon.

V

V

V

"Ugh I'm so tired…" Santana groaned as she loaded the last tray of glasses for the dishwasher.

"It happens when you've had a couple of nights off."

"Yeah…..and I can't really say I had much sleep on those nights."

"No sympathy from me then." Steph laughed.

"I wasn't asking for any."

"So straight home to bed then?"

"Yep….whether I sleep or not is another question."

"You are going to kill yourself with exhaustion…no wait sexhaustion" Steph laughed loudly at her own joke.

"Really?...that's lame…but all the same what a way to go!"

"Quinn please take it easy on her tonight Stacey needs a functioning staff member tomorrow." Santana's eyebrows shot up as she hadn't seen Quinn approaching.

"Is my lady a little tired?" Quinn teased.

"I will always have energy for you babe." Santana winked at her.

"Good to know."

"Gross can you guys take your sappy can't get enough of each other selves home please."

"I'm ready to go if you girls are finished?" Quinn added as she checked her bag for her keys and phone.

"Give me…..two ticks…" Santana pushed a few buttons on the dishwasher and pushed start.

"Ok I'm ready." She smiled at the two blondes.

"So I'll guess I will see you ladies on Thursday?"

"You will indeed, have a great couple of days off hon give Billie a kiss from me."

"From us." Santana added.

"You know she would love to see you both…..and when she finds out you are dating she will think all her dreams are coming true."

"Maybe we could pop by with some lunch on Wednesday before work?" Quinn looked between both women for agreement.

"Sounds great to me." Santana nodded.

"And me…. I guess I will see you guys on Wednesday then."

Quinn allowed them both to go ahead so she could lock up behind them.

V

V

V

"So why Wednesday and not tomorrow?" Santana asked quietly as they made their way to Quinn's car.

"You are tired so I thought you may like a relaxing day in bed tomorrow."

"Woman of my dreams where have you been all my life." Santana chuckled as she pulled Quinn into her side.

"I've been here waiting for you to find me."

"Thank fuck I did."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Quinn grinned as she opened Santana's door for her.

"Still so chivalrous even after getting me into bed and making me fall in love with you huh?" Santana pecked her cheek as she slid into the seat.

"Someone like you deserves this all the time San…It's not something that is going to stop simply because you have let me into your heart and your bed."

Quinn shut the door and Santana did her upmost to keep her emotions in check before Quinn sat beside her, it didn't really work.

"Hey are you ok?" Quinn asked concerned when she saw noted Santana's deep swallowing and glassy eyes.

"I'm good….really good." Santana smiled and squeezed Quinn's hand.

"Promise?"

"I swear to everything holy."

"So this…." Quinn wiped the lone tear that had managed to begin its escape path down Santana's cheek.

"This is a good tear?" Quinn asked still slightly concerned.

"That is a you make me fall more in love with you every time I'm with you tear…..It's a happy tear."

"Oh…..I think I'm ok with that tear then."

Quinn leant across the car and brought the Latinas lips to her own in a soft lingering kiss.

"They are the only type of tears I ever want to see coming out of those beautiful eyes ok?"

"Mmmmm." Is all Santana could moan as her lips were once again captured by Quinn's.

V

V

V

"Mmmm shall we take this to the bedroom?" Santana queried seductively in Quinn's ear as the blonde sucked on her pulse point.

"You realize making out doesn't always have to lead to sex don't you?"

"You saying you don't want to follow me in to that bedroom and let me make mad passionate love to you?"

"I…..uh…." Quinn stuttered of course that's what she wanted but Santana did look exhausted and she figured staying up for hours having sex wouldn't help the situation.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No, you are just really tired so why don't we go get some sleep and take this up again in the morning?"

"I have the sex drive of a teenage guy Q I think I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"No I'm sorry I guess I just have to get used to whole young fire cracker between the sheets thing." She winked at the darker girl.

"The day you get used to sex between the sheets with me blondie is the day we break up." Santana grinned at her as she stood and held out her hand for Quinn to take so she could pull her up from her laying position on the sofa.

"Better not keep it only between the sheets then." Quinn laughed as she tugged Santana's arm so the brunette fell back on top of her.

"I like what you are thinking…. less sex between the sheets more sex on the sofa?"

"Yep and the shower." Quinn added before running her tongue down Santana's neck.

"And in the kitchen." Santana pulled her top over her head revealing a red lacy bra she knew Quinn would love.

"You got it and as much as I'd like to continue this list and admire you in what has just become my new favorite piece of lingerie…I think I much prefer you naked and moaning so how about we work on that?" Quinn sat up slightly and expertly unhooked Santana's bra with one hand whilst trailing her other hand down a very toned stomach.

"You know what?" Santana shuddered as her nipple was circled by a warm wet tongue.

"What baby?" Quinn answered before moving to the other side.

"Totally not tired anymore." She raised a seductive eyebrow as she began to undo her jeans.

Quinn bit her lip as the girl above her revealed more flesh with each passing second. Sleep was not something that was going to happening any time soon that was sure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I managed to get a new chapter done much quicker than usual.**

**Keep smiling :)**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aunty Quinn…Aunty Quinn."

Quinn and Santana could hear the excited girl before the door even opened.

"Someone is a favorite." Santana grinned as she rubbed her hand along Quinn's lower back.

"I'm popular with all the girls San." Quinn chuckled and leant back into her girlfriend.

They could hear Steph making her way to the door, cursing when she stood on a stray toy all whilst trying to keep her little girl calm. The door opened and a small curly haired blonde bullet flew into Quinn's arms.

"Mmm your cuddles are the best Billie." Quinn placed her back on the floor gently a few moments later.

"How about letting me get some of those cuddles?" Santana squatted down and was instantly knocked back on her rear.

"Someone is very excited you are both visiting." Steph laughed as she stood back to allow her friends into the apartment.

"You bring lunch?" Billie asked eyeing up the bags in Quinn's hand

"We did munchkin how about we go and get it ready together?" Billie nodded and grabbed the bags from Quinn before dragging Santana into the kitchen.

"I should probably go and help find what she needs."

"I'm sure San has it under control let's just sit and allow ourselves to be served." Quinn stated as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Well ok then, that sounds like a great idea to me….any chance for a break and I'm all for it."

"Is she being hard work?"

"She is just at that really full on stage you know….A hundred questions a minute….never puts things away." Steph gestured to the Lego and coloring books currently spread around the floor.

"Would you like us to take her out for a couple of hours after lunch? At least give you some time to watch some TV uninterrupted or to have a bath or something."

"Oh no don't worry about me I'm sure there is plenty of other stuff a new couple would rather be doing."

"Stuff like helping one of our best friends….."

"Mommy we get chocolate cake!" Billie practically yelled as she led Santana from the kitchen. The Latina was balancing two well stocked plates of goodies in her hands whilst trying not to trip over a very excited toddler.

"Wow baby what a treat." Steph pulled Billie's small seat next to the coffee table and placed a couple of smallish items on a napkin for her to get started on.

The three friends ate, talked and laughed together for about an hour before Quinn suggested an outing to the park with Billie, the little girl had kept them all thoroughly entertained. She had never seen a kid move so fast to put her shoes on and grab a warm sweater.

V

V

V

"Do you see yourself having kids?" Quinn asked as they watched Billie jump over puddles.

"Yeah I'd like to be a Mom one day how about you?"

"I can definitely see my life with a couple of rug rats running about."

"You'd suit being a Mom."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you had a pretty crap upbringing so you will no doubt be a fantastic parent."

"I'd certainly try not to be anything like them."

"Hence why you would be amazing."

"Thanks babe I was expecting a MILF comment or something."

"No mine would be mom I get to fuck so shame on all your asses…"

"Ooooohhhh you said bad word." Neither of them had realized Billie was back in ear shot.

"Uh oh Santana did say a bad a word….what does Mommy do to people who say bad words?"

Quinn asked playfully.

"San go to the bedroom."

"Hmmmm well we don't have a bedroom here so how about she has to sit on that seat over there for 5 minutes by herself?" The little blonde nodded cheekily.

Santana tutted dramatically and made her way to the vacant seat whilst Quinn helped Billie to the top of the slide.

Santana had to admit she found watching Quinn and Billie together possibly the cutest thing in the world, she made a mental note to make this more of a regular thing to give Steph a break and maybe they could even have her overnight sometimes…..playing family with Quinn seemed so much more fun than it ever had with anyone else.

V

V

V

"Where Aunty Rachel?" Billie asked as she brought Quinn and Santana a small flower each that she had picked from a nearby bush.

"She is in England sweetie." Quinn was happy that even though Rachel and Steph never really got along the brunette had always made time for Billie especially singing time.

"Oh…"

"When she comes back how about I make sure she comes to visit you?"

"Yay she can be Elsa!" the little girl cheered happily as she ran back to the bush with the flowers.

"Cruella de Ville more like it." Santana muttered under her breath.

"Easy tiger." Quinn placed a soft kiss on the corner of Santana's mouth.

"Ewwww you kissed." Billie was back with more flowers.

"It's not ewww." Santana teased.

"You get married now." The little girl giggled as Santana grabbed her and began tickling her sides.

"Seriously at what age do kids learn this stuff?" Santana asked Quinn with a grin.

"I blame Disney…. I really do."

"You marry Quinn…..you marry Quinn." Billie was a smart kid and she knew what would earn her more tickles.

"Ha ha one day Billie…one day." Santana replied before launching a new tickling attack on the small girl.

Quinn's could feel her pulse racing should she be getting excited by an off the cuff comment like that? Especially this soon in their relationship….. She was lost deep in her thoughts as Santana and Billie chased each other around the park.

"You'll have me right?" Santana brought Quinn back to reality as she sat back down beside her.

"Huh?"

"You'll have me... Seeing as it was you that kissed me and put us in the have to get married camp."

"Oh ha ha right." Quinn pulled her phone from her jacket to check the time.

"Are you trying to avoid answering me?" Santana nudged the blonde with her elbow.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"NO! Trust me baby when I ask you to marry me it will be a shit ton more romantic than this."

"Naughty word!" Billie yelled loudly….. That kid had ears like an owl.

"I bet you don't hear as well as that when your Mom asks you to put your toys away huh midget? And don't think this is the end of our conversation Fabray." Santana laughed and moved to the empty seat once again.

V

V

V

"I'll be back soon to pick you up." Quinn called out as Santana was giving Billie a hug goodbye in the back seat they had decided it made more sense to drop Santana off so she could get ready for work.

"We can just meet there don't rush back." Santana blew her a kiss before closing the door.

Quinn made sure she was safely inside the building before she pulled away from the curb.

"I love Sanny." A little voice piped up from the back.

"So do I baby girl so do I." Quinn replied quietly.

Billie was asleep a few minutes later, Quinn was thankful that the drive was only 15 minutes or so any longer and Steph would have trouble getting her to sleep that night.

V

V

V

"Aunty Quinn is getting married." Billie sing songed as she strode past her mom and the open door.

"Is she now?" Steph looked at Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Your daughter seems to think that because I kissed Santana it automatically means we have to get married."

"Well she is right." Steph winked at Quinn before looking behind her for Santana.

"Umm did you forget your future wife at the park?"

"I dropped her home so she could get ready for her shift."

"Ah yes I forgot you two have to work tonight do you need to get going?"

"No just yet I thought we could have a coffee before I get going if that suits you?"

"Sounds good! So tell me something…."

"Sure."

"How much did you guys freak out when Billie said you had to get married."

Quinn pushed her friend towards the kitchen with a laugh.

V

V

V

"You sound like a school girl." Kurt laughed at the end of the line.

Santana had been ranting and raving for the past 5 minutes about how great Quinn was and it amused him greatly.

"I know I do and you know what I don't even care she is amazing Kurt."

"Well I can't say I'm not happy to see you like this."

"It's been a long time since I've felt this way….. She can make me nervous and then confident in the blink of an eye, I feel so alive and wanted and….."

"God gush much! I think it's a good thing I can get to know her better on Saturday."

"What's happening Saturday?"

"The family dinner you idiot."

"Oh it's been confirmed for Saturday has it? I like how you are aware of this before I am."

"I guess they wanted to confirm the more important people first."

"Bite me."

"No thank you I don't want to ruin my dinner."

"Very funny."

"Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah I'm on my way there now."

"So you get to see dream girl again soon."

"Yup I do."

Kurt could hear the happiness in his friends' voice and it tugged on his heart strings, Shelby had nearly ruined her and now finally he was starting to see his best friend come back to life.

"Can't wait to see you San."

"Ditto bud anyway I'd better go thanks for listening to my nonsense."

"Anytime San you know that."

"See you Saturday."

"You will."

Santana ended the call and breathed in deeply she hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Kurt glanced at the text message he had received the previous day with a frown.

\- - - Kurt I know I am probably the last person you wanted to hear from but I'm trying to get in contact with Santana, I think she has blocked me or changed her number can you please tell me how to reach her? Shelby.

He questioned why he had even hesitated in deleting it and did so quickly, Santana didn't need the drama.

V

V

V

"Ugh what the fuck is wrong with you?" Santana hissed angrily at the guy who had just managed to spill the contents of his glass down the front of her shirt.

"I'm sorry it's my stag night and my friends dared me to do it."

"What the hell type of dare is that you moron?"

"You know the whole wet t-shirt thing you have the best rack in the building."

"Buddy if you know what's good for you I suggest you leave." Stacey came to Santana's rescue with a bar towel.

"Gross now I'm going to smell like beer all night."

"Quinn has spare shirts upstairs go and grab one it may not help the smell entirely but at least you won't have to work in a wet shirt with these pervs around."

"Are they fucking stupid we wear black shirts not white they can't see shit!"

"Guys full alcohol are bad enough add to that guys on a stag do full of alcohol and you will get more sense out of the chimps at the zoo….go get changed you are due a break anyway I've got this place covered"

"Ok I shouldn't be too long."

Santana was still angry as she climbed the stairs to Quinn's office however the thought of getting to see the blonde was quickly diminishing that anger. She unbuttoned her shirt entirely before knocking on heavy wooden door.

"Come in if you're beautiful." Quinn called out which made Santana smile the blonde had the way everyone knocked memorized.

"Hmmmm I'll let you be the judge of that." Santana stated seductively from the door way.

Quinn lifted her gaze and her mouth immediately fell open.

"Holy shit San what are you doing?"

"You don't like what you see?"

"I love what I see…you know I do."

Santana shrugged the shirt from her shoulder and let it fall to the floor.

"So I have a small problem."

"You do?" Quinn gulped hard.

"I do."

"What can I help you with?"

"My shirt is wet."

"Oh really?" Quinn laughed.

"You don't believe me?"

"Well it seems rather convenient."

Santana reached behind her and unhooked her bra, she tossed it across the room and it fell perfectly in front of Quinn. The blonde couldn't take her eyes off the slowly approaching beauty before her.

"Feel that and imagine how wet my top is."

Quinn looked down at the bra and then back at Santana before picking it up. The fabric was definitely wet.

"I…..uh…I have more shirts let me grab you one." Quinn got to her feet and quickly crossed the room to the cupboard which carried the staff shirts.

"Damn it I'm all out of small….new ones are coming in next week will a medium be ok?"

She turned back to the Latina who had moved dangerously close, all she had to do was reach out slightly and those beautiful round perky breasts would be in her hands.

"Medium will probably be best anyway it's pretty cold behind the bar and seeing as that bra is staying here with you and the small shirts are pretty tight I wouldn't want to give the guys down stairs anything extra to look at would I?" She rolled her already hardened nipples between her fingers.

"No….uh you are right." Quinn was finding it difficult to concentrate.

"Do you have any wipes or something so I can get the stickiness off my chest?"

"Yeah top draw of my desk."

"Thanks babe." Santana liked making Quinn squirm so she deliberately put on a nice show for her as she wiped the cool cloth across her chest.

"Oh my god." Quinn's blinked her eyes quickly she was so unbelievably turned on right now.

"Stag do so I guess I should have seen it coming huh?"

"You can have them removed if you like."

"I'm sure it'll be ok I mean we know a lot of our customers look right?"

"Right."

"And as long as they know they can't touch." Santana was now only and inch from a heavily breathing Quinn.

"As long as you feel safe."

"But you can touch me Q." Santana reached for Quinn's hand and brought it to her chest.

"San…"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Quinn placed her free hand on the girls' waist and pulled her forward so they were now chest to chest. She stared intensely into Santana's eyes before crashing their lips together.

The kiss was fast and passionate and before Quinn could even register the movement Santana's hand was pulling the zip of her jeans down and sliding inside her already soaked underwear.

"Oh fuck." Quinn groaned as two fingers slipped inside her, her nails dug into the skin on Santana's back and her teeth left quite the mark on her shoulder as Santana's fingers curled inside her hitting her spot every time.

"You are so fucking hot." Santana grunted into her ear as she thrust her fingers in and out with urgency.

Quinn slipped her jeans down to give Santana more room and was instantly rewarded with the brush of a thumb over her clit.

"Shit right there San."

Moans and groans and the sound of wet fingers sliding in and out of Quinn's juicy core was all that could be heard for quite some time before Quinn's walls finally clenched around Santana's fingers and she crashed into a mind blowing orgasm.

"Mmmm yummy." Santana moaned as she sucked her fingers into her mouth and tasted Quinn's sweetness.

Quinn was rather breathless and steadied herself against her desk for a moment before turning back to the brunette. Santana by this stage had just finished buttoning the clean shirt.

"What are you doing?" Quinn questioned her voice husky with arousal.

"My breaks over, can't have the boss thinking I'm slacking off now can I?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Unfortunately yes….Stace will be waiting for me so she can have her break."

"Tell her I'll pay her fucking double for tonight you can't leave this office before I get to screw you senseless."

Santana tutted and moved to kiss Quinn deeply.

"That's exactly what you don't want your staff to think we are doing….I do however expect to be completely fucked senseless once we get home."

"Oh that I can promise you."

"I'll look forward to it…I'll see you soon." Santana pecked her lips quickly once more and left the office.

Quinn sat heavily in her chair and tried to steady her rapid heart rate, that women was going to be the death of her she was sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aaaannndddd time for another chapter to finish out the week! **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing everyone I appreciate you taking the time to do so :)**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ok try not to get cornered alone with my Aunts."

Santana squeezed her hand tightly as they made their way to the front door of her parents' home.

"If you never leave my side I won't be alone." Quinn smiled nervously.

"You'll be fine my love."

"Let's just go inside before I cause myself an aneurysm."

Santana opened the door and led them into a large entrance hall, the house was extremely large and decorated purposely to look understated but Quinn knew how much this stuff cost…it was fair to say Santana's parents had a lot of money.

"I didn't want any handouts." Santana said quietly beside her.

"Sorry what?"

"I can see the thought running through your head….why does Santana live in her tiny nothing special apartment when she could obviously have better."

"I think it's time you got your eyes checked then because that is not the thought going through my head at all."

"Really? You seemed to be checking everything out."

"I am….and I know it's worth San…..and obviously from the size of this place I get that your folks have some money but I'm not even remotely questioning your apartment… oh and your apartment is something special because it's your home and it's you…..it even has your smell."

"I have a smell?"

"You do and it's very intoxicating."

"You are pretty damn cute Quinn Fabray."

"Oh stop, don't make me look like a blushing mess when I have to meet your family."

"So I probably shouldn't tell you my plans for you later tonight."

"Oh god!...No you shouldn't!"

"Ha ha ok babe calm down."

"You are meant to be on my side San." Quinn pouted adorably and if it wasn't for the fact that Santana could see her father approaching she would have had great pleasure in kissing said pout away.

"Good evening ladies."

"Hey Papi." Santana kissed her father's cheek and hugged him lightly.

"It's nice to see you again Quinn." Carlos wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder and she instantly relaxed.

"It's lovely to see you again Mr. Lopez and thanks for having me tonight."

"No thanks required any lady holding my baby girls heart is immediately part of the family, now were you two planning on staying out here all night?"

"No of course not Papi, are we the last to get here?"

"No Lexi and Jarvis are still to arrive."

"Two of my cousins…Lexi is awesome and Jarvis is an asshole" Santana whispered to Quinn who nodded in response Lexi awesome, Jarvis asshole...check.

They entered the very crowded room, the idea of a family dinner had turned into drinks and nibbles due to the sheer number of people keen to come. Thanks to Santana's nephews screaming her name all eyes were instantly on them and Santana was immediately tackled by two very excited boys.

"They adore their Aunt." A handsome man said with a grin as he moved alongside Quinn.

"I would have never guessed." Quinn laughed with him.

She noted the same spark in his eye that Santana carried and a similar dimple, this had to be her brother.

"I'm Gabriel the good looking member of this family." He added as if reading her mind.

"Pssshh you wish Gabe." Santana had managed to release herself from the cuddles and was now hugging her brother.

"Gabe this is my girlfriend Quinn."

They exchanged pleasantries before they were dragged away by Santana's Mom, somewhere along the way they got split up but Quinn seemed to be handling it like a pro even with Maribel's vice like grip on her arm as she practically showed her off to various family members. Santana looked on with amusement considering her Moms early reservations about Quinn she seemed to be totally smitten with the blonde now.

"Santana Marie Lopez you get more beautiful every time I see you."

Santana turned with a smile upon hearing her Aunts voice.

"Hey Aunty Val."

"I see you have a new special someone?" her aunt whispered into her ear as she hugged her softly.

"I do, come meet her." Santana held out her hand for her aunt to take and walked across the room to where Quinn had finally been left talking to Kurt.

"Sorry to interrupt guys…Quinn this is my Aunt Valentina."

"It's lovely to meet you Valentina." Quinn smiled genuinely as she shook the hand of the beautiful woman. Santana's family had certainly won the genetic lottery.

"You can call me Val and it's nice to put a face to the name."

"Oh god has Mami been gossiping?" Santana groaned loudly.

"She hasn't been too bad darling." Valentina patted Santana's shoulder before turning her attention to Quinn once more.

"So Quinn come tell me about yourself."

Santana watched as her aunt led Quinn to a vacant sofa on the other side of the room, she was sure she would be ok.

"She seems to be handling this well." Kurt chuckled beside her.

"I think she is handling it better than even she expected."

"She was worried your family wouldn't like her."

"A bit…I told her she had nothing to worry about."

"It's nice that she was concerned though, it proves she cares."

"That's true, hey I'm going to get a drink did you want something?"

"No I'm good with this thanks." Kurt held up the wine glass in his hand.

"Ok I'll be back soon."

Santana moved towards the kitchen to investigate the drink options, she was sure her parents would have everything under the sun.

"She seems exceptionally happy Kurt." Maribel's voice made Kurt jump.

"Yeah she really does."

"I received a text from Shelby."

"So did I." Kurt turned to face the older Latina so they could talk more discreetly.

"Did you reply to her?"

"No I deleted it how about you?"

"I told her to leave Santana alone."

"I wonder what she is after."

"I'm not sure but she is not getting her hooks into my baby girl again."

"You do know it was San that actively pursued her right?"

"I know it was in the beginning but she knew what she was doing…. she knew she would break my Santana's heart and she should have prevented that."

Maribel was getting angry she always did when she thought back to how broken Santana was when things ended with Shelby. Her daughter had convinced herself that Shelby loved her and would eventually leave her husband for her but when she found out she wasn't the only person Shelby had been seeing the realization finally hit home that she was nothing more than a play thing for the older woman.

"Are you going to tell San that she text?"

"No I don't think I am."

"Me either….I feel bad keeping something like that from her but I'm finally starting to get the old Santana back and it may be selfish of me but I want her to stay."

"It's not selfish Kurt you are a good friend to my baby."

Kurt smiled softly and glanced across the room to where Santana was seemingly in a heated discussion with her cousin, the guy had only arrived a few minutes earlier so how those two managed to annoy each other so quickly amazed him.

He caught Quinn's eye who had paused her conversation after taking note of Santana's defensive hands on hips stance and hushed angry tone. She gestured silently for his thoughts on going to make sure everything was ok to which he shrugged his shoulders….. Surely it couldn't do any harm.

"Why do you continuously make the same mistakes over and over again Santana?"

"Who the hell do you think you are Jarvis? You weren't either of my parents last time I checked just the pain in my ass."

"How much older than you is she?"

"Why does that even matter?"

"Because you dragged this family through your doom and gloom last time some older woman broke your heart and if you can't learn from your past mistakes then you are a fool."

Santana balled her hands into fists, Jarvis always got on her nerves with his holier than thou attitude and his judgmental ways.

"Hey I'm sorry if I was in a dark place after my heart got broken but you know what at least I have a heart to break."

"Such a child no wonder you are attracted to your teachers." Jarvis looked down his nose at her which only made the anger inside of the Latina deepen.

"Hey um sorry to interrupt this delightful conversation but I couldn't help over hear you judging my girlfriend and saying hurtful degrading things to her… I'd really appreciate it if you ceased such efforts because I'm really keen for this family to like me and their judgement may get a tad clouded over if I end up having to slap you across that arrogant face of yours."

Quinn spoke so calmly and sweetly that Santana actually had to mentally check if she had heard what she had correctly, Jarvis sneered at the blonde appalled that a stranger could walk into the home of his family and talk to him like that.

"Ahh a violent one are we? What an amazing catch Santana…..what does.."

"Jarvis shut the fuck up you are making a total fool of yourself." A tall woman cut him off before he could continue.

"This is none of your business Lexi." He replied angrily.

"No it's not but Santana's relationship isn't any of yours either."

"I just wish she would wake up! What would an older woman want with a 21 year old anyway? Apart from her hefty trust fund of course."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana spat out angrily, if her Abuela hadn't just entered the room she would have punched him square in the face right then and there.

"You want to know what I want with your cousin is that it?"

"Quinn don't….." Santana didn't want Quinn to feel the need to explain anything to this jerk

"No its ok San…Is that what you are so keen to know?"

Jarvis simply scoffed at her.

"I'll take that as a yes then if I give you my entire list you would be here all night so I will narrow it down so a small minded individual like yourself can get it. I want to make her happy, I want to be the reason behind that beautiful smile of hers, I want to give her a life she has only dreamed of, I want to keep her safe and love her, I do not want one cent of hers or her families money. That's what I want from and for Santana, NOTHING about this is about how old we are, it is about two people who love each other more than they imagined they possibly could….. Simple as that! Do you finally get it you pompous prick?"

Quinn's voice was much louder now and the room had fallen silent as she spoke. Jarvis glared at them both before storming from the room.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry I need to apologize to your parents." Quinn cringed when she caught sight of everyone's eyes once again on them.

"Seriously I think everyone enjoyed that." Lexi laughed and held out her hand.

"Alexia Lopez but you my friend can call me Lexi."

Quinn shook her hand before daring a glance around the room once more everyone seemed to be smiling once again and no one looked overly offended.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Are you kidding? You are my freaking hero and extremely hot right now." Santana kissed her blushing cheek softly.

"My brother seems to think he is above everyone else and to be honest too many people let him get away with it."

"I guess you could say I am just a tad protective about your cousin." Quinn half smiled.

"And that's super awesome to see, now how about I get us fresh drinks?"

Lexi looked between them and they both nodded.

V

V

V

"That was quite the show earlier."

Maribel took the seat Santana had just vacated to help put her nephews to bed.

"I'm so sorry Maribel I didn't mean to disrespect your family."

"From what I heard you were defending my family."

"I should've ignored him and been the better person."

"Quinn I appreciate every single word you said to Jarvis, you care very deeply for my daughter and what mother could be unhappy in witnessing that first hand?"

"I do care about her so very much."

"You have made her smile in a way I haven't seen for quite some time Quinn and I am hoping to see it remain that way."

"Your daughter is a really special person Maribel I'm lucky to have her."

"Please don't think that Jarvis' feelings are shared by anyone else in this family the two of them have been butting heads more and more lately."

"What's his problem with Santana dating me anyway? Does he have an allergy to older women?"

"Has Santana told you about her ex?"

"The teacher?" Maribel nodded.

"Santana's ex was his theatre coach, he put her up on a pedestal and of course after she and Santana ended she ceased coaching Jarvis. He has since missed out on numerous theatre roles and he blames that on the fact that she is no longer coaching him therefore he blames Santana."

"So instead of supporting his cousin at a really hard time he made himself the victim and has continued to do so ever since?"

"Yes that about sums it up."

"Stellar guy!"

"He used to be a nice kid so I'm holding out hope that he will remove the stick up his bum sometime soon."

Quinn laughed out loud, she really hadn't expected something like that to come out of her mouth.

"You have a great family Maribel."

"Thank you dear they are my proudest achievement, we are going to have a breakfast tomorrow just immediate family I would love for you to join us."

"Oh ok I'll check with San, she hadn't mentioned anything so she may want it to just be you guys."

"Santana hasn't said anything becuase I haven't asked her yet."

"Ha ha ok well if she is keen then consider me in."

"In fact it would almost make sense for you both to just spend the night here."

"Oh….um….well we…..I guess we…."

"Say no more." Maribel laughed.

"No I wasn't meaning anything by it I was just…"

"Its fine Quinn I understand, spending a night under the same roof as your girlfriends' family this soon into your relationship could really cramp your loving style a bit."

Maribel grinned at her widely, By this time Quinn was bright red and couldn't find the words to intelligently respond to Maribel's teasing, the woman had officially rendered her speechless for the time being.

"Babe are you ok?" Santana had come back into the room and noticed Quinn's seemingly uncomfortable demeanor straight away.

"I think I may have embarrassed her a little bit Santana."

"Oh god Mami what did you say?"

"I'll let you take that up with her." Maribel chuckled as she rose from the seat so Santana could sit back down.

"What did she say to you?"

Quinn finally regained her ability to function and grinned at Santana's concerned face she really was the sweetest thing ever.

"Nothing bad hon…you know that awkward feeling you get when your parents confirm that they know you are no longer a virgin."

"Ugh yes."

"Ok now think how you would feel if your girlfriends Mom confirmed that she knew and spoke freely of the fact that you were having sex with her daughter."

"Oh for Christs sake Mami." Santana called out across the room to her mother who broke into hysterical laughter with Valentina by her side.

Quinn laughed as well as she snuggled closer to Santana, the night was really going to be ok after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! it's been a slow Monday morning here so I have managed to get another chapter ready to go :)**

**Thanks for your reviews etc. it's always nice to know people are enjoying this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I think I'm in love with your family babe." Quinn stretched her muscles before getting into bed next to the brunette.

"I told you they weren't scary…..a certain cousin may be a little certifiable but on a whole they are a great bunch."

"To be honest I'm kind of jealous."

"I'm sorry Q." Santana's smile faded.

"What! What are you sorry for? I'm not sad or anything I'm just simply jealous about how close you all are and how big your family is."

"They can be your family too you know."

"I'd love that." Quinn moved closer to the woman beside her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I mean my Mom is already inviting you to breakfast before me…."

"They can't resist me." Quinn smirked.

"Guess it runs in the family then." Santana closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply.

They made love slowly that night, learning more and more about each other's bodies and what made them tick. Quinn learnt that running her tongue along the Latinas hip bone made the woman groan in the most unbelievable way and Santana learnt that Quinn's whole body shuddered in different ways if her orgasm was reached by Santana's tongue or her fingers. It was passionate and extremely satisfying, their bodies finally reaching exhaustion as the sun broke over the horizon.

"How long till we are due at breakfast?" Quinn sighed into Santana's neck.

"I think we can manage 3 and a half hours sleep."

"I think you'd better set your alarm."

"Yeah good plan."

Santana reached across to her bed side table and picked up her phone to set her alarm, she placed it back on the cold surface and pulled Quinn close once again, they would be exhausted later in the day but she couldn't think of anything more worth it.

"Why are you grinning like the Cheshire cat?"

"You have to ask?"

"Sex grin then?"

"Mmmm yep mixed with I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world grin."

"There is only one thing cuter than that grin."

"What's that?"

"Every time I kiss you…when we pull apart your eyes stay closed for a split second longer and you have this dreamy smile on your face it's so sweet."

Santana's cheeks burned red.

"Oh god now I'm going to be self-conscious every time I kiss you." Santana groaned.

"You better not be and you better not stop! I love that smile."

"Anything else you've noticed whilst you are creeping on me when my eyes are closed?"

"There is in fact."

"Oh do tell."

"A couple of times you seem to be having bad dreams or something and you get this frown line right here." Quinn kissed in between Santana's eyebrows.

"Great so now I'm going to get frown lines." Santana's eyes rolled.

"Well hopefully not because I've noticed if I place my hand right here." Quinn placed her hand in the valley between the girls' breasts.

"If I put it here then your frown turns into a small smile and you seemingly stay in happy dream land for the rest of the night."

"Well that makes it official then."

"What's that?"

"I cannot spend one night without you beside me."

"I can work with that."

"You can?"

"Indeed."

"We have only known each other such a short time Quinn." Santana chuckled as she exaggerated her response.

"Hey we have known each other well over a month."

"Have only been sleeping together for a week though."

"Do you want me beside you every night or what?" Quinn poked her side which made Santana squeal.

"Ha ha of course! I'm only kidding besides you are going to be homeless soon enough."

"That's right I will be, I was actually going to talk to you about our living options when my house sells."

"I was going to suggest finding a place together."

"Me too...It won't be for quite some time just yet and I foresee us spending most nights together anyway so yeah living together makes sense doesn't it?"

"It does."

"But we don't have to find a new place."

"Wait so you would move in here?"

"Yeah of course you love this place San."

"Yeah but it's not big and flash like your place."

"Do you think that's what I need?" It hurt Quinn that Santana would think of her like that.

"No I know it's not what you need I just figured it's what you liked."

"Baby at the end of the day I want to come home to you! Wherever you are is where home is."

"But what about all your stuff?"

"I can put it in storage or sell it."

"Well that's hardly fair is it?"

"I don't mind."

"But I do! it has to be our place Q."

"Look let's not worry too much about it right now just know that I see a future with this….with us…. and wherever it leads us as long as I have you beside me then I don't care where I'm living I'll be good."

"God we are a sappy pair aren't we?" Santana smiled cheekily.

"Yep we are, and now we are a sappy pair with only three hours and fifteen minutes left to sleep."

"Maybe we should just forget about sleeping all together and go back to having sex?" The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No…. you need some sleep I will not have your Mom giving me grief for her daughter looking like a zombie in a few hours."

"Zombie maybe but a completely sated one."

"Goodnight my love." Quinn went to turn but was stopped by a strong arm around her.

"Ok…ok sleep it is but stay right here please."

Santana's lips found Quinn's and they soon got lost in a long goodnight kiss oh well 3 hours sleep was a more rounded number anyway.

V

V

V

Quinn thoroughly enjoyed herself at breakfast the following morning. She had instantly been made to feel like one of the family, something she appreciated greatly. Santana's nephews had decided she was their new favorite person and demanded to sit on either side of her as they ate. They talked her ears off and asked all sorts of strange and interesting questions. The adult Lopez's seemed just as intrigued to hear her answers as her new small fan club members were. She guessed in a way they were learning new things about their daughter and sisters new girlfriend without having to be nosey and ask themselves so it was a win win for them.

Santana helped her Mom to clear the table when they had finished eating and left Quinn chatting to the men in her life.

"You look tired mija."

"I'm ok Mami."

"I know a new relationship is fun and sexy when you first begin but please do be sure to get some rest otherwise you will get sick."

"I will I promise….. In fact have an afternoon nap already planned." Santana smirked at her mother who simply rolled her eyes.

"Just don't burn the candle at both ends."

"We will be ok."

"That's all I can hope for my sweet I'm sure Quinn will have to drag herself home at some point anyway."

"Yeah she will. She has to get her house ready to be sold."

"Is she going to look at renting or buying once it is?"

"Well she actually made mention of moving in with me."

"Wow really? So soon?"

"I know it's fast Mami but Quinn could really be it for me."

"Oh Santana I truly hope she is but your little matchbox place is far too small for two people permanently."

"It would be a tight squeeze but we could make it work."

"Why don't you get a new place together?"

"Well that's an option also."

"You know if you like Quinn's house we could release some of your money and you could simply buy her ex-partner out."

"It appeared to be a gorgeous place from the little I saw of it but to be honest I think it would be a bit weird don't you?"

"Yes I guess it could be." Maribel passed over a pile of plates for Santana to put in the dish washer.

"I think Quinn is keen to leave it behind anyway."

"Well I guess you have plenty to discuss together but just know if you need us your Papi and I will do whatever we can for you."

"Thanks Mami you're the best." Santana skipped across the room and kissed her mother's cheek, she was lucky to have the family she did.

V

V

V

"So I thought I'd get Mami to watch those two terrors out there and come and check out this bar you are working in." Gabriel mentioned to Santana as he brought in the last of their glasses.

"Yeah sounds good I'm working tomorrow night so drop in. It shouldn't be too busy so I should at least be able to talk to you."

"That's great and Kels can't hassle me for going out when I'm supporting my sister's place of work can she?"

Kelly was Gabriel's wife who hadn't been able to make the trip due to work commitments.

"It's your ass bro."

"Hey speaking of asses did you hear your ex's ex-husband has just been done for fraud?" Gabriel asked randomly without a thought in the world.

Maribel closed her eyes she had hoped that in Santana's loved up world she would miss the morning's big news event. Shelby's husband Luke was a highly ranked political man with white house ambitions….those ambitions had just been dealt a fatal blow when he had been arrested for fraud. At least it explained why Shelby was all of a sudden wanting to get in contact with Santana. The older Latina had already decided she would do everything in her power to prevent that from happening.

"Who Luke?" Santana asked Gabriel in shock.

"Yeah the asshole had his hands in all sorts of no good things it seems…here check this out." Gabriel passed her his phone to read the article in the paper.

"Ok enough talk about them and watch your language Garbiel." Maribel ordered and handed her son a dish to put away in the cupboard behind him.

"Wait you said her ex-husband?" Santana looked up from the phone briefly

"Yeah it says somewhere in there that they have been separated for a few months or so."

"Oh ok."

"Enough! I don't want those people mentioned in my home any more do you both hear me?"

Maribel was angry and Santana's mind was buzzing with this new information.

"Hey Gabe I think your boys are ready to go outside." Quinn smiled as she entered the room completely oblivious to the tension between the three of them.

"Oh yeah cool, thanks Quinn I promised to take them out to kick a ball around."

"No problem, we should think about making a move too San I have to call in to work for a little while."

"Huh?" Santana had been too busy reading the story in front of her to anything that was being said.

"I just said we should think about making a move or I should at least as I need to go in to work for a couple of hours."

"Right….yeah that's cool."

"Santana why don't you stay here with me whilst Quinn is at work? She can pick you up when she is done."

Santana knew straight away her mother didn't want her to be alone, she probably thought Santana would do something stupid like contact Shelby.

"Thanks but I'll pass Mami I have some laundry and cleaning to do."

Quinn looked between the two women and knew something was up.

"Is everything ok? I didn't interrupt something important did I?"

"No babe everything is fine."

Santana smiled at her as reassuringly as she could. Maribel simply sighed and turned back to the fry pan she had been washing.

V

V

V

"Ok are you going to tell me what's going on?" Quinn asked when she pulled up outside the brunette's apartment building.

Santana was torn. Bringing up the topic of your ex to your new girlfriend wasn't always the best thing to do but she owed Quinn an explanation for her odd behavior and the blonde had already sussed something was up anyway.

"San please tell me what's going on, you've been distracted and distant since we left your parents place…before we left actually."

"Hang on a sec." Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone a few seconds later she had found the news article Gabriel had shown her. There was a large photo of Luke and Shelby at the top which Santana tried to avoid staring at, she had spent a long time working on getting that image from her brain. She handed the phone to Quinn who kept her eyes fixed on her own for what seemed like an age before she lowered her head to read the article. None of it made much sense to Quinn until she saw Shelby's name.

"Oh." Was all Quinn could mutter in that moment.

"Yeah." Santana looked out the window and rubbed her hands on her jeans something she always did when she was nervous.

"Do you think she knew he was doing this stuff?"

"Who knows we didn't exactly talk about him on a regular basis you know."

Quinn nodded, her head and heart were screaming at her with insecurity.

"Are you ok?" she asked the Latina softly.

"It's just a shock and it's kind of thrown me I wasn't expecting to see or hear about her again."

"It's easier to forget an ex when they aren't right in front of you."

"Yep it certainly is."

"And when they are still married."

Santana turned to look at Quinn, hazel eyes were staring at her with an unreadable expression on them.

"I guess so."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes unsure exactly how they were feeling.

"I have to ask and I feel selfish doing it right now but I need to know if I have anything to worry about with our relationship now this has all come to your attention?"

Santana looked at her and opened her mouth a few times to speak but she couldn't form the words she wanted to say. Quinn took the silence as the answer to her question and tears welled in her eyes.

"Quinn I….."

"I get it…you were in love with her…..possibly deep down you still are."

Quinn stared at the woman looking back at her from the phone, she felt various mixes of anger…..Anger for the pain she caused Santana…Anger for still being able to affect the Latinas life even when she wasn't even a part of it anymore….Anger for making Quinn question Santana's love for her.

"I'm in love with you Quinn….I'm in shock and a little unnerved but I am in love with you and I only have room in my heart for one person."

"So if Shelby came knocking on your door?"

"It's practically our door so I'd introduce her to my beautiful girlfriend."

Quinn smiled as the fear and doubt that had built up began to dissipate.

"Are you sure? I know you have a strong past with her."

"You summed it up perfectly Q it's the past, She is in the past."

"Ok."

"I swear you are it for me." Quinn smiled when she heard that.

"Thank you I needed to hear that right now and I'm sorry that I did…..Do you want to about talk this anymore or do you want some space to think?"

"I totally get it Quinn the whole situation is a bit screwed up...If I say I want to think about some things are you going to stress out?"

"Not anymore."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"I'm not even sure what I need to get my head around but I just think I need to process things."

"Fair enough I should be done in a few hours do you want me to come back here or do you want to let me know if and when you want me back?"

"Q that sounds terrible! Of course I want you to come back here I will miss you every second you are gone."

"I'm just trying to do the right thing San."

"I know baby and the right thing will be to kiss me right now and make sure you bring some yummy Chinese food home with you for dinner."

"How can you think about food after what we just ate?"

"Just trying to avoid the issue we had at the cabin."

"Always prepared huh!"

"Just call me a girl scout."

"Ha ha ok Chinese food will be purchased on my way back…..you sure you are going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be good babe."

Quinn reached across the car and caressed Santana's cheek gently.

"You don't have to hide your feelings from me ok? I will listen to anything you have to say no matter how difficult it could be to hear."

"You are perfect Quinn." Santana closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply she wanted to express just how much Quinn meant to her in that single kiss but who was she kidding there would never be enough time in a day to achieve that.

Shelby may have been a big part of her past but Quinn was the forever in her future and she wasn't about to let that go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Can you tell I'm having a slow week at work? he he he.**

**Hoping the flashback within a flashback is easy enough to get your heads around...**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, follows etc. **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quinn sat back in her chair and rubbed her temple she wasn't sure if her headache was from lack of sleep or from her tight shoulders and neck… possibly all of the above.

The photo of Shelby kept entering her mind causing her to sigh once again, these rosters weren't going to do themselves but equally she couldn't do them if she was so distracted. She decided a break was needed and made her way downstairs to get a coffee.

"Hey Quinn."

Stacey called out to her from behind the bar, she was busying herself checking the stock levels of their top of shelf range.

"Hi Stace how was last night?"

"Everything was good no dramas or anything."

"Always a bonus on a Saturday night."

"I know right? Everyone behaved themselves and no one needed to be removed."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Oh one thing actually! A guy from the local paper asked if he could come and do an article on us."

"What sort of article?"

"Kind of half review half advertisement, wants to promote us or something like that. He seemed legit I gave him your number and told him to call you this week."

"Ok thanks Steph."

"You are tired huh?"

"Yeah is it that obvious?"

"Well you totally look it and you just called me Steph."

"Fuck I'm sorry Stace."

"Ha ha it's all good I'm not offended."

"I'm trying to do the rosters and my brain just doesn't want to function so I came down to get a coffee can I make you one?"

"I just had one before so I'm fine thanks, did you want me to fix you something stronger instead?" Stacey gestured to the bottle of rum in her hand.

"No I'll stick to coffee I think."

"Probably a good idea if you are exhausted."

"Yeah a Chinese takeout request has been made for on my way home so I'd better not fall asleep at my desk."

"Yes I don't think a hungry Santana would be much fun."

"Do me a favor if I'm not down and out of here in the next 2 hours come and wake me up."

"Deal."

Quinn smiled and made her way to the kitchen hopefully a coffee would work it's magic and clear her mind and ease her headache.

V

V

V

Santana lay back on her bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling, she had done her laundry and cleaned the apartment up a bit and now she was beat. She had read multiple stories online about Luke and had even seen some footage of the reporters trying to get a statement from Shelby as she left her house that morning. Santana noted straight away that she looked tired and stressed out. Santana could always read the woman's eyes and from that video she was convinced Shelby may have known her husband was up to something but she certainly wasn't involved. This pleased her immensely as she was well aware how much Shelby had given up for her husband and the last thing she deserved was to be dragged down with him for something like this.

"Ughhhh." She groaned loudly why did she even care what happened to Shelby? It's not like she deserved any of her loyalty. She closed her eyes and tried to block any further thoughts from her mind.

_Flashback_

"Santana wait." Shelby pushed the Latina away slowly.

"I thought you enjoyed me kissing your neck." Santana said softly before attaching her lips once more to the pale skin of Shelby's neck.

"I do, you know I do San I just….I need to talk to you."

"Oh sure what's up?"

"We need to cool this."

"Cool what?"

"This…..us…."

"What? Why?"

"Please don't ask me to explain just trust that we need to take a break for a while."

"I think I deserve an explanation…It isn't like this is a new thing Shel."

"It's Luke…..he….." Shelby struggled to find the right words to say.

"Fuck him…..just leave him! You don't love him. Leave him and we can finally be together."

"It's not as easy as that Santana."

Shelby got up from the bed to put some distance between them. She was addicted to Santana, always had been and if she wasn't careful she would fall straight back in to bed with her and that couldn't happen. She had been trying to find a way to start this conversation for weeks and now she couldn't put it off any longer.

"It should be…..If you love me like you say and I know you don't love him."

"We just need to take some time out and have a bit of a break." She was trying her hardest to do this as gently as possible.

"You just need to bring your sexy ass back into this bed and let me make you forget about this whole taking a break idea. You booked us in for the night so let's make the most of it."

"Santana…..please…..I'm being serious."

"So you want to end this?...end what we have?"

"I can't be with you at the moment."

"Why the hell not? We have been fucking each other for over 3 years Shelby! Why the hell does it need to end now? Please tell me you haven't just grown a conscience?" Santana's voice was loud and defensive as she climbed from the large bed in a hurry.

Shelby closed her eyes and sighed. She knew this was never going to be easy but it had to be done.

"It just has to." A single tear fell from her eye and she hurriedly wiped it away.

The lump in Santana's throat made it difficult for her to swallow.

"But you love me." Her eyes pleaded with the older woman and her body trembled.

Shelby knew the only way she could do this properly was to say the one thing she had been dreading….the one thing she knew would work.

"No….I don't Santana."

Santana felt like the world stopped turning, only 3 days previous when they were nakedly wrapped up in each other's arms Shelby had declared her love for her and she believed it whole heartedly.

"You do….I know you do! I can see it in the way you look at me….I know you Shelby."

Shelby glanced to floor, the girl was right she loved her more than anything and it was because of that that she had to do this and she had to do it right…even if that involved the need to be cruel to be kind.

"Do you think you are the only person I look at like that?"

"What…." The air left Santana's lungs in a heartbeat. She thought she was Shelby's escape from a loveless marriage…she was her knight in shining armor….she was wrong it appeared….she was just one of many.

"I need to go….I'm so sorry Santana." Shelby left the room in a hurry not even bothering to pick up the jacket she had discarded somewhere on the floor during their welcome make out session.

Santana stood frozen. She wanted to run after her….. Make her stay but her body wouldn't cooperate with her brain. Instead her legs gave out from beneath her and she collapsed to the floor. Her heart was in pieces as sobs wracked through her fragile frame.

Shelby made it one mile down the road before she had to pull over, she could no longer see through her tears and she couldn't put any else's life at risk. Her mind wandered back to the conversation she had with Luke a few weeks previous.

_Shelby Flashback_

_"__Luke we are over! this marriage is a sham and I want out."_

_"__Oh shut up! You get everything you want out of this marriage! Money, prestige, a big house…you get it all."_

_"__It's not enough anymore."_

_"__You aren't leaving."_

_"__You can't stop me."_

_"__You think I can't? I need you by my side for the next twelve months Shelby."_

_"__Luke this is ridiculous! Having a wife is not going to help your career."_

_"__Yes it is and you will stay."_

_"__I will not."_

_"__Are you seriously that foolish? You don't think I know what you've been up to?"_

_"__What….what do you mean?"_

_"__Declan has been filling me in on all your little escapades with that fucking Latina slag."_

_Slap _

_Shelby's hand whipped across his face._

_"__Don't you dare talk about her like that."_

_"__Is that why you think you are leaving? Don't tell me you went and actually fell in love with her."_

_"__I'm not having this conversation with you."_

_Shelby went to walk from the room and Luke grabbed her roughly._

_"__You are not leaving…in fact you will stop all contact with that little tart."_

_"__Fuck you." _

_"__That language is not very becoming of you my dear."_

_"__Get fucking used to it."_

_"__You will stop seeing her or I will find a way to permanently make it happen."_

_"__Are you threatening me?"_

_"__No I'd say it was more like I was threatening her."_

_"__You're a piece of shit Luke."_

_"__You are part of my ticket to the white house Shelby and if this girl is going to become a hindrance to that happening then I will gladly find a way to remove her from the situation."_

_"__How can you say that?"_

_"__Do not blame me for this you are the one that went and fell in love with her, I have been turning a blind eye to your affair for years but don't think for a second you will be leaving."_

_"__I have been in love with her for years! Luke I have been the dutiful wife but I can't be any longer."_

_"__You have one month."_

_"__One month for what?"_

_"__If I hear you are with her even once after that then I begin to bring pain to her and her family."_

_"__You are fucking scum."_

_"__Enjoy your last 4 weeks Shelby, now go and get ready we have an important dinner with the mayor."_

_Luke left her standing there shaking with rage, she couldn't put Santana in that position. She knew what her husband was capable of._

_End of Shelby flashback._

She had done the right thing, as painful as it was she had done what was best for Santana. She had done what was needed and now she had to live with the consequences. Truth was she had tried to leave Luke for years but he always turned it around. At first he would beg and plead that he needed her, then he would lay the guilt on which then progressed to threatening her…she knew she should have been stronger.

She had also tried multiple times over the years to distance herself from Santana and anything close to her, to keep in control of the situation. In the end it made her look bad and no one in Santana's circle particularly liked her.

Now they would all get what they wanted, Luke gets what he wants, Santana's broken heart will heal and that will just leave her… her flawless public facade masking her inner private despair.

End of flashback.

V

V

V

"Baby…baaaabbbbyyyy." Quinn cooed softly trying to rouse Santana from her sleep.

She considered simply stripping off and joining the brunette under the covers but she knew they had to get back to a normal routine. She opted for the kissing awake option and began to place her lips on the Latinas skin. It soon worked its magic and Santana began to stir with a large grin on her face.

"Mmmmm best wake up ever." She groaned as she stretched out, her muscles were sore from all the morning tension but she knew a hot shower would ease them up. Her stomach growled involuntarily.

"Chinese food is in the kitchen." Quinn chuckled before placing her lips on Santana's.

"Yum you taste pretty good perhaps I can just have you for dinner."

"I taste like three or four coffees."

"Scrumptious." Santana smacked her lips together.

"Then can call me Truly! Now get up and let's eat."

"Did you just chuck a Chitty Chitty Bang Bang reference in there?" Santana laughed as Quinn began to pull back the covers.

"I did….." The blonde squeaked when she revealed a very naked body beside her.

"I got hot." Santana smirked which made Quinn roll her eyes.

"A normal person would take off a blanket San."

"I never said I was normal….and are you really complaining?"

Santana husked as she grabbed Quinn's hand and placed it on her chest. She had to stifle a groan herself at the delicious way it felt against her hot skin.

"Fuck Santana…..I'm going to dish up." It took all of Quinn's will power to pull away from her girlfriend and not fall instantly into bed with her.

"The first part of that sentence sounded like a much better idea." Santana called after with a laugh.

She looked back up to the ceiling this time with a smile on her face Quinn's presence just had that effect on her.

Santana waited a few more minutes before the scent of their dinner made her finally pull herself from the comfort of the bed. She found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and lazily pulled them on as she made her way out to the kitchen.

"Your phone has vibrated a couple of times." Quinn smiled at her, thankful she had put some clothes on.

"It's probably Mami checking that I'm not in a crumpled heap on the floor."

"Probably a good idea to call her back whilst I finish this then."

Santana looked at her phone and realized she had missed 3 calls from her Mom and had 2 texts.

"Yeah I'd better if she's not already on her way over."

She hit the call button on her phone and snuck a cashew nut from the dish in front of her as she waited for it to be answered. Quinn smacked her hand when she went to steal another.

"Santana are you ok?"

"Hey Mami sorry I was sleeping."

"I was getting worried sweetheart."

"I did tell you I had an afternoon nap planned."

"You know why mija."

"I know and I'm ok I promise."

"Is Quinn with you?"

"Yeah she is currently dishing up a mountainous plate of Chinese food…..I think she is trying to make me fat Mami." Santana whispered the last part of that statement.

Quinn scoffed in the back ground as she held up a bottle of wine and a bottle of coke and gestured for the brunette to choose one. Santana nodded towards the bottle of coke the wine did not appeal for some reason.

"Santana are you there?" Santana had switched off from what her Mom was saying at the end of the line

"Yeah sorry Quinn was distracting me….she isn't as perfect as you think Mami."

Quinn swung around and glared at her with one hand on her hip which made Santana laugh.

"I asked if Quinn got all her work done."

"Oh um I'm not sure to be honest she only just got home….here you can ask her."

Santana handed the phone to Quinn, she picked up the plate that had been prepared for her and began to place forkfuls into her mouth as she made her way to the sofa.

"I would ask if your mother taught you any manners but seeing as I've met your Mom I know full well she did." Quinn called after her before greeting Maribel.

"Let me guess eating whilst she's walking." Maribel laughed softly.

"Got it in one." Quinn joined her laughter.

"I was just checking In on Santana and asked if you had managed to get your work done."

"Yeah I got most of it done thanks now I have dinner and a movie planned before an early night."

"That sounds much like us, the boys are quite the handful at this age."

"I'm sure they keep you on your toes."

"They do indeed…..Is…..did…"

"She told me yeah."

"And you are both alright?"

"I believe so."

"I'm so glad she has you Quinn."

"I will always be here for her I can promise you that."

"Thank you dear I should let you both get on with your dinner please ask Santana to call me tomorrow."

"Will do thanks Maribel."

"We will hopefully see you again soon Quinn."

"I'd like that."

Quinn genuinely meant it she really liked Santana's family and even though Maribel had been a bit wary of her when they first met Quinn could totally understand why.

"Have a good night."

"Thanks you too, bye for now." Quinn ended the call and placed Santana's phone back on the bench before grabbing her own plate and drink to join her girlfriend on the sofa.

"Your Mom asked you to call her tomorrow."

Santana nodded into her glass as she took a sip and pushed play on the DVD she had set up.

"Seriously San?" Quinn nearly choked on her mouthful of food.

"Hey you got me inspired." Santana laughed as the familiar music of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang started.

"We are so cool right now." Quinn laughed.

"Hey no mocking me toot sweet! I love this movie."

"No judgement my love I hope you've got your singing voice on."

"You gonna sing with me Q?" Santana raised her eyebrow at her.

"It's like the law or something with this movie isn't it?"

Quinn grinned at her and Santana nodded as she turned back to the screen. Yep she loved this woman more and more with every moment she spent with her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N - Ooooohhhhh so maybe Shelby isn't quite as bad as everyone thinks she is...dun dun dun! lol just thought it was important to note in this story Shelby has no ties at all to Rachel :)**

**See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well holy moly Batman 3 times in a week!**

**Thanks need to be expressed to my boss for giving me a light work load this week lol.**

**Guest reviewers I can't always talk to you direct but some of you are super awesome :)**

**A lot of you made me smile with your whole "Nope...I refuse to like Shelby." reviews ha ha.**

**Any mistakes are my own.**

**Have a happy weekend!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So ideally what I'd like to do is to write up an article that is set up like a review but also works like an advertisement. You would get a half page article and 3 color photos."

Mark the lifestyle reporter from the local paper had rung Quinn as requested and was currently sitting in her office stating his case.

"What's the catch though this seems a little too good to be true."

"Seriously no catch we are simply trying to push local businesses. If you were to have any special theme nights or events and wanted to advertise with us then of course we would be grateful but there is no hidden agenda here. I could do an anonymous review but we tend to get a better response from owners and managers if it's all out in the open."

"Give everyone a chance to wipe the tables down so to speak."

"Well yes for some places they need it. But from what I've seen of your place it's of an extremely high standard anyway."

"Thank you we try very hard to keep everything in order."

"So are we a go on this?"

"I think so."

"What night works well for you? A quieter night normally works better for us and the photographer."

"Why don't you come by tonight I will be here and we have a good team on."

Quinn knew everything would run smoothly tonight as she had both Steph and Stace rostered on and Santana and Stace would also be performing, they always brought their A game.

"That's great thank you. I will be sure to introduce myself to your staff before we begin."

"And I will let them know to expect you when I have our staff meeting."

"Ok well great it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Fabray, I have heard a lot about you and I was very keen to get an opportunity to talk to you."

"That's a good thing right?" Quinn laughed.

"Yeah absolutely. Oh would you be available to perhaps answer a few questions either before or after the photographer is due?"

"Yeah sure come see me after you've got what you need I will be right here."

Quinn shook the guys hand and walked him out. A little free advertising never did anyone any harm.

V

V

V

"So basically you are pimping us put?" Santana smirked at her from the back of the room where the staff meeting was currently taking place.

"Pimping you out would suggest I get some sort of payment…" Quinn threw back teasingly.

"Well that could always be…Nope I'm gonna stop there."

"Good idea San." Steph laughed from her position next to Quinn

"Anyway the reporters name is Mark and he should be introducing himself to you all when he gets here…..Ok have a good night everyone." Quinn dismissed them all to proceed with their usual pre-opening duties.

"Do we offer this guy free drinks?" Steph asked as she and Quinn made their way to the kitchen to prepare their usual food items.

"Offer him one or two, at the end of the day he is working though so I can't imagine he will have more than that."

"Cool, I would say I'd give him my best service but I do that for all our customers of course."

"Ha ha of course! Oh by the way San's brother is coming in tonight also, drinks are on the house for him but if you could do that on the quiet I'd appreciate it."

"No one is going to accuse you of playing favorites because its San's brother Q, you are generous with any of our family members."

"Yeah I know but I don't want to push anything too soon."

"Ok I got you."

"Thanks Steph."

"No probs…oh by the way Billie is telling everyone and anyone that her Aunty Q is getting married."

"Really? That kid cracks me up."

"Yes really I think you have the flower girl role filled."

"Cute and after my breakfast yesterday I think we have page boys organized also."

"San's nephews?"

"Yeah they are so freaking sweet."

"Sounds like you best be buying a ring then Q."

"Hey why do I have to be the one buying a ring?"

"Well because you are the bloke!" Steph burst out laughing when a cube of cheese hit her head.

"Bloke my ass." Quinn muttered angrily but the wide grin on her face gave away her true mood.

V

V

V

"Wow this place is awesome." Gabriel took a seat at the bar with a large smile on his face.

"I know right?"

"I was kind of expecting some coyote ugly type place if I'm honest."

"I think that's what Mami and Papi think also."

Gabriel looked around the room and took in the high ceilings and classy fittings. The building had character which Quinn had used to her advantage and the place easily worked as a classy place to meet for after work drinks and on the flip side he could see it's club like potential on a Friday and Saturday nights. Quinn had all bases covered and Gabriel instantly admired her even more.

"Shall I suggest they drop by?" He winked at his younger sister.

"Yeah coz that will totally rock my world Gabe."

"All customers are welcomed San." Steph hip checked her as she held out her hand to Gabriel.

"Gabriel I take it? I'm Steph your darling sister's friend and boss."

"Ah yeah I've heard about you, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, order through me tonight as drinks are on the house."

"Wow thanks."

"Consider it a perk of knowing Quinn."

"As if knowing her isn't a perk enough." Santana added dreamily.

"Oh my god that woman has turned you into jello huh?" Gabriel clicked his fingers in front of Santana's eyes to bring her back to earth.

"Oh you can talk Mr. Macho man who turned to marshmallow the moment he met Kelly."

"Touché little sis."

"Well now that we have established that the Lopez's are soft when it comes to their ladies what can I get you?" Steph smiled widely.

"A beer sounds good thanks."

"Coming right up."

V

V

V

Mark and the photographer got their work done pretty quickly and after getting some basic back ground information on the business from Quinn they left to get the article written up. Mark was hoping to convince his editor to put it in Wednesday's edition and to also make it a full page spread due to the number of amazing photos they had apparently managed to get. Quinn wasn't surprised they had certainly been snap happy when Santana and Stace were on the stage.

"It seems that guy is the real deal."

Santana stated as she drove them back to her place.

"Yeah I liked his style from the articles he showed me in his resume as well."

"He did one a few weeks back on The Engine Room apparently and the following night they had people lined down the street, I think people genuinely follow his advice."

"Well it's not like we need more people lining the street but any good press is helpful."

"We could be busy on Thursday."

"Ha ha we are always busy on a Thursday babe."

"Ok we could be manic on Thursday then."

"Yeah I might ask a couple of the girls to be on call if we need them."

"Smart move."

"Gabriel seemed to enjoy his night."

"Yeah he did, he loves the bar and probably equally enjoyed a night of peace and quiet."

"I bet he did. God I can't wait to get home and in to bed." Quinn groaned her feet were killing her tonight, so much so she had taken her boots off before getting into the car, it was a bad idea to wear new boots all night without breaking them in first.

"Do you need an awesome Santana Lopez foot rub honey?"

"Oh my god yes please." Quinn wondered how long Santana's hands would actually stay on her feet and smiled. At the same time Santana made a silent pact with herself to keep her hands below the knees and no travelling any further north….tonight was about Quinn's aching feet and not the constant ache between her legs.

V

V

V

Wednesday morning Quinn was woken from her dream filled slumber by a text message. She cursed quietly hoping it hadn't woken the beautiful woman beside her, she stayed still for a few seconds just in case before turning to the bed side table and retrieving her phone.

\- - - Hey Q, article is great! Not sure what's going to cause more people to drop by, the outstanding write up or the large pic of your gorgeous other half.

Of course Steph was up early, Billie didn't have the sleep in function. She quickly went online to check it out, she would definitely buy a physical copy of the paper but this would do for now. It took her a few minutes but she eventually found the article and had to admit the photo of Santana was certainly the selling point they had caught her mid song with her hair whipped to the side and a seductive look in her eye. The supporting review also read well.

_If you want a place to relax after a long day or to dance away your life stresses then The Rose bar has you covered. Already a top venue on the corner of Eaglewood and 4th this place is only going to grow further in popularity._

_Approachable and capable staff make sure all your needs are catered for and extraordinary talented singers behind the microphone mean your evening's entertainment is more than just a simple playlist._

_Owner Quinn Fabray has managed to achieve the sometimes impossible and has made her establishment function in a multitude of ways appealing to a vast array of clientele. Open for 9 years the décor has maintained its timeless and classic beauty whilst being kept up to date with current trends and populace. _

_The drinks are fairly priced and generous with numerous cocktails available on request which this reporter can attest are made very well._

_This is a place for everyone and all are welcomed. A place I will certainly be returning to._

_The only question I have is when and where will another one be opened?_

_5 stars._

There were smaller photos of the outside of the building, the décor, the bar area, Stace singing and of course the large one of Santana. Quinn smiled it was a great article and it felt good to have such a strong and positive view expressed. She placed her phone back on the table and rolled back to the sleeping Latina who hadn't moved an inch and placed her arm around her.

"Hey superstar….." She purred seductively into Santana's ear.

"Mmmmm." Santana mumbled not really awake.

Quinn walked her fingers down the exposed skin of Santana's stomach where her tank had ridden up overnight.

"Are you going to wake up baby?" She whispered again as her finger tips played with the lace hem of her girlfriend's panties.

"That depends." Santana mumbled her eyes still closed.

"On what my love?"

"Does your hand get lower the longer you have to try?" A smirk broke across the younger woman's face.

"No but if you wake up now then I might just make it a very good morning for you." Quinn husked into her ear causing goose bumps to erupt over her skin.

Santana eyes shot open and she crashed their lips together and clothes were quickly discarded. Morning sex used to be her favorite type of sex…nowadays any sex with Quinn was her favorite type and she couldn't get enough! Her appetite for the blonde was insatiable.

"Mmmm Quinn." Santana groaned as her nipple was circled by the blondes tongue and then sucked between two beautiful pink lips.

"Do you like that baby?" Hazel eyes burned into Santana's and for a moment the brunette was speechless. The intensity, love, desire and emotion conveyed in that one look made her want to cum and cry at the same time. She picked up Quinn's hand and move it down to her dripping wet center.

"Does that show you how much I like it?" Santana queried before her eyes rolled to the back of her head when Quinn's fingers slid down her entire length.

"Mmmm you feel so good San….. So silky and wet." Quinn could already feel her own wetness pooling between her legs.

"Quinn….."

"Yeah baby?"

"Fuck me….hard ok?"

Quinn didn't need to be told twice her fingers found their desired location and she quickly began pumping them in and out of her lover…..hard and fast over and over again deliberately avoiding the girls clit to prolong the fucking pleasure…..she knew exactly how to drive Santana crazy..

15 minutes later Quinn's arm was aching and Santana thought she was about to die. She desperately needed her release but Quinn just felt so damn good inside her. She flipped them over so she was now straddling the blonde and began to thrust down on to her fingers, it wasn't fair for Quinn to be doing all the work after all.

"Oh Santana." Quinn moaned when Santana's fingers found her own soaking wet core and began to slip in and out of her with the same manic pace as her thrusting hips ground down onto Quinn.

Santana's knew the moment Quinn touched her throbbing clit she would come undone so when she felt the older woman's hand travel up her thigh she stopped her quickly, it had been a long time since she had been fucked this way and she wasn't quite ready for it to stop just yet.

"A bit longer Q…I want you to fuck me so hard that I can feel you inside me for the rest of the day."

Quinn began to push into Santana harder and harder each time she ground down on her, she would give the woman on top of her exactly what she wanted.

"Are you close?" Santana panted a few minutes later as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

'Ye….aaahhhh…" Was all Quinn could mutter as slender fingers curled inside of her.

Santana slipped her fingers out of the blonde and quickly moved to a scissoring position bringing their juicy hot centers together. They rocked together feverishly. Grunts and wet centers colliding the only noise in the room. It was only a matter of seconds later when they both came undone thrusting against each other with reckless abandon to ride out the absolute last waves of their orgasms. Santana collapsed at Quinn's side breathless that was better than any gym work out she could ever have. It took a long time for them both to get their breaths back enough to finally speak.

"Holy fuck…." Santana was convinced she could still see stars above her.

"That was…that was something else." Quinn licked her lips she needed water desperately.

"Hands down best fucking orgasm of my life." Santana chuckled.

"So far baby." Quinn added with a grin.

"Mmmm yep." Santana rolled back on top of her and connected their lips. They kissed lazily for a few minutes till their heart beats returned to normal and getting up could actually be an option.

"Let's go out for breakfast." Santana suggested.

She could quite happily eat her weight in French toast and bacon right now.

"Sounds good to me do you want first shower?"

"Only if you're in it with me."

"That can be arranged, hey take a look at this."

Quinn grabbed her phone and opened the article for Santana to read.

"Is Stace going to be pissed that they used that pic of me as the main one?"

"No of course not! Stace isn't like that and besides it's a fantastic photo….. I'm considering asking Mark for a copy that I can get enlarged for my office."

"You going to perv on me day and night then huh?"

"I think I'm allowed don't you?"

"I think you most certainly are and shower perving begins in T minus 30 seconds."

Santana threw back the covers and made her way to the bathroom with an extra sway in her hips. Quinn kept her eyes on that delicious body till it disappeared from sight, then shook her head in disbelief at herself for how addicted she was to the brunette already.

"Ohhhh Q….." Santana called out seductively.

Quinn jumped from the bed and made her way to the bathroom with a smile on her face. Today was going to be a good day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I'm barely getting this chapter up as I've been pretty sick all week but I thought something was better than nothing right? meaning 1 chapter is not quite as good as the 3 last week but it's better than none at all... well I hope so anyway :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was later that evening when Quinn and Santana's kissing session on the couch was harshly interrupted by the sound of the blondes' cell ringing. Quinn sighed as she pulled away from Latina to answer.

"Hey Steph what's up?"

"Hey Q so um you know how you figured we may get a busy tomorrow night."

"Yeah hon."

"We are already at capacity down here now."

"What are you serious?" Quinn glanced at the clock on the wall it was only 8pm and a Wednesday.

"Are you able to come in?"

"Yeah of course! I'll be in shortly."

"Cool thanks can you ask San as well?"

"Will do! Do you need anything else?"

"We could probably use some extra bags of peanuts or something…..I didn't book the store delivery till tomorrow."

"Ok no problem we will be there soon."

Quinn hung up the phone and turned to Santana.

"I'll go change shall I?" She smiled before Quinn even had to open her mouth.

"You're my hero baby."

"Yeah yeah." Santana chuckled as she made her way into the bedroom.

"Do you have an extra work shirt I can borrow too?" Quinn called out to her as she zipped up her boots.

"Luckily for you I did the laundry." Santana threw a shirt her way before pulling her hair up into a bun, her shirt was unbuttoned and Quinn lost herself for a moment admiring the flexing muscles of her stomach.

"I thought we were in a hurry babe?" Santana was looking at her now and laughed at the look on her girlfriends face when she realized she had been caught blatantly checking her out.

"We are…..you are just so fucking sexy I get side tracked every now and again."

"Ha ha come on beautiful lets go and rescue your team."

V

V

V

"Oh thank god I just put the last of the food out." Steph breathed a sigh of relief when Santana and Quinn walked through the back door with bag of groceries in their hands.

"Ok give me 10 minutes or so to get some things plated up and I will be out to help you." Quinn called as she placed the bags heavily onto the table.

"Sounds good. Oh I think Puck may need some help out the front, the crowd is getting a little pushy."

"I'm on it." Santana stated as she walked past Steph towards the front of the bar.

V

V

V

"Hey it's the star of the show." Puck grinned at her as she stepped next to him.

"Steph said you may need a bit of help?"

"Yeah I'm not sure if you are the right person for the job though San."

"Hey I can hold my own."

"Not doubting it babe but by the sounds of half the people here they are here to see you anyway so now we may have trouble getting them into the building."

"Well fuck should I go and swap with Mia or something?"

"Nah it's all good my buddy Brad is on his way to help me out so once he is here you can take your popular ass back inside."

Santana nodded as she stepped out of the way for a couple to leave.

"Thanks guys hope to see you again soon." She smiled warmly at them.

"This is crazy for a Wednesday night huh!"

"It is but I'm not surprised…..Shall I let two more in?"

"Nope, when it's busy like this I tend to only let in a half n half ratio for a while."

"Oh ok."

"We have to keep the numbers right coz that bastard fire marshal is bound to show up when you least expect it."

"Does he have it in for Quinn or something?"

"He has it in for most places around here I think, he has no fun in his life so he wants to make sure others aren't having any either."

"I guess it is the rules…..Can he call in anytime he likes?"

"Yep."

"And if he's seen the paper."

"We can expect him I guarantee it."

"If he came and we were over what would happen?"

"It depends by how many…Quinn could get a fine or issued a court notice."

"Either one would piss her off."

"Yep and probably cost me my job."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"I love this job San I really do."

"Yeah I know bud."

"Told you we would be friends." He winked at her.

"Hey I never said anything about being friends."

They both chuckled and Puck opened the door for a group of 4 to exit.

"How many in your group?" Santana called at to the guy next to the rope.

"Three." He replied eagerly.

"Come on in." She smiled and unhooked the clasp to let them through.

"You got it Lopez we do this for the next few exits and the numbers should always be ok."

"I thought Steph said the crowd were being pushy? These peeps are all good."

"Like I said a lot came here to see you and now they're getting what they want."

Santana blushed slightly and looked down the line with a chuckle a lot of people were definitely looking at her.

V

V

V

"San can you restock the fridges please." Steph called out to her as she took three cans of red bull from the one closest to her.

"Yep….. Let me just finish this." She placed a pineapple wedge on the edge of the cocktail glass and pushed it towards her customer before heading out the back to do as asked.

The bar had been set up extremely well In the aspect that all shelves and fridges could actually be accessed from behind meaning the bar floor itself could be clear at all times when it was busy. Santana went to the larger fridges out the back and started to load up on cans of energy drinks and pre mixes thanking god they were already cold, Quinn was strict on the fact that all drinks had to be served at the correct temperatures.

"Hey hon can you do some more garnishes and a few sugar rims too please?" Steph slammed a full bin of empty bottles and cans on the floor. It was nearly midnight and the place was still packed.

"I can indeed! Lemons, limes and pineapple?"

"Yeah and a few berries as well thanks! This crowd is loving the raspberry splash for some reason."

"It's because it's a fucking nice drink Steph." Santana placed the last of the drinks on the shelf and caught a glimpse of Quinn's ass through the glass on the other side. She grinned stupidly to herself.

"It is huh! Now quit ogling your woman's butt." Santana blushed at being caught red handed.

"Yes ma'am." Santana saluted Steph as she left the room shaking her head.

The next 15 minutes Santana spent cutting fruit, threading berries onto sticks and sugar rimming various glasses. The small finishing touches they added to their drinks were sometimes the difference between good drinks and great drinks.

"Hey baby is the dishwasher finished?" Quinn placed a tray of empty glasses on the bench beside her.

"Ummm…yep it is. Leave those with me babe I can chuck them in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course can you take these out for me though?"

Santana handed her the replenished containers of fruit.

"I can do that." Quinn kissed her cheek quickly and made her way back to the craziness.

V

V

V

"So fucking exhausted." Stace groaned before placing her head on the table.

It was three o'clock and the bar had finally just closed. Normally on a Wednesday they would make their last call at midnight at the latest and be closed and heading home by one and of course it wouldn't have been nearly half as packed as it was tonight.

"Is everyone available to help tomorrow?...well tonight?" Quinn looked at her watch, she knew she was asking a lot of her staff but she would be sure to make it worth their while.

Everyone agreed and Quinn was once again impressed by her team, they had worked their asses off tonight and yet they still agreed to more punishment without so much as a single whine or moan.

"Thanks guys, ok let's lock this place up."

"I've still got a few tables to do and floors to clean so I can lock up." Steph called out from behind the bar.

"I will call the cleaners in the morning and get them to cover it Steph I don't want anyone here any longer tonight."

"Fine by me." Steph laughed as she threw her cloth down quickly.

10 minutes later Quinn herded everyone out the door and switched off the lights she was pretty certain the next few nights were going to be super crazy.

V

V

V

"Can we sleep all day?" Santana groaned when she finally climbed into bed.

"You can sleep as long as you like my love I will need to head in a bit earlier than you tomorrow as we have a few deliveries expected."

"Awwww how early?" Santana pouted.

"About three."

"I will come with you."

"No you should relax hon."

"But if there is two of us getting things ready and putting stock away then it will be done much quicker. That way maybe Steph could come in a bit later so she can put Billie to bed or something."

"You are truly the sweetest most thoughtful person San." Quinn kissed her cheek softly, things like this endeared her more and more to the girl.

"A little bit selfish too as it means I get to spend time with you."

"If that's the extent of your selfishness then I'm totally ok with that." They snuggled closer together.

"I guess I just see myself as lucky, all these extra hours keep everyone else away from their loved ones which sucks for them but it just gives me more time with mine so I'm pretty lucky."

"Yeah we are lucky in that regard. I will make it up to everyone though."

"You know even if you weren't as generous as you are I still think they would do what they do anyway. They all genuinely like you and respect you as a boss."

"You know the saying give respect to earn respect."

"Never a truer word spoken Q."

V

V

V

"You know you could hire a chef or something to do those."

Santana had just finished stocking all the fridges as Quinn made up some food platters for that evening.

"Are you saying these are no good?" Quinn looked at the array of covered platters she had already prepared with a frown, they were colorful and looked appetizing so she couldn't see the problem.

"No I'm just saying not many owners would get their hands dirty like this."

"I actually really enjoy this part of the job it gives me time to escape numbers and orders and all that office shit."

"Then I shall keep my mouth shut!" Santana grinned as she took a piece of toasted bread and smothered it in hummus.

"That's meant to be for the customers San."

"I know but I'm starving."

"Actually I am a bit as well would you like me to make you a sandwich?"

"Mmm yes please."

"And what would you like on it?" Quinn took out two thick slices of bread in preparation.

"Ummmm….some of every bit of meat…..a slice of all cheeses…hummus…..sundried tomato and pickles please."

"That sounds like a heart attack in bread."

"I bet it's going to be so freaking tasty though! just you wait."

"Are you sure you want salami and the hot pork?"

"Yep load me up baby."

Quinn shook her head and proceeded to put the sandwich together.

"That is going to repeat on you all night you know that right?" Quinn laughed as she put the plate down in front of the girl.

"So I may smell a little garlicy…it will keep the vampires away." Santana shrugged and took a large bite of the sandwich.

"It may keep us all away." Quinn winked at her as she started her own sandwich.

"You can't stay away blondie even if a smell like cheeseboard." Santana took another bite, the sandwich was in fact as good as she had hoped.

"You are probably right babe." Quinn sat at the chair beside the Latina and placed an olive that had fallen onto her plate into her mouth before taking a hungry bite of her own sandwich.

"You eat really sexily do you know that?"

Quinn nearly choked on her mouthful.

"What the hell?" She chuckled once she had managed to swallow.

"It's true the way you bite, chew, swallow…..it's a really big fucking turn on."

Quinn caught the predatory look in Santana eyes.

"Ok easy tiger…we have stuff to do and the others are going to be any minute."

"I can control myself….. For now…. but just giving you a heads up for later Q." Santana smirked and went back to her sandwich.

Quinn felt an all too familiar feeling stir below….it was going to be a long night.

V

V

V

Santana was at home on the stage, she knew exactly how to get the crowd moving and up on their feet. This was good for the bar as dancing people equaled thirsty people. Quinn smiled adoringly at her girlfriend from behind the bar. Everyone was so caught up in watching Santana perform that they could actually manage a breather. Steph was thankful as it gave her time to wipe the bar top properly and to clear some cash from the till.

"You know I'm sure she would give you a private show if you asked." Steph hip checked Quinn on her way to the safe.

Quinn smiled but her eyes never left the brunette as she finished up her song and made her way from the stage. She knew exactly the type of show she was hoping for when they got back to Santana's.

The rest of the night was as insane as they had thought it was going to be. However everything had run like clockwork and when Quinn finally punched the alarm numbers into the pad as they all exited the building she had a large smile across her face. Yes she was exhausted but everything was finally slotting into place and as she hooked her arm into Santana's for the short walk to her car she knew 90% of that smile was because of the girl beside her.

V

V

V

"Hey so I was wondering something." Quinn said quietly behind Santana as the girl brushed her teeth.

"A huh." Santana managed to answer before any toothpaste escaped her mouth.

"Would you be ok if we went to my place tomorrow night?"

Santana spat into the sink before wiping her mouth with the face cloth.

"Of course we can we don't have to stay here every night Q we can take it night on night off if you want."

"No I'd much rather be here actually but I need to check on a few things and get some new clothes and I have to check and see if my plants are still alive. We don't even have to spend the night." Quinn could feel herself beginning to ramble. She didn't want Santana feeling uneasy about being in the same house she had shared with somebody else for so long.

"Quinn its ok I'm totally cool to spend a night in your world."

"My world?"

"Yeah it's your home I'm kinda intrigued to see more of it."

"It's not really me."

"No?"

"Not really…..my office is me but the rest of the house has….how can I put it a minimalist feel to it."

"Ahhh ok I understand."

"I mean it's nice and everything but I always found it a little cold…when it was just me at home I'd often find myself spending most of my time in the office."

"Then we can hang out there."

"Ha ha I'm not going to make you sit in my office the whole night Santana."

"I wasn't planning on sitting all night Quinn…well unless it involves sitting on each other's tongues."

Quinn's cheeks went red and butterflies took flight in her stomach.

"Speaking of tongues in oh so good places I do believe you owe me some of that action tonight Miss Lopez."

Santana didn't need another invitation she backed the blonde up against the door and started an attack on Quinn's neck.

"Mmmm…bed." Quinn groaned as her pulse point was sucked harshly into Santana's mouth.

Santana shook her head and pulled away from the girl ever so slightly to look in her eyes.

"Tonight my love you are about to get royally fucked right against this door so no bed is required."

Quinn's knees turned to jelly instantly and she feared they wouldn't be able to hold her up for the duration of what Santana had in mind. As if reading her thoughts Santana's hands which were currently massaging the flesh of her ass suddenly moved to the back of the blondes thighs and lifted her legs around her waist in one fluid motion, Her lips quickly finding their way back to an already marked neck.

Santana was hungry with desire and tonight she was going to make Quinn scream her name as many times as she could.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! thought I'd get this up today as I have a great 3 day weekend to look forward to woohoo!**

**Thank you all for your reviews etc. **

**Any mistakes are my own :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Holy shit Q this place is huge!"

Santana had just been given the full tour of Quinn's place and she was rather blown away.

"It's far too big for two people huh."

"Please tell me you have danced around this place like a crazy person like Hugh Grant does in Love Actually."

"I will neither confirm nor deny such a thing."

Quinn winked at the younger woman before moving to the plants in her lounge to give them a much needed drink.

"You've got to have a party here before you sell it."

"Actually speaking of parties I normally have one every year for my birthday."

"Awesome!...hang on wait do I even know when your Birthday is?"

"Ha ha actually no I don't think you do."

"Well now I'm the suckiest girlfriend." Santana pouted and sat heavily on the large white leather couch.

"No you aren't baby." Quinn moved to her side and kissed her softly.

"So when is your birthday? You know we will have to see if our star signs are compatible?"

"Oh god do you really buy that rubbish?"

"No not really" Santana smirked.

"My Birthday is actually next week."

"Well fuck me! We better get planning then."

Quinn straddled Santana's thighs and began an assault on her neck with her lips.

"Mmmmm Q as good as that feels it's not party planning is it?"

"No but I'm choosing to take your statement literally San."

Santana was confused for a second before she realized what she had said. Smiling into Quinn's neck she ran her tongue down the deliciously inviting pale skin, a small moan from the girl on top of her made her smile even larger. She would make sure Quinn would have an epic Birthday but first things first she would make sure she had an epic orgasm or two.

V

V

V

"Are you sure you want my parents to come?"

They were currently making a list of who to invite the following week. Well Santana was writing the list, Quinn was rambling off people's names as she stared outside making mental note of what to tell the gardeners to do around the place. Thank god for being able to multi task.

"Of course! Why? Do you not want them there?"

"No of course I do I was just checking I guess." Santana shrugged her shoulders, it was nice that Quinn wanted to include her family and friends and equally as nice that her family and friends would happily be a part of it they all loved Quinn and thought the sun shone out of her perfect bite worthy ass. Santana got lost in some pretty dirty thoughts before Quinn's voice brought her back to the real world.

"So I um was wondering if you would be ok for me to invite Rachel's Dads." Quinn turned back to face the brunette.

"Oh yeah?...sounds good to me." Santana replied with a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean they may not even come in fact I'm not even sure that one even likes me anymore but they have always been invited and they have kind of been my only parents for a long time."

"Q it's totally cool, it's your Birthday so you invite whoever you like."

"I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable though."

"Will they rude?"

"I'm sure they will be lovely."

"Then there is nothing to worry about."

Santana moved from her seat on the floor and made her way towards the blonde, encircling her arms around her lover's waist and resting her chin on a perfectly positioned shoulder.

"I know you have a past babe I'm just lucky to get to be a part of your future."

Quinn instinctively pulled the Latina closer and closed her eyes. Words could not explain the pleasure and safety she felt in Santana's arms she was like her safety net.

V

V

V

"Hey I totally forgot to mention this the other day but you know that Mark guy?" Santana spoke above the radio as they were heading back to the bar for another busy shift.

"The reporter?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"Do you know if he's single?"

"Well it's not something I tend to ask strangers San…..why?"

"I could be wrong…..but I'm sure there was a bit of eye action going on between him and Steph."

"Really?" Quinn tried to think back but she didn't really see Mark interacting with any of the staff as she had left him to it.

"I'm about 90 percent sure."

"Steph hasn't had a boyfriend in forever."

"I know which is why it stuck in my mind when it happened."

"Did they get each other's numbers or anything?"

"I don't even know."

"I will try and do a bit of snooping." Quinn chuckled.

She would love for Steph to find someone special and Mark had seemed like a pretty decent guy as far as first impressions go.

"I will leave it in your capable hands then my love." Santana grinned and began to flick through the radio stations to find a decent song.

"Ha ha you are only doing that so I'm the one she gets pissed at if you are wrong huh?"

"She just tends to be a bit nicer to you when she is in a bad mood."

"Thanks babe nice to know you've got my back."

"Always my sweet, beautiful, gor…"

"Ugh stop crawling." Quinn smacked Santana thigh playfully.

"Mmmm harder baby you know I liked to be spanked." Santana laughed loudly when Quinn's mouth fell open.

"Tut tut your mind always in the gutter."

"There's certain gutters on you I wouldn't mind being all the time you know." Santana ran her hand up Quinn's thigh making the blonde squirm.

"San…" Quinn's eyes rolled slightly when she was cupped through her jeans.

"We could finally christen your back seat you know, I can be quick." Santana raised an eyebrow before glancing towards the back of the vehicle.

Quinn was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on the road ahead.

"You are such a horn dog."

"Yeah I know." Santana smirked devilishly and sat back properly in her seat.

"And I'm going to start sending you my laundry bill." Quinn tugged at her jeans why did they have to be so fitted and cause friction exactly where she equally did and didn't want it right now.

"Well I did suggest you start bringing a spare pair of panties to work."

"Yeah yeah I know you did." Quinn rolled her eyes and put her window down to get some fresh air and help cool off.

V

V

V

"Kurt please don't hang up." Something in Shelby's voice made Kurt stop his motion to end the call as soon as he realized who it was.

"What do you want Shelby?"

"I need to speak to her."

"You actually need to leave her alone."

"I wish I could but there are some things I need to explain to her."

"I'm pretty sure any explaining you needed to do was covered when you ripped her heart out."

"I know I hurt her….I had no other choice."

"There is always another choice."

"Kurt please." Shelby was begging now and she wasn't ashamed to do so.

"She is happy you know, finally happy….. So you can surely understand my stance on keeping you as far away from her as possible."

It stung Shelby to know Santana was happy with someone else but she was also not a fool to think it wasn't going to happen.

"I don't wish to cause her any problems I just need to let her know a few things."

"So basically you just want to clear your own conscience?"

"No….look there is some major stuff going down."

"Oh yes I've read all about that."

"Kurt she isn't safe." Shelby frustratingly yelled out.

"What?"

"I NEED to talk to her Kurt."

"Why is she unsafe?"

"Look Luke knew about us…..he made me end things with her."

"So you listened to your fraud of a husband how does that put Santana in danger?"

"He threatened to hurt her back then."

"That was a long time ago don't use that as an excuse to try and get back into her life now."

"Oh my god Kurt please quit trying to be a catty bitch and listen to me! Luke thinks I have something to do with him getting arrested. He wants to hurt me…and one way he knows how to do that is by hurting Santana. He knows…" Shelby stuttered.

"He knows what?"

"He knows that I am still in love with her, that I have always been in love with her."

Kurt's eyes went wide with Shelby's confession. She had always remained cool calm and collected when it came to the topic of her feelings for Santana when they had discussed it previously. He now had no idea who the real Shelby was.

"Last time I checked he wasn't a hit man Shelby."

"He is dangerous Kurt he may have many people fooled but trust me I know what he is capable of….please just give me her number."

Tears sprung at the back of Shelby's eyes she had been trying to track Santana down for a week or two now and she was getting desperate…her next plan was to sit on her parents door step until they listened to her.

"I will talk to her."

"Kurt…."

"NO! You don't get to pop up out of nowhere and surprise her like that! I will talk to her and give her your number. Then it's up to her if she calls."

"Ok I guess that's better than nothing."

"It's the only option I'm giving you."

"I know I hurt her and it will probably mean nothing to you but at the time it was truly the only choice I had."

"Save your explanations for someone who gives a damn about your feelings Shelby."

"This is NOTHING to do with my feelings can't you see that? This is about Santana."

"If you hurt her in anyway…" Kurt left his sentence hanging he wasn't sure exactly what he would do but he still felt the need to say it.

"I am trying to protect her."

"So you say."

"It's the truth."

"I will talk to her."

"Today?"

"Soon."

"Ok."

"Bye Shelby."

"Good bye Kurt."

Kurt ended the call and stared at his phone how the hell was he going to handle this?

Shelby rubbed her temples to try and ease the ache that had developed. She was at least a step further ahead than she had been so she had to be thankful for that. She picked up the large pile of mail from her hall table and made her way to her bedroom to try and get some rest. She placed the letters, mainly bills on her night stand and picked up the newspaper it was a few days old by now but she thought catching up on some other things going on around the city would help her wind down a little.

V

V

V

"So a little birdy tells me that you may have been making gaga eyes at our friendly reporter the other day." Quinn sing songed her statement as she blended some berries.

"Santana is so love hazed by you that she is seeing things." Steph said all too quickly from beside her which made Quinn grin. Santana had been completely correct in her observations it seemed.

"Oh really? That's a pity….I was going to suggest that maybe you would like to see if he wanted to come to my party with you."

The corner of Steph's mouth twitched, she had spoken to Mark a few times and exchanged a few texts. He had suggested meeting up for a drink somewhere a few times so maybe Quinn's party could be a good place to start, it was an easy way of getting to know one another without the stress of it being just the two of them.

"You don't want someone you hardly know at your Birthday Q."

"It could be a good way to get to know him better." Quinn bumped her shoulder into the woman next to her.

"Maybe I could ask him."

"So San wasn't wrong after all?"

"She may have been a little bit correct."

"I think she will be a little bit happy to hear that."

"I haven't been out with him or anything."

"There is no reason to rush anything."

"He seems like a good guy though."

"Have you told him about Billie?"

"Yeah and he didn't go over the top with the whole I want to meet her or I love kids crap."

"And he obviously didn't run away."

"No he just said she sounds great."

"So he isn't trying too hard?"

"No….should he be? Ugh it's been so long since I've done this."

"I think he is doing it just right at this stage."

"Ok cool."

"So are you going to ask him to come?"

"Yeah I might suggest it."

"Great just let me know if it's a yay or a nay."

"I will do."

Steph smiled widely at her friend she knew she could count on Quinn for some support and confidence with this whole thing.

"Ok before this place gets crazy I'm going to go and do a few things upstairs. Call me when the numbers start to pick up."

Steph nodded and went back to making up her cocktail bases.

V

V

V

Quinn climbed the stairs to her office with a slight jump in her step. She wanted her friend to find happiness and even if Mark wasn't going to be anything more than a step in the right direction at least she was prepared to be finally putting herself out there.

Her desk was slightly chaotic as she really hadn't spent much time up here in the past few days. She sat down on her chair and glanced across some paperwork trying to decide which to tackle first. Her phone beeped from its tucked position in her bra.

\- - - Hey Quinn any chance we could catch up?

Quinn read the message a couple of times it seemed a bit odd for Kurt to texting her.

\- - - Hi Kurt sure thing is everything ok?

\- - - Can I call you now?

Quinn didn't bother texting him back instead she hit call on her phone.

"Hi Quinn."

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm ok."

"What's up Kurt? Did you want me to get San?"

"No….I need to run something by you."

"Ok shoot."

"I'm not sure how to begin with all of this but I had an interesting phone call today and I don't know what to do about it."

"Right." Quinn wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"It was from Shelby."

"Ok." The name immediately made the hairs on the back of Quinn's neck stand on end.

"She wants to speak to Santana."

"I don't know if Santana wants to speak to her…..or even if she should speak to her."

"I was thinking the same thing but she is concerned that Santana might not be safe."

"Safe from what? What does she mean by that?" Quinn felt her blood turn cold.

"She thinks her ex might go after Santana."

"Why would he do that?"

"To hurt her."

"Well duh that much is obvious but why does he want to hurt Santana."

"He doesn't want to hurt Santana per say he wants to hurt Shelby."

"And why does that involve San?"

"Well…..ok this is not something you are going to want to hear but he knows Shelby is still in love with her."

Quinn could hear her own pulse beating in her ears.

"Do you…..do you think this is legit?"

"Well I accused her of simply wanting to get close to Santana but she did genuinely seemed very concerned."

Air rushed from Quinn's lungs it seemed the whole Shelby thing was only just beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope everyone in the Fanfic world is doing ok! **

**Thanks to you all for your reviews, messages etc. I appreciate them all.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shelby couldn't believe her eyes in fact she had done numerous double takes to make sure she was in fact seeing the person she thought she was seeing. Santana looked incredible in the photo in fact she looked more than incredible she looked better than the last time Shelby had seen her which she was convinced wasn't possible. Santana was obviously still singing which pleased Shelby immensely the girl had an extraordinary talent and needed to go somewhere with it.

"The Rose bar hmmm." The older brunette muttered as she pulled her phone out and took note of the address, At least she now knew where to find Santana, especially if Kurt didn't come through for her.

V

V

V

Quinn had returned down stairs and put on an Oscar winning performance so that Santana suspicions were not alerted at all. She was equally thankful and frustrated that Kurt had rung her. She could look out for Santana and keep her safe but now it also made her lie to the one person she never wanted to hide anything from.

"I think after tonight the craziness may finally wear off." Steph spoke up beside her dragging her thoughts back to present and the drinks she was pouring.

"I hope so everyone needs some time off."

"Are you closing for your Birthday?"

"Yep absolutely."

Quinn always closed the bar when she had her Birthday party she was close to all of her staff and wanted them all available to attend if they chose to.

"I'll be sure to book Mom in for babysitting then."

"Your Mom and Billie are invited you know Steph."

"Oh yeah I know but she can hopefully take my little rascal home when it turns from family time to drinking time." Steph winked at her and grinned.

Quinn's parties usually started early evening so people could bring their families. They would have a BBQ dinner and then the more adult festivities would usually take place after 9 or so.

"And if Mark comes?"

"I will invite him to the drinking part."

"Awww not going to introduce him to Billie then?"

"Not on our first date Q!"

"Ha ha I'm totally kidding Steph."

V

V

V

Santana walked on to the stage earning her a huge amount of applause from the large crowd. Her smile grew wider when she made eye contact with her favorite blonde behind the bar.

"Hey folks I'm about to sing a song to a very special person."

Someone wolf whistled which made Santana chuckle and ease her nerves a little.

"It's called Those Eyes I hope you enjoy it."

The music started and Santana began to move in time with the beat, the crowd were already in to it before she even opened her mouth.

There's something about you girl  
A mystery  
I can't put my finger on  
Just what it could be  
But ever since you walked in  
A different energy  
Has taken my mind and heart away

And you're crossing the room  
And you're talking to me  
And now I know what I see

Those eyes are gonna make me fall  
One look I want it all  
Those eyes  
You've got me hypnotized  
Those eyes are gonna see me through  
Pretty girl, I'm loving you  
Those eyes  
Have got me hypnotized

Quinn hadn't heard the song before but she instantly fell in love with it and if possible she also fell more for Santana in that moment.

"Awww Q she is so smitten with you." Steph put her arm around Quinn's shoulder as they both moved to the music.

"She is amazing isn't she?"

Quinn's eyes never left the Latina once. The way she moved on stage, commanded her audience, enticed them all in…..Quinn was extremely hot under the collar all of a sudden. Their love making from the night before seemed like an age ago and now Quinn was desperate for her girlfriend for the second time that evening. How did she have this effect on her? She now regretted having stopped their earlier shenanigans in the car.

Those eyes are gonna make me fall  
One look I want it all  
Those eyes  
You've got me hypnotized  
Those eyes are gonna see me through  
Pretty girl, I'm loving you  
Those eyes  
Have got me hypnotized  
Those eyes are gonna make me fall  
One look I want it all  
Those eyes  
You've got me hypnotized  
Those eyes are gonna see me through  
Pretty girl, I'm loving you  
Those eyes  
Have got me hypnotized  
Yeah Those eyes,  
You've got me hypnotized

Santana finished the song and placed the mic back on its stand, she smiled and waved to the crowd once more before heading out the back for her break.

"Hey San, Quinn wants to see you upstairs." Mia called out to her before stepping on to the stage for her own song.

"Ok thanks." Santana had only just seen Quinn behind the bar moments before so she hoped everything was ok. Making her way quickly through the kitchen and staff area Santana managed to hit the stairs to Quinn's office without being held up by anyone. The office door was slightly ajar so Santana knocked tentatively before pushing it open. Her voice instantly caught in her throat when she saw Quinn slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Ummm is everything ok?" the brunette finally managed to get out.

"Not really?" Quinn said quietly before biting her lower lip.

"What's wrong babe?"

Santana stood frozen in one spot.

"My extremely hot girlfriend just sang an amazing song to me and now all I can think about is doing some very naughty things to her right here on my desk." Quinn patted the desk beside her.

"Are you serious right now?" Santana had figured she had just got lucky the previous time they had had sex in Quinn's office.

"How about you come and find out how serious I am my love…..oh and shutting the door might be a good option." Quinn winked at her seductively before dropping her shirt from her shoulders, Santana watched it pool on the floor before shaking herself into to action. She closed the door and turned the lock before moving towards her tasty treat.

"I'm only on a short break Q."

"Can I suggest you start losing clothes then Miss Lopez?" Quinn lifted herself up onto her desk and crossed her legs to try and ease some of the ache she was feeling down below.

Santana's clothes were off in seconds and soon her lips were crashing into Quinn's, they kissed passionately for quite some time before Quinn remembered they were actually on a time limit. She moved off the desk turning them as she went so Santana was now backed up against it.

"Lay back baby." She whispered into the younger woman's ear.

Santana did as instructed, the coolness of the wood was a relief from the heat raging through her body.

"Are we really doing th…"

She was cut off by Quinn's finger covering her lips.

"Shhhh…just lay back and enjoy this my love."

Quinn lowered herself to her knees and Santana immediately felt her own wetness pool between her legs she knew what was coming but even as Quinn's skilled tongue slid between her folds she still gasped out loud.

"Oh fuck Q." Santana groaned as her clit was sucked into the blonde's mouth.

Quinn had been working her magic for only a few minutes before she began to feel Santana's walls clench around her. She smirked at her own talents before she picked up her pace and slid her tongue in and out of her girlfriends' tasty center as fast and as hard as she could, her thumb flicking the Latinas clit exactly how she liked. She knew Santana was close and thirstily awaited the reward she was about to receive.

"Oh my god Qui….." Santana's body began to shudder as her climax erupted from her core.

Quinn brought her back down slowly enjoying every last drop of her sweet nectar.

"Holy shit." Santana panted out loud, her orgasm had happened much sooner than she expected and had been much stronger than she could have imagined.

"Mmmmm you taste so good." Quinn got back to her feet and pulled Santana into a deep kiss, their tongues lazily began fighting for dominance.

_Knock knock_

"Kinda busy." Quinn called out as she reached for Santana's shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is someone downstairs who wants to see Santana." Mia's voice came through the door.

"Who is it?" Santana called out as she slipped her panties up her thighs

"Don't know she wouldn't say."

"Well what does she look like then?" Quinn replied with slight apprehension.

Santana tugged her jeans on quickly and began to work on her shirt buttons.

"Older I guess…brunette….classy."

"Well that could just about be half of the country…..I'll be down in a few secs Mia."

"Okey dokey."

Hearing the girls retreating footsteps Santana turned to face Quinn with a certain glint in her eye.

"Guess we better make this quick then huh?"

Quinn laughed and swatted Santana away, as much as she was desperate for her own release they really did need to head back downstairs.

"Let's just class that one as a bonus for being a top notch employee."

"Well shit I hope I'm the only one getting a bonus this month then."

"Only you….every month San."

"Good and it's going to stay that way…now I guess I better get down there and find out who is after me."

Quinn cringed at her choice of words, Kurt's phone call had unnerved her a lot more than she had originally thought.

"I'm right with you."

They checked themselves quickly in the floor length mirror behind Quinn's door to make sure they were presentable and then began their descent down the stairs.

They reached the bottom of the stairs together and glanced around the room. Thankfully it hadn't got any busier whilst they had been on their break. Santana made eye contact with Mia who pointed towards the end of a bar.

"Well fuck me." Santana said out loud when her eyes fell on the brunette.

Quinn followed Santana's eye line and immediately a smile fell across her face.

"You obviously weren't expecting her?"

"Ummmm what do you think?"

"Awww don't be like that lets go and get your Mom a drink." Quinn chuckled as relief ran through her body.

"Whose Moms come to their work places?" Santana rolled her eyes as she made her way towards her Mami

"Lots probably."

"When their daughter works in a bar?"

"Ok maybe not so many in that sense."

"You're dealing with her if she starts doing Mom things Q."

"I think I can manage that."

V

V

V

Shelby watched as Santana left the building with a blonde woman and a guy with a Mohawk, her heart was racing it had been well over a year since she had last seen the Latina after all. The trio stood outside the door chatting and laughing amongst themselves totally oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

"Your Mom is an absolute doll." Steph laughed loudly as Santana rolled her eyes.

Maribel had made quite an impression on everyone in the place, she was certainly cooler than most of their parents.

"I can see where you get your good looks from San your Mom is a hottie…total MILF." Puck teased knowing the reaction he was going to get from the brunette he managed to step out of reach when she took a swing at his arm.

Quinn appeared in the door way and immediately knew Puck and Steph were winding her up. She smiled sympathetically at Santana's pout before turning to lock the door.

They talked together for a few more minutes mainly about Quinn's Birthday before heading to their cars. Quinn snuggled into Santana's side as they made their way down the street.

"I love this you know." Quinn said quietly

"What's that babe?"

"The fact that I get to go home with you."

A large smile spread across Santana's face as she pulled the blonde into a tight hug and connected their lips.

From her perfect viewing position a little further down the street the smile made Shelby's heart melt like it always had. That particular smile used to be one of her favorite features of Santana's but now the girl was using it for someone else and it hurt more than she expected. Knowing now how she was going to let this play out she turned her key in the ignition and pulled into the street. Quinn and Santana were too engrossed in their kiss to even notice the car slowly pass them.

"Mmmm I am inclined to agree…..It is nice to go home with you also." Santana mumbled against Quinn's lip as she ended their kiss and they continued their journey to the car once again.

"So is getting to kiss you like that." Quinn tightened her arm around the girls' waist.

"Speaking of homes which one are we going home to tonight?"

"You pick sweets." Quinn kissed her cheek as she reluctantly pulled away from their warm embrace to walk to the driver's side of her car.

"Let's head back to yours then." Santana stated as she opened the passenger door and slid into the seat.

"You sure?"

"Yep I want to play with your coffee machine in the morning."

"Wow of all the things I expected to come out of your mouth right then coffee machine wasn't one of them." Quinn giggled as her car purred to life.

"Don't worry honey I plan to play plenty with you also." Santana placed her hand on Quinn's thigh.

"Pleased to hear it." Quinn's hand covered Santana's as she moved away from the kerb.

Santana smiled as she glanced out the window. She thought she was happy last week but right now in that moment she was the happiest she had ever been she was sure of it.

**A/N - Song reference is Those Eyes by Thirsty Merc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well it's Friday here and I thought what better way to celebrate than by posting another chapter! and it hasn't even been 24 hours since the last you LUCKY people lol just kidding! **

**Hope everyone has a great weekend.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Babe I don't want a cup full of foam!"

True to her word Santana had been making various cups of coffee for the past hour in fact Quinn was pretty certain that she must nearly be out of cups.

"But foam is our friend Q." Santana seductively licked the foam from the spoon in her hand.

_Beep Beep_

Santana's phone beeped from the end of bench, she threw the spoon into the sink and scooped up her cell. She read the message from Kurt and smiled she was due a catch up with him.

"Hey babe have we got much planned for today?"

"Nothing definite why what's up?"

"Kurt wants to catch up."

Quinn swallowed deeply she knew exactly why.

"Oh sure hon I can amuse myself for a while."

"Well I was going to suggest he comes and hangs here with both of us….unless you don't want to?"

"Oh no…..that's fine by me perhaps just run it past him."

Quinn was pretty certain Kurt would suggest catching up elsewhere.

\- - - Sounds good pretty boy! We are at Quinn's fancy coming here?

"I guess I have a bit of washing up to do huh?"

Santana looked around the bench at the multitude of half drunken cups of coffee.

"Good thing I have a very capable dishwasher."

Quinn moved from her seat and pulled the dish drawer out.

"When we get a place together can I vote for a dishwasher being one of the top priorities?"

"I'm with you on that one." Quinn chuckled as she tipped the brown liquid down the sink and passed the cup to Santana to load.

"Look at us being all domesticated and couply."

"Such domesticated goddesses."

_Beep Beep_

"You got it babe." Santana winked at her as she picked up her phone to read Kurt's reply.

\- - - If Quinn is ok with that then I'll be there soon.

"He said it's cool with him if it's ok with you."

"Yeah ok good."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine."

"Are you sure? He hasn't offended you or anything has he?"

"No everything is fine."

"Cool I'd better go and take a shower, do you wish to join me?"

"I think we may get a bit distracted if I do that. You go though, I'll finish up here."

"No leave that for me Q I'm the one who made all the mess."

"San go it's not hard to put some cups in a dishwasher."

"Perfect women right here people." Santana called out loudly as she made her way from the room.

Quinn smiled as she placed a few more dishes in drawer. If the timing worked she would be able to excuse herself for a shower to give Kurt and Santana some time alone to talk.

V

V

V

"Hey Kurt."

"Quinn this place is beautiful."

"Thanks! Want to buy it? I'm looking for a buyer."

"I wish!"

"San is just finishing up in the shower."

"Ok cool."

"Do you want a drink? Coffee?"

"Water would be great thanks."

Quinn led the way to the kitchen, Kurt followed behind in awe of the home he was currently in. Santana's parents owned a big house in fact it was probably bigger than this one but this was way more modern with very clean lines.

"Do you want ice?"

"No just regular is good thanks."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks Quinn…so um…..how do you think I go about bringing up you know what?"

"I think you are just going to have to say it Kurt….band aid effect you know just rip it off."

"Yeah having you here will probably be a good thing."

"Oh you want me here? I was going to excuse myself and give you some privacy."

"I think San will take it better with you here for support."

"Oh…..well ok if you need me to be here I will."

Before Kurt could answer they were interrupted by Santana.

"Be here for what?"

Kurt looked at Quinn who simply nodded.

"I ah…..I need to talk to you San."

"Kurt I've already told I don't wish to carry any of your children."

"Well that's just charming but no it's not what I want to talk about."

"Babe why don't you come and take a seat." Quinn patted the chair next to her.

Santana looked between them suspiciously something was definitely going on.

"Ooookay what's going on?"

Kurt took a small white piece of paper from his pocket and slid it across the table.

"What's this?"

Santana opened the paper and made note of the numbers written across it. It was obviously a phone number.

"I got a phone call yesterday."

"I'm guessing from this number?" Santana held the piece of paper between her fingers before sliding it into the pocket of her jacket.

"Yeah from that number."

"Stop beating around the bush and just say what you came to say Kurt."

"That's Shelby's number."

Santana's eyes went wide she wasn't expecting that.

"And why do I need her number? Better yet with the way you feel about her why do you think I need her number?"

"She is worried about your safety."

"Why the hell would that be her concern?"

"Luke knows about the affair you were having with Shelby."

"And? That wanker is behind bars."

"Actually he is out on bail and he thinks Shelby had something to do with him getting arrested."

"Still don't see what it has to do with me."

Kurt sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"He has threatened you before and Shelby has reason to believe he may still have some pretty nasty thoughts about you."

"So why do I need her number?"

"She wants to talk some things over with you San, explain a few things,"

"Like what? Why she decided to screw multiple people behind her husband's back? Are they all in danger too?"

"I think there are some things she wishes to get off her chest."

Santana looked towards Quinn, the blonde had remained exceptionally quiet and reserved considering the topic of their conversation.

"Did you know she had been in contact with Kurt?"

"Kurt told me yesterday." Quinn answered quietly.

Santana sat back in the chair heavily her head was beginning to spin.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did he tell you?"

"San why does that even matter?" Kurt didn't want to cause any issues between Santana and Quinn why hadn't he just called Maribel?

"It matters because I want to know whether she was aware of this before she ate me out on her desk last night…or whether it was just before she fucked me senseless when we got home! Were you just trying to get it off your mind by having sex with me?"

"Of course not." Quinn's voice was tinged with hurt

"San don't ok…. I rang Quinn as I wasn't sure what to do and I thought she could help." Kurt pleaded with her.

"Santana, Kurt was simply trying to protect you."

"By making my girlfriend keep a secret from me? Stellar protection there Kurt."

Santana stood up quickly from her chair; she had had enough and really didn't want to be around these people anymore.

"Babe I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"Yeah…I'm sorry you did too."

Santana grabbed her phone and shoved it in her pocket before leaving the room.

"San wait." Kurt began to push his chair back but Quinn stopped him.

"She needs some time to process this just let her have a few moments."

Kurt nodded and took a sip from the glass in front of him. At least now she knew.

V

V

V

Santana walked out the front door and began to run…..to where she wasn't sure but all she knew is that she needed to get out of that house. Once she got to the end of Quinn's absurdly long driveway she took a left and continued, her chest was aching and she really wasn't sure what was the true cause behind it….her ridiculous paced running or the whole Shelby thing.

She ran for another thirty minutes or so before finally giving up and collapsing onto a nearby park bench. She hungrily sucked air into her lungs like it was going to run out if she didn't.

_Beep Beep_

The brunette took her phone from her pocket knowing it was either going to be Kurt or Quinn. She had missed a couple of phone calls from each of them.

\- - - San I know you are upset but please tell me where you are. Q x.

Santana looked around her and sighed she wasn't even sure herself where she was. She wasn't a nasty person though and she knew Quinn would be worried so she quickly typed out a reply.

\- - - I'm out running. Just need some time Quinn.

As she put her phone back in her pocket her fingers found the piece of paper Kurt had given her. She took it out and traced her fingers over the numbers. How much trouble could Luke really cause…..from what she knew of him he had as much life in him as a drunk newt. All the same for Kurt to do anything for Shelby she must have had a convincing story. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her phone once more and dialed the number it was now or never.

Santana wasn't sure if the ring tone was extremely loud or if it was her blood pressure ringing in her ears. After 3 more rings and just as she considered hanging up the phone was answered.

"Hello Shelby speaking."

"Hey." It was all Santana could think to say she hadn't actually thought about what she was going to say and now she had spoken she couldn't hang up.

"Santana?"

"In the flesh."

"Wow I wasn't expecting you to call so soon."

"You thought Kurt would leave me in supposed danger?"

"No…..I knew he would pass on my message I just thought you would have a few days of internal battle to do."

"Better to get it over and done with right?"

"I guess that's right."

Shelby's voice was exactly how Santana had remembered it, she loved the smooth sexy tone and eloquent way she had about her.

_Flashback_

"You should probably get some sleep." Shelby pulled Santana closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"No let's keep talking."

"San you aren't well you need some rest and seeing as you won't let me take you home."

A hotel wasn't the most ideal place to be sick but if it meant being with Shelby Santana didn't mind.

"I want to be with you and besides your voice is soothing and makes me feel good."

"Well how can I deny that?"

"You can't…you can't deny me anything." A smirk fell across the younger brunettes face. Her flushed cheeks a reminder of the temperature currently racking her body.

"Why don't I get you some more meds and a glass of water?"

Santana pouted and pulled Shelby even closer.

"That would mean you getting out of bed."

"Only for a minute San and it will help you feel better."

"Fiiinnneeeee."

"You are kinda cute when you're sick you know that right?" Shelby tapped the end of Santana's nose playfully.

"I'm always cute its reason number forty five why you love me."

"You think I have forty five reasons huh?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm thinking more like one hundred and forty five." Santana ran her hands up Shelby's side eliciting a squeal from her highly ticklish lover.

"You may be right about that…I'll be right back."

Shelby rolled away to the edge of the bed but before she could stand a hand fell across her own.

"Can you read to me when you come back?"

"If you want me to sweetie." She reached out tucking a strand of hair behind Santana's ear and cupped her cheek.

"It can be some trashy magazine or whatever I just like hearing your voice."

Shelby dipped her head and kissed the girls cheek.

"The Kardashians weekly drama will never sound so good ha ha."

_End of flashback_

"Santana are you there?"

"What?...oh yeah sorry."

"I would like to speak to you."

"Isn't that what we are doing?"

"In person."

Surprisingly those words didn't freak Santana out like she thought they might.

"Um…yeah ok…"

"When?"

"When suits you?"

"I'm free now?"

"Oh right…..well I'm currently in a park and I'm not actually sure where."

"So why don't you set your GPS and we can meet up somewhere?"

"I don't have a car I kinda ran here."

"You ran somewhere you don't know?"

"I had just been told some pretty big information by my best friend." Santana replied sarcastically.

"Fair enough…..Is there a street sign nearby?"

"Yeah…..um Willard Ave."

"Do you want me to come and get you? We can go and get coffee or something."

Santana's thoughts fell back to her morning of coffee making if she drank anymore coffee she would probably be awake for 3 days straight.

"Um sure."

"Ok I'll see you soon."

"Wait…you don't even know where I am."

"A park on Willard right? I'm sure it won't be too hard San and I'm pretty sure I still remember what you look like."

Shelby chuckled which made a smile tug at the corner of Santana's mouth….no wait wasn't she supposed to be pissed off with the woman?

"I guess I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah I'm leaving now."

"Ok…..well"

"We hang up now Santana." Shelby's voice had a hint of amusement behind it.

"Yeah I know…..bye."

"See you shortly."

Santana ended the call and sat back down on the bench she hadn't even realized she had been pacing. Now she simply had to wait. Her phone vibrated in her hand alerting her to a call and Kurt's name flashed across the screen.

"Kurt." She answered tersely

"Santana where are you?"

"I'm out."

"Look I'm sorry ok I wasn't sure how to bring this up with you."

"I'm not a delicate flower Kurt you could have just said something you didn't need to run to Quinn."

"Don't be angry at her."

"I don't even know what I am at the moment."

"I asked her not to say anything."

"Yeah I get that…..I guess just knowing how normal she acted when she was aware something was going on has kinda thrown me a bit."

"I'm not sure what to say about that."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Do you want to talk about things? About what you are going to do?"

"I've already spoken to her Kurt."

"To Shelby?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…..and?"

"We are going for coffee."

Kurt had to shake his head this all seemed a little surreal.

"When?"

"Once she gets here."

"What? Where?"

"She is coming to pick me up."

"Santana are you fucking crazy?"

"I wasn't the last time I checked."

"So you are going to meet up with your ex after you've just had a falling out with your girlfriend."

"No I'm meeting up with someone who wishes to speak to me, Quinn doesn't need to be bothered with this just like you shouldn't have bothered her with it yesterday."

"Santana…"

"Look I think she is here I'll talk to you later."

"Please be very care…."

The line went dead before Kurt could finish his statement.

Santana looked towards the silver car that had just pulled into the parking lot. The driver's door opened and Shelby emerged from behind tinted windows. Pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head she smiled softly in Santana's direction, Santana returned the gesture and began to walk towards her. Even with all the stress in her life Shelby was still immaculately put together and hadn't seemed to have aged a day since Santana had last seen her. Santana strangely felt more confident than she ever thought she would be in this situation.

V

V

V

"So things just got a whole lot more complicated didn't they?"

Quinn asked calmly from her seat on the sofa, she had got the gist of the conversation even if what she had heard was only one sided.

"I can't even find the words at the moment." Kurt sat next to her in disbelief this certainly wasn't how he expected things would be happening.

V

V

V

"Hey" Shelby said nervously as Santana approached her.

"Hi."

They stood simply looking at each other for a few seconds neither quite believing the other was actually in front of them.

"So did you want to get a drink?"

Shelby broke the silence before it got any more awkward.

"How about a beer? I'm all coffeed out."

"Yeah I could do a beer do you have anywhere in particular you want to go?"

Yes my amazingly hot girlfriend owns an extremely successful and popular bar not too far from here is what she wanted to reply but she also knew that certainly wasn't an appropriate option.

"Not really shall we just drive till we find one?"

"Yeah let's do that hop in." Shelby gestured to the passenger side of the car and moved back to the driver's side.

As Santana settled in to her seat she suddenly realized how close in proximity she was to her former lover. Shelby looked across at her and smiled before returning her gaze to the windscreen her eyes still had a sparkle behind them which for some reason made Santana happy, she was glad Luke hadn't sucked the life completely out of her.

"It's nice to see you." Shelby said quietly from her seat before starting her engine.

She didn't expect a reply nor did she get one.


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Monday! thanks for all your messages and reviews :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do you want to grab a seat and I'll get the drinks?" Shelby asked as they walked through the doors of the bar.

"Yeah sure."

Santana made her way to a table in the far corner, it wasn't overly busy so they should have plenty of privacy. Shelby returned moments later with two glasses of beer and placed one in front of the Latina.

"Thanks." Santana raised the glass to her lips and downed half the glass, she was thirsty and this was just hitting the right spot.

"Should I have got you two?" Shelby smiled genuinely.

"I'm actually really thirsty I probably should have had a water first."

"Did you want me to get you one?" Shelby pushed her seat back quickly.

"No I'm fine I'll just take my time with the rest of this."

"So how have things been?"

"Really? This is how this is going to go? You plan on acting like we are old friends?"

"No I was just trying to break the ice a little…and if I'm honest I'm a little nervous."

"Having the person in front of you that you screwed over would tend to make any normal person a tad edgy."

"Yeah." Shelby looked down at the table and took another sip of her drink.

"So I'm in danger?"

"I'm not completely certain but I felt the need to warn you anyway."

"Why does he still have a problem with me?"

"Because he knows hurting you will hurt me."

"He isn't aware you did enough hurting me on your own?"

"He knows the only reason I did that was because of him, he knows my heart hasn't been his for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"Shall I start at the beginning?"

"Please do because right now I'm confused as fuck."

Shelby proceeded to tell Santana all about Luke's threats to hurt Santana and her family if Shelby didn't end things with her. That he was a dangerous conniving man who would stop at nothing to get things the way he wanted them.

Santana felt like she was having an out of body experience, EVERYTHING she had thought about their break up was not the case at all.

"So now all the people you were seeing on the side are in his sights?"

"There wasn't anyone else San, you were the only one you have always been the only one."

"But you said…..that day in the hotel."

"It was the only way I knew you would give up on me completely." Tears stung the back of Shelby's eyes and she blinked them away furiously.

"You should have told me."

"It wouldn't have changed anything."

"Maybe not at the time but it meant I wouldn't have hated you the way I did for all those months."

"Right or wrong it was what I felt I needed to do at the time."

"To hurt someone you're meant to love?"

"You weren't the only one hurting Santana."

"No but I was the one left thinking everything I had felt was a joke and that the woman I was in love with was screwing other people."

"Nothing about what you felt was a joke please know that."

"Ok so all that emotional bullshit aside what am I supposed to do if he is out for my blood?"

"I've hired a private investigator to follow him and to keep tabs on him, I just wanted you to know so you can be aware of your surroundings….aware of who is around you that sort of thing."

"I work in a bar he could get to me anytime he wanted."

"I saw the article in the paper." Shelby smiled for the first time since she had begun her story.

"Yeah it's gained me a few new fans."

"Please don't think I'm a stalker or anything but I came by the bar the other night."

"You did?"

"I didn't come inside but I did see you leaving."

"Right."

"Look as long as there are people around you I'm sure everything will be ok."

"So maybe refrain from going running in an unknown neighbourhood by myself for a while."

Santana chuckled at her own stupidity.

"Yeah it could be a good idea."

"Noted."

"I'm sorry for causing all this drama."

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Did you go to the cops?"

"Not directly no."

"And that means?"

"They came to me. I had no idea what he was up to so I couldn't tell them anything anyway but I did provide them with other information that helped them bring it all together."

"You finally managed to stand up to him albeit indirectly."

"I guess you could say that…he has cost me so much already."

Santana nodded she knew exactly what Shelby meant by that.

"It probably doesn't mean much but please know I am so deeply sorry for how I treated you I have regretted that day ever since it happened." Shelby reached across the table and took Santana's hand in her own.

In all those Hollywood movies now would be the moment that electricity would be felt through their fingers and running up their arms, Santana's stomach would turn in loops and her heart would want to beat right out of her chest but that didn't happen. Instead in that moment Santana felt free. Now knowing why Shelby had done what she did allowed Santana to let go of any residual anger she had left inside. Shelby did it to protect her and here she was again ready to protect Santana even if she wasn't sure of the reaction she would get from her. Santana herself had expected the first time she saw Shelby again was going to involve a whole lot of tears, some cussing and even the possibility of the odd slap but here they were managing a civilised conversation and it actually made Santana feel good.

"Thank you for explaining things." Santana squeezed her hand gently before placing it back on the table.

"It's the least I could do."

"Do you want another drink?" Santana queried. In all honesty she just needed a few moments to herself and this would give her that.

"Yeah sure." Shelby picked up her glass and downed the last mouthful.

"I'll be right back."

Shelby watched her walk to the bar and talk to the guy behind it, she certainly was a different person from the woman she used to know. She was still confident but had lost most of the arrogance she used to carry, she seemed completely comfortable with herself and had blossomed into an astonishingly beautiful individual. Shelby wished she could have been around to witness that change but she also knew that maybe if she had still been around it may not have happened quite like it had either.

"Here you go." Santana lowered the glasses in her hands to the wooden table and took her seat once more.

"Thanks."

"Will he hurt you?"

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Emotionally he will try with everything he has."

"And physically?"

"I'm not sure."

"You have people around you though right? People to watch out for you."

"Yeah I'll be ok."

Shelby was touched that Santana cared enough to even ask.

"Good."

"I'm sure you have plenty of people around you…starting with your pit bull of a best friend."

Santana chuckled inwardly, Kurt never held back with how he felt about people especially if they had hurt someone he was close to.

"Yeah he certainly has my back."

"That's good and I get the feeling the blonde I saw you leaving with the other night will have it also?"

Santana smiled when she thought of Quinn.

"She will."

"Girlfriend?...sorry that's none of my business."

"It's ok and yes she is my girlfriend she is very special to me."

"You deserve that San."

"You do as well you know that right?"

"One day maybe."

"So where to now?"

"If you don't mind I will keep your number and I'll let you know if I hear anything from my investigator…other than that I guess it's business as usual."

"Ok yeah and likewise I will let you know if I notice anything unusual."

"That would be great…..thank you for this Santana."

"Anything to nail that son of a bitch."

Shelby laughed loudly which was something she hadn't done much lately and it felt good.

"Not just for that…for listening to me and for being so understanding."

"Acting like a prize bitch wouldn't have got us anywhere."

"No not really but it still would have been acceptable given the circumstances."

V

V

V

Quinn finally waved Kurt down the drive and made her way back inside. She had been trying to convince him for quite some time that he didn't need to stick around and finally he relented and left. She was trying to keep it all together her insecurities would peak and she would get them under control then her anger would rise and she would work on bringing it down. The worst of all was her guilt If she was completely honest she had used sex as a way to forget her conversation with Kurt, not to keep it from Santana but to keep herself from blurting something out that she didn't know all the information about. If her body and her mind were focused solely on making Santana feel good then she was safe. However now seeing were safe had got her she certainly had some regrets.

She checked her phone for any further messages from Santana but none came. She would shower and head into the bar she refused to be the needy girlfriend who couldn't function because her other half was angry with her, she had apologised and there was not much else she could do.

V

V

V

Another beer for Santana and a lemonade for Shelby later and both brunettes decided it was time to make a move.

"Can I drop you somewhere?"

"Ahhh…" Santana realised she was rather stuck she didn't have her keys for her place and she was certain Quinn would be at the bar right now and she didn't have a key for her place either.

"Nothing behind the offer…..Just going with the whole not wanting you to be alone at the moment kind of thing."

"Yeah yeah I get it I just need to get some things for work but I don't have my keys."

"Oh well I can take you somewhere to get your keys then drop you home if that makes life any easier."

"Actually that will be great! If you don't mind taking me to the bar Quinn has a key to my place."

"Sure thing."

They made their way back to Shelby's car in silence this time however they were both in a much better place.

V

V

V

Stacey could tell something was bothering Quinn but after the blonde told her to drop it after the third time she checked she daren't ask again.

"I'm sure Steph will be appreciative of a night at home with Billie." She spoke across the room trying to spark a conversation.

"Yeah I'm sure." Quinn grunted as she moved a table to one side.

"What time is San due in?"

"She is rostered on for seven."

"Ah ok."

"Did you stock the beer fridge?"

"Yep I did it as soon as I came in."

"Thank Stace."

Familiar voices out the front of the building made Stacey smile.

"Looks like she couldn't stay away huh?"

They both turned as Santana entered the bar with Puck following closely behind, he wasn't due to start for another half an hour but arriving early meant that he normally got a parking spot and when it came to late night closing he was happy to not have to walk miles to his car.

"Hey Q." Santana spoke softly.

"Hey you're early did everything go ok?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could grab my key off you I left my keys at your place and I need to get some work clothes from home."

"Oh right."

Quinn fumbled in her pocket and removed her keys.

"Here you can just take the car."

"Oh um actually I can't."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"I've had a few of drinks."

"You've been drinking…..with Shelby?"

Santana nodded it probably didn't sound too good.

"You know what here." Quinn took Santana's apartment key off the ring and thrust it in her direction.

"Don't bother coming in tonight."

"What?"

"I will not have my staff under the influence of alcohol as they work."

"Q I'm not drunk."

"It doesn't matter I do not condone that sort of behaviour from my employees."

"Wow ok."

"I can call you a taxi or if you give me twenty minutes or so I can drive you home."

"It's ok I have a ride."

"Let me guess your marvellous ex is waiting outside."

"Shelby is waiting outside yeah, she was going to give me a ride to get my clothes for tonight."

"Well that's fucking perfect!" Quinn practically yelled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just go, I'll see you later."

"Are you pissed at me?"

"Nooooo…. What gave you that idea?" Quinn replied sarcastically

"So are you angry that I've been drinking or that Shelby is outside?"

"Both of those are a good start."

"There's more?"

"What do you think San?"

"Nothing I'm going to say is going to even come close to being the right thing at the moment is it?"

"Can you seriously not see why I'm a little annoyed right now?"

"I'm just wondering why you've got your nose out of joint when your whole Shelby called intervention shit with Kurt this morning was about me talking to her and now I have."

"Kurt told me about Shelby because he was worried about you Santana! This morning was about two people who care about you trying to help you deal with what could have been a difficult situation but it appears we were wrong it was apparently easy and even warranted drinking."

"You should have told me he called you."

"Santana I was trying to do the right thing by you and by Kurt."

"What the hell is it with women I'm in love with assuming they miraculously know what is right by me without even talking to me?"

"Because I want you to be…wait women as in plural?"

"Huh?"

"WOMEN you are in love with…. as in more than one?"

"No I didn't mean it like…."

"Save it Santana I've heard enough."

"Oh my god you are being pathetic."

"You know what maybe I am and maybe my insecurities are a huge part of that. But when your girlfriend gets up and leaves your home without saying a word and you are left freaking out because you don't know where she is it gets to you. THEN she calls the former love of her life and casually arranges a catch up which turns into drinks, she then shows up at your place of work with said former lover waiting outside and acts like it's all a normal day to day thing! I think I'm allowed to act a little crazy and pathetic don't you?"

"I've been trying to get all this mess cleared up so it didn't need to cause issues for us."

"Yet that's exactly what it is doing."

"Only because you are acting like this."

"So if I randomly decided to catch up with Rachel tomorrow and not discuss any detail with you at all you would be one hundred percent ok with that?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"You know what fuck you! You aren't even interested how I am! The whole point of seeing Shelby was because of the psycho ex-husband who may or may not be after me but all you are concerned about is the fact that I had a few drinks with her to calm my nerves and because I didn't rip her head off I must still be in love with her."

Stacey cleared her throat loudly turning two sets of wild eyes in her direction

"Just wondered if your office may be a better place for this conversation?"

They both seemed completely unprepared to back down and their raised voices had already earned them an audience with the rest of the staff.

Quinn surveyed the room and sighed, here she was yet again letting her relationship drama spill over into the work place.

"Santana is everything ok?"

A voice from the door made all eyes in the room shoot in that direction. Santana inwardly cringed, Shelby's arrival couldn't have been more poorly timed.

"Shelby I take it?" Quinn's voice cut through the silence.

"Yes that's right, Quinn I assume? It's nice to meet you" Shelby began to move across the floor to greet the woman properly.

"I'll see you later." Quinn said quietly to Santana before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Shelby stopped in her tracks, she was simply coming to check if Santana still needed a ride.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

"Well something is one way to put it." Santana replied.

"Shall I just go or did you still want me to wait?"

Shelby gestured towards the door way that Quinn had just disappeared through.

"No we can go I'm not required here tonight or even wanted it seems."

Santana stormed from the bar leaving a stunned Shelby alone in the middle of the floor.

"Um….ok…..have a pleasant evening everyone." Shelby lifted her hand to wave before realizing now probably wasn't the best time for pleasantries so instead she smiled and made her way back to the door she had used only moments before.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Puck said to no one in particular.

"Ok the shows over folks you all have jobs to do so I suggest you do them."

Stacey was very aware that people would talk but right now she had to focus on being a staff member short for the evening and that meant everyone need to pull their weight more than ever.

V

V

V

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and diffuse whatever that was?"

Shelby thumbed backwards in the direction of the bar, she was still about 20 metres from her car where the Latina stood waiting.

"I don't think that's going to happen right now."

"Back to your place it is?"

"Yes please."

They both got in their respective sides of the car before Shelby turned to look at the Santana with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Want to tell me where I'm going then?"

Shelby grinned and Santana managed a chuckle.

"You mean you haven't stalked me at my apartment?"

"Not at all."

"Surprising."

"Well if you had had a full page article in the paper about your apartment then maybe I would have."

"Touché it's left at the end of the road."

"Got ya." Shelby winked at her before starting the engine and pulling away from the curb.

V

V

V

The night went by in a blur for Quinn, they were busy so her mind was occupied most of the time but she did have time to think about the earlier incident with Santana. Had she over reacted? Maybe a little but she also felt she certainly had a right to be pissed about a few things. When Shelby came into the bar it was definitely the straw that broke the camels' back so to speak. Quinn wondered what Santana saw in Shelby she was seemingly the exact opposite to herself and normally people have a type.

Before she knew it the bar was closed and Puck was walking her to her car.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine I'm just exhausted and need a good night's sleep."

"Try and get one then."

"I will thanks Puck."

"I will see you in a couple of days."

"Ok cool enjoy your time off."

Quinn squeezed his shoulder before getting into the car and driving off. Fifteen minutes later she found herself outside of Santana's apartment building out of habit. Glancing at the clock on her dash it was a bit later than she had realized. Santana would very likely be asleep and seeing as she no longer had her key on her keyring she wouldn't be able to get in without waking the brunette and quite possibly some of her neighbors.

It was dark but Santana could clearly see Quinn's car on the street below. She had tried to go to sleep numerous times but she knew it was fruitless, she needed the blonde beside her.

So now as she peered out the window like she had done for the past hour she wondered why Quinn was taking so long to get out of the vehicle. She felt a physical pain in her chest moments later when she saw the black car pull away again and head in the direction of the blondes house. Sighing she got up from her chair and made her way back to the bedroom, She used to be able to sleep without Quinn so she would just have to suck it up and do it again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter I had lots of people taking teams ha ha. Love the people who are desperately trying not to like Shelby (but secretly I know they do lol).**

**This chapter is for 3 very special people...I've met some awesome people on here and these 3 ladies in particular I consider good friends. They remembered it was a special day for me and messaged me with the sweetest things. So to my fave American, Brazilian and Venezuelan Thank you so much for your wishes xxxxOh and Starbucks I'm looking forward to our chat later :)**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The knock at the door was extremely soft so soft that had Santana not been in her kitchen she would have never heard. She made her way to the door and made sure the chain was securely fastened before she opened it.

"Hey."

"Shelby hi." Santana was shocked to see her ex standing on the other side. She quickly released the chain before opening the door properly.

"You were on my mind so I just wanted to check that you were ok after your disagreement with Quinn."

"I'm fine, I've decided Quinn is the one with the issue not me."

"You have had a lot to deal with today."

"At least someone is concerned about my feelings, did you want to stay for a coffee?"

"Yeah sure that'd be great."

Shelby entered the apartment and followed Santana through to the kitchen.

"How do you like it?" Santana gestured to the coffee cup she had just placed next to her own.

"Hot and sweet just like my women."

"Um ok."

"Black with two sugars is great thanks."

Shelby kept her eyes on the Latina and noticed her cheeks redden slightly.

"Did you want anything to eat?"

"Now you are just making this all a little too easy for me San." Shelby smirked and moved towards the girl like a predator stalking its prey.

"I meant a cookie or somethi…" Santana gasped when Shelby pushed her up against the bench.

"I wouldn't object to a piece of you." The older blonde muttered before running her tongue down Santana's neck, biting softly where it met her shoulder.

"Shelby what are you doing." Santana tried to maneuver her arms to push the woman away but it was fruitless.

"I'm taking back what is mine."

"I'm not yours."

Shelby sucked harshly on the soft skin below her lips making Santana groan equally in pleasure and pain.

"You are mine and you will always be mine Santana."

She crashed their lips together and kissed her intensely. Her hands instantly found perfectly round pert breast to caress.

"Mmmm." Santana moaned loudly she had missed Shelby's touch.

"Say it…Say you are mine." Shelby commanded as her hand slipped inside her ex's pants.

"I'm yours." Santana groaned before pulling Shelby into a deep kiss once again.

Quinn shot up in bed barely able to breathe, beads of sweat began to trickle down her spine. It was a dream….it was just a dream. Collapsing back on to her pillow she allowed a stray tear to escape the corner of her eye she had argued with her girlfriend and then sent her straight into the arms of her ex how could she be such a fool.

V

V

V

Santana's eyes fell open yet again and she let out a frustrated groan, getting to sleep was proving more difficult than she had expected.

_Beep Beep_

The text alert on her phone made her jump. Hoping it was Quinn she rolled back to the other side of the mattress and swiped her hand across the screen. She had to squint her eyes till they adjusted to the sudden brightness invading the room.

\- - - Hey I'm sitting here not able to sleep and just wanted to say I hope you got things sorted out with Quinn.

Santana let out the breath she had been holding in hope that the message was from Quinn. It was nice of Shelby to express her concern however.

\- - - I can't sleep either and no things are much the same.

\- - - I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure once you talk everything will be ok.

\- - - Yeah I hope so! I need her more than I ever thought I would.

\- - - That may be a good place to start then when you talk to her.

\- - - She is pissed at me and I don't think she really wants to talk to me or see me at the moment.

It amazed Santana how easily she had slipped back in to old habits and opened up to the older woman. But then again Shelby had always had the ability to make people's feelings and thoughts feel warranted, she was easy to talk to and she listened.

\- - - The true sign of the strength of the relationship is working beyond the anger and annoyance and moving forward. Anger is a common and perfectly acceptable emotion in any relationship.

\- - - When did you become the relationship guru?

\- - - I have had many years to gain my wisdom San.

\- - - Yeah I guess, anyway I'd better go. Thanks for the chat.

Santana was very aware that talking to her ex about her current relationship probably wasn't the best idea.

\- - - Try to get some sleep I'm sure Quinn will come around before you know it.

\- - - Thanks J

Santana tucked her phone under the pillow beside her and closed her eyes. Quinn had to come around she needed her.

V

V

V

After an extremely disturbed sleep Quinn had woken and decided she needed to see Santana as soon as possible. Now as she walked down the hall to Santana's apartment she figured she probably should have called or text first. She knocked hesitantly and took a step back from the door. After a minute had passed she knocked again a little louder…. still nothing.

Quinn took the keys that Santana had left at her place from her pocket and let herself in.

"Babe are you home?" She called through the apartment for her girlfriend in case she was sleeping or in the shower but she was nowhere to be found.

She had hoped to speak to the brunette but at the very least she could return her keys in case she needed them today. Taking a pen and piece of paper from the small table beside Santana's sofa she began to compose a note to let her know she had called by.

_Dear Santana,_

10 minutes later and after three attempted notes Quinn had to admit she wasn't quite sure what to say considering how they had left things the day earlier. She sat staring at the paper and tapping the pen on her lip when a loud knock at the door made her nearly jump out of her skin. Placing the pen on the table she made her way to the door.

"Hello."

"Are you Santana Lopez?" A tall dark man stood in front of her.

"Can I ask who wishes to know?"

Quinn was totally unprepared her for the fist that connected with her stomach, she stumbled backwards and fell to her knees. The man was now standing over her menacingly.

"Who the fuck are you?" She clutched at the pain in her stomach.

"I'm here to warn you to watch who you hang out with you little slut." He growled in a low tone before his fist connected with the blondes face. Quinn's body was flung backwards and her head hit the floor with a nasty crack. Her vision became hazy and the last thing she remembered seeing before it went permanently black was the man picking up an apple from the nearby bowl of fruit and taking a bite.

V

V

V

"Luke what do you want?" Shelby had just got back in her car after her gym work out.

"I warned you to stay away from her! That warning stands whether we are together or not."

"I have nothing to do with Santana you need to let this go."

"I hear otherwise."

"Are you following me?" Shelby wasn't surprised if he was.

"I have better things to do."

"Just leave me alone Luke."

"You need to be taught a lesson or better yet your girlfriend does."

"Leave Santana out of this!"

"Opps too late." Luke laughed obnoxiously into the phone before hanging up.

Shelby hands began to shake as she scrolled through her contacts for the younger woman's number she pressed call and waited for the line to connect, everything seemed to be taking far too long.

_Hi you've reached my phone either I'm busy or I've checked my caller ID and don't wish to talk to you. Leave a message and I may get back to you._

"San it's me can you call me back as soon as possible please."

Shelby threw her phone onto the passenger seat and with trembling hands started her car. Santana's apartment wasn't too far from the gym she needed to check and see that the girl was ok.

After what seemed like the longest 5 minutes of her life Shelby's car screeched to a halt outside the apartment block. Thankful that she had remembered Santana's address from the day before she took the stairs two at a time, there had been no return call from the Latina and with every passing moment her worry only increased. Shelby knocked loudly on the closed door and shifted from foot to foot as she waited for it to be answered.

"Santana it's me open up." Shelby's voice was shaky as she called out hoping her ex was simply still in bed.

The silence was deafening and it was starting to get on Shelby's nerves she turned the door handle and nearly passed out from relief when it opened. The relief was soon replaced with dread….. Santana wouldn't leave her door unlocked which meant she had to be home and if that was the case why hadn't she come to the door.

"Santana." Shelby called out from the doorway and listened for the sound of the shower… of anything.

She pushed the door open slowly and her blood ran cold when she saw the woman on the floor.

"Oh my god Santana." Shelby ran and fell to her knees beside the limp body before reaching out and turning it towards her. The blonde hair was the first thing she noticed.

"Quinn….oh fuck. SANTANA ARE YOU HERE?" Shelby screamed into the otherwise empty home.

She placed two fingers on Quinn's neck and felt for a pulse.

"Oh thank god." She cried when she could feel a faint beat against her fingertips.

In a fumbling mess she grabbed for her phone in her pocket, nearly dropping it three times as she dialed for an ambulance. Pulling herself up onto unsteady legs she checked through the apartment for her ex. Her heart stopping as she entered each room. Thankfully there was nobody else home.

V

V

V

Santana casually walked out of the café with her coffee in hand. She had decided to treat herself to a nice breakfast and some time in the sun. Her phone buzzed in her pocket yet again which meant someone was obviously trying to reach her so she shouldn't ignore it again. Shelby's name flashed across the screen and Santana deflated a little she had hoped yet again that it would be Quinn.

"Hey Shel."

"Santana where are you?" Shelby's voice was panicked and an uneasy feeling began to spread throughout Santana's body.

"I've just had breakfast what's up?"

"You need to come home now."

"Why? Hang on you're at my apartment?" Santana was all kinds of confused and Shelby's tone was making her feel nauseous.

"Something has happened come quickly."

"What's wrong are you ok?" Santana dropped her coffee cup into the nearest trash can and began to jog in the direction of her apartment.

"I'm ok."

"Shelby what the fuck is going on?"

"It's Quinn." Santana stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" the brunette's throat began to close and she couldn't swallow.

"I'm not sure what's happened she is unconscious I've rung an ambulance…San I think it was Luke."

"I'm five minutes away." Santana shoved her phone in her pocket and took off in a sprint she was never more thankful for the sensible choice in shoes she had opted for that day. As she rounded the corner of her street she saw the ambulance and a police car pull up, two paramedics ran inside ahead of the officer. Her lungs were screaming at her to slow down but there was no way she could do so.

She ran through the apartment door four minutes after she had ended her call with Shelby. With tears streaming down her face she took in the sight before her. There was a man on either side of Quinn, one was taking her pulse the other seemed to be checking her over….. Flashing a light in her eyes etc.

"QUINN." Shelby caught her as she flung herself towards to blonde.

"San honey let them do their job."

"I need to be with her. Is she ok? What happened? Why isn't she awake yet?"

"I know you do sweetie but you need to give them some space to treat her."

"You are?"

One of the paramedics turned his attention to Santana.

"I'm her girlfriend."

"You live here?"

"Yeah I do…she doesn't though."

"Ok it appears your girlfriend has taken a nasty fall backwards and by the swelling and bruising on her face I would suspect she has been hit rather forcefully."

"Oh god." Santana's legs gave out beneath her and she crumpled to the floor dragging Shelby with her. Shelby kept her arms tight around the shaking younger woman.

The paramedic looked towards the policeman who nodded and scribbled something in his notebook before stepping towards the two brunette's on the floor.

"Ma'am do you have any idea how this may have happened?"

"No…No I…" Santana turned her eyes to Shelby's in confusion, surely this couldn't be happening.

"I think I may have an idea." Shelby answered in a low tone.

"Ok may I speak to you in the other room?"

"Please excuse me officer but right now I'm exactly where I'm needed. Can you please get Detective Coles here please" Shelby knew she needed to talk to the man in charge of the case against Luke.

Santana's body shuddered in her arms.

"Yes of course." The officer nodded in her direction before leaving the room to make some calls.

V

V

V

"Will you come to the hospital?" Santana's eyes pleaded with Shelby.

"I have to talk to the police but I will come as soon as I can and I will get someone to meet you there."

"Ma'am we are ready to go." Santana nodded and climbed in the back beside Quinn.

"She'll be ok San I promise." Shelby called out as the doors closed. If the cops didn't pick Luke up for this she would personally pay him a visit enough was enough.

As she made her way back up to Santana's apartment finally in a position to speak to the police Shelby pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

"Hello."

"Maribel its Shelby please don't hang up."

"I have nothing to say to you Mrs. Corcoran."

"Santana needs you."

"What?"

"Something has happened to Quinn they are on their way to the hospital and Santana will need you there."

"What happened to Quinn?"

"I'm not sure at this stage but she is unconscious."

"Oh my goodness."

"I'm at Santana's apartment talking to Police and she will need someone at the hospital can you get there?"

"How does this involve you? Why are you anywhere near Santana and Quinn?"

"It's a long story."

"If anything happens to either one of those girls because of anything to do with you….." Maribel left the threat hanging.

"I don't think now is the time for that, please just get to the hospital."

Maribel ended the call without saying goodbye.

V

V

V

Ninety minutes later if Shelby wasn't sure where to find Santana she would have heard her soon enough.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I am her girlfriend I have a right to know what is going on with her."

"Miss you will need to calm down or I will call security."

"Santana come sit down." Maribel was trying to keep her daughter calm.

"No Mami! I want to know what is going on."

"I'm sorry but you are not listed as Miss Fabrays next of kin."

"Then who is? Get them here."

"I can't give you that information but the hospital is trying to contact them."

"Oh my god I just want to see her." Tears were streaming down Santana's face.

"San." Shelby kept her voice calm and gained an immediate audience from both Latina women.

"What are you doing here?" Maribel growled.

"Mami stop, its ok." Santana put her hand on her mother's arm.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll see what information I can get."

Shelby was often recognized due to Luke's political standing and she was happy to use it to her advantage if she could.

Five minutes later Shelby knelt down in front of Santana and took her hands in her own.

"Did you find out anything?" Santana mumbled.

"Do you know how to get hold of a Rachel Berry?"

Santana sighed of course Rachel would be listed as her next of kin.

"If I can get Quinn's phone."

"Ok I will go and ask them if Quinn had it on her when she came in."

Shelby stood and went to the desk once more, Santana couldn't hear what was being said but she could tell Shelby was being forceful even in her hushed tone.

"What is she doing here Santana?" Maribel's voice interrupted her attempt to lip read.

"She is helping Mami."

"She should be nowhere near you."

"Mami stop ok! Right now she is helping and being extremely supportive. I want her here."

"Ok I hope you know what you are doing."

"Right now I have no fucking clue what I am doing all I know is Quinn is through those doors and I can't get to her."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey lovelies! I am updating this today and then may be absent for a little bit. My wife is pretty sick at the moment so all my energy and efforts need to go into getting her better. We are off on our Honeymoon in a couple of weeks so having her healthy so we can have the dream holiday we wished for is top of my priorities. I hope to update before we go however.**

**Thank you all for your reviews etc. I appreciate them all.**

**Enjoy and keep smiling!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Quinn hey" Rachel's voice was surprised to say the least.

"Rachel its Santana."

"Oh…" Rachel took the phone quickly from her ear and checked the caller I.D. yep it was definitely Quinn's number.

"Um is everything ok?"

"Quinn's in hospital and they won't let me in to see her or tell me any information as you are listed as her emergency contact and next of kin so I need you to talk to them and tell them it's ok for me to be informed of her condition and all of that crap." Santana rambled not even stopping for a breath.

"Whoa ok slow down. What happened?"

"Someone hit her and she was knocked unconscious that's all I know."

"Who on earth would hit Quinn? Was this at work?"

"No it was at my place but I wasn't there…..it should have been me." Santana had thought about it numerous times but actually saying the words made her breath escape in a strangled sob.

"Santana calm down what do you need me to do?"

"I think if you maybe speak to them they may allow me to know some things that are going on."

"What type of hospital doesn't let a loved one know even the basics?"

"It's something to do with Quinn's contact wishes….because she didn't want her parents to have any legal say over her she was very strict with her emergency contacts."

"Ah yeah ok I understand , Is there someone I can talk to now?"

"Yeah I guess you talk to the lady on reception."

"Ok I will make sure you get in to see her ok."

"Ok thank you."

Santana handed the phone to the receptionist who proceeded to turn away from the Latina so she couldn't hear the conversation.

"Fucking bitch…" Santana mumbled quietly.

"You know that won't help you right?" Shelby smiled at her softly.

"Yeah I know this is driving me crazy though."

"They have procedures they have to follow Santana."

"I know."

"I assume that's Rachel?" Shelby nodded towards the receptionist.

"Yeah she is Quinn's ex."

"Ah ok, Quinn hadn't got round to changing her information obviously."

"We've only been together a short time, she and Rachel were together for like 16 years or so. They were still together when Quinn and I met it's not something you think to do on a regular basis I guess."

"Ahhh I see does that make this more complicated?"

"It seems that way but it's not really I hope."

The lady turned back towards Santana and she was finally able to hear the end of the conversation.

"Yes Miss Berry I can have that arranged as an interim thing…yes absolutely I will hand you back to Miss Lopez now."

The lady handed the phone over to the brunette who practically snatched it from her. The receptionist tutted at the younger woman's actions but pulled her head in when she was met with a single eyebrow raised glare from Shelby.

"Rachel."

"Hey….ok your name will be put down as interim contact, meaning as soon as you are able to you will get to see her and they will have to keep you updated."

"Oh thank god! thank you."

"The thing is for the information to change properly to give you power of attorney either Quinn or myself need to make it in writing."

"Ok well that doesn't matter as long as I can see her."

"How serious is this?"

"I don't know yet, I mean she hit her head that can cause a whole heap of issues right?"

"If there are any decisions that need to be made regarding her medical needs you will not be able to make them Santana."

"Oh I see."

"Hang on give me a sec."

"Ok." Santana muttered to an already silent line.

The brunette kept making a tight fist with the hand not holding the phone and releasing it when cramp began to set in, Shelby noticed this and instinctively took the girls hand and began to massage it with her thumbs. Santana smiled appreciatively at her, who would have ever thought the last twenty four hours would develop the way they had.

"Ok are you there?"

"Yeah of course."

Santana's attention snapped back to the phone and Shelby dropped her hand gently.

"There is a flight in 3 hours. I can get on it and be there in the morning ok?"

"You're going to come?"

"If decisions need to be made for Quinn easily…"

"Yeah of course…..it makes sense for you to be the one to make any calls anyway…you know her better than me."

"I'm coming to make sure you are given as many rights as I have, this isn't about who has known her longer or better this is about people who love her being able to make decisions for her alright?"

"Yeah, thank you for doing this."

"No matter what happened between us I still care very deeply for Quinn and I will do anything for her. I will see you soon."

"Ok thanks Rachel."

Santana ended the call and breathed a sigh of relief even if it had to be Rachel at least someone would be here who was able to get all the information.

V

V

V

"When do I call people?" Santana muttered her thoughts out loud to no one in particular

"What do you mean honey?"

"Her friends and family Mami, when do I let them know that she is in hospital?"

"Well I guess when you know more from the doctors so you actually have something to tell them. That way we won't end up with a waiting room full of nervous wrecks."

"You mean the three of us don't already qualify as that?"

"I guess so. But I think just hold off a little."

"Ok." Santana nodded and rested her head on her Moms shoulder.

"Everything will be ok baby girl."

"Thank you for being here Mami."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Hey ladies I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm going to get going." Shelby hated to disturb their moment but she figured she was no longer needed.

"Thanks for everything Shelby." Santana got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her former lover.

Shelby relaxed into the hug. She had been desperate for this kind of contact from Santana ever since she had ended things in the hotel room that fateful day. She knew this was different however, the woman in her arms was very much in love with someone else and although she wished the situation was different she could see Quinn was good for Santana and she would respect that.

"Let me know how she is ok?"

"I will."

Shelby tucked a strand of wavy black hair behind the Latinas ear, it was an intimate gesture but it stopped her kissing the girls cheek which probably wouldn't go down so well with the other Lopez in the room.

"He won't get away with this."

"Not if I get my hands on him." Santana sneered.

All this time spent sitting in the waiting room had allowed her to imagine some delightful things she would like to do to Luke if she got hold of the creep.

"Just focus on Quinn, leave the asshole to me."

"I'll be in touch."

"If you need anything let me know."

"Thanks I will."

"Maribel." Shelby simply nodded towards her mother.

"Shelby."

Santana rolled her eyes, at least her mother returned the gesture and wasn't completely rude.

V

V

V

"Miss Lopez?"

A young doctor called as he walked into the room. Santana was on her feet in seconds.

"That's me."

"Hi I'm doctor Heard I've been treating and monitoring Quinn this morning."

"Is she ok?"

"She is awake."

"Thank god." Santana grabbed her Moms hand in relief.

"She is a bit confused at present."

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't aware what day it is or why she is in the hospital. Her short term memory has been affected but we are hoping that is only temporary."

"So she may not remember me?"

"How long have you known Miss Fabray?"

"A couple of months."

"It will depend entirely on how far back her memory has been compromised."

"Can I see her?"

"Certainly. She will be held in an observation ward overnight and we can reassess things in the morning."

"Ok."

"Miss Lopez please try to keep her calm. Having her distressed about not remembering things or people will only hinder her progress."

"I'll do my best."

"Please follow me."

Santana glanced at Maribel and took a deep breath.

"I'll be right here sweetie."

"What if she doesn't remember me Mami?"

"Worry about that only if you need to baby."

Santana smiled at her and turned back to the doctor.

"After you doc."

V

V

V

"She is just resting right now but go on in and sit with her, I'll be just down the hall if you need anything."

"Ok thanks."

Santana opened the door quietly hoping not to disturb the blonde if she was asleep. The room was quiet and Santana was thankful that Quinn wasn't hooked up to a whole heap of beeping machines. Quinn's eye was swollen and Santana knew when the bruising came out fully it would be an awesome shade of purple. She ran her had up the side of the bed, the sheet wasn't nearly as soft as the one on her bed.

"She should have nicer sheets." Santana muttered quietly.

Hesitation washed over the brunette when her hand fell parallel to Quinn's. Should she hold her hand or should she wait till she wakes up so she doesn't freak the blonde out?

"Fuck it." She whispered and covered Quinn's hand with her own.

Santana smiled when she felt the sparks in her fingers and the tingles running up her arm, her heart was also about to beat out of her chest…Yes Quinn was her Hollywood movie. She entwined their fingers and ran her thumb over pale skin, she pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat in it before resting her head on the mattress beside their hands.

Movement from the bed some time later stirred Santana from her sleepy haze. She glanced up at her girlfriend and was met with an extremely alarmed stare.

"Quinn it's me."

"Santana?"

"Yeah babe."

"I'm not imagining this am I?" Quinn's voice was husky and a little shaky.

"No baby you're not."

"Oh thank god I was just dreaming about you."

"Good dream?"

"The best! The Doctors told me I had lost some of my memory and I was so scared San…I knew who you were in my dream and in my mind but I was so frightened that I wouldn't recognize you for real."

"You and me both pretty girl."

"What the hell happened?"

"Someone hit you and you fell and knocked your head."

"Oh I don't remember that."

"It's ok Q."

"I know we argued."

"Yeah we did babe and it was so fucking stupid."

"I was just hurt that you didn't even feel the need to talk to me about Shelby."

That made Santana hang her head in shame.

"I should have. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Kurt calling."

"I acted like a prized idiot I know you were only trying to look out for me. But now is not the time for all of this Q."

"I love you."

Tears spilled from Santana's eyes as soon as Quinn muttered those three beautiful words. All the tension she had been holding in her body finally released.

"I love you too, so very much."

They sat staring at each other in silence for quite some time before Quinn finally broke it.

"My head hurts."

"Yeah you banged it pretty bad."

"Can you kiss me? You always make me feel better."

Santana didn't even bother to answer as she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips softly against Quinn's. Moments later she slowly pulled back and stared deep into Quinn's eyes, the blonde wiped away the escaping tears with her thumbs. It felt like fireworks were going off in Santana's head and chest which made her smile widely into another kiss. This was her epic love story.

V

V

V

"Do I really have to stay overnight?" Quinn pouted adorably.

"Yes my love they have to keep an eye on your concussion."

After assuring Maribel that things were ok Santana had told her to go home, Quinn was only allowed approved people in to see her whilst she was still in the observation ward which meant Maribel would simply be getting a crook back sitting in the waiting room.

"This bed sucks."

"It's not really made for two, I can move onto the chair if you're uncomfortable?"

"No stay right where you are." Quinn snuggled into her side tightly.

"I was so worried about you Q….and when they wouldn't let me see you or tell me anything I thought I was going to go crazy."

"Why did they do that?"

"Because of your contact information the only person they were instructed to inform of your condition was Rachel."

"Oh shit of course! I made it really thorough so my parents could never try and over rule her."

"The hospital kept up their end of the bargain that's for sure."

"So how did you get them to change their minds?"

"I called Rachel."

"You did?" Quinn lifted her head quickly and instantly regretted it.

"I did and speaking of Rachel she is going to be here in the morning."

"What?"

"We weren't sure what was going on and although the hospital were prepared to add me to your contact info in a smaller capacity only Rachel could make any calls on your behalf so she booked a flight."

"Am I in a twilight zone?" Quinn rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry I wasn't sure what else to do." Santana wasn't sure if she had jumped the gun. Would Rachel be pissed at her for coming all this way when Quinn was seemingly ok?

"No it's ok but this shit is just strange…your ex is back on the scene mine is coming… I don't think we are meant to put this kind of stress on a relationship this early into it San." A smile tugged at the corners of Quinn's mouth.

"What would be crazy is if we were all in the same room."

"Yeah let's not organize that fun get together in a hurry."

"Agreed."

"We never got a chance to talk about your catch up with Shelby."

"I know and I don't think now is the time."

"Why not?"

"You need to rest."

"I'm stuck laying in this bed."

"Yes but your mind needs to rest also."

"But she alluded to Kurt that you may not be safe we have to pay attention to….." Quinn stopped mid-sentence and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Santana practically fell from the bed.

"I was at your apartment….the guy…he asked for you."

"You remember him?"

"He came to hurt you"

"Would you be able to give the cops a description?"

"Santana he was there to hurt you!"

"But he hurt you instead." Santana found herself unable to look Quinn directly in the eye as she said it.

"You have to stay away from her."

"What? Who?"

"Shelby."

"Quinn she was the one that found you and called the ambulance she has actually been kind of great."

"I'm not doubting that but you aren't safe if she is around."

"If this was Luke's doing I'm not safe whether she is around or not."

"No that's what you aren't getting! They have been separated for months yes?"

"According to the paper yeah."

"He hasn't come anywhere near you in that time."

"Yeah it's only been since the whole fraud and getting arrested thing."

"But even then there was a good few days after that and you were fine…yet the minute you physically see each other this happens."

"I guess so... but that could just be a coincidence. Anyways it's not like I'm looking for a new best friend or anything I have Kurt for that job. Shelby and I are just….well." Santana wasn't exactly how to categorize what they were at the moment.

"Promise me you will go nowhere near her." Quinn sat up rather difficultly given the pain in her head and stomach.

"Quinn lay back down."

"Promise me Santana! You are not safe when she is around you."

"Alright! Ok… I promise! baby just lay back down please."

Quinn did as she was asked and closed her eyes to try calm herself down. If anything happened to Santana she would not be held responsible for her own actions and even though Shelby wasn't directly at fault for all of this she would certainly be the one to bear the brunt of Quinn's anger that much she was certain of.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! sorry I've been rather awol lately :( it has taken me longer than anticipated to get back into writing since my holiday (which was amazing! Thank you America!). I thought I would dip my toes in with a shortish chapter and see if you guys are actually still interested in me continuing to write it, if you are not please simply choose to unfollow and if you are let me know :) **

**Oh by the way thank you for all the lovely messages after my last post, I'm happy to report the wifey is now fully recovered and happily back to normal.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rachel peered through the small window in the door at the two women snuggled closely together on the hospital bed. Quinn always loved to snuggle close in bed but Rachel always needed her space, at least it seems she had found someone with the same snuggle desires as her own.

"You can go in you know." A nurse stated casually as she walked past.

Rachel nodded in her direction and pushed the door open as quietly as she could.

Quinn stirred when the door creaked shut. She opened her eyes to see her ex-girlfriend moving to a seat on her side of the bed.

"Rach."

Rachel swung around with a fright she had been so focused on getting to the chair without kicking something or sending something flying that she hadn't even noticed Quinn was awake.

"Hey hon."

She moved to the bed and kissed Quinn's cheek gently. The bruise around the blondes eye socket had shown its true self and it looked like Quinn had tried to turn herself into a real life Bratz doll. Rachel sighed and ran her thumb over the top of Quinn's cheekbone.

"That looks sore."

"Yeah it is kinda."

"So I'm guessing everything is ok?"

"I'm still having trouble remembering what exactly happened yesterday but on a whole I'm doing well."

"That's a relief I was so worried during my flight I think I may have driven everyone crazy."

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way Rach."

"Don't be silly I'd be here in a heartbeat you know that."

"Thank you I appreciate it and what you did to get Santana added to my contact info."

"She was majorly stressed out, I think someone else may have ended up in a hospital bed if they kept on refusing to tell her anything."

"I had things so tightly guarded because of Mom and Dad."

"I know. Whilst I'm here perhaps we need to change a few things around especially if you see this going somewhere."

Quinn turned her head towards her sleeping beauty and smiled at the small frown on her face.

"I do."

"This is a little weird huh?" Rachel chuckled softly. Talking to Quinn whilst her new girlfriend is cuddled up in bed beside her wasn't exactly a life goal.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"I probably shouldn't have come in so early. I should have given you guys some time to wake up properly."

"Rach its fine. Do your Dads know you are back?"

"Yes I rang them before I left they will come and get me from here when I'm ready."

"You're going to stay with them?"

"Well I'm not going to be staying at home am I?" the brunette laughed louder this time causing Santana to stir.

"You could if you wanted to it's still your house."

"I'm fine and besides isn't that where you guys are going to be?"

"We could always stay at Santana's place."

"Isn't that where this happened."

Rachel gestured to the purple mark on Quinn's face.

"Yeah it was."

"Um then why the hell would you ever go back there?"

"Because it's Santana's home."

"Quinn you were attacked in Santana's home."

"It's still her home."

"And until they catch whoever did this that means you are still unsafe at least at home the house is secure."

"It wasn't even meant to be me."

"Who the hell is she then if she has people after her?"

"You can drop the tone Rachel, the whole situation is…..well it's kind of complicated."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Rach I don't need your judgment ok."

"I'm just concerned about you Quinn. Is now the right time to getting involved with her?"

"I'm in love with her Rach, Santana couldn't have predicted any of this would be happening."

"Ok as long as know what you are doing, if this happens again you may not be so lucky."

"It won't happen again."

Santana's voice made them both jump.

"How can you be so sure?" Quinn could tell by the look in Rachel's eyes she was only just holding her shit together.

"I will keep Quinn safe." Fortunately Santana had seemingly woken up attitude free.

"Yeah coz you are doing such a great job of it so far." Rachel scoffed before sitting back in her chair.

Santana's eyebrow rose and Quinn sighed, the switch had just been turned on.

"San." She placed a hand over the Latinas and willed her to keep her cool.

"You know what? Purely out of respect for Quinn, for what you did yesterday and for flying all the way here I'm going to let that one slide. But be warned if you insinuate for one small moment again that Quinn's safety is not a priority to me and I'll tear you a new one."

"Yep she's a winner Quinn."

"Rachel shut up! You are an antagonist." Santana may be trying to be respectful but Quinn wouldn't have someone bad mouthing the woman she loves.

Rachel went to speak but closed her mouth again. Reasoning that Quinn didn't need the stress and seeing as the blonde was the reason she was here she would have to grin and bear it with Santana.

V

V

V

"She has already told them she can't remember exact details why the hell are they still bothering her?"

Rachel was pacing outside of Quinn's room as the blonde was being spoken to inside by two police officers.

"Damn woman would you calm down! If any small thing she says can help find this fucker then I'm all for letting them talk to her."

Santana was starting to get pretty worked up by the smaller brunettes constant jabbering.

"Shouldn't you be in there with her? What if they start to pressure her?"

"Rachel look I know you mean well but can you sit your little white ass down and be quiet for a few minutes? This isn't like an interrogation they are simply trying to find out information, none of which will get Quinn into any trouble so I think she is ok…besides they wanted to talk to her on her own and she agreed so I don't have a choice. If Quinn needs me then she will let me know."

"And you think I talk too much." Rachel huffed as she took a seat two chairs away from Santana."

"You think I'm going to bite?"

"I don't know what to expect from you, I don't know anything about you."

"Well I think we can both agree I'm not the one who throws things at others and has a diva wobbly am I?"

"Oh yeah…um….. about that."

"Forget it."

"No I'm sorry I didn't actually mean for it to hit you and for you to be hurt."

"I know you didn't." Santana said quietly. Deep down she knew this was the case…..everyone did.

"Quinn has been such a huge part of my life for an extremely long time."

"That's why you slept with other people?"

"I'm not proud of what I did nor do I owe you any explanations I just want you to know that I would like to remain in Quinn's life and I am aware to do that I need to accept and respect the way she feels about you."

"Are you asking my permission to be friends with Quinn?"

"No."

"No?"

"No…I don't need your permission for anything Santana, however to make this easier for the woman you love and the person I care very deeply for perhaps we can agree to at least be civil to one another?"

"Does Quinn even want to be your friend?"

"I am hoping in time yes."

"Then in time let's see how we go."

"Ok that sounds good."

Rachel sat back in the chair not sure if she had actually accomplished anything with the Latina.

"How did this happen?" Shel asked quietly after a few moments of silence not even bothering to turn to face Santana.

"You know the whole not owing any explanations thing?"

"I was just curious…and also I wasn't sure if you needed to talk about it."

"It's a long story."

"Well we both seemingly have time." Rachel gestured towards the room where to two officers had now taken seats.

"I could do without the judgement." Santana got to her feet and began to stretch out her aching shoulder muscles.

"Fine I was simply trying to help."

"Yet all I feel is you are trying to worm our way into my life to make it easier for you to remain friends with Quinn."

"I guess you are right."

Santana swung around to face the smaller woman…..she had to give her props for honesty.

"So you'll forgive me for not wanting to share any campfire moments with you."

Rachel merely nodded before picking up her purse and standing from her chair.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah black and one sugar thanks."

Rachel walked down the hall in the direction of the coffee shop.

_Beep beep_

Santana took her phone from her pocket and swiped at the screen.

\- - - How is Quinn doing today?

She stared at her phone and the message from Shelby. She was torn between her promise to Quinn to not have anything to do with Shelby and the feeling of at least owing Shelby an update, after all she had been such a huge support the day earlier.

After another minute or so she slipped her phone back into her jacket pocket, she would talk to Quinn first, the last thing she wanted to do was upset her girlfriend any further.

"Can you tell me why I'm only just finding out about this today?" an angry voice interrupted Santana's thoughts and she scampered to her feet.

"Steph I'm sorry I had so much going on in my head and I didn't want to worry you until I had more information."

"Yet she has time to get here?" Steph raised her eyes towards Rachel who was making her way back with two coffees in hand.

"Things got complicated." Santana sighed she could see that Steph was hurting.

"I should have been here for her…for you both."

"Stephanie I think Santana was only trying to do the right thing, she didn't want anyone to panic unnecessarily."

Rachel came quickly to Santana's defense which surprised all three of them.

"So you flying all the way here from London isn't deemed as a panicked situation?"

"Things were a little untidy when it came to Quinn's power of attorney and what not. I simply came to help."

"Gone are the days when you turn to friends for help and now we go direct to exes it seems." Steph glared at Santana in disbelief.

"Can you even hear yourself?" Santana spat back.

"This is actually not a time for it to be about you Steph. Do you think it was easy for me to call Rachel and ask for help?"

"Do you?" The Latinas voice was low but angry.

"Well no….I uh" Steph quickly realized she had pushed Santana too far.

"No it wasn't! But I had too because the love of my life was unconscious and it's my fault. Quinn needed Rachel here so don't you dare make this about you."

Tears pricked at the back of Santana's eyes and the last thing she wanted to do was to break down in front of either of the women in front of her. She began to walk and despite their calls for her to stop she continued down the corridor and once out of sight she ran, she needed air and she needed it now.

V

V

V

A brief glimpse of someone vaguely familiar caught in her peripheral as she bolted through the main entrance doors. She ran hard and fast before collapsing on a bench in a nearby park, sobs racked through her body. She felt awful and sick and guilty.

Strong arms soon wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Shhh It's ok." Santana knew the voice and allowed herself to relax slightly into the arms.

"It's all my fault."

"I'm sure that's not the case at all, however if thinking that helps you release all this tension then go right ahead….. I will tell you how ridiculous the notion is once you're done."

Santana chuckled out loud.

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course! There is nowhere else I would be."

"You should go and be with Quinn."

"Is she a blubbering mess like you?"

"No she is actually doing amazingly well."

"Then I think she would appreciate my efforts out here for a little while longer."

"I'm sorry you don't need to see me in a state like this."

"Well you're too pretty anyway, seeing you in a snotty mess is actually kind of comforting."

"Ha ha thanks."

"None needed hon." Dani laughed before taking Santana's hand in her own and squeezing it gently.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey awesome people! I hope everyone is smiling today a bit harder in some parts of the world but I hope you find something that can make you smile even if only for a brief moment.

Glad a lot of you are still keen for this story to continue :)

Thanks for your reviews, likes, faves and messages.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Ugh what is she doing here?" Dani caught a glimpse of Rachel as they moved towards Quinn's room.

"She came to help, she is still listed as Quinn's next of kin."

"I don't have to tolerate her bullshit anymore though right?"

"Nope that you don't." Santana smiled slightly she still didn't know Dani all too well but the girls presence had made her feel so much better.

Rachel saw them approaching and quickly got her feet.

"Dani hi, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"That might have something to do with never coming home and always being on tour don't you think?"

"Yes I guess that's true." Rachel could feel the animosity seeping from the blonde.

"Then shall we save the fake reunion?"

"There is no need to be like that."

"There is every reason to be like that."

"You are acting very childish." Dani scoffed at Rachel's reply.

"You are no longer Quinn's girlfriend and from what I've heard my feelings about you were proven to be very accurate so if you want to keep your nose on your face may I suggest staying out of my way."

Dani turned and pushed open Quinn's door leaving Santana and Rachel in the hall.

"I should probably go." Rachel said quietly.

"It might be a good idea for now." Santana shrugged her shoulders

"Can you let Quinn no I will text her tomorrow."

"Yeah of course." Santana was quite surprised by Dani's instant aggression however she quickly reasoned with herself that the girl had many years of pent up dislike for the smaller brunette and now being finally able to release some of it Rachel probably got off pretty lightly.

V

V

V

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Santana directed towards Dani with a laugh as she sat on the edge of the bed and took Quinn's hand in her own.

"She annoys me." Dani simply responded.

"How did she annoy you in two seconds?" Quinn was bemused to say the least.

"She only has to look at me and I'm gone…..I'm sorry Q I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Don't apologize you have provided me more entertainment in the last 15 minutes or so than I have had in ages." Santana winked at her before yelping when Quinn's finger poked her side.

"She did a nice thing coming all this way so please play nice ladies."

"Hey I've been good." Santana pouted dramatically.

"You have baby, thank you." Quinn slipped her hand around the Latinas neck and pulled her closer to connect their lips causing Santana to moan.

"Christ keep it in ya pants will you." Dani groaned before picking up a magazine from the arm of the chair.

"Steph went looking for you." Quinn said quietly against plump tasty lips.

"I guess I should go and find her I probably owe her an apology."

"I think you both have your tails between your legs." Quinn placed a soft kiss to Santana's cheek before the younger woman got back on to her feet.

"I'll be back soon, look after her." Quinn caught the kiss blown in her direction and Dani simply nodded at the instruction.

"She is a mess you know." Dani spoke quietly once the door closed behind Santana.

"She blames herself."

"What the hell happened Q?"

"At this stage I'm not completely sure, Santana and the police have their ideas though."

"Are you guy's going to be safe?"

"I hope so." Quinn let her head fall back and rest on the pillow, Rachel had been right in the sense that her house would be much safer for them to return to once she was discharged.

V

V

V

"I'm so sorry." Steph sobbed into Santana's shoulder.

"It's ok so am I." Santana rubbed her friends back reassuringly.

"I was just so worried about both of you and I….well I acted like a prized idiot."

"And I should have called you sooner let's just forget about it ok?"

"Ok deal."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Santana spoke up.

"Did you want to go and get a coffee or something?" She realized she was definitely in need of some caffeine especially since she hadn't got to drink the one Rachel had brought back earlier.

"Sounds perfect shall we take one back for Quinn and Rachel?"

"Ahhh update Rach has gone home and Quinn's cousin is here now."

"Dani?"

"Yeah."

"Oh that's great she will work wonders for Quinn."

"She has already worked wonders for me…I think it's the bloodline."

"Or maybe you are just a sucker for cute blondes?"

"Ha ha maybe that too." Santana circled her arm around her friend's shoulders as they began to walk.

"How long will Quinn have to stay in here?"

"Hopefully we can go home today."

"Really?"

"Yeah she has been in observation all night and they are happy with everything."

"Fantastic! I have already got you both covered at work for a couple of days so you make sure you take the time ok?"

"Thanks Steph we will definitely do that."

V

V

V

\- - - Is everything ok San?

Santana looked at the message on her phone once more before closing the message screen and placing her phone on the table beside her.

"You ok babe?" Quinn had noticed Santana's actions even though she was mid conversation with Dani and Steph.

"Yeah nothing to worry about." Santana smiled in Quinn's direction.

She felt bad for not texting Shelby back earlier and now she was obviously even more concerned.

"Ok I should get going." Steph's voice brought Santana's attention back to the women in the room once again.

"I will let you know when I'm home give Billie a big hug from me."

"I will do." Steph leant across the bed and kissed Quinn's cheek softly.

"Actually I might head out also." Dani slipped off the end of the bed and stretched her arms.

"Are you going to stick around for a few days?" Quinn enjoyed being able to catch up with her cousin properly.

"Yeah if you'll have me." The younger blonde replied.

"Of course we will, the access codes for my place are all still the same."

"Cool keep me updated."

"I have you all on speed dial."

Dani and Steph both laughed as they exited the room together.

V

V

V

Shelby checked her phone and sighed once more when there wasn't a reply from Santana, she understood that she was very likely busy attending to Quinn but she truly thought she may have heard from her by now. Her phone began to vibrate in her hand an unknown number flashed across the screen normally she would ignore those calls but just in case it was Santana she answered it.

"Hello."

"Do you really think sending the police to me was a good idea you stupid bitch?"

"Ahh Luke so lovely to hear from you." Shelby could tell her husband was furious.

"I will get you back for this whore."

"If you had nothing to do with it then you have nothing to worry about."

"The only person with something to worry about is you."

"You can't do anything to hurt me anymore Luke."

"I'm sure if I take that foreign piece of filth away from you you'll be hurting."

"Santana is more American than you are asshole so you can drop that crap." Shelby was barely holding it together, yet again the thought of him harming Santana in any way scared the hell out of her but she couldn't let him have all the control.

"If I broke each one of her fingers one by one would you like to hear her scream?"

"You are a sick fuck."

"I thought you enjoyed hearing her scream…..that's what your texts to her used to say didn't they?"

"Just leave Santana out of this what the hell is your problem with her? "

"She had an affair with my wife that is unforgiveable."

"I'm the one that betrayed you Luke."

"She had her hands all over you….her tongue inside you….in my property! You couldn't keep away from her could you? I lost you to her now you both deserve to know how it feels to lose the one you love."

"So fraud isn't enough of a conviction for you? You want to add assault to that?"

"Assault? Oh that doesn't even remotely cover what I have planned."

"Go to hell." Shelby angrily spat down the line.

"Soon Shel…soon….and I plan on taking you and your girlfriend there with me."

Shelby kept the phone to ear even though the call had ended, she tried to collect her thoughts so she could make the calls she needed to.

V

V

V

"Oh god! Bed never felt so good."

"Yeah they really should make hospital beds and chairs a lot more comfy." Santana pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed next to her girlfriend.

They had finally been given the all clear to go home from the hospital and after a catch up and dinner with Dani they both retired to the bedroom early with exhaustion.

"Well let's hope we don't have to visit a hospital again for really long time."

Quinn shuffled closer to the Latina and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She actually felt really good apart from being tired and the tender spots on her face and back of her head.

"Did you lock the doors?"

Santana didn't know Quinn's house entirely well so she was only about sixty percent certain she had double checked all the doors and windows.

"We will be fine honey as soon as I set the security code it locks all windows and doors downstairs and alarms them. I never really open anything up here so it's all secure I promise."

"So basically you've got your own fort Knox down there?"

"Pretty much, it was one thing Rachel insisted on with her travelling so much, at the time I used to roll my eyes but I have to admit it's a comfort right now."

"And you can be rest assured my love that any time you are by my side I will keep you completely safe."

"Mmmm my personal body guard." Quinn pulled the brunette closer so their bodies were flush.

"Ye…yep." Santana shuddered when she felt Quinn's lips on her neck.

"San…"

"Yeah babe?"

"My body needs some attention from my body guard."

She moved into a straddling position and looked down at Santana with lust filled eyes.

"Q don't you think you should be taking it easy?" Santana's hands were drawn to the milky skin on Quinn's thighs like she had no control over them what so ever.

"You plan on throwing me against the headboard?"

"No of course not!"

"Then I don't see the harm in making out with my incredibly sexy girlfriend do you?"

She spent the next few minutes kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling at the tanned skin on Santana's neck, collar bone and shoulder.

"Mmmm baby." Santana groaned when Quinn's lips found the sweet spot on her neck.

"I want you so badly San." Quinn husked into her ear which made the younger woman moisten to almost embarrassingly levels.

"Q you've only just come out of hospital maybe we should stop." Santana couldn't believe she could even formulate the words let alone say them.

"Santana Lopez are you going to make me beg you to have your way with me?" Quinn feigned shock.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing." Santana groaned as Quinn's finger tips found her hardened nipples through the fabric of her tank top.

"Then do the right thing and make love to me."

Santana was over trying to resist and simply rolled her eyes at the grin that spread across Quinn's face when she tugged at the blonde's t-shirt to bring her closer before hungrily attacking her lips.

V

V

V

Dani had not long got into bed when she heard the moans coming from her cousin's bedroom, it kind of grossed her out however she was also extremely happy that Quinn had found someone like Santana. The blonde was head over heels in love with the younger woman and for once Dani could see the feeling equally and genuinely returned. She placed her headphones over her ears and turned the music up a little louder than usual with any luck it would drown out the noise long enough for her to get some sleep.

With all the women in the house occupied none of them noted the security light turning on outside as a darkly dressed man stepped out from the cover of the surrounding trees. A note had been made of Santana checking all the entry points were secure and also the flashing lights of the elaborate security system.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and after capturing a few images of the house and Quinn's and Dani's cars from their parked positions in the driveway he hit the call button on Luke's name.

"What have you got?" Luke voice was demanding.

"The house is a no go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah too much hassle if you want it to be hit and grab."

"Ok we will have to focus on the bar."

"I'll head there now."

"Ok keep me updated."

The line went dead before anything further could be said. He pushed the phone into the pocket of his jeans before beginning the long walk back to the road, he hoped getting back over the gate would be easier than trying to get in.

At least he could get a drink where he was headed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I have been absent...I have reasons I promise but I'm sure you don't want to hear them.**

**Thought i would get back in to it softly...and check to see if any fans of this are still around...Just deciding if I should continue or not.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"Shall we delay your party?"

Santana asked from her position in Quinn's arms.

"I don't think so. I'm sure I will be fine on Saturday and with some expertly applied make up no one will know anything happened at all."

"Except they will all know something did." Santana chuckled softly.

"I think it will be good for us to let our hair down and with Dani here it just all works."

"Ok babe I'm totally cool with whatever you want I just thought I'd check."

"And that's because you are my perfect girlfriend."

"Ha ha ok Q."

Quinn raised her hands above her head and stretched out her body, certain areas could still feel the lasting remnants of their passionate activities from the night before and others were reaping the benefits from the exact same escapades.

"Do you want something to eat?" Quinn turned to face her girlfriend and was rewarded with an extremely naughty grin.

"I could be persuaded." The grin was replaced by a beaming smile, Quinn truly did not think Santana could be any more beautiful than she was right then…..tousled hair and completely relaxed, the blonde wished she had a camera to capture the moment.

"What do you fancy?"

"Mmmm a juicy piece of you please….with the option of seconds."

Quinn laughed out loud there were definite perks of dating someone younger, Santana had an insatiable appetite for sex and Quinn enjoyed the fact that Santana was always that ravenous for her.

V

V

V

"You need to make sure someone is keeping Santana safe." Shelby had been at the police station for hours she was getting rather frustrated that the imbeciles on duty were not taking her concerns seriously.

"Look Ma'am we have an officer watching Mr. Corcoran, if he comes anywhere near yourself or Miss Lopez he will be picked up. We are short staffed and can't afford the man power of two extra officers to shadow you and your girlfriend."

"Oh for fucks sake are you even listening? Luke has people that work for him, ones that will do his dirty work. I am not asking for me I am asking for Santana who might I add is not my girlfriend, but has already had her actual girlfriend in hospital due to my ex-husbands actions."

"There is no proof your husband had anything to do with that case Mrs. Corcoran it is purely speculation at this point."

"Where is Detective Coles?"

"He has been called away on urgent family business."

"When will he be back?"

"We aren't sure at this stage."

Shelby sighed heavily Scott Coles was the only person she truly trusted, she knew he wasn't receiving any back handed payments from her ex and he wasn't corrupt in any way.

"Can you have him call me as soon as he is back?"

"Sure thing Ma'am and if you are really concerned you could always hire private security."

Shelby nodded, it actually wasn't a bad idea she just needed to talk to Santana.

V

V

V

"So I need to run something by you." Santana said hesitantly as she sat down in the chair opposite Quinn.

"Sounds serious."

"Not really….I don't think. Actually I don't know."

"What's up babe?" Quinn reached out across the table and took the Latinas hand in her own.

"I know you asked for me to have nothing to do with Shelby."

"Right." Quinn sat back in her chair.

"And I haven't at all…I swear."

"She is trying to contact you isn't she?"

"I had a couple of texts asking how you were and now I've missed quite a few calls and the latest text she has said it's urgent."

"Call her…tell her to come here if need be."

"What? Are you sure?"

"San I simply want you to be safe which I think you will be the further away from her you are, however if there is something important you need to know I'd much rather it be done here where you are safe."

"Um ok."

"Look I know I asked you to stay away, however I get that there is some shit going down and if we need to know things then forewarned is forearmed and I'm all for that. Besides I kind of need to thank her for what she did the other day any way."

V

V

V

Santana paced back and forth through the room, Shelby was on her way over and she had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"You nervous?" Dani laughed as she threw grapes in the air and caught them in her mouth.

"What gave you that idea?" Santana replied sarcastically.

"Should your ex still have that much of an impact on you?"

"I'm not nervous about seeing Shelby per say I'm nervous about her and Quinn being in the same room."

"Quinn will be a good girl won't you cous?" Dani called out loudly to Quinn who was working on her lap top in the adjacent room.

"Won't I what?" Quinn called back.

"I hope you choke on one of those." Santana hissed and gestured towards the grapes in Dani's hand.

"You'll behave in front of Santana's ex-loverrrr." She intentionally rolled the r and smirked at Santana.

"Dan don't be a bitch." Quinn chuckled before closing the spread sheet she was working on and getting up to join them.

"Do you need me here to referee the whole thing?" Dani's attention turned back to Santana who was now staring out of the window.

"This isn't going to turn into a fight club you idiot."

"Ohhh hang on lets reschedule with a jello pool and I will rake in the cash."

Dani laughed like she had said the funniest thing in the world and Santana simply turned back to the window, her head was all over the place so her usual quick witted replies were taking a back seat.

"You want me to send her to her room?" Quinn asked quietly as she circled Santana's waist with her arms and pulled the girl back into her body.

"Ha ha yeah with no dinner." Santana pouted softly.

"What are you worried about sweetheart?"

"Apart from the obvious?"

"We are meeting for a purpose San everything will go fine and besides imagine how Shelby is feeling."

"You're a really good person Q has anyone ever told you that?"

"I'm sure I've heard it from you." Quinn pecked Santana's lips quickly

"You think Shelby will be feeling uneasy?"

"Think about it, she is about to see the woman she is very likely still in love with and she then has to see that woman with the person she is in love with. If that makes any sense."

"Yeah it does." Santana tightened Quinn's arms around her.

"AND then she has to see both of those ladies crazy assed cousin! God help her." Dani piped up from the sofa.

"Shut up." Santana and Quinn replied in unison with smiles on their faces.

V

V

V

Shelby tapped on the steering wheel as she waited for the large metal gates to open at the bottom of Quinn's driveway. Once they were fully open she proceeded along the drive at a slow pace. She felt sick being here and guilty for bringing all of this drama into Santana's life. It wasn't fair to a young woman who should be able to go out and enjoy herself without having to stress and look over her shoulder.

Quinn's house came in to view and Shelby had to admit she was impressed, the girl was obviously doing extremely well for herself. She put the car into park and took a deep breath.

"You ok?" Quinn squeezed Santana's hand as they saw Shelby exit her car and walk towards the front door.

"Yeah you're here so I'm good." Santana kissed the blondes cheek softly before moving towards the door herself.

_Knock knock_

Santana opened the door and smiled softly at her ex.

"Hey San." Shelby returned the smile as best as she could.

"Hi Shel come on in." Santana turned to the side to allow her to enter properly.

"This is a beautiful home."

"You can buy it if you like Quinn is going to sell it."

"Ha ha I think I'd get lost in a big place like this all on my own."

"Yeah very likely." Santana laughed softly and gestured for Shelby to follow her.

Shelby's eyes fell on to the Latinas back as they walked, her heart began to race a little as her thoughts flashed back to the same back arched in pleasure during many of their hot and heated times together. Their time apart had only made the woman in front of her even more alluring and maturity had made her body even more to die for. A voice clearing made Shelby look up and she realized that at least one of the blondes in the room they had just entered had totally caught her ogling Santana's ass.

"Shelby this is Dani, Quinn's cousin."

"Hi Dani it's nice to meet you." Shelby held out her hand for Dani to shake.

"Hi likewise." Dani smiled at her warmly. She had wondered what someone could see in their teacher and someone so much older but now in person she could appreciate Santana's attraction.

"And….you know Quinn." Santana's voice cracked a little.

"Hi Shelby." Quinn gracefully removed herself from her sitting position and moved towards them.

"Hi Quinn, It's nice to see you up and about. I'm glad you are feeling ok."

"Thanks and can I just take the time to say thank you for what you did the other day."

"It truly was the least I could do trust me." Shelby breathed in deeply and allowed herself to relax a little. She had anticipated Quinn to be a bit more stand offish with her but so far so good.

"Ok I guess I should leave you ladies to it, I will be upstairs if you need me." Dani patted Santana's shoulder as she smiled and nodded to her cousin emphasizing the last part of her sentence.

"Thanks Dan." Quinn winked at her.

"It was nice to meet you Shelby." Dani smiled once again in Shelby's direction as she passed to leave the room.

"You too." Shelby replied to a retreating back.

V

V

V

The three women made small talk over coffee before Santana finally brought up the elephant in the room.

"Ok enough of this la de da talk... you needed to talk to me about your shitty ex-husband?"

Shelby smiled at Santana's outburst and bluntness, some things never changed it seemed.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about a few things actually."

"Take it away the floor is yours."

"Ok…..Luke called me the other day and all but admitted to being involved in what happened to Quinn."

"Fucking scum." Santana spat out angrily and Quinn instantly placed a reassuring hand on her thigh.

"He was vulgar and threatening and I truly don't believe he has achieved whatever plan he has."

"And what do you think that could be?" Quinn asked firmly.

"I'm not sure but he wants to hurt me….us." Her eyes met Santana's and the younger woman immediately knew Shelby was scared.

"Do we have any updates on what the police are doing about this?"

Shelby tore her eyes from Santana's and looked to Quinn.

"I spent most of yesterday morning at the station, basically they won't be doing any more than they currently are and until Detective Coles is back I can't get anything further help from them."

"So we just wait for him to what? Burn down our houses? Beat us up in the street?" Santana scoffed.

"The police suggested private security as an option."

"Oh for fucks sake." Santana rubbed her temples firmly.

"I don't think that's a bad idea." Quinn spoke softly but her mind was already at work. She had a few contacts within a security firm and she would do anything required to keep Santana safe.

"Why don't we just go and pay the asshole a visit? There are a few things I would happily say to him." Santana practically growled.

"San this is serious." Shelby knew Santana would quite happily do what she had just suggested.

"Yeah it's seriously fucking me off. It all happened so long ago why the hell can't he just get over it!"

Santana got up off her chair and began to pace. She knew some people…people that could perhaps suggest to Luke to back off in a not so friendly manner.

"Because his wife is in love with you Santana." Quinn's voice was strong and made Santana stop in her tracks.

Shelby opened her mouth to talk but Quinn stopped her with one raised hand.

"His wife never truly loved him after she became involved you….that's the ultimate betrayal, the ultimate kick in the balls and he wants you to feel his pain no matter how psychotic that seems to the rest of us."

"But she stayed with him….. She left me….He won!" Santana's voice was raised in anger, not at Quinn but at the situation.

There was an almost deathly silence in the room as all three women tried to process the thoughts swimming in their heads.

"He knew San." Shelby's voice was quiet and shaky. Quinn braced herself for what as she knew was coming.

"He knew what?" Santana questioned.

"He never won."

"Of course he did you sta…"

"I never stopped loving you whether I was with you or not." Shelby interrupted her.

"He knew I wasn't his anymore even if I was by his side. He knows to this day I am still in love with you Santana."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey lovely people thank you for all of the love on the last chapter :) nice to know there are many of you still wanting this to continue it gave me some renewed inspiration and I got a new chapter done much quicker than what the 2 or so months I made you wait for the last one! :D**

**It's sooo super hot and humid here at the moment so has been a bit hard to focus but I know equally in some parts of the world you are freezing your butts off! I hope wherever this chapter finds you in the world you are at least smiling.**

**Any mistakes are my own and I wear them proudly as a non perfect human being.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well this is just a little fucking awkward." Santana was shocked that Shelby had spoken so freely and in front of Quinn, she didn't quite know what to do with herself.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I know I am disrespecting you and I know I am in your house but I feel things need to be out there and open and honest."

Shelby knew she was in the wrong but something inside of her felt like she had to put it all on the table anyway.

"I understand what you are saying, but don't you dare think you can come in here and play any mind games with Santana or use this whole fucked up mess with your ex-husband to try and get your claws in to her again. You had your chance Shelby and you fucked it up, I on the other hand won't fuck up my chance with Santana so don't even remotely humor yourself with the thought of getting her back…..You know just keeping with the open and honest theme.

Despite everyone's obvious discomfort a smile tugged at the corner of Santana's mouth.

"Feelings and your thoughts on hidden agendas aside, first and foremost I just want us all to be safe." Shelby remained calm she didn't come here to start a bitch fight.

"Ok so let's sit down and formulate a plan." Santana was ready for this whole thing to be over she hated that Quinn was in the middle of it all and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed beside the woman she loved and hope that it will all go away as quickly as possible.

V

V

V

"No one knows when she is going to be back at work, she is taking some time to be with the blonde girl."

"I could kick Phil's ass myself for fucking that one up." Luke growled into the phone.

"They have some security weaknesses though so when you decide to proceed it shouldn't be a problem."

"Ok they are expecting something at the moment so you will need to lay low for a little while….just long enough to drive them a little crazy with the wait or to lure them in to a false sense of security. But keep your eye on them."

"Sitting around waiting is going to cost you just as much I hope you are aware?"

"Don't insult me with money talk just do your job."

"You got it boss."

Luke hung up the phone in frustration he had plenty of money in numerous places how dare they think it was going to be an issue.

V

V

V

"Quinn it's too much." Santana groaned as Quinn was outlining the security requirements to the three men in front of her. They had set up a meeting at the bar that way Quinn could check on things as far as the business was going, they could gather some supplies for her party and they could also meet the security team Quinn had hired.

"I want you to be safe they need to do this."

"Q baby I love you and appreciate what you are doing but the rate you are going they are going to be watching us have sex."

Every face in the room reddened including that of her girlfriend.

"So what are your thoughts then?" Quinn reasoned that maybe she had gone a little over the top.

"I get having someone here at the bar and shit but I don't want to know they are there if that makes sense I don't want someone following me in to the bathroom stall so to speak."

"They weren't going to…."

"I know! It was a joke babe." Santana interrupted and placed a hand over Quinn's.

"The creep succeeds if we live our life in paranoia."

"Shelby seemed to think he was capable of something pretty serious San."

"Ok how about a compromise? Someone can keep an eye out whilst I'm at work, going to and from work and if I'm out in public. Your house though is off limits it's already like Fort Knox I think we are pretty safe."

"Ok deal and they can make themselves inconspicuous."

Quinn looked at the men in the room who all nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." Santana squeezed the blondes hand reassuringly.

"We will get some documents drawn up for you to sign Miss Fabray and will begin tomorrow as instructed."

"That's great thank you. See Steph on your way out and have a drink on me."

Quinn walked them to the door of her office and shook each of their hands as they began their descent down the stairs to the bar.

"How much is this all going to cost?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You aren't paying for this Quinn."

"The business can cover it."

"Like fuck it can. I brought this problem to your door so I will cover it."

"Santana."

"Nope…no arguments."

V

V

V

"I knew her coming back into your life was going to bring you grief Santana."

"She was always trouble and now not only is it you having to deal with it all but poor Quinn also."

Santana rolled her eyes she had come to her parents for access to some of her money so she could pay for the security issue not for a now going on thirty minute lecture about Shelby.

"Mami stop, this would be happening whether Shelby had come back or not. The only difference is she was able to give me a heads up about it."

"He would have never even known where to look for you, she practically lead him and that goon right to your door and look how that turned out."

"Of course he would have known…Our family name isn't exactly easy to hide and he already knows all about us…..he would have come here Mami to your doorstep."

"Ok ladies time to cool off. Bickering like this is getting you nowhere." Santana's father entered the room and as per usual used his calming influence to diffuse the growing tension.

"I'm just so angry that this is even happening." Maribel's voice broke with emotion which made Santana's voice catch in her throat. She pulled her Mom into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"It will be ok Mami the jerk will be going to prison soon anyway."

"But until then Santana? Can't you and Quinn go away on holiday perhaps? Somewhere out of the country your father and I will even pay for it."

"I'm not running from him Mami."

"There is no shame in it darling."

"He screwed my life up once before I won't be letting him do it again."

"She is strong and stubborn just like her mother." Carlos chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the both of them.

V

V

V

"Q she will be back soon." Dani hip checked her cousin who was checking her phone for the third time in ten minutes.

"I'm sorry I'm not being much help am I?"

"How about you go and lay down for a little bit? I will make sure Santana comes straight up to see you when she gets home."

"No don't be silly this is my party I need to help set up."

"You also need to rest missy now scoot! Dani is right."

Mercedes had noticed Quinn rubbing her temples so she knew her friend had a headache, reaching over she took the string of lights from Quinn's hand and turned her in the direction of the stairs.

"We'll make sure it looks as beautiful as it always does."

"Thanks guys I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You would probably be a random cat lady." Sam chuckled as he made his way past the women with a stack of chairs.

"Very likely she loves herself some pussy." Dani cracked up at her own joke and Mercedes simply rolled her eyes.

"Gross Dan…..just gross." Quinn shook her head and made her way upstairs. Her head was pounding so a quick nap would likely do her the world of good.

V

V

V

Quinn eyes shot open an hour and a half later, fretful that Santana still hadn't returned but as she moved she felt a familiar body pressed up against her back and she relaxed instantly.

"Hey sleepy head." Santana placed a soft kiss on Quinn's shoulder.

"Mmmm you feel good."

"You feeling ok? The girls said your head was a bit sore."

"I think there is just a lot going on."

"You can say that again."

"I think there is a lot going on."

"Smart ass." Quinn squealed as Santana poked her side.

"How were your folks?"

"They were good, Mami had a bit of a psych at me for all the drama."

"Awww but it's not your fault."

"She wants us to go on some random vacation till Luke is in jail."

"I wish."

"A nice secluded beach somewhere….you in a bikini."

"Na ah."

"No?"

"It's secluded San I say we go sans swimwear."

"I LOVE the way you think Fabray."

"We should go away somewhere not because of the nut job but just in general I'd love to spend some time just the two of us."

"Yeah that would be fab….only problem is I've only recently started a new job and have already had a ridiculous amount of time off."

"You want me to talk to your boss?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"She is really hot and I wouldn't want you falling for her."

"I don't think that would be a problem."

"You don't?"

"Nope I can guarantee it wouldn't be possible to fall for anyone else when I'm so deeply in love with you."

"Ha ha nice."

Santana pulled Quinn closer and wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde.

"How are things going downstairs?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Last I saw it was all looking fantastic, I brought reinforcements back with me also."

"You did?"

"Yep Kurt was bored so I thought a gay man's touch would be beneficial."

"Ha ha it is! I used to rely on Rachel's Dads for that."

"Are they coming?"

"I did invite them but I'm not sure now with Rach being back."

"You know she can come right?"

"I think Dani would have a few things to say about that."

"It's not really up to Dani is it? It's your day after all."

"I wouldn't have thought the idea would make you overly happy either San."

"I've come to realize a girlfriend that can accept or at least be in the room as their partners ex is like a freaking super hero…I aim to be like that."

"You already are my love." Quinn raised Santana's hand to her lips and kissed it softly, even with all the craziness going on she felt so incredibly safe in Santana's arms.

V

V

V

"Holy shit this looks fantastic." Santana and Quinn had made their way downstairs and were amazed at the work their friends had down in such a short time. There were fairy lights and colored lights throughout the house and all over the outdoor area. Sam was pouring coal into the braziers he had set up, Dani was doing some food prep in the kitchen, Mercedes was polishing glasses and Kurt was hanging a Birthday banner above the bi fold doors.

"Hey how's your head?" Dani handed a glass of water to Quinn.

"Much better thanks I think I definitely needed some rest."

"I think so! I want you to sit here and not move a muscle if you want something done you are to simply ask ok?" Dani pulled out a chair from the table.

"I'm not an invalid Dan."

"I know but I insist, if you want to party tomorrow you can't be exhausted."

"She is right babes." Santana guided her back into the chair Dani had pulled out and made her sit.

"And if I don't listen?"

"Then this body aint yours for a week."

Everyone in the room chuckled at the look of horror that spread across Quinn's face.

"Fine I'll stay here." Quinn grumbled so only Santana could hear.

"Good girl, and if you do that your reward tonight can be having me anyway you want." Santana husked in her ear before taking her earlobe in her mouth and sucking it gently.

"Fuck me." Quinn crossed her legs and attempted to focus on anything but the intense throbbing and heat building down below.

"No sweetheart I'm hoping it's going to be fuck me." Santana whispered seductively.

"Quit it you two I know you are being dodgy as fuck over there." Dani winked at them both before returning her attention once again to the salmon she was preparing.

V

V

V

"It's your Birthday in 12 and half minutes." Santana placed her phone on the bed side table and flopped down onto the bed.

"I know another older and wiser so they say."

"Well oh wise one can you help me decide on what to wear for your party?"

"Just be comfy babe. Jeans and a top?"

"I was kinda thinking along the lines of sexy as hell girlfriend of the Birthday girl."

"In jeans and a top you are sexy as hell San. Although I'm the first to admit that I think you would make a sack look good."

"Hmmm flattery will get you everywhere blondie." Santana placed a lingering kiss to Quinn's lips.

"I do believe I behaved enough tonight to get my reward?"

"I think you are correct."

"Anyway I want you?"

"Yep."

"Let's go then."

Quinn jumped from the bed and held a hand out to the brunette.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a kitchen bench we are yet to christen."

"Um…Dani…." Santana was only slightly hesitant as she was pulled from the mattress.

"Dani is asleep."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Now come on I have some delicious raspberry sorbet that I can't even begin to imagine how tasty it will be being sucked off your nipples."

"Oh Jesus." Santana's knees nearly buckled.

"We can bring it back to the bedroom if you are truly worried my love." Quinn's face was serious now she would never put someone she loved in a position they weren't completely comfortable with.

"No…I think you have persuaded me to utilize the kitchens resources."

"Let's go then hot stuff."

"Oh hey babe."

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday." Santana cupped her cheek and kissed her with a searing passion.

"Mmmmm thanks honey…..it's about to be extremely happy, come on!"

Quinn tugged on Santana's arm once again and giddy with excitement and anticipation they both ran down the stairs like a pair of school girls.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey lovely readers :) this one is pretty much pure M worthy smut! (A challenge was made and I always keep my end of bargains lol).**

**We all need chapters like this every now and again anyway...well I think we do.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Quinn baby you need to sit down."

Santana had cornered Quinn in the kitchen after the blonde had not slowed down since their first guests arrived some 2 hours previously.

"I'm ok San we need to make sure everyone is happy and all that jazz."

"Everyone IS happy. They all know where the drinks are and there is plenty of food out there. The only thing currently missing is the Birthday girl."

Quinn put the finishing touches to the fruit platter she was preparing.

"Ok this is the last thing I promise."

"Good! Anything else Dani and I can handle ok?"

"Yes Sir." Quinn saluted and grinned at her girlfriend.

"It's a good job you are cute Q."

"I'm adorable and you love me." Quinn placed the last handful of grapes onto the plate in front of her before turning fully and wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"I do love you…very much so…even when you are a pain in my ass."

Quinn slipped her hand down and smacked the brunette's backside making her yelp.

"Pain in your ass?"

"Ooohh baby leave those antics for behind closed doors." Santana teased.

"You are shocking, I'm taking this outside and going to chat to your Mom."

Quinn picked up the platter and made her way out the door, aware of the Latinas lingering eyes she made sure to add an extra swing in her hips.

Santana shook her head and proceeded to make her Dad the cup of coffee he had requested.

"She is the happiest I have seen her in a very long time you know."

The deep voice made Santana nearly jump out of her skin. She turned towards the unfamiliar voice and instantly recognized LeRoy. She was glad for Quinn that he had still decided to come. Rachel and Hiram had called in quickly to wish Quinn a happy Birthday before they left for dinner reservations. By all accounts Quinn was simply happy enough to have one of the men here.

"I'm glad to hear that." Santana smiled genuinely.

"It probably seems weird for me to say that but it's true, I just hope Rachel and Quinn can maintain a friendship."

"I won't be coming in between them if that's what you are thinking."

"Oh goodness no I'm sorry I just mean it would be nice to still see Quinn she is basically a second daughter to us."

"If it helps she looks at you and your husband as her parents, you are both hugely important to her."

"For a young lady you seem to have your head very well screwed on."

"You can thank the two older Latinas outside for that they raised me right."

"Indeed they did I'm sure they are very proud of you."

"I hope so, can I make you a coffee?"

"That would be lovely thank you."

LeRoy pulled a stool out from the breakfast bar and sat down, he was curious to learn more about the woman who had walked into Quinn's life and completely turned things upside down.

V

V

V

Quinn's party progressed as hoped there was singing, dancing, drinking, eating and most importantly plenty of laughing. Santana swished the wine in her glass in a circular motion, her Mom was talking animatedly beside her but she wasn't really taking much in. Her entire focus was on her girlfriend who was currently dancing with Steph a mere 10 meters away. Everything about Quinn affected Santana, the way she would tuck her hair behind her ear, the sparkle in her eyes when she laughed, her curling lip as she leaned in close to whisper in to Steph's ear.

"And that is why we are selling the house and moving to Fiji." Maribelle's voice entered her head briefly.

"Ok Mami." Santana muttered.

"And we are spending yours and your brother's inheritance on a plane."

"Yeah for sure."

Maribel rolled her eyes.

"Santana!"

"What?" Santana snapped out of her trance with a fright.

"So you are ok with all of that?"

"Um yeah sure." Santana felt guilty that she didn't have a clue what her Mom was talking about.

"Ohh Santana please be aware that life exists outside of the bubble you and Quinn have created." Carlos chuckled loudly.

"I am aware Papi."

"So you have nothing further to say about us selling up and moving to Fiji and travelling there on a plane paid for by your inheritance?"

"Wait what?" Santana looked beyond confused.

"Exactly my darling." Maribel patted her knee.

"You are selling and moving where?...what?"

"Sweetheart when you are having a conversation with someone it pays to actually be attentive to what they are saying."

"Ok ok I'm sorry it's just…..well shit look at her she is so freaking beautiful I lose my mind a bit."

"You are just like your father."

"Hey I would always listen to you." Carlos complained.

"I know you would dear but who fell down a flight of stairs on our first date because you were too busy looking at me?"

"Guilty."

"Ha ha Papi oh my god." Santana giggled she was definitely like her Dad.

"It lengthened our date so I'm saying it was a success." Carlos puffed his chest out defiantly.

"Yes the date moved to the emergency room it was a complete way to make a girl swoon back in those days."

"It worked though Mami coz here you both are all these years later happily married with two amazingly wonderful children."

"I guess you are right, why don't you go and steal your girl away for a dance of your own seeing as you aren't really here anyway."

"I think a dance sounds great."

Santana didn't need to be told twice she jumped to her feet and made a beeline for Quinn.

V

V

V

"Has anyone told you how unbelievably hot you look tonight?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear before placing a soft kiss to her pulse point.

"Mmmm they have actually."

"And has anyone told you how sexy you are tonight?"

"Only you my love." Goosebumps erupted over pale skin as Santana's skilled hands made every inch they touched come alive.

"I want you so bad."

"You're gonna have to hold that thought San we have a house full of guests."

"Meet me in your office in 10 minutes." Santana's lips brushed Quinn's cheek as she began to move away from her lovers embrace.

"San…..Santana." Quinn hissed to get her girlfriends attention without alerting their other guests.

"Don't leave me hanging Q." Santana called back over her shoulder with a wink.

"Oh Jesus." Quinn was sure her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

V

V

V

Fifteen minutes later Quinn finally stood outside her office door, she had been side tracked by a couple of party goers deciding to make their exit. She turned the door handle and smirked, she was nervous and she liked it.

"San?" Quinn shut the door behind her and waited for her eyes to adjust to the blackness.

"Not very punctual Miss Fabray."

Santana's voice from behind her desk made her giddy with excitement.

"I'm sorry I had to say goodbye to some of our friends."

"I guess I can forgive you this once, did you lock the door?"

"No….I.."

"Can I suggest you do?"

Quinn spun on her heels and twisted the lock quickly. Even with her eyes now accustomed to the darkness it was still darker than she had anticipated.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"You have black out curtains Q, have you never shut them before?"

"Not without the lights on."

"I guess now you know they work." They chuckled at the same time.

"So you requested my presence Miss Lopez?"

"I did."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Take out your hair."

Quinn's hands immediately went up to her immaculately styled hair and she began removing the pins holding it together.

"Done. You don't like the style?"

"On the contrary my sweet, however I want to be able to run my hands through your hair whilst I fuck you."

Heat rushed to Quinn's cheeks and wetness gushed in her core.

"I understand." The blonde took a few steps towards the desk but was stopped in her tracks.

"Wait…..I think you need to lose the dress."

"I need help with the zipper babe."

Quinn heard her chair push back away from the desk, she still couldn't see her girlfriend clearly.

"I'm just going to open these ever so slightly." Santana muttered as she pulled the curtain open a couple of inches. Moonlight speared into the room like a spotlight. Quinn's mouth ran dry when Santana's naked torso was finally revealed to her in silhouette form.

"You are so fucking sexy." The blonde groaned as the magical sight made its way closer to her.

"Turn around baby."

Quinn did as she was told and soon her dress was slipping from her shoulders. She felt something hard push into her back.

"Shit is that…" She tried to turn back towards her lover but was prevented in doing so by Santana's front pressing into her back.

"Eight inches for your pleasure baby."

"Oh my god San." Quinn had never tried a strap on before and it made the butterflies in her stomach go into over drive.

"We can stop at any time ok?"

Quinn simply nodded as her bra straps were seductively tugged down her arms, she hadn't even noticed the clip had been unfastened.

"When did you get that?"

"Yesterday, I went shopping for some new lingerie and thought this might be a little more exciting for you."

"Strap on over lingerie you thought?"

"Yeah for something different and I figured the lingerie wouldn't be staying on for very long anyway."

Hardened nipples tickled down Quinn's exposed back as Santana slipped the blondes already soaked panties from her hips. Santana placed her hands on either side of her girlfriend's body and turned her to face her, as their chests came together Quinn's eyes rolled backwards. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and Santana had barely even touched her.

"Do you want me?" Santana's voice was almost animalistic.

"So much."

"Do you want me to make you scream?" teeth ran down Quinn's neck making her knees buckle.

"I do." She was struggling to find words.

"Is your desk strong?"

"Oh fuck…yes it is." It was quite possible she was going to reach her climax without even being physically touched.

Santana guided them towards the desk and gestured for Quinn to lay against it, her nipples were like pebbles on the cool wooden surface. Santana admired the view in front of her before circling her hand around the black dildo between her legs and sliding the tip ever so slowly through Quinn's dripping wet folds. Making sure to lubricate the length of rubber adequately. The blonde groaned in pleasure.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah baby." Quinn placed her cheek against the cool wood trying to lower the soaring temperature inside her body. Her mouth dropped open slightly as the head of the dildo was placed at her entrance.

"I'll go slow ok." Santana whispered reassuringly before slowly tilting her hips forward to enter Quinn. Once fully inside she leant over and placed kisses against the blonde's shoulders giving her time to adjust to the foreign object now deep within her.

"Mmmm baby." Quinn relished the feeling of the Latinas naked body pressed against her back and she loved the way her body was reacting to the smallest movements Santana made inside of her.

Santana took that as her cue and began to rock her hips slowly gaining momentum as she went along.

"Feels….so…good." Quinn panted as she was thrust into again and again.

"Fuck you are so delicious Q." beads of sweat had begun to form on Santana's forehead as she pounded in and out causing Quinn's hands to slap against the desk to steady herself.

The jiggling of the door handle briefly entered their peripheral.

"Quinn? San? Are you in there?" Dani's voice called out loudly.

"Busy." Santana grunted.

"People are leaving and want to say goodbye."

"Fuck off Dani." Santana growled as the rubbery toy hit her sweet spot, she silently thanked whoever made these toys so the giver could receive some stimulation at the same time.

Silence from the other side of the door made the brunette smirk.

"I'm close baby." Quinn had already managed to prolong the pleasure as long as she could but she was about to burst.

"Not yet baby." Santana pulled out of the blonde suddenly.

"Wait….what the hell are you doing?" Quinn knew she sounded desperate but she didn't care.

"Turn over and sit on the desk."

Quinn did as she was told and soon her glistening pussy was on full display, licking her lips Santana moved between her legs once more and slid inside with one motion.

"I want to see you cum baby." Her pumping was becoming more and more erratic as her own pleasure built.

"Right there." Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana's waist to will her deeper.

As their lower halves crashed frantically together Quinn focused her lips on Santana's neck and sucked hard she was rewarded with a sexy purr instantly.

"Together?" Santana looked deep into hazel eyes and Quinn knew exactly what she meant.

"Together."

Their bodies moved as one and moments later they both crashed into mind blowing orgasms. Riding out the ongoing waves of bliss thrusting soon began rocking once again, Quinn's arms found their way around Santana's neck to pull her into a deeply passionate kiss.

"Holy fuck." Was all Santana could mutter when they broke apart, she rested her head against Quinn's and worked on catching her breath.

"Happy Birthday to me." Quinn giggled.

"That was….."

"Incredible."

"To put it mildly."

"I have to say I think you made the right choice."

"Huh?"

"This over lingerie."

Quinn bucked her hips into Santana's once again which made the younger woman quiver as she was still extremely sensitive.

"Glad you liked it baby….ugh why can't you have a bed in here I just want to lay down and totally make out with you for the rest of the night."

"Make out? Ha ha."

"Don't judge me Q."

"As nice as that sounds we still have people in our house that we need to go and front up to."

"I guess we better make ourselves somewhat presentable then."

"Like we are going to be able to hide what we have been doing."

"I'm not ashamed I just fucked the hottest woman here I'm going out there with pride."

Quinn laughed quietly. She was definitely not as "out there" as Santana was when it came to being free and open about that sort of thing but she was certainly not as uptight as she used to be.

"I think you will find you are in fact the hottest woman here San."

"Let's agree to disagree Miss Fabray."

"Ok deal."

"Come on we better fix ourselves up a little."


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey awesome readers! It's Friday here so I thought I'd get something up for the weekend :)**

**It's a little shorter than usual but hopefully it will wet your appetites enough!**

**Have a happy and safe weekend**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Life had gone back to normal after Quinn's Birthday, The security situation was all running smoothly, Shelby had kept her distance apart from a couple of text messages, the bar was extremely busy most nights and best of all they hadn't seen or heard a peep from Luke once. All in all Quinn was a happy lady.

"Are you going home anytime soon?" Santana's voice at her office door brought her back to reality.

"I thought I'd stick around and give my girlfriend a ride home."

"Q you have been here for 10 hours already, you are exhausted."

"What's a couple of extra hours then?"

Santana simply raised an eyebrow at her lover.

"I'm fine really San I've managed to get heaps done tonight so I can have the day off with you tomorrow."

"That's awesome but now you need to rest, I can get one of my henchmen to bring me home."

"You make it sound like you don't want me here."

"It's true my other girlfriend is dropping by in about half an hour and I don't want you to cross paths." Santana grinned at the blonde.

"Ah I see I would hate to cause you any inconvenience babe."

"Ha ha in all seriousness though you are going to be no good to me tomorrow if you stay in bed till 3pm because you worked yourself into a zombie like state."

"Alright alright I'll go. Will you text me when you are on your way home?" Quinn clicked her lap top to shut down and pushed herself away from the desk.

"Of course."

"And what state of undress would you like me in when you get there?" a playful glint sparkled in hazel eyes.

"I want you ready for sleep! However being naked will be fine by me."

"Well that's no fun."

"Baby you need to sleep if you are lucky you may get a lil suminsumin tomorrow." Santana winked at her.

"I guess I can cope with that."

"I know it'll be hard Q I mean this body is damn fine." Santana pulled the blonde against her and connected their lips in a quick but heated kiss.

"So fine." Quinn muttered without even opening her eyes after the kiss ended.

"Go and take your sexy ass home before I regret my chivalry."

"I'll follow you down." Santana pecked her lips once more before moving towards the door with Quinn close behind.

"I should be home by one thirty."

"I will miss you."

"Ugh can you guys stop being so completely cute all the time." They had reached the bottom of the stairs and Steph had overheard their conversation from her position behind the bar.

"Don't be jealous now." Santana stated before kissing Quinn's cheek softly and making her way to Steph's side.

"Not jealous just in need of a dentist with all the soppy sweet shit." Steph grinned in Quinn's direction truth be told she actually loved seeing the softer sides of her friends.

"Maybe I should take out dental cover for my staff or something."

"Top idea boss, are you heading out?"

"Yep I have been sent on my merry way by my overly concerned girlfriend."

"Hey be thankful for my concern!" Santana playfully replied as she began to wipe down the bar for the umpteenth time that evening.

"I love that you care sweetheart and I'll see you soon." Quinn blew a kiss in Santana's direction before laughing and heading towards the door.

"Can you guys just get married and do the whole house and kids thing already…" Steph stated teasingly.

"Jeez what's the rush?"

"This honeymoon period has been going on far too long."

"I said it before and I'll say it again don't be jealous."

"Yeah yeah ok San."

V

V

V

\- - - Leaving in 15-20mins my love x

Santana put her phone back in her bag and lifted the last tray of glasses to go in the dishwasher.

"Is thing one or thing two taking you home tonight?" Steph queried as she restocked the fridge.

"I'm not sure actually I guess I will find out soon enough."

They both chuckled and proceeded with the last of their jobs so they could get home as soon as possible.

V

V

V

Steph waited with Santana until the shiny black SUV pulled up out the front of the bar.

"It must be pretty nice having your own chauffer."

"Oh yeah it's a real joy."

"Well aside form the whole threat from the psycho ex thing."

Steph always tried to make light of the situation when she could, sometimes it's important to laugh to try and relieve some of the stress it's been causing after all.

"Ha yeah I guess so." Santana hugged her friend jumped in to the back seat of the car waving as she closed the door.

"Ready to go?" the driver asked casually. She didn't recognize his voice but that was nothing new, they had recently had a few new guys take over some of the requirements.

"Yes please." Santana leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes she was looking forward to a shower and bed.

There comes a time in peoples intuitions once you travelled a familiar route enough times that you feel you could do it with your eyes closed….so when that sense of familiarity is disrupted you know right away.

"Buddy you took a wrong turn back there." Santana called out to the driver.

When she got no answer Santana sat upright in her seat and glanced out the window. Where the hell was this guy going?

"Hey you aren't a cab driver and you aren't paid by the hour! Can you just go the usual route please?"

V

V

V

At the same time a young business man was making his way home on foot due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed after his dinner meeting. His head was clearing with the fresh air and he was thankful the street behind the Rose Bar was reasonably well lit so it certainly felt a lot safer than some of the others around. As he made his way along the foot path he noted first a Black SUV with its driver's door open, guessing it was likely a delivery he didn't think too much of it until the silhouette of a body came in to sight. He quickened his pace to run and was soon beside the vehicle.

"Hey mate are you ok?" He rolled the man over and the gash on his head was evidence enough that he wasn't.

"Oh crap." Fumbling for his phone with his now shaking hands he dialed 911.

V

V

V

"For fucks sake can you just stick to the normal way?" Santana was angry now, the dick head in the front hadn't even bothered to answer her let alone go anywhere near the usual route. The thought that she could be in danger had yet to enter her thought process at all.

She reached for her bag but it was nowhere to be seen. Brunette hair whipped from side to side as she checked the seat again and the floor. She definitely had it right? She had put It on the seat beside her when she got in the car she was certain of it. Surely she didn't imagine picking it up as they left in her tired state.

"Shit can we go back to the bar I left my bag behind?"

The car slowed and pulled to the side of the road, at least the asshole was finally listening to her. Expecting the car to do a U-turn she jumped when the door opened beside her instead.

"Don't do anything stupid bitch." The gun in the strangers hand brought some much needed clarity into Santana's head.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"That's something you don't need to know." The driver was out of the car now and handing Santana's bag to the man in front of her.

"Easy way or hard way?"

Santana looked at him confused.

He reached for her and her first instinct was to smack him away.

"Why do they always choose the hard way?" He grunted as he pulled her from the car none too gently and practically threw her into another car that had pulled up alongside.

The area was semi industrial and at the very late or early hour depending on how you look at it no one was around to hear the sounds of struggle.

"Get rid of that and I'll meet you back at the warehouse." Santana heard the man with a gun direct to the original driver. She assumed he meant the SUV.

She grabbed for the door handles but they were locked as were the windows. She wasn't going anywhere and if Quinn was asleep no one would know she was missing for quite some time. Panic started to set in what the hell was she going to do?

"Just sit still." The driver of the new vehicle called back to her.

"Fuck you."

"By the sounds of it that's what got you into this mess….you know fucking people you shouldn't"

"So you do dirty work for crooked wannabe politicians who aren't man enough to do it themselves?"

"I do the work I'm paid to do, I don't care who's paying."

The front passenger door opened and the guy with the gun sat heavily in the seat.

"Don't fucking talk to her you know the rules." He growled at the driver.

Santana's stomach churned and she swallowed hard trying to keep its contents from rising up into her throat.

V

V

V

Quinn stirred from her slumber about an hour later, frowning when she found the bed beside her was empty. She rolled to reach her phone and read the message Santana had text her. She glanced at the time and calculated she had sent it over an hour ago. Sitting up she listened for sounds of her girlfriend in the house…..no TV on…no shower running there was empty silence.

"Ugh." She groaned as she stood and reached for her robe. Tying it around herself quickly she moved from the bedroom her head pounded heavily pleading with her to close her eyes once more and return to her blissful slumber.

"San?"

Quinn made her way down the stairs.

"San are you here?" Still silence.

"Where the hell is she…?" She checked each room before making her way back to the bedroom to retrieve her phone.

She swiped the screen and immediately dialed Santana's number, it went straight to voicemail...strange.

An uneasiness began to circulate through Quinn's body. She found the number for Paul the head of the security company they were using.

"Quinn hi is everything ok?" He sounded half asleep.

"Um I'm not sure, one of the guys were bringing Santana home tonight and she should have been here by now, her phone is off and….."

Paul could immediately sense her panic.

"Ok just hold the line I will give them a call and find out what's happening." All hints of sleepiness gone.

"Thanks."

The line went quiet.

Too quite.

Too long.

Quinn paced back and forth.

Finally after what seemed like an age the line went live again.

"Quinn we have a situation….."

The phone slipped from the blondes hand as her worst fears consumed her, it landed on the thick carpet with a thud as a single tear escaped down her cheek.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey awesome people! thank you for your reviews and messages on the last chapter it got me all motivated to get another one up quickly :) **

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Part of her wanted to laugh; this was so much like some Hollywood blockbuster…Darkened room….single bed…..frightened captive. At least she wasn't restrained…. well yet anyway.

"I can't fucking believe this." She punched the floor and immediately winced with pain; cement will always win against bone.

Jumping to her feet she pounded at the door and screamed till she could no more. Collapsing from exhaustion her thoughts turned back to Quinn, she was all she could think about during the car journey and it was one way she could now try and forget throbbing pain shooting up her arm. She tried to focus on happy thoughts but kept resorting back to same thing. Was Quinn Ok? If they touched a single hair on her head she would kill whoever was responsible. Her anger deepened as she pulled herself to her feet once more, the ground was cold and damp and the last thing she needed was to catch a chill. She needed to be alert and to keep her wits about her.

Scuffling outside the door moments later made her jump and she readied herself as much as possible for when the door opened. Maybe if it was just one guy she could have a chance to take him down she used to take judo lessons when she was younger and she was pretty certain she could do enough to get by one person and once she was past them she would run like her life depended on it because let's face it at this stage it might.

The lock clicked and the door was swung open abruptly, Santana was knocked to the ground again by the something being practically thrown on top of her.

"You fucking bastards." She screamed as the weight of whatever they had thrown rendered her attack plan fruitless. Menacing laughter as the door closed turned her blood cold.

It took a few seconds for her to realize that the weight covering her lower half was in fact a person and more to the point someone she recognized.

"Shelby?" Santana took the woman's head in her hands and checked her over; she looked ok and just seemed out of it.

"What the fuck have you wankers done to her?" She yelled to the cold closed door.

"Shel…..come on wake up." Tucking Shelby's messed up tresses behind her ear she prayed she was ok.

Her pulse was strong so that was somewhat of a relief. Santana gently placed her ex's head on her lap and stroked her hair, she didn't know what else to do but hope the older woman would come around sooner rather than later.

Ten minutes later a groan escaped from Shelby's lips.

"Hey hey wake up." Santana stroked the paler than usual skin of Shelby's face.

"San? What….Where….." Shelby's voice drifted off as her eyes fluttered open.

"The prick got us."

Shelby sat bolt upright nearly colliding heads with the concerned Latina positioned above her.

"Where the hell are we? Are you ok? Did they hurt you? What the fuck did they give me I can't remember anything? How long have you been here?" Questions tumbled out of Shelby's mouth without a breath.

"Whoa slow down you are going to hyperventilate if you aren't careful."

"Are you ok?" Shelby placed her hands on Santana's cheeks and checked her over.

"I'm fine." She took Shelby's hands in her own and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Oh my god Santana I'm so sorry." Tears spilled down Shelby's cheeks freely.

"Shhh it's ok." Santana hugged the woman close to her, selfishly in part as having Shelby close by relieved some of her own fear.

"What happened?"

"I don't even know I assumed I was getting in the car with the security guys."

"They must have been watching you, got to know your routine."

"Probably, how fucking sick is this prick? The money alone."

"Luke isn't short of cash."

"Obviously. What happened with you?"

"All I remember was a knock at my door and that's it."

"You were out cold."

"They must have drugged me."

"What the hell are we going to do Shel?"

"I guess we wait till we see Luke and be thankful they haven't separated us."

"And if he just wants us disposed of?"

"He is too arrogant for that, he will show his face sooner or later."

"If he touches Quinn I swear to god."

"Let's try not to think about that at the moment."

"It's pretty hard not to."

"Yeah I understand hon but right now we need to assume that Quinn has figured out something has happened and I'm sure she will have plenty of people around her."

"If they didn't get to her first."

"Let's try and remain positive that they haven't seeing as she isn't here."

"I can't believe this is happening shit like this happens in the movies! Not to ordinary people."

"Normally there is a hero involved in the movies so let's focus on that."

Santana nodded and shuddered as a cold chill ran up her spine.

"Come on let's sit on the bed it's got to be better than the floor."

They both got to their feet and moved to the cot style bed in the corner.

"I guess it's a bonus we can stay off the floor."

"Are you cold? Here take this."

Shelby didn't wait for an answer before she passed the only blanket to Santana.

"We can share."

Santana wrapped the blanket around her and sat with her back against the wall before opening one side out for Shelby to make use of.

"Try and get some rest San."

"Not gonna happen."

Shelby simply nodded before pulling the blanket tighter around her.

V

V

V

"Where's Quinn?" Steph asked the tall man at the door.

"Can I ask who you are first ma'am?"

"My name is Stephanie Mayes I'm one of her best friends and a manager at the Rose Bar."

The guy looked across the room to his boss who nodded his approval.

"Ok sure sorry for the questions but we aren't risking anything."

"I think losing the client you were paid to protect is enough of a fuck up don't you? Now where can I find Quinn?"

"She is upstairs with Miss Lopez's parents."

"It's Santana."

"Sorry?"

"It's Santana you may like to keep things clinical but Santana is our friend and not a last name."

"Of course I apologize."

Steph rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs stopping via the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge for her friend. She heard quiet murmuring from Quinn's bedroom so knocked lightly before entering.

"Hey." She smiled weakly.

Quinn smiled back but it barely reached the corner of her mouth.

"Hey Steph."

"How are you holding up?" Steph scolded herself how the hell did she think she was holding up,She placed the water beside Quinn.

"Did the police talk to you?"

"Yeah I told them everything I could."

"I can't understand how this happened." Maribel stated in her bewildered state.

"The guy….he was in a car exactly like the ones the Darnell team uses….nothing seemed out of the ordinary Q."

Steph felt guilty she should have checked the driver out, drove Santana home herself, SOMETHING!

Quinn moved to the window and glanced down at her driveway, a car had just pulled in to the last vacant spot. Detective Coles got out of the front seat and answered a call on his cell. He was angry she could tell by his body language alone. He glanced up and caught Quinn's eye, nodding he said a few more words before hanging up and walking towards the door.

"The detective is here."

"Do you want us to talk to him Quinn?"

Santana's dad's voice was full of emotion and concern, he was trying his best to keep it together but that was his little girl out there.

"No its ok we should probably all hear what he has to say."

V

V

V

"We don't have many leads at the moment, Mr. Corcoran is out of the city but we have sent someone to pick him up officially."

"What about Shelby does she know anything?" Quinn was desperate and if Shelby could help in anyway she would welcome her with open arms.

"Paul hasn't told you?" Detective Coles looked at the security manager in frustration.

"Told me what?"

"We went to talk to Shelby and there was evidence of a disturbance at her apartment. We have reason to believe she has been abducted also."

"Oh my god." Maribel tried to stifle a sob.

The room started to spin and before Quinn could speak her world fell in to darkness.

V

V

V

Santana instinctively snuggled closer to the warm body beside her and her world seemed fine….for those few seconds before she opened her eyes and remembered she wasn't next to Quinn and she had no idea exactly where they were it seemed fine.

"Hey." Shelby's voice was still a relief compared to the alternative of waking up alone in this place.

"Hi." Santana's voice was husky thanks to the yelling and screaming fit she had had hours before.

"You managed a few hours of sleep."

"Yeah did you?"

"Not so much."

Santana realized she had taken up most if the bed so there wasn't much of a way Shelby could have got comfortable enough to rest properly even if she had wanted to.

"I'm sorry! Here why don't you get some now?"

"It's ok I'll try later." Shelby lifted her hands above her head to stretch out her back.

"It's super quiet out there do you think they are still there?"

"Yeah someone will be but they are probably sleeping."

Santana's stomach growled loudly.

"I don't even feel hungry."

"No me either."

"Do you think people are looking for us?"

"San I'm sure if Quinn is involved the entire police force will be out looking for us."

"Yeah you are probably right."

The sound of a key sliding into the lock of the door startled them both. It opened just as they both got to their feet.

"Rise and shine ladies. I hope you both slept well" A pale man with almost brown teeth leered at them.

"What do you think asshole?" Santana snapped back in disgust.

"I think you should address me nicer than that you little slag seeing as we are going to be in each other's company for quite some time after all."

"Get fucked." Santana went to move towards him but Shelby's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Just be calm ok?" Santana's eyes met her ex lovers and she reluctantly nodded she knew Shelby was right.

"Now which one of you is going spread your legs to earn your breakfast?"

Bile rose into Santana's throat.

"Cut that shit out Lucas." A younger dark skinned man entered the room quietly.

"Why? I think we should get to have some fun with some fine looking ladies."

"That is not what we are here for; touch either of them I will personally cut your fucking dick off."

"Why did I get stuck with the goodie goodie?" Lucas moaned like a child.

"Ok you can fuck off whilst I have a chat with our guests."

Santana and Shelby were both super thankful that at least someone seemed to have their head screwed on the right way.

"Now ladies, I understand you are both very likely scared and tired. I have made some arrangements for somewhere more comfortable than this room. Please don't do anything stupid and you will not need to come back in here. You will have food, a bathroom, some clothes and a bigger more appropriate bed."

"Why do we need fucking five star accommodations?" Santana was frightened; the way he was talking meant they expected them to be there for quite some time.

"You don't want somewhere nicer?"

"We want to be at our own homes." Shelby's voice was strong and hard.

"That's not going to happen Mrs. Corcoran."

"Where is Luke?"

"He will come by in a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?….." Santana whispered in defeat.

"He knows the Police are going to be on his ass initially."

"They will stay on his ass." Shelby knew detective Coles wouldn't give up even if it was like trying to pin shit to the wall.

"I'm not here to discuss that with you I'm here to simply say that if you work with me you will be ok, you cannot escape from here so don't even try. If you want to stay out of this room just do as I say."

"Why are you being so decent?" Santana was highly suspicious of his nice guy act.

"I have been instructed to keep you in this room for the majority of the day only letting you out for bathroom breaks…however I do not believe in treating women like animals so I am prepared to work with you. Please do not take this as a sign of weakness I simply have a mother and a sister that I love very much and I have been raised to respect women."

"Even ones you are holding against their will?" Shelby questioned.

"If you want to follow me I will show you where things are." He ignored Shelby's statement and left the room.

V

V

V

"Is she asleep?"

"No I don't think so."

"Ok I will see what I can do."

Steph nodded and stepped out of the way.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Kurt queried.

"She isn't saying much to any of us so I got desperate."

"Ok yeah I understand."

V

V

V

Quinn's room was dark and it was only out of habit that Rachel knew exactly where things were placed. She moved towards the bed and sat on the end lightly.

Quinn had ignored the door opening and shutting and the way the bed dipped ever so slightly. She wanted to ignore the world….ignore the world where it wasn't Santana coming in to see her. A familiar scent invaded her nostrils which caused her to groan.

"I can't believe they called you." She groaned in to her pillow.

"It seems you didn't give them a choice."

"You can go Rach, picking me up is not your job."

"I'm sorry this is happening Quinn, I'm sure Santana will be ok."

"You don't know that."

"I have faith."

"You know what you can take your bull shit faith and fuck off." Quinn spun to face the brunette.

"Let me guess that's the most you've said and moved in hours?"

"Go away Rachel." She fell back onto her pillow.

Rachel stood from the bed and moved to the window, she pulled at the heavy drapes and allowed light to fill the room. A light breeze filtered through the windows as she began to open them also.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Quinn get the hell out of bed you are strong and people need you! Santana needs you. Do not lie down and just take this…COME ON!"

Quinn viciously threw the covers back and was in Rachel's face in seconds.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no idea how I'm feeling."

"No you are right I don't but as one of your oldest friends I'm here to tell you that sleeping and pretending this isn't happening is not changing anything."

"And what will change if I'm awake and downstairs huh? Looking at people's pitying looks all day what will that do?"

"It will be hard but Santana's parents are down there you can all be together, support each other. They told me her brother will be here in a couple of hours."

"I can't face them Rach." Tears began to spill down Quinn's cheeks.

"Hey this isn't about facing anyone it's about being together."

Rachel put her arms around Quinn and hugged her tightly.

"What if something happens to her…I can't live without her." Quinn's tears turned to sobs.

"Let's not think like that, let's try to stay positive."

Rachel knew her ex was broken she had been the same way when she had lost her grandma.

"Who called you?" the blonde whispered into the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Stephanie, she is worried."

Quinn nodded and stepped back from Rachel's embrace.

"Who is downstairs?"

"Santana's parents, Kurt, Stephanie, My Dad and some security guys. Your Aunt and Dani were leaving when I got here"

"Ugh what's the point of them being here? Fat lot of good they've done."

"The security?"

Quinn nodded

"I don't know Quinn why don't you go and ask them?"

Rachel knew Quinn needed to re-ignite the fire inside and if taking out some of her frustrations on people would help she was all for it.

"I think I need to shower."

"Ok you do that; I will see you downstairs in a little while yes?"

"Yeah." Quinn muttered already on her way to the bathroom.

V

V

V

"How did you go?" All eyes fell on Rachel as she descended the stairs.

"Well she is out of bed and taking a shower I would call that an accomplishment."

"Oh thank god." Kurt said quietly.

"You may want to brace yourself." Rachel directed to Paul.

"For what exactly?"

"Well one way I could always work Quinn up was to get her angry…I do it well and she is angry. That anger is now directed towards the security company being paid thousands of dollars to keep her girlfriend safe who didn't do their job."

Rachel sat on a chair and smiled at the well built man.

"I would say I'm sorry but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I understand." Paul nodded and mentally began to prepare himself for Quinn's eventual arrival.


	34. Chapter 34

**Woohoo I finally got around to updating! work and life has been crazy busy so please accept my apologies.**

**Posting this a little early as a Happy Birthday to a very special and awesome friend :) it's your b'day in NZ anyway. Thank you for being such an awesome person I am truly thankful that fanfic brought you in to my life. Love ya babe x**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How is your employee?"

Quinn sat down at the table opposite Paul. She was fully refreshed and ready to take on the world.

"They have put him in an induced coma at the moment, his head injury was quite severe."

"I'm sorry to hear that and please don't take what I am about to say as not caring but at the moment I'm sure you understand where my thoughts are."

"Yes of course Miss Fabray."

"Now is not the fucking time for pleasantries Paul."

"Ok."

"So do you care to tell me what the hell happened the last night? I understand one of your men is unable to talk but we agreed there would always be two men at the bar."

"You are right and Steve was at the bar until closing."

"So what? Did he blink and miss the wanker that abducted my girlfriend?"

"No Miss Mayes…ah Stephanie was waiting with Santana so he left not wanting to impose."

"That is not what he was instructed to do or what our agreement covered."

"No it wasn't. He was simply trying to be respectful."

"Well his respect has put the love of my life in danger. How does he feel about imposing now?"

"It's a very regrettable situation for all of us involved and I understand you are upset."

"You have no idea what I am."

"We are doing everything we can to assist the police and have opened our own investigation also."

"I don't want any of you doing anything further."

"We can help, we know people…"

"You don't know shit! Now I suggest you pack up your crap and get the hell out of my house. My family don't need you here reminding them constantly how you fucked up." Her voice was raising louder and louder.

"We would like to continue keeping you safe Quinn."

"That is a requirement no longer needed."

"But…."

"No buts! Just get out and send me your final invoice."

Quinn stood from the table and made her way into her office, she was shaking all over and had to steady herself against the desk.

"Well fuck you definitely put that big imbecile in his place." Steph chuckled as she followed behind to check on her friend.

"He isn't a bad guy really just the victim of someone who is a whole lot smarter and more experienced."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Can I get you anything?"

"Yes I want the security footage from the bar from the last two weeks."

"Sure but I think the police have the stuff from last night though."

"Can you get me a copy and get all the staff together? The bar can be closed tonight."

"Ok why?"

"Because I want them all to go over the footage with me, we need to look out for guys that may have been casing the place etc."

"Don't you think the police will be doing that?"

"I'm sure they are but you guys remember faces, you remember who seems dodgy and off."

"Yeah you are right, ok I will get word out do you want them to meet at the bar?"

"No they can come here, can you please arrange some signage for the bar letting people know it will be closed for a couple of days?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Steph."

"Hey it's the least I can do considering."

"Considering what?"

"I let her get in the car with that guy."

"You weren't to know hon."

"Still doesn't stop me feeling responsible."

"Well you aren't and I need you to be strong for me please! I don't hold anything against you at all so please don't let it give you any more trouble."

"I'll try."

"Thanks, I'd better go and apologize to Maribel and Carlos for having to be witness to my filthy mouth."

"Yeah not so angelic in their eyes anymore Q."

"I guess its better they know now right?"

"Yeah instead of after the wedding."

Quinn laughed and then immediately felt bad…..firstly she shouldn't be laughing at a time like this and secondly would she even get to see Santana again let alone have a future with her.

"It will happen and I'm going to be your maid of honor." Steph placed her arm around the blonde's shoulders sensing her sadness.

"Deal." Quinn leant into her friend further and enjoyed the warmth it gave her.

V

V

V

Santana and Shelby both felt a whole world better when they had showered and were able to drink some water.

"God you two are like instant boner material." The creep was back.

Santana bit her lip trying not to respond.

"My goody two shoes friend is asleep so we could have some fun whilst he is otherwise occupied."

Shelby and Santana continued to ignore him which only got him more worked up.

"Perhaps you two could make out and give me something good to watch."

"Why don't you go and find a porno site to jerk off to." Santana spat in his direction. In a split second he had Santana's hair in his hand and roughly yanked her head back towards his own.

"Why would I need to do that when I have a pair of whores right in front of me huh?" He whispered in her ear.

He took his time to deeply inhale her scent which sent shivers down her spine.

"Take your filthy fucking hands off her."

Shelby grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back earning a yelp of pain and surprise.

"You will pay for that you bitch." Lucas flexed his arm slowly when Shelby released her grip.

"Touch her again and I will personally ram both of your balls down your throat."

Shelby always had and always would feel extremely protective of Santana, the fact they were in this mess was her own fault anyway. There was no way she was going to let any harm come to the Latina whilst she was around.

"When you least expect it lady I'm coming for you."

"Fuck off creep you will do no such thing." Santana's voice was low but extremely threatening.

As far as looking out for each other they made rather a good team.

Lucas hated the fact that nobody around here respected him. They all treated him like a joke… even the fucking captives! he would show them though, he would show them all.

V

V

V

"How is it that we have nothing? It has been nearly twenty four hours and we have absolutely nothing to go on!"

Detective Coles was becoming increasingly frustrated with every hour that passed. The first twenty four hours were crucial in any case, there had to be something they were missing. Two women couldn't vanish into thin air.

"Mr. Corcoran should be arriving any minute hopefully then we can get somewhere." One of the younger guys added not sure if his question was rhetorical or not.

"That slimy bastard is going to have his alibi so tight I'll be surprised if he has any circulation."

"Hopefully his house will turn up something interesting."

They had received an urgent issue warrant to search Luke's home and business.

"Fingers crossed. I think to trap this prick we are going to need to play a very smart game."

"What do you mean sir?"

"He will be expecting us to throw everything we have at him."

"Which we are right?"

"No I think we may try something different unnerve him in a different way."

"I will follow your lead boss." The young officer had looked up to Coles since his first day on the job and was only too happy to watch the master at work.

V

V

V

"Keep them quiet I am counting on you Clarke."

"Yes sir I will make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Smack them around a bit if need be, you know….. to keep them in line."

"I don't think that will be necessary, can you organize a replacement for Lucas?"

"Everyone has their set jobs I can't be changing things around now…what's the problem?"

"He is a bit of a loose cannon and could become a liability."

"Smack him around then, either way I'm counting on you to keep all of this shit together."

"Have the police spoken to you yet?"

"I am on my way there now."

"And you are talking to me?"

"They allowed me to come in voluntarily."

"That seems odd."

"After they dragged me back from my business trip in hand cuffs they probably realized they needed to treat me better so I wouldn't sue them."

"Possibly." Clarke knew it was more than likely a tactful game the police were playing but he wasn't going to say anything, he had his job and that was what he was going to stick to.

"Fucking bitches I'm going to put a bullet in their heads before too soon." Lucas stormed into the room still holding his arm.

"I'd better go Mr. Corcoran."

"I will call you soon."

Luke ended the call and slipped the phone into a plastic bag before handing it over to his driver.

"Please dispose of that like you have the others."

"Yes sir."

V

V

V

"That guy gives me the fucking creeps." Santana was sitting on the floor rubbing her neck, it was a thinly veiled attempt to ease the discomfort she was feeling after Lucas had almost ripped her hair from her head.

"Yeah me too, here let me do that." Shelby rearranged herself to now be sitting behind Santana and began to gently massaging the younger woman's neck and shoulders.

"We can't be alone with him Shel I would hate to think what he would do."

"We won't sweetie from now on you move I move ok? We make bathroom trips together and we stay by each other's side."

"Yeah ok." Santana allowed herself to relax a little more between Shelby's legs. She had to admit she was still a little in awe by Shelby's earlier actions.

"Does that feel ok?"

"Fuck yes, you could always work magic with your hands."

She felt the muscles on the Latinas back tighten once she had realized what she had said which caused Shelby to genuinely laugh out loud.

"That one was far too easy San so I'm just going to ignore it."

"Thanks."

"That and now is not really the place for sexual innuendo's you know?"

"Oh I'm well aware."

The door opened and both Shelby and Santana tensed straight away only releasing their breath when Clarke appeared alongside Lucas.

"We are going to get some supplies is there anything you require?" Clarke looked at them both in the eye.

"Yeah a gun and a way out of this hell hole." Santana grunted.

Shelby squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before speaking up.

"Can you get some anti-inflammatory cream please? Your asshole friend has caused a bit of an injury."

Clarke looked at Lucas angrily.

"That bitch nearly broke my arm."

"Before or after you dared to lay a hand on them when I specifically instructed you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"They have smart mouths and should learn to respect me."

Clarke shook his head before turning back to the women in the room.

"There are some pain killers in the bottom drawer over there and I will collect some cream. Anything else? Feminine products?"

"Well that depends."

"On?"

"How fucking long you plan on keeping us here." Shelby's cool exterior was beginning to crack.

"Will you need any in the next few days?" Clarke's tone was much harsher than before.

"No I won't" Shelby replied dropping the animosity in her voice she figured keeping this guy on side would be the better option for now especially with the leering man beside him around.

"You?" he directed at Santana.

"No."

"We will be back in a couple of hours, all the doors will be locked so don't attempt to go anywhere."

As the door slammed shut behind them and the lock clicked a single tear began its descent down Shelby's cheek she hated feeling helpless.

"I don't get him." Santana turned towards her and caught the quick movement to wipe away the stray tear.

"Hey come on don't cry you are the one keeping your shit together here."

The younger woman moved to the couch and put her arm around her ex.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to be strong but this keeps building up." The tears were now flowing more freely.

"I get it, I was kidding by the way you don't have to be the strong one all the time we can take turns." Santana tightened her hold as Shelby's arms encircled her waist.

"I'm just so tried."

"Look why don't you get some rest? They are going to be gone for a couple of hours and knowing that creep isn't anywhere nearby makes me think sleep may come a little easier."

"Yeah you are probably right."

"No probably about it I know I am."

"Will you come and lay down too?"

"If you want me to."

"Stick together right?"

"That's right! Come on lets go."

Santana stood and held her hand out to Shelby who took it straight away and was pulled to her feet.

"Wait." Shelby stopped Santana as she took a step towards the bedroom.

"What's wron….."

She couldn't finished her sentence before she found herself wrapped in a pair of arms she used to feel so happy and warm in, her arms immediately found their place around Shelby and she hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you." Shelby whispered in her ear.

"It will be ok Shel…it has to be."

They made their way to the bed and lay down, Shelby immediately rolled towards Santana and snuggled into her side letting her arm fall across Santana's torso.

"Is this ok?" Shelby queried already half asleep.

Santana glanced down at the pale but strong arm across her body and even though her heart ached for it to belong to Quinn it did feel a lot more comforting than the haunting feeling of being on her own.

"Yeah that's fine." She placed a soft kiss to the top of Shelby's head and closed her eyes hoping that her dreams would take her somewhere magical.

V

V

V

"Hey guys thank you for coming I'm sure Steph has explained what I want you to look out for with all of these."

Quinn placed the disk in the DVD player and turned to Steph who nodded in agreement.

"If anyone sticks out that you remember not feeling good about or someone wanting to know information please speak up, even if you gave them information I will not hold it against you I just simply want to know. I know none of you would have done anything intentionally."

"Quinn there are always creepy guys around it's a bar full of hot women." Puck spoke up from across the room.

"I know that Noah I just want people to act on gut instinct."

Quinn pushed play on the first security tape, it was going to be a tedious and long exercise but at least she felt like she was doing something.

3 hours later people were getting restless and their eyes were beginning to get fuzzy.

"I'm going to get some drinks anyone want anything special?" Quinn asked no one in particular.

Various mumblings of coffee were noted and an offer of help from Stacey was gladly accepted.

"Wait! pause right there." Mia flew from her seat making everyone jump in fright.

Steph paused the footage as Mia walked closer to the screen.

"What is it?" Quinn had moved alongside the girl.

"That guy was asking me random shit the whole time he was there."

"Random like what?"

"He asked things like whether we exit out the front or back of the bar, if Puck sticks around whilst we leave. Things like that. I didn't tell him anything though Quinn I swear I just thought he was some gross pervert and promptly forgot about it."

"Ok that's exactly the sort of things I'm after." Quinn spoke and she made a note in her phone with the time and date of the guys visit. She would give any possible information she had to detective Coles the following day.

V

V

V

"I think he is truly shocked to be walking out of here." Officer Monroe said quietly as Luke exited the building with a smug look on his face.

"I know he is and that will eitehr unsettle him or make him cocky either way he may slip up." Detective Coles replied to the younger officer.

"You are convinced he is involved."

"I would put my badge on it, that guy is as guilty as sin."

"Let's hope he makes a mistake before Miss Lopez or Mrs. Corcoran are hurt."

"Yes that is all we can hope for kid."

"Can I get you a coffee?"

"Yes please it's going to be a long night."

V

V

V

"What the fuck are you doing?" Clarke growled as Lucas took some photos of Santana and Shelby in their sleep filled paradise.

"Got to have something for later." He grinned at Clarke before moving back to their own living quarters.

\- - - Seems it didn't take them long to get reacquainted.

Lucas typed the text and attached the photo before sending it to Luke's private email.

He sat back on the sofa with a shit eating grin knowing his boss would hit the roof.

V

V

V

Luke opened the attachment and instantly raged with anger.

"Those fucking whores can't keep their hands off each other." He threw the bottle of beer in his hand at the wall.

"Everything ok boss?" his assistant/security rushed into the room with the racket.

"No it's not!" Luke yelled in frustration, someone was going to pay for this.

"I'll get that cleaned up."

"No…..No I want you to get me a phone number or email address for a Quinn Fabray I have something very interesting to show her."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hope some of you are still around to enjoy this story! please let me know if you are :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana rolled in her sleep and wrapped her arms tightly around Shelby. The older woman instinctively wrapped her own arm protectively around the Latinas shoulder.

"Mmmm this feels good." Santana groaned sleepily.

Shelby's heart fluttered momentarily but she knew Santana was in a dream filled state and likely dreaming she was Quinn.

"San wake up sweetie." Shelby shook her shoulder lightly.

"Do I have to?" Santana's eyes were yet to open but she was becoming more coherent.

"We have been asleep a lot longer than we planned." Shelby had checked her watch and their quick nap had turned into a 3 hour long sleep.

"Are they back yet?" It was strangely quiet if they were.

"I'm not sure." Shelby was a little shocked that her ex hadn't moved her position now she was more awake.

The younger brunette's eyes fluttered open and found a pair of caring brown ones staring back at her. They weren't her favorite hazel eyes but they were certainly still a sight for sore eyes in this situation.

"You ok? You sleep ok?" Shelby questioned softly.

"Yeah I did thanks, it was nice not having to sleep with one eye open expecting a leering creep to jump us at any minute."

"You can say that again." Shelby chuckled absentmindedly even though it was in fact a fear they had both been dealing with.

Santana rolled away from Shelby to stretch out her muscles it was the most relaxed she had felt since the whole ordeal had begun. Shelby took a minute to admire the beauty beside her before diverting her eyes now was not the time to be fantasizing about her ex at all.

"They must be back." Santana whispered as she sat up.

"What makes you say that?" Shelby sat up quickly.

"There are bags on the counter."

Shelby followed Santana's head gesture and nodded in agreement, she was really surprised they hadn't stirred when they unlocked the door let alone entered the room.

V

V

V

Quinn looked at the paper in front of her. She had written clearly the information of two people that had struck enough of a nerve with some of the staff that she felt it was worth passing it on to detective Coles. It might not lead to anything remotely helpful but it had kept her occupied and feeling useful. Santana's parents were on their way back to her house and to have something to put in front of them also made her feel better than sitting around twiddling her thumbs.

Everyone had left not too long before and although she knew Dani was upstairs and Steph was floating around somewhere it was the quietest the house had been for what seemed like an age. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, her shoulders ached and her head pounded. She thought back to the conversation she had with Puck earlier when he asked if she felt Santana was still alive, at the time Quinn was horrified as she hadn't thought even for a split second that the love of her life could be dead, but now in the quiet darkening room the thoughts were becoming all too consuming she focused all of her attention onto Santana, they were so in tune with one another surely she would feel it if something like that had happened wouldn't she? She shook her head and refused to entertain the thought for one moment longer of course Santana was still alive and of course she would get her back.

A light knock at the door made her jump.

"Sorry hon I made you a cup of tea." Steph placed the steaming cup in front of Quinn.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale."

Quinn nodded as she took a sip.

"Thanks, I'm ok I think I'm a little dehydrated though."

"I'm not surprised you have barely eaten also, can I make you a sandwich?"

"Maybe soon I will wait for Maribel and Carlos to get here first."

"When are the cops coming back?"

"They were following something up and then heading this way."

"Ok good."

Quinn's cell phone buzzed next to her. Her suppliers had no idea what was going on and were proceeding with business as per usual. She didn't recognize the number as she swiped the screen however.

\- - - Just in case you thought she was missing you

"What the hell does that mean?" Quinn spat out before her phone vibrated in her hand once again and she was confronted by a photo of Santana peacefully asleep in Shelby's arms.

"What's up?" Steph's eyes flicked between the phone and her best friends face.

"Someone is trying to mess with me." Quinn passed the phone to Steph. She had to glance at the picture twice to actually absorb what she was seeing.

"It's probably fucking photo shop."

"No that is definitely them."

Quinn stood from her chair and slapped her hands on her desk harshly.

"I'm sure it's not what it looks like Q." Steph reasoned.

"I have no problem with the picture Steph, I'm not surprised they are trying to comfort one another. The problem I have is this whack job is trying to fuck with my head."

"I'm going to ring Coles and tell him to get his ass here pronto."

Quinn nodded to her friend this could be very bad for Santana and Shelby and equally could finally be a way to catch the fucker out, She could only imagine how angry a picture like that would have made him however and it made her shudder.

V

V

V

Luke grinned from ear to ear when he looked back at his messages and saw the message for Quinn in his sent folder. Santana destroyed his relationship so maybe it was time she lost hers also.

He dialed Lucas's number and waited on the man to answer.

"Boss to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I suppose you think you were pretty funny sending me a photo like that?"

"No I simply thought you may like to know what was going on."

"You are full of shit."

"No lie boss man."

"Look enough of the bullshit! Before I arrange to rip your throat out I have a proposition for you."

"And what's that?"

"I want some more pictures just a little more detailed and full on."

"They give you a hard on too huh? I got to tell you its hard being this close to them and not fucking them senseless multiple times a day."

"It is not for my pleasure you fucking idiot."

"Oh so what's in it for me?"

"Other than keeping you on a payroll?"

"Well yeah….you said it was a proposition."

"I will pay you per picture."

"How much?"

"You are a cunning little fuck aren't you? I will pay what I think they are worth."

"You got a deal but if you want really dodgy stuff you are going to have to get rid of Mr. goody two shoes for a couple of hours."

"That can be arranged."

V

V

V

Detective Coles could feel the adrenalin pulsing through his body, finally they had some leads. The text messages to Quinn could be traced, he trusted Quinn's judgement enough to look further into the two men seen in the bar in the days leading up to the abduction and they also believed they had found the vehicle used in the incident. Finally they had something to go on and that was sometimes all they needed to begin a snow ball effect.

"How do you know it's the same car?" Quinn interrupted his thoughts.

"It matches the description given to us by the security officer. We are currently running some tests with it to get some more definite answers. Will I be able to take Santana's hair brush for DNA and finger print purposes?"

Quinn felt ill instantly. Seeing the blondes face the detective was quick to reassure her.

"Quinn there does not appear to be any trace of blood in the vehicle we are hoping for strands of hair and finger print identification."

"No blood?"

"Not that is apparent."

"Ok" relief washed over her.

"We are following up with some of the businesses in the area that have security cameras to see if we can see when it was dumped."

"So she could be in that area? Can we go looking for her?"

"We don't believe so Quinn I'm sure there has been a changeover in vehicles and this one was simply dumped in case it could be identified from the bar."

"Oh I see."

"We have a very strong team on this Quinn and we are doing everything we can I can assure you of that."

"I know and I'm grateful I just want Santana home." Quinn's voice cracked with emotion.

"If you get any more messages or think anything else seems out of place please contact me straight away no matter what time of day."

Detective Coles placed another one of his cards in front of Quinn, she must have one in every room of her house by now.

V

V

V

Clarke paced backwards and forwards in an irritated manner, Luke required his presence at a meeting he was having which meant leaving Lucas behind with the women in the next room. He didn't trust Lucas and was really struggling with his boss's request. Although he knew what he himself was doing was illegal and wrong he would never dream of actually hurting one of the women, Lucas however would have a field day if given the chance.

"What's up your ass?" Lucas grunted when he noted the man's demeanor.

"I need to go in to see the boss."

"You in trouble?"

"No he has called a meeting."

"Ok so fuck off then."

"If you lay one hand on those ladies when I am gone I swear to god I will take you out."

"Don't threaten me cunt."

Clarke flew across the room and wrapped his hands around the shorter man's throat.

"Don't fucking test me prick."

"Ok." Lucas managed to spit out before he was left in a coughing mess on the floor.

"Not one fucking finger you hear me?"

"Fuck off."

Clarke shook his head, he wanted to knock the man about a bit more but if he didn't leave now he would be late and punctuality was something he prided himself on. Picking up his jacket he threw one more threatening glance in the man's direction before taking his keys and leaving the room.

Lucas rubbed his throat and muttered various indecencies under his breath as he got back to his feet. His phone alerted him to a message.

\- - - You have two hours don't disappoint me.

He read the message from Luke and smiled. Time to put his plan into action.

V

V

V

"What do you think he is actually going to do with us?" Santana asked Shelby as she spread butter across a slice of bread.

"He is so unpredictable so I have no idea."

"Was he always like this?"

"I guess in a way but it has certainly got worse in more recent times."

"Since me?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Should have stayed away from the married woman huh." Santana smiled softly, she knew there was no way in hell she could have kept herself away from Shelby no matter how hard she tried she was far too young and in way too deep back then.

"Hindsight is a great thing isn't it? I wish I wasn't married when I met you however I will never wish we didn't happen."

"All relationships are learning experiences."

"They are indeed." Shelby placed the tomato she had been slicing in front of Santana so the Latina could assemble their sandwiches.

"Ok ladies time to put the knives down." Lucas's sudden voice in the room made them both cringe and jump at the same time.

"How this fucker sneaks in here is beyond…." Santana froze when she turned around and saw the gun pointed in their direction.

"Knives down I said."

Shelby placed the knife on the bench and turned towards the man who now had a sick look of pleasure on his face, for once he would finally be in charge.

"What do you want?" Santana was scared, let's face it a loose cannon with a gun would never be a good thing but she didn't allow for it to show.

"Get on the bed."

Santana looked at Shelby, the older woman reading the absolute fear in her eyes. Shelby took her hand and l lead them towards the bed.

"Two of us can take him Shel." Santana whispered.

"Not when he has a fucking gun." Santana hated to admit that she was right.

"Undress."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shelby spat in his direction.

The hard slap across her face showed her he wasn't.

"Hey fuck wit leave her alone." Santana went to go for him but Shelby caught her just in time.

"San don't! please he will hurt you." Shelby pleaded with her as she struggled against the hold.

"Take off your fucking clothes you slags."

Santana looked at Shelby who simply nodded and they began to remove their clothing layer by layer. Lucas could feel his erection growing bigger as more and more skin became visible.

"I didn't tell you to stop." He growled when they stood before him in their underwear.

"You don't have to do this you know." Shelby thought she would try to reason with him however fruitless it seemed.

Lucas pointed the gun in her direction.

"Lose the underwear." Using his other hand he unzipped the fly on his jeans to give himself some relief.

"You are fucking sick." Santana muttered as she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

"Right get on the bed."

They both sat on the edge of the bed at the same time.

"Ok now I want you to fuck."

"Excuse me?" Shelby stuttered.

"What part of that don't you get? I want you to fuck each other."

"Fuck off." Shelby's voice was stronger than she felt.

"Look you either fuck each other or I'm fucking you both so you decide."

"You perverted, sick, disgusting son of a bitch."

"Shel…"

"No Santana this creep can't be serious."

"Shel you said it yourself he has the gun."

"Santana what he is asking..."

"Ah you are mistaken if you think I am asking bitch." Santana glared at the man before turning back to her ex.

"Look I'd rather it be with you than having him anywhere near us ok?"

"But...San."

Santana turned Shelby's chin towards her she wasn't aware how long the offer would be on the table and she didn't really want to risk running out of time.

"Me or him Shelby?"

"You...of course you."

With that said Santana pulled Shelby close and connected their lips in a searing kiss. It took Shelby a few seconds to respond but when it came to this or the alternative option this was an absolute no brainer.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey I'm back! and so soon...ha ha couldn't leave you all hanging after that last chapter which certainly stirred a variety of reactions and some of your reviews completely cracked me up.**

**Sometimes I may not always write something that every single person following this story wishes to read, BUT it is ****MY**** story and I have plans and visions of where it is going. It is also your choice if you wish to read it or not so maybe this story isn't for you. To the guests who told me I was as bad a writer as those on The 100 after the last chapter or those that thought I wrote it just for the drama or was disappointed that they waited weeks and that was what they got! It is unfortunate you weren't happy with the last chapter however I don't regret anything I have written and if you truly think that I'm sure you have moved on anyway as lets face it who would continue with a story or author you dislike so much. Also we don't get The 100 where I am so I can't comment on that comparison however I have always maintained I am a complete novice when it comes to writing so please don't expect some literary brilliance, I'm just a fan who likes to put words on paper. Oh I haven't deleted your reviews by the way guest reviews just take a bit longer than those who have signed in to show up.**

**I appreciate you all for reading this story and I hope the rest of you will continue to stick around.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana pushed Shelby back on the bed and straddled her waist, their lips stayed connected however both could tell there was no real emotion behind it, Lucas however had no idea and he was thoroughly enjoying the happenings in front of him. The Latina placed feather light kisses to Shelby's reddened cheek. The slap moments before was obviously harder than Santana had thought. She buried her face in long wavy hair and sucked lightly on her ex's earlobe.

"I have an idea." She whispered ever so quietly.

"Oh that feels good" Shelby moaned trying to be cryptic in her response.

"I'm going to get to the kitchen but you have to keep his eyes on you."

"Yes, yes oh god yes."

Lucas was definitely enjoying the show in fact in her peripheral Santana had clocked him laying the gun on the table beside him. He now had his phone in one hand and was jacking off with the other. Bile rose in her throat but she knew she had to keep it together. She sat up slowly and pulled Shelby with her, the older brunette began an assault on Santana's neck whilst Santana made eye contact with the horny man in the chair, he nearly lost it right there and then.

"Please be careful." Shelby whispered in her ear under the guise of sucking her neck.

"You know what would make this more fun?"

Santana's voice was unexpected and made Lucas jump.

"If I join you?" he grinned hungrily.

"uh uh… there is some honey in the cupboard, shall I get it and drizzle it all over my body and Shelby here can lick it all off?" Santana placed some light kisses along Shelby's shoulder never losing eye contact with their captor.

"Mmm I love honey." Shelby answered seductively.

"Yeah ok." Lucas was practically panting like a dog on heat.

"I'll be right back baby why don't you get yourself ready?"

Santana pecked her lips before standing from the bed. Shelby nodded, she felt sick with worry but they had to do something if they had the chance and catching him unaware seemed like the best chance they had. Laying back she began to run her finger tips down her body, rolling her nipples between her thumb and index finger, giving Lucas a memory he wouldn't forget any time soon.

Santana reached the kitchen and frantically searched with her eyes for something to use in their defense. A large knife sat on the chopping board….. Could she really stab a man? A man with a gun a mere 12 inches away….She knew she couldn't so instead she grabbed the first item she saw that she thought she could use, she only had to buy enough time to grab the gun and they would have the upper hand.

Not even a minute later a loud crack was heard as the cast iron frying pan in Santana's hand connected with the side of Lucas's head. Shelby flew from the bed instantly to get the gun, Lucas was out cold however head and shoulders slumped sideways against the table. Santana knew her back hand was impressive and quietly thanked god for the tennis lessons her parents made her have growing up.

"Bastard never saw it coming." Santana grinned.

"We need to tie him up Santana." Shelby said with a matter of urgency, they had no idea how long he would be out for.

Santana ran to the kitchen and grabbed the large knife before returning and proceeding to cut the sheet on the bed so they could tear some strips from it.

Minutes later Lucas was well and truly secured to the chair, still out cold.

"Get your clothes on and let's see if we can get out of this place." Santana was shaking with adrenalin as she pulled her jeans up her legs.

"San wait first things first." Handing the gun to Santana Shelby moved to Lucas's side and grabbed the phone that had fallen from the incapacitated man's hand.

"Of course." Santana muttered.

Shelby toyed with calling 911 but she also knew Coles would likely be in charge of the whole thing so to avoid the middle man she rang his direct number. Santana threw Shelby's t-shirt her way whilst they waited for the call to be picked up.

"Detective Coles speaking."

"Scott its Shelby."

V

V

V

Luke checked his phone and then his watch, he had hoped to have some pictures flooding through by now but he only had one of the two women kissing albeit they were naked which was a definite step up from the last photo he sent to Quinn.

"Asshole is probably too fixated on whacking one out." He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" the police officer in front of him asked.

"Sorry carry on." Luke appreciated having someone on the force on his payroll as he normally got some great information, however Detective Coles was playing this very close to his chest and apart from some useless tid bits of information the young officer really had nothing.

Clarke looked as his employer out the corner of his eye, the man was getting anxious which made him very wary.

V

V

V

"So you have no idea at all where you are?" The detective was scrambling to get a trace on the call whilst taking down as much information as possible.

"If I did don't you think I would be telling you?" Shelby sat heavily on the chair they had tried all the doors but they were all locked.

"Ok I'm sorry just bear with me."

"Is there only one set of keys or will creepazoid out there have some on him?" Santana asked with a hopeful tone.

"We can try him." Shelby replied and they both made their way back to man tied to the chair.

He began to groan as Santana patted his pockets.

"Be quick Santana I know he is tied up but I don't want you that close to him if he wakes up."

"Shelby we want to get a better trace on your line can you call me back on my office line?"

"Yeah of course what's the number?"

Shelby noted the number and ended the call.

"Nothing….. so what now?"

"I'm giving them a minute and calling back so they can try and find our location."

"Ok there has got to be another key or something around here." Santana began to rifle through the men's belongings.

V

V

V

Quinn smiled at Santana's nephews as they ran through the house, they had no idea what was going on and even though they were sad that their Aunt wasn't here to play with them they were satiated with the extremely large screen TV and huge supply of DVDs Quinn had in her lounge.

"I had better check what they are putting on." Gabriel chuckled as he left the room to check on his boys.

"Kids are a good distraction aren't they?" Maribel sat down beside Quinn and patted her knee.

"They are, and they put genuine smiles on people's faces."

"Do you think you and Santana will have children one day?"

"We have only spoken about it briefly but we would both like to have kids."

"I think you will make absolutely delightful parents."

"Thanks Maribel I can't speak for my parents but we have good role models to follow with you and Carlos."

It was nice to have an ordinary conversation in a totally unordinary situation.

V

V

V

"There is something going on at the station." The young officer reported to Luke as he checked his phone.

"What do you mean something?'

"I'm not sure my partner just text me and told me to come in early as Coles was assembling some teams."

Luke picked up his own phone to dial Lucas and growled as it went straight to voicemail.

"Get your ass back there now and move those bitches." He directed to Clarke.

"Where would you like me to move them to?"

"Take them to the car factory out east."

"Is it secure?"

"It will be enough for now until I figure something else out. Just get back there now."

"Ok sure thing." Clarke stood and gathered his phone and keys.

"And when you get there kick Lucas's ass for me."

"Gladly." Clarke smiled and left the room.

Luke removed his phone and typed up his next message for Quinn he could always send some more at a later time.

V

V

V

"We have your location Shelby we are putting a team together and heading there now, it shouldn't be too long."

"Ok thank god." Shelby squeezed Santana's hand reassuringly.

"The police are coming San."

Tears spilled down Santana's cheeks could this really be over?

"Just stay on the line with us ok."

"Of course."

A loud groan came from the room next door.

"Sleazebag seems to be coming to." Santana muttered as she wiped her cheeks.

"Shall we lock the door in here?"

"He can't get free Shel trust me I know how to tie people up."

Shelby winked at Santana and cracked up laughing it was purely a mix of nervousness, relief and adrenalin and she knew it was totally inappropriate but she couldn't stop.

In the adjoining room Lucas's eyes fluttered open.

"Ahhh what the fuck…..what the hell is this? You fucking bitches better come and untie me." He called out angrily.

"Save your talking for the cops pin dick." Santana replied.

"They have no idea how to find you and all the doors are locked so how exactly do you plan on getting the police you stupid cow?"

Santana stood from her chair and made her way to the other room.

"You see we had this dumb as fuck captor who was more interested in jacking himself off than keeping an eye on what both of his captives were doing and this dumb as fuck captor had a cell phone which his captives were able to use to call the police when said captor took a little nana nap. The police then of course traced the signal and are on their way…..here…..NOW."

Lucas swallowed hard he had majorly fucked the whole thing up and he would no doubt pay for it with his life, now his only hope was that the police would get here before Clarke or anyone else.

V

V

V

Clarke drove the dark SUV casually back towards the warehouse, moving was not ideal when it was still relatively early and there would be people around even if he took the back roads to the car factory. But it's what he was requested to do so he would do it and once he had he would take great pleasure in slapping Lucas around a bit.

Four dark cars overtook him at speed which was strange as the roads out this way were practically deserted and to see another car let alone four was something to take note of. He slowed up a bit to give himself some distance. Knowing they could be undercover vehicles he had seconds to decide what to do if they took the next left, there were only two buildings that the road lead to…one was an abandoned processing plant and the other was the warehouse where he himself was headed.

As all four cars took the turn, Clarke thanked his lucky stars that he had not left Luke's place five or 10 minutes earlier. He placed his foot on the accelerator and sped past the exit. Now should he call his boss and give him a heads up or not was the question on his mind.

V

V

V

"Quinn honey your phone beeped whilst you were in the bathroom."

Maribel called out to Quinn as she came back downstairs after taking a hot soothing shower. Her house was buzzing again but this time it was due to the Lopez family and that was something she was happy to be surrounded by.

"Ok thanks." Quinn called out and made her way to the side table where she had left her phone.

\- - - Seems they are enjoying getting reacquainted Quinn.

She read the message accompanying the photo on her phone.

"Oh my god." Quinn gasped.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Maribel rushed to her side and saw the picture over her shoulder.

"Oh Quinn…..you need to ring detective Coles right away."

"Yep…just trying to regain my composure after seeing that."

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation sweetie."

"And I can't wait to hear it Maribel I really can't."

She swiped through her contacts and tried Scott's number, it went straight to voicemail which angered her. She picked up his card from the bench and rang his office line instead.

"Detective Coles office you are speaking with Amy."

"Hi Amy is detective Coles available please?"

"I'm sorry he is currently out of the office can I take a message?"

"Yes can you ask him to call Quinn Fabray as soon as possible please it's a matter of urgency."

"Yes sure does he have your number?"

"Yes he does."

"Not a problem Quinn I will personally pass that on to him when he gets back."

"Thank you."

Quinn placed her phone face down on the table and sat heavily on the chair next to Maribel.

"It will be ok Quinn."

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because I see pictures like that and I am angry at Santana and hurt. But I really have no right to be feeling that way with what she is going through."

"You can be angry at the pictures Quinn and I'm sure once you see Santana she will be able to explain things and your anger won't be directed at her anymore."

Quinn nodded and wiped the tear from the corner of her eye before it slipped down her cheek.

V

V

V

"Shelby we are 2 minutes away is the man inside with you still the only other person you know is in the building?"

"As far as we know, there has been another guy here but he has been gone for a couple of hours."

"Ok we can end the call now please sit tight we won't be long. I want you to stay put and sit on the floor away from the doors ok?"

"Sure we aren't going anywhere." Shelby's hand was shaking as she ended the call.

"San we need to sit over here." She called out to the younger woman holding the frying pan in her right hand.

"Can I hit him one more time before they get here?" Santana asked as she slid down the wall and took a seat next to Shelby on the floor.

"Perhaps just stay here for now."

"Fuck I hope this is really it and nothing goes wrong."

"I'm sure it will be fine and you will be back in Quinn's arms before you know it."

"I really hope so."

"Look San what happened earlier can stay between you and me ok…..nobody needs to know what went on."

Santana was yet to let the earlier situation sink in fully but as it cemented a place in her head it became all too apparent that she had in fact cheated on Quinn whether it was by choice or not. Shelby was here giving her an easy out though.

"No…I have to tell Quinn what happened Shel it's too big not to, If I don't it will eat me up inside."

"But it's going to hurt her Santana or cause issues in your relationship and we both know it didn't mean anything."

"I'm sure once I explain it fully she will understand."

"Ok it's your call."

"I'm sorry for practically throwing myself at you by the way. The idea just came in to my head and I had to see if it would work."

"Don't be sorry if you hadn't done what you did we would be….well god knows what would have happened." Shelby shuddered not wanting to think what Lucas may have had planned.

Santana rested her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"Thank god for frying pans and tennis lessons huh." She flipped the pan in her hand.

"Amen to that."

Large bangs could be heard and they knew the police had found their location and were taking down the locked doors.

"I don't think I would have coped if you weren't here."

"San that feeling is completely mutual believe me."

V

V

V

Santana didn't realize how stifled the room they were in truly was until she was guided out into the fresh air. She sucked deep breaths into her lungs like it was going to run out Shelby was seemingly doing the same.

"There is an ambulance on its way to check you both out."

"We are ok we don't need to see and EMT." Santana just wanted to get to Quinn.

"It's protocol, it's either that or the hospital I'm sorry."

"Does Quinn know you have found us?"

"No I thought I would leave that phone conversation to you."

Scott handed Santana a cell phone and moved away to give her some privacy.

Santana's fingers were shaking so much she was barely able to hit the correct numbers, she finally got the right ones entered and hit the call button.

It rang for seemed like an age but in reality it was only seconds before the most heavenly sound to Santana's ears answered.

"Hello." Quinn didn't recognize the number calling so was a little reserved.

Hearing Quinn's voice was enough to send Santana completely over the edge, her throat closed up and she couldn't talk.

"Hello…" Quinn could hear strange noises and what sounded like a sob.

"Who is this?"

"Q….."

"Oh my god Santana…"


	37. Chapter 37

**Finally an update! hope everyone is keeping well :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quinn was on her feet instantly and all heads in the room snapped to her attention.

"Baby where are you? Are you ok? Oh my god." Tears were pouring down the blondes face.

Santana took a deep breath and her ability to talk finally returned.

"I'm ok… fancy meeting me at the police station? We should be back there in about half an hour. We are just waiting to be checked over by the ambo guys and we will be heading out."

"YES of course! Oh god what's wrong? I thought you said you were ok. How did they find you? I swear to god if anyone hurt you…"

"Quinn calm down we have to get checked out as a precaution. I will fill you in on everything else when I see you ok?"

"I'm sorry you don't need me rambling on like a crazy person. I will see you soon."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too! God I've been going crazy here."

After a few more questions Santana had to go as the Ambulance had arrived. Quinn placed her phone on the bench and practically jumped into Maribel's arms as tears of joy fell from everyone's eyes.

V

V

V

"I think they are both going to be ok physically."

Detective Coles was discussing Shelby and Santana's health with the ambulance crew.

"We will be sure to get them some victim support and counselling."

"Yeah they will probably need it, I'm happy for them to be cleared from a hospital visit."

"Great I'm sure they will appreciate that in the very least."

The ambulance crew returned to their vehicle to fill out the necessary paperwork and Scott made his way to Santana and Shelby.

"If they want us to go to the hospital I'm kicking up a whole pile of NOPE." Santana said quietly

"I'm sure we will be ok San." Shelby chuckled.

"Ok ladies shall we make our way back to the station?"

"Absofuckinglutely." Santana jumped to her feet.

The detective and Shelby smiled at Santana's eagerness.

V

V

V

The drive back took longer than Santana was prepared for and she was basically clawing at the door handle when they finally pulled to a stop in the underground carpark of the police station.

"I'll take you upstairs into an interview room for some privacy, we will need to talk to you both before you leave."

"I can talk to you first, let Santana get reacquainted with her family."

"Ok great."

"Wait Shel what about your family?" Santana queried.

"I haven't rung anyone."

"What? Why the hell not? They must have been going crazy."

"I'm not close to my family San they probably haven't even noticed I was gone."

"But you used to be so close to your sister."

The elevator sounded its arrival and the three of them stepped on to it.

"Yeah I used to be….. Luke managed to kill that and most of the other relationships and friendships I had."

"So no one is coming to meet you?"

"No but that's ok I don't like a fuss, I will answer whatever Scott needs me to and I will head home to my glorious bed and likely sleep for the next few days."

They arrived at their floor and stepped into a quiet corridor.

"Just wait here ladies I will check what rooms are available and get set up."

They both nodded quietly.

"I don't think you should be home alone."

"I will be fine hon."

"But what happens if he has someone else around?"

"The cops are on their way to arrest him as we speak. I'm sure anyone else he is involved with will go to ground. But I promise to double lock my door and not open it to any strangers."

Shelby placed an arm around the younger woman to reassure her.

"Why don't you go and stay at my place?"

"San they know where you live as well if that's what you are worried about."

"Yeah but they would probably never expect you to be there."

"Look how about I promise to go there if I feel unsafe at any moment? Besides there is more security in my building anyway."

"Ok deal."

Shelby pulled Santana into a hug. It was nice that she cared. In fact it gave Shelby hope, if Santana could talk to her and still care after what she had done to her maybe she had a chance at repairing things with her sister after all.

Quinn rounded the corner in a hurry but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Santana and Shelby with their arms wrapped around one another, the sting she felt in her heart when she thought of the two photos she had seen earlier was still strong especially when it was a reality bang smack in front of her.

"Woah why are we stopping?" Dani had walked straight into the back of her cousin.

Santana and Shelby's heads turned with the sudden voice. Their arms instantly falling to their sides.

"Oh my god Quinn."

Santana tore down the corridor and Quinn met her half way. As their bodies collided and arms wrapped exceedingly tight around each other Santana was once again speechless. Quinn felt so good, she smelt so good and she looked like heaven was on earth.

No words were spoken as tears streamed down the lovers' faces.

Dani placed a reassuring hand on both of their arms as she moved past and made her way to Shelby, There was no way their bodies were coming apart for quite some time.

"Shelby hey are you ok?"

"Hey Dani I'm doing much better now thanks."

"I'm so glad neither of you were hurt."

"It certainly could have been much worse that's for sure."

"Santana baby."

Maribel and Carlos rounded the same corner Dani and Quinn had emerged from moments earlier. Their arms quickly formed a protective circle around Santana and Quinn.

Shelby smiled softly. Santana was exactly where she needed to be and where she deserved to be. In that moment her heart and head finally joined forces and came to the realization that Santana was no longer the one that got away…..she was a wonderful memory but it was time to move on.

"Where are your family?"

Dani's voice brought her back to earth.

"Oh I'm just here to answer some questions and then head home. No big reunion for me."

"Oh." Dani felt sorry for the brunette beside her.

"Shelby we are ready for you." Detective Coles had quietly come up behind them.

"Sure lead the way, it was nice to see you again." Shelby smiled in Dani's direction.

"Yeah you too."

Shelby and Scott began to make their way away from the group.

"Wait." Dani called out.

They both turned back to look at her slightly confused.

"Do you have a ride?"

"Sorry?"

"A ride home after you have talked to the cops."

"No I'm going to get a cab."

"One of our officers will take you home." Scott added.

"Can someone come and get me? I will drop her home." Dani shrugged almost nervously, she wasn't totally sure why she felt such a strong desire to make sure Shelby got home safely.

"You don't need to do that Dani but thank you." Shelby smiled and began to turn away again.

"I know I don't have to but I want to, Detective Coles please come and get me." Scott looked between Dani and Shelby who simply nodded.

"We will try and get this wrapped up in half an hour."

"I'll be here."

Shelby and Scott nodded in agreement and continued their paces to the room at the end of the corridor.

Dani turned on her heels and made her way back to her cousin who was still practically glued to Santana.

V

V

V

"I've been worried sick."

Quinn and Santana were sitting in an office waiting on Detective Coles to finish with Shelby. Maribel, Carlos and Dani had excused themselves a few moments earlier with the intention of getting coffee and of course to give the women some privacy.

"I can only imagine Q."

"I'm sorry it sounds like I'm making this all about me when you were the one having to live with it all."

"It doesn't sound like that at all, you had to deal with something pretty traumatic also."

"I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you San."

"Well thankfully we don't need to find out."

Santana pulled Quinn back into her arms and kissed the top of her head, her aching muscles seemed to ease when the blonde was close by.

"You are both ok though right? They didn't hurt you or force you to do anything?"

Quinn gave Santana the perfect opportunity to talk about the pictures she had received.

"Yeah we are fine. A few emotional scars but we will be ok."

Santana didn't think now was the right time to mention Lucas and his creepy demands. She could see enough pain in Quinn's eyes and she didn't want to put her love through any more right now.

Quinn sighed and rested her head once more on Santana's shoulder.

"Ok babe."

"Santana we are ready for you." Scott knocked lightly from the other side of the door.

"Let's get this over and done with so we can go home huh." She held her hand out to Quinn and they made their way to the door. She was sore and tired so the sooner it was all done the better.

"Quinn you can wait right out here if you like." Scott pointed to some semi comfortable looking chairs outside the interview room.

"Can't she come with me?" Santana was reluctant to let the blonde out of her sight.

"Unfortunately no it's not protocol."

"I'll be right here San." Quinn squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I won't be long." Santana kissed her lips gently although they had been wrapped in each other's arms since their reunion they had yet to actually kiss. It was a simple lip to lip connection but the all too familiar tingles and surge in Santana's heart rate made her smile into the kiss and deepen it slightly. Images of Shelby and Santana kissing flooded Quinn's mind but she forced them away she needed this as much as Santana did.

V

V

V

"Thank you for doing this now we try to get as much information as early as possible whilst it all remains fresh in your head."

"It's not something I'm going to forget in a hurry you can believe me."

Detective Coles stood from his desk and ended the recording of Santana's statement. Santana's version of events from inside the factory corroborated perfectly with Shelby's so the most important differing information they could each give was the lead up to that point. Shelby was convinced she had been drugged and Coles hoped some trace would show up in the bloods taken by the Ambulance staff. Fortunately Santana had been alert and able to take in quite a substantial amount of information considering the position she found herself in.

"I will be in contact with you tomorrow."

"Yeah that's fine just not too early please I plan on catching up on some much needed sleep."

"Ha ha not a problem." Scott chuckled.

He might actually get some decent sleep himself tonight.

"Oh did you track Luke down?"

"We did. He was quite shocked to see the officers to say the least."

"Chuck everything you possibly can at that worthless piece of shit."

"You have no need to worry about that Santana it will be an absolute pleasure."

Quinn leapt to her feet when the door to the room opened.

"She is all yours Quinn." Scott smiled at her warmly and placed a small squeeze to her shoulder as he walked by.

V

V

V

"That girl adores you Mija."

Santana's eyes followed Quinn as she made her way to the ladies room. They were in a coffee shop next to the police station waiting for Dani to return from dropping Shelby home.

"She is the one Mami."

"I can see that." Maribel grinned at her daughter.

"Do you think it's time for us to get your Bisabuela's ring out of the safe?" Carlos had always told Santana his grandmother's engagement ring was hers to have in whatever capacity she wished.

"Maybe Papi….."

"I will get it checked over by a jeweler and polished for you."

"Thank you it doesn't have to be right away."

"Ok sweetheart."

"Like tomorrow is fine." Santana winked at her father before they all broke into a laugh.

"That's a sound I love to hear." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend as she returned to her vacated seat.

"Mmmm as is that sexy as hell voice of yours." Santana kissed the blondes cheek and nuzzled into her neck.

"We should do this more girls."

Santana and Quinn looked at Maribel slightly confused.

"We should have more meals and coffees out together as a family."

"Oh right…. yeah that sounds good to me Mami."

"Me too." Quinn agreed genuinely it was nice to feel like part of a family again.

V

V

V

"Oh my god I totally took for granted how comfy this bed is."

Santana stretched her arms above her head and arched her back.

"It is a pretty decent bed." Quinn replied from the bathroom.

"Are you nearly done?" Quinn had been in the bathroom attending to her damaged nails.

"I bit these to all hell San they need a bit of work."

"So tomorrow we will go and get you a manicure, just come to bed already I want to snuggle." Santana pouted even though she knew Quinn couldn't see her.

"Ok ok who am I to deny you some snuggle time." Quinn placed the file on the counter and switched off the light.

The room feel into darkness and Quinn's silhouette was illuminated by the moon light as she made her way to her side of the bed. She truly was like an angel.

"Hey Q."

"Yeah babe."

"Tomorrow can we take some time to talk?...just the two of us."

"Yeah of course, we can now if you want."

"I'm completely wasted. Right now I just want to fall asleep in your arms."

"You best get over here then." Quinn opened her arms and Santana scooted across the short distance in a nanosecond.

"Mmmm feels so good." Santana murmured against the pale skin of Quinn's neck.

"Apart from the obvious is everything ok?" Quinn began to stroke her hair.

"Everything is perfect."

"I mean with the whole wanting to talk tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I just want to talk to you about some things that went down. I promised myself that I wouldn't try and deal with any of this by myself that I would be open with you about everything you know."

"That sounds like a really good idea my love. You can tell me anything you want ok?"

"Mmmm best future wife ever." Santana mumbled, she was practically asleep and likely had no idea what she was saying but it still made Quinn smile from ear to ear.

Tomorrow she would take the opportunity to ask Santana to move in with her officially, she knew they discussed finding a place together but she really didn't want to wait any longer for that to happen. She wanted the woman she loved by her side every night, she wanted her closet filled with Santana's clothes and shoes, she wanted her bathroom full of Santana's hair products even more than it all currently was. The next step in their fairy-tale needed to start sooner rather than later and she hoped Santana was on the same page as her.


	38. Chapter 38

**WHAT! two chapters in one week... :)**

**Thanks for your reviews, messages etc. I do get inspired by a lot of them.**

**Any mistakes are of course my own.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So on a whole we weren't treated too badly, we were able to make our own food and had a relatively large space to be in."

Santana had explained to Quinn various details of the past few days.

"Well I guess that's a small bonus in an awful situation and at least you weren't alone."

"To be honest Q the whole thing may have been very different if Shelby wasn't there."

"In what way?"

"I flipped out she kept me calm, I got upset she comforted me and when she flipped or freaked it gave me something to focus on."

"Your history probably helped."

"What do you mean?"

"She knew you well enough to bring you down not everyone could do that San."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"Past feelings I had about her aside I'm glad she was able to be there for you."

Those damn pictures flashed before her eyes once again.

"If it's ok with you I'd like to keep in contact with her over the next few days. She doesn't really have any one around at the moment."

"You don't need to ask my permission."

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable in any way. You are my priority Quinn."

"You both probably need each other."

"Maybe in a way….there's um…there's something else I need to tell you."

"Ok."

"Please can you try to listen to all I have to say before…."

"Before what?"

"Before you get upset or angry."

Quinn knew what was coming and part of her wanted to save Santana the anguish but she also knew her brunette beauty likely needed to get it off her chest.

"Ok sure, I'll try."

Santana took her hand and began to tell her about Lucas, about his constant leering and disgusting behavior, about him grabbing her and Shelby defending her and of course about what happened in the hour or so before they were found.

"It seemed like the only thing we could do. I'm so sorry Quinn."

Quinn took a deep breath in and allowed everything Santana had just said to process in her head properly and of course she now had to tell Santana that she had witnessed first-hand some of what she had just described.

"I know you both got intimate."

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it inti…wait what do you mean you know?"

Quinn reach for her phone and moved her thumb to the message from Luke.

"Sorry intimate wasn't the right word to use…I received this yesterday."

She handed the phone to Santana who gasped when she saw the image on the screen.

"Quinn…"

"It's ok."

"Hardly."

"It is."

"You believe me right? I didn't feel anything for her it was a means to an end."

'There is another one."

"I don't need to see another one."

"I got it the day before."

Santana was confused now, how could she have a picture before it even happened? She scrolled down to the other message and opened the photo of her in Shelby in each other's arms asleep.

"Fuck…..we were sleeping that's it….. I know it looks bad but it really was innocent. It was comforting and the first time we felt somewhat safe and we were exhausted…and….Quinn I promise nothing…"

"Santana stop."

Quinn knew Santana was beginning to panic and that wasn't her intention.

"I don't have the words to explain. I know I cheated on you but please forgive me Q I can't lose you."

Pent up emotions began to forcibly escape Santana's body.

"Baby shhhhh." Quinn's arms wrapped tight around her trembling body and pulled her as close as possible.

"San…..honey just relax ok. It's ok….it's going to be ok…we are going to be ok."

"I'm so sorry." Santana clung to her like her life depended on it.

Quinn held her and let her release as much as she could, it was something that needed to happen for Santana to take the necessary steps forward. Once her sobs lessened and the tears became few Quinn took her face in her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was the only option you had…the alternative doesn't even bare thinking about. You one hundred percent made the right call and as difficult as it was seeing those pictures I would see hundreds more if it meant that slimy prick didn't put one finger on you "

Santana nodded and wiped the last few tears from her stained cheeks.

"I can't believe that sick fuck sent you those photos."

"I can, he is one majorly messed up individual."

"Yeah he is."

"Ok let's talk about something brighter."

"Sure thing." Santana adjusted herself in the seat.

"Not that I'm trying to stop the talking thing coz that is super important but I just feel we need to balance the not so good with a bit of good."

"I totally get it, so what do you want to talk about."

"Well actually it's something pretty serious."

"Should I be worried?"

"San I just told you it would be brighter didn't I?" Quinn rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're right you did." Santana grinned and took Quinn's hand in her own.

"So…ok…I know we haven't been together very long in the whole grand scheme of things but when a girl knows she just knows so I was wondering and hoping that…."

Quinn slid from the sofa onto the floor and knelt in front of Santana.

"Quinn what are you doing?"

"Santana Lopez I was wondering if…." She fumbled as she struggled to get her hand in her jeans pocket, why did she have to wear such tight jeans today.

"Santana would you please….."

"Shit Quinn you can't beat me to this I have plans and….." Santana stopped when Quinn pulled out a key from her pocket.

"Move in with me…please."

"Wait what?"

"I know we plan on getting our own place but until we do move in with me, or I can move in with you…..it doesn't matter as long as it means we will be together."

"You know I already have a key to this place right? And you have mine."

"Jesus Santana I'm trying to do a big gesture here just humor me for goodness sake."

"Sorry baby….yes of course I will move in with…..."

Quinn crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss before Santana could get the last word out.

"You seemed surprised." Quinn mentioned few mins later as they lay lazily kissing on the couch.

"It was a surprise."

Quinn sat up and looked down at her.

"But hang on only seconds before that you told me I wasn't allowed to beat you to it."

"Oh right yeah…I was going to ask you the same thing."

"So why the wait what comment?"

"Let it go blondie."

"What did you think I was going to ask?"

"Truly?"

"Of course."

"If I wanted steak for dinner."

Santana burst into laughter as Quinn slapped her arm.

"Don't think this is over Lopez."

"It is for now Fabray." Santana hooked her finger through the chain on Quinn's neck and pulled her back down to meet her lips.

V

V

V

_"__Detective Coles is it true you arrested Luke Corcoran on a variety of charges last night?"_

_"__Is Luke Corcoran in custody?"_

_"__Is it true he arranged the kidnapping of his ex-wife and her girlfriend?"_

_A large contingent of media were throwing a barrage of questions at Scott as he made his way into the station._

_"__The only comment I am prepared to give you is to confirm that yes Luke Corcoran is currently in custody. No further comment will be made at this time so if you could all go back to doing something that doesn't' involve you standing in front of my station I would appreciate it."_

Shelby smiled as she turned the TV off, knowing that Luke was in custody was certainly a relaxing notion

A quiet knock at the door made her heart feel like it had jumped into her throat. Maybe she wasn't quite as relaxed as she hoped.

She made her way to the door and to look through the peep hole. She couldn't see much apart from some blonde hair, whoever it was was standing extremely close to the door. She made sure the chain was securely fastened before turning the lock and handle at the same time. The door jolted back with a sudden burst and a thud was heard from the other side.

"Fuck me." The visitor moaned.

Shelby pushed the door closed and released the chain, quickly swinging it open once more.

"Dani what the hell?"

Dani looked at her sheepishly and rubbed her head. She had been leaning against the door convinced Shelby was likely sleeping when it was suddenly opened and she fell back against it banging her head in the process.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"How on earth did you get up here?"

"The door man from last night was on, he recognized me. I convinced him not to call you in case you were asleep."

Shelby wondered if she had left something in the blonde's car.

"I just wanted to check you were ok." She smiled as if knowing what Shelby was thinking.

"That's nice of you thank you."

A few seconds passed as they stood silently staring at each other.

"Ooookay I guess I will be heading off then."

"No wait! Shit I'm sorry did you want to come in for a coffee or something?"

"A coffee sounds good." Another smile that made Dani's eyes sparkle.

Shelby shook her head as she stepped back and motioned for Dani to enter her apartment. This was one woman she should not be admiring the beautiful smile or sparkly eyes of.

Dani looked around in amazement, the night before Shelby's apartment had been dark and seeing as she didn't want to impose she had left after a couple of minutes.

"Your place is great!"

"Thanks, there is still a few things I want to do but it's nearly there."

Dani could tell music was the woman's total passion the evidence was all over the place.

"Do you sing as well as teach?"

"I haven't sung in quite some time."

"That's a shame."

"How do you know? I might be awful…as the saying goes those that can't teach or something like that."

"I guess I don't know…..but you have a really nice tone to your general speaking voice so I'm just assuming you can sing."

Shelby blushed lightly from the compliment.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Strong and sweet please."

"You know they say a lot of people's personalities match how they take their coffee."

Shelby cringed at the cheesiness of her comment.

"Who says that?" It was Dani's turn to blush this time.

"Cosmo or something." Shelby chuckled and walked to the kitchen to hide her embarrassment.

"How do you take yours?" Dani called out.

"Extra creamy."

"Oh my god." Dani groaned this whole not getting any action for a while was majorly screwing with her libido and her ability to not turn every single thing sexual.

V

V

V

"You know you have perfect hands." Quinn traced her finger tips over tanned hand on her thigh.

"They are pretty skillful."

"Maybe we should insure them."

"Let's do my tongue whilst we are at it as that has just as many talents."

"You are so naughty I was not meaning anything sexual at all."

"Yeah whatever." Santana tightened her grip on Quinn's thigh making the blonde squirm.

"Ok ok stop….. Maybe I was."

"You are just as dodgy as me sweetheart."

"I'm not sure that is possible."

"You are probably right." Santana swung her legs up onto the sofa and lay her head back on Quinn's knee.

"What time were the police coming?"

"I'm not actually sure he just said sometime today."

"You want to come and take a nap with me? I'm exhausted."

"I'll be up shortly I promised Mami I would call her and then I thought I would check in on Shelby and then of course I had better call Steph and Kurt."

"I can wait with you."

Quinn wasn't quite ready to let Santana out of her sight.

"Honey go and rest I'm not going anywhere I swear."

"Ugh I feel like a needy child."

"You aren't and it's perfectly natural, Go on I will be up soon."

Quinn placed a tender kiss on Santana's forehead as she slipped a pillow where her knee had just been.

"Love you."

"Love you more mi princesa."

V

V

V

"It's Santana." Shelby stated as she glanced at her ringing cell.

"So are you going to answer it?" Dani asked a little bemused.

"Does she know you are here?"

"No."

"Do I tell her you are here?"

"That's up to you." Dani had nothing to hide and would tell Santana and Quinn when she returned home anyway.

Shelby rolled her eyes before swiping the screen.

"San hey."

"Hey just checking in to see how you are."

"I'm doing ok. How are you?"

"No complaints here. Is your cheek ok?"

Shelby instinctively touched her cheek, there was some bruising but thanks to Dani's distraction for the past hour or so she hadn't thought about it much.

"It's a little sore but the bruising has come out."

Dani's eyes flicked up and she saw Shelby's finger tips ghost over her cheek, she thought it had looked bruised.

"You sure you don't need an x-ray?"

"I don't think so the EMT cleared it."

"Ok just keep an eye on it though, have the police been to see you today?"

"I will. Not yet but I did see on TV that Luke is definitely in custody."

"Good riddance I hope he gets comfy as it's going to be a long time till he is a free man again."

"Do you think we are going to have to testify?"

"I'm sure they will need us to."

"Great." Shelby sat back heavily into the chair and rubbed her temple.

"I'm sure they can set it up so you don't actually have to be in the room with him."

"I'm not scared of seeing him it's just court cases take heaps of time and can be super stressful."

"It will all be worth it in the end if our testimony gets him more time."

"That's true."

"Ok well I just thought I'd check in give me a call if you need anything."

"I will thanks San."

"Talk soon."

"Ok bye."

Shelby ended the call and glanced back up to her visitor.

"So you chose not to tell her."

"Nope."

"Chicken." Dani grinned and placed her coffee cup on the glass table in front of her.

"I'm not a chicken."

"You are just a little bit." Dani stood from her chair and moved in front of Shelby, she gently placed her fingers under her chin and turned her face to the side.

"Did you ice this?"

"Yeah for a little bit when the EMT were checking us out and again last night when I got home."

"Ok you want to increase the blood flow now to help with the bruising, so you need warmth. Do you have a face cloth?"

"In the bathroom."

"And that is?" Dani got to her feet waiting for Shelby to point her in the right direction.

"Down the hall first left."

Dani made her way as instructed and quickly found the large sized bathroom, it was classy and elegant. Shelby had some amazing taste maybe she missed her calling as an interior designer.

She opened a couple of drawers before finding what she was looking for and turned the faucet on to the right temperature.

V

V

V

"Ok normally you need something reasonably hot and for it to stay on the bruise for 20 minutes at a time four or five times a day but seeing as your face is sensitive just run this under hot water not scolding and put it on till it cools once every couple of hours."

Dani was holding the cloth against Shelby's cheek, the older woman was completely capable of doing it herself but Shelby was also enjoying being taken care of.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I trained as a nurse but now I run a kids programme."

"Really?"

"Yeah….. Is that so surprising?"

"Well yeah but only because I had no idea…now I come to think of it you totally have the nurse vibe."

"Nurse vibe?"

"You care, you're attentive… you know all of those good qualities."

"I guess I revert back to my training instinctively."

"And there I was thinking you were just being super nice."

They held eye contact a few moments longer than normal before Dani cleared her throat and took the cloth from Shelby's cheek.

"Do it again in a couple of hours ok?"

"Sure."

"I had um…I had better get going."

"Of course sorry if I have taken up too much of your time."

"I came here remember, I chose to be here."

"That's true…..well in that case thank you for taking the time to drop by."

"It's no problem I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok and I don't have your number or anything so I thought the direct approach would work."

"I appreciate that."

"So to save you the hassle of having to put up with me again perhaps I could give you my number and then you can text me if you need anything."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Oh ok." Dani was a little saddened by that response. She liked Shelby, the woman was extremely charismatic and the urge to get to know her was extremely high.

"I think I prefer the house calls and if swapping numbers stops those then I don't think it's a good idea."

A wide smile spread across Dani's face.

"If it doesn't stop the house calls?"

"Then please go ahead."

Shelby handed the blonde her phone who proceeded to enter her number.

"Ok all done."

"Great I will send you a text later then."

"I look forward to it."

Dani waved and made her way down the corridor, once she turned the corner she stopped and backed against the wall.

"I look forward to it….why the hell can't you say something cool you idiot." She muttered under her breath.

Getting to know Shelby better had now become her new favorite plan just as long as her cousin and Santana didn't totally flip out at the idea.

**A/N - Keen to know your thoughts on this developing relationship...Dani is a few years older than Santana but obviously still a fair bit younger than Shelby. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok don't pass out but this is my 3rd update in a week! this has been a good week for my writing mojo obviously and of course it is helped by the responses I've been getting from all of you :) **

**So everyone seems actually quite excited by Shelby and Dani becoming a "thing" and to the few that weren't so convinced I'm sorry and understand if you wish to skip those parts or leave the story.**

**Have a great weekend everyone!**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

.

"You can do this…..there is no need to be nervous…..It's just Quinn and Santana."

Dani was giving herself a pep talk outside the living room where Santana and Quinn were currently watching some gruesome show about women murderers.

"Let's hope they don't get any ideas." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey hon." Quinn cheerily stated as Dani took a seat to their right.

"Hey guys how goes it?"

"We were just thinking about getting some dinner."

"So watching gory hacked up bodies makes you hungry huh?"

"Ravenous." Santana teased.

"You guys have issues."

"Where have you been all day?"

Here goes nothing Dani internalized.

"I've been at work this afternoon and I called in to see Shelby this morning."

"You did?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah she doesn't have any family around and I kinda thought she shouldn't just be left alone in her apartment with no one making sure she is ok."

"I checked in on her." Santana added.

"I know but you have enough of your own stuff going on and I figured she might like to have some company in person."

"Um ok so since when have you and Shelby been friends?" Quinn was really confused by this new revelation.

"We aren't friends…..well we weren't friends….. Just after dropping her home last night and stuff I don't know I just felt like I should go and see if she was ok."

"So you are friends now?" Santana's face was unreadable and it made Dani a little nervous.

"I don't know I guess maybe I'd like to be."

Quinn's phone chose that second to begin ringing and the blonde stood up and left the room to take it. Both blondes relieved for the small distraction. Santana watched as Quinn left the room before picking up a couch cushion and throwing it at Dani. It hit her square in the head which nearly made the Latina burst out laughing.

"Ow what the fuck was that for?" Dani straightened her now disheveled hair.

"Do you know what the fuck you are doing?"

"I'm trying to have an adult conversation about getting to know someone."

"As a friend?"

"Yes."

"I call bullshit."

"I just don't want to keep any secrets."

"Then be honest."

"Ok fine I won't lie Shelby intrigues me, she is a beautiful woman and I am a perfectly functioning sexual being so of course I won't say I'm not attracted to her."

"How do you think that is going to go down with Quinn? Family dinners and my ex is there."

"Ok we are a long way off family dinners and I don't even know if she even likes me….I know this isn't the most ideal situation"

"Big fucking understatement."

"I'm not seeking permission I just wanted to give you guys a heads up."

"Dani I don't want you to be a rebound thing for her."

"Wow are you so far up yourself that no one could eventually get over the oh so amazing Santana Lopez?…..do you want the best of both worlds and have your ex pine over you whilst you shack up with your new love? That's kind of sick and twisted Santana. Shelby did and possibly still does carry some feelings towards you but shouldn't she have a chance at moving on and having some happiness as well or do you need her as a backup plan in case you and Quinn end some day?"

Dani closed her mouth quickly she knew she had overstepped the mark completely.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

Santana stood and took a deep breath to calm herself down, the last thing Quinn needed was for her to lose it and beat the crap out of her cousin.

"I think you should go." Santana kept her tone even and controlled.

Dani leapt to her feet and moved to Santana's side.

"Santana I didn't mean to go off like that I'm sorry ok I just….ugh…. there is just something about Shelby I want to explore and I lost my head for a minute."

"You don't think I know how Shelby can be? I was under that same spell for years. I want you to be careful and not become a rebound because believe it or not I care about you and I know how hard it is to get your heart ripped out by her. I'm not being conceited but only a few weeks ago she was declaring in front of your cousin that she was still in love with me, you just need to be super sure you know what you are doing and be prepared that this could impact your relationship with Quinn."

Dani took a step back from Santana their positions were rather confrontational and that's the last thing she wanted.

"You are right…."

"Dan….."

"No you don't need to say anymore…..Quinn is far too important to me for anything to come between us especially something that might never develop anyway."

"You need to talk to her."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Dani turned and made her way from the room stopping only briefly to say a simple sorry to Quinn as they crossed paths in the doorway.

"I see that went well." Quinn stated to a frustrated Santana. A door slammed upstairs making them both wince.

"It's weird right? The whole thing is just strange."

"I take it you don't want Dani being friends with Shelby? I'm not so convinced myself."

"I don't think it's just friends."

"Wait what? Has something happened between them?"

"No, not yet anyway she is and I quote _Intrigued _by Shelby." Santana added air quotes when she said intrigued.

"What the hell is it with that woman, does she have the fuck me pheromone seeping from her every pore?"

Santana laughed out loud but stopped when she saw Quinn's face.

"Oh you want me to actually answer that?"

"No….actually yes."

"Q Shelby can be…"

"No…definite no."

"How do you feel about the whole thing?"

"Ha ha how do I feel about the whole thing? Really?...not only do I need to worry about losing my girlfriend to her I now need to worry about losing my cousin?"

"Is that what you really think?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really think you are going to lose me to her? That's fucking great Q." Santana threw her hands up in the air.

"Santana it was a figure of speech."

"You shouldn't even remotely be entertaining those thoughts."

"Look I don't want to fight with you over her."

"Then stop putting her in the middle of us."

"I'm not fucking perfect Santana of course I have some insecurities about her and at times yes jealousy does rear its ugly head. It's not helped might I add when I see you cuddled up in bed with her the way you do with me! And I know that wasn't your fault but it affects me and I can't simply let it go just like that I am only human!" Quinn's voice was raised now, so much for not having an argument.

"You know what fuck this I'm out of here." Santana moved from the room in record time.

"So what you are just going to run away?" Quinn called out to her retreating back.

"Before we both say anything stupid yes, I will be at Kurt's." Santana picked up a set of keys from the bench and walked out the door not even bothering to put on some shoes.

Quinn closed her eyes and tensed her jaw before letting out a frustrated groan.

V

V

V

Dani sat on the bed in the guest room not quite sure how she was feeling. The commotion downstairs reached a fever pitch when she heard the front door slam and Quinn's car starting minutes later. This was all because of her and she needed to fix it.

She quietly made her way down the stairs towards the living room. She wasn't sure who she would find in there but she knew she needed to fix things.

Quinn was standing in front of the large glass doors that led out to a small private courtyard, staring at nothing in particular.

"Q."

"Not now Dani."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause issues between the two of you."

"You didn't, I did a good enough job of that on my own."

"What happened?"

"I said some stupid things you know how it goes."

"And she left?"

"She needs to cool off."

"Look I'm not going to see Shelby again ok."

"What is it about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is it about her? She drives me crazy and yet people fall at her feet."

"People?"

"You and Santana."

"Santana years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You are acting like Santana still falls at her feet but that was a really long time ago. If anything it's Santana that makes women fall at her feet Quinn."

"So what makes you so interested?"

"I don't even know, I never expected this she just looks at me in a way I've always wanted to be looked at."

"Like a juicy red apple for her to sink her teeth in?"

"No you egg! She looks at me like she is truly interested in what I'm saying, she listens and she is intelligent and sexy and…."

"Ok save the details."

"I think you need to ask yourself why she drives you so crazy."

"I guess I feel threatened by her."

"Why? Has Santana ever given you reason to doubt her?"

"No."

"Then you need to sort this out before you let it drive a wedge in the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"You are younger than me you are not allowed to be wiser."

"Meh I'm a more superior human being let's face it."

"So what do I do then oh great master yoda?"

"Let her cool off a bit then talk to her you must." Dani did her best yoda impression.

"I can't believe you just did that…..but you are right this is stupid."

"I will get in line to apologize to her myself."

"Seems like the Fabray name won't be her favorite word at the moment."

"It will be ok. Emotions have been majorly crazy the last few days, having them all blow up at once probably wasn't the best idea but hey it can happen with this many women under one roof."

"Yeah….Dani you need to explore this thing with Shelby."

"Nah I think I'm just going to let sleeping dogs lie."

"Dan I've wanted you to find happiness for a long time. I'm not going to be the reason you don't pursue something that could make you happy all because of my own insecurities."

"I don't want to cause any drama and I can't lose you Quinn you are like my sister."

"I promise to try ok, it might take some time but please don't let it hold you back. I will always be here for you and love you no matter what."

Dani closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"I don't even know if she is even remotely interested."

"She would be silly not to."

"Thanks Q."

V

V

V

"San you know she is acting like most other normal human beings right?"

"It feels like she doesn't trust me."

"I think it shows more about her own insecurities than not trusting you."

"She shouldn't be insecure! you have seen her he is a freaking goddess she could have anyone she wanted."

"And sometimes the most beautiful people are the most insecure."

"I don't know how we are supposed to get beyond this though it can't keep coming up day after day."

"And it probably won't…just remember she only had you for a short time before Shelby became an issue, almost the whole course of your relationship Shelby has been involved in some way and then of course her ex…However since all this drama with the psycho is now over it should actually give you and Quinn the chance to just be Santana and Quinn."

"Strip it back so to speak?"

"Back to the basics yeah."

"But what if Dani gets involved with Shelby? She is going to remain a part of our lives."

"That may help Quinn, seeing Shelby love someone other than her girlfriend may actually be a blessing."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Will it be weird for you to see Dani and Shelby together?"

"No I don't think so….admittedly there is a lot about Shelby that is familiar but none of it is like it is with Quinn. Quinn can knock the breath out of me with one look or one touch. Her voice gets to me everywhere. Her eyes burn into me. Her lips are just so delicious…..her ass…."

"Ok I get it…. We are going to be here all night if we aren't careful."

"I probably shouldn't have left."

"It was how you felt at the time, you needed to calm down but at least you told her this time where you were going."

"After the last few days it would have been cruel not too."

"That's another thing, all of this crap is a whole lot more heightened because of the last few days."

"It's been a wild ride."

"And it will be for a little while yet my friend but there is light at the end of the tunnel."

Santana's phone vibrated in her pocket alerting her to a text message.

\- - - San I know you need some space but please come home tonight. I owe you a huge apology and I'm hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I will wait up for you xxx.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah she wants me to come home."

"One more cup of Kurt's magical hot chocolate and then time to get on your way?"

"Sounds great and thanks for listening Kurt."

"What are friends for?"

\- - - I'll be home in about 30mins xxx

Santana hit send and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

V

V

V

\- - - Thanks again for today :) the warm cloths have helped with the pain but I now have a large purple bruise to make me look oh so attractive! Shel.

Dani read the text a few times as she tried to think of a reply. She still felt guilty for all of the earlier drama but Quinn had assured her only moments before that Santana would be back soon and they would get things back on track.

"It's Shelby isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You know getting to know her is actually going to require texting her back."

"I know I'm just not sure what to do."

"What did she say?"

Dani explained the help she have given Shelby earlier and them of course the text she had just received.

"What is your gut telling you to do?"

"Keep the reply short and simple."

"What is your head telling you to do?"

"Tell her that her face would still be attractive bruise or not."

Quinn mimicked throwing up which earned her a slap on her arm.

"And what is your heart telling you to do?"

"Go over there and offer to kiss it better."

"Oh fuck why are we such a sappy family?"

"So what should I do?"

"I can't answer that for you."

"No but what would you do?"

"I'd follow my heart."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Ok I think I'm going to go over."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey I'm a respectable woman I'm not going to stay out."

"You are also one track minded because I simply meant I would likely be in bed when you got home."

Dani blushed scarlet red having been completely caught out.

V

V

V

"Hey twice in one day, I'm going to have to reconsider the security in this place."

Shelby had opened the door to the very blonde who had been on her mind for most of the day.

"Seems Gus put me on the ok to go up list."

"Gus?"

"The doorman from last night and this morning, do you not even know his name?"

"Well no not exactly I know Mr. nice old man who couldn't really stop a fly, I know Mr. 30 something who always checks out my ass and Miss uptight who just needs to chill the fuck out and a couple of others."

Dani physically laughed out loud as she had thought the same thing about the woman down stairs only moments earlier.

"I might have referred to her as Miss needs a shag...out loud." It was Shelby's turn to laugh now.

"So I'm guessing Gus is Mr. nice old man?"

"That's him."

"Good to know, so would you like to come in?"

"As much as I totally dig it out here that would be nice."

Shelby grinned and made her way back into the apartment.

"Damn Mr. 30 something has the right idea." Dani muttered her eyes glued to Shelby's curves.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Oh nothing just mumbling to myself."

"Can you put the chain on when you close that please I'm being extra security conscious."

"Yeah of course." Dani made sure the chain was secure and the door locked properly.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure? Not that I am complaining of course."

"Well I got your text."

Dani moved to only a foot away from the brunette which made a shiver run down Shelby's spine.

"Yeah."

"And I wanted to let you know that the bruising coming out is truly the best thing."

"Ok."

Dani cupped Shelby's cheek gently to take a look.

"And that even with a large purple bruise I don't think anything about you could be unattractive."

Shelby leaned in to the younger woman's hand enjoying the warmth it held.

"That's very sweet of you Dani."

"Hey what's my coffee personality?….strong and sweet remember."

"I guess I will have to wait to see the strong side of you."

"These guns are pretty strong." Dani flexed her arms and Shelby found her fingers instantly drawn to them, her fingers ran along the outline of the defined muscles. She was certain those arms would feel great wrapped around her body.

"So…..um…..Miss strong and sweet can I make you a cup?" Shelby stepped back she was more than a little flustered and needed to some space between them.

"I would love one but how about I make one for you this time?"

"Ok do you want me to show you where everything is?"

"I'm sure I can figure it out I will call out if I can't find anything."

"I'll just put some music on then."

"Awesome."

It was Shelby's turn to watch a retreating Dani this time.

"You like it extra creamy right?" Dani called out once in the kitchen.

"I'd take it anyway it came from you." Shelby replied still in la la land without even thinking.

"What was that?" Dani stepped into view again with a smirk across her beautiful face.

"Extra creamy is great thanks." Shelby smiled widely trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Coming right up." Dani winked at her and returned to the task at hand, she had heard perfectly clear Shelby's comment and it made her feel giddy with excitement.


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm back again! although my last chapter didn't seem to get as much attention as others so maybe I over did things with 3 updates in a week (Thanks to those that did get in touch though x)...I will give you a break after this chapter for awhile just in case it was too much :)**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana used her hip to close the car door before hitting the button on the key to lock and alarm it. It was a really clear night and millions of stars dotted were dotted across the black canvas sky. She took a moment to take a few deep breaths and clear her head.

Quinn heard the keys in the lock and placed her book on the table, she had attempted to do some of the bars accounts but had given up when her concentration just wasn't cutting it.

"Hey." Santana smiled and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Hey." Quinn replied barely louder than a whisper.

"Sorry I took a bit longer than I said, my phone died. I thought I'd stop and get us some takeout on the way home."

Quinn had been a little concerned when Santana still wasn't home forty five minutes after she had text but she made herself breathe through it and not panic.

"I held off sending the search party." Quinn smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Good I didn't buy enough for them, just enough for three."

"Dani has gone out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah she has gone to see Shelby."

"I see and you are ok with that?"

"Dani deserves happiness and I can't be the one to stand in her way."

"She does deserve to be happy."

"San I….."

"Wait…..just hang on before you say anything else."

Santana placed the food on the kitchen bench and moved closer to Quinn.

"Before you say one more thing I am going to kiss you ok? I am going to kiss you for quite some time and I might even add in the odd boob graze or butt squeeze."

Quinn smiled wider this time and it definitely reached her eyes.

"And after I am done kissing you we are each going to take a turn to say what's on our mind about earlier…keeping it as simple as we can and then we are going to sit down and eat some Thai food ok?"

Quinn nodded as Santana closed the distance between them completely and kissed Quinn like there was no tomorrow.

"Mmmm." Quinn hummed softly. She had yet to open her eyes enjoying every last micro second she could of the kiss they had just shared.

"Can I go first?" Santana whispered against her lips.

"Of course."

"I understand the issue with Shelby and all I can do is reassure you she will never be a problem for us. I am so completely in love with you and only you. I know it won't happen overnight but can we please work on her not being an issue in our relationship? I'm sorry I walked out also, I needed to cool off but I'm going to work on making myself be able to do that without having to leave the house every time we have an argument. I'm sure with two head strong ladies like us it certainly won't be the last one we have."

Quinn waited a second longer to make sure Santana had finished before clearing her throat to speak.

"I'm so sorry about how I acted earlier, the things I said were from a place of fear and insecurity. I do trust that you would not cheat on me. I guess I am fearful sometimes that you are going to want what you used to have with Shelby now that she is back and actually single. Having you seems too good to be true some days and I just want you to know that I'm going to work on my issue with Shelby and totally keep myself in check if anything bubbles up again. I love you and I hate fighting with you. I just want us to be able to have a normal relationship with no exes coming up out of the blue and no psycho freaks wanting to physically harm us. I just want us to have the chance at something relatively normal you know? No extreme drama or stress. If leaving helps you to cool off or get things into perspective then I'm totally ok with that just please always tell me where you are going.

"You know I think the same about you don't you? You are totally too good to be true and I can't even begin to understand what you see in me sometimes."

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes and then you would be able to see exactly what I see in you."

Quinn knew it was corny but she truly wished Santana could in fact see it. She placed her lips over Santana's in the most delicate gentle kiss the brunette had ever felt.

"You know credit where credit is due we seem to be able to clear up disagreements pretty well."

"I think we are both hot heads and then we calm down and realize fighting isn't actually that much fun."

"Making up can be." Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah but that can't be the reason we do it because even though make up sex is super-hot all the sex we have is super-hot."

"Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

They kissed heatedly until a loud growl rumbled from Santana's stomach causing Quinn to pull away in a laugh and Santana to pout.

"I think we better feed you."

"Now I feel like something at the zoo."

"The way you act about steak I say that would almost be a fair likeness."

"Ha ha."

V

V

V

"Shall I head off so you can get some sleep?" Dani had noted Shelby yawn again although she had tried her best to hide it.

"No stay! Please….. I'm enjoying this. Just ignore my yawning I have sleep to catch up on." Shelby had struggled to sleep for any real length of time since she had been home and it wasn't through lack of trying or want.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Not too bad my head is a bit all over the place and anytime I heard a noise I woke up but on the whole it was ok." She didn't want to be a victim in Dani's eyes.

"So in real terms not so good?"

"Yeah I guess, I know I'm safe here and the doors are locked and everything but I get a little jumpy however I'm sure it will ease off in time."

"It's why you probably shouldn't be alone."

"I'm ok I'm used to my own company, even when I was married to Luke he was away so often that I practically lived by myself anyway."

"But how can you focus on improving your mental and emotional health when you are exhausted?"

"I'll get there it will just take a little time."

"Ok I don't want to come across as being to forward and this is simply coming from a place of caring but if you want me to stay here with you I can." Dani was a little nervous as she spoke, she didn't want to freak Shelby out but if having someone else in the place helped her to get some rest then she was only too happy to help.

"No don't be silly I'm not going to put you out like that."

"It's not putting me out and before you say no again just think about it for a little while please."

Shelby nodded and took a sip from her coffee. She had to honest with herself that she hadn't jumped once or felt uneasy the entire time the young blonde had been there and that included her visit earlier.

"Have you got any movies we can watch?"

"Um yeah in the cupboard over there I have a load of DVDS."

"Awesome." Dani jumped to her feet to check out Shelby's collection.

"There may not be much you are interested I haven't bought any new ones in a long time."

"Netflix?"

"Nope I don't really watch much of anything so don't bother."

"I guess we will have to settle on something a bit old school then."

"Hey they aren't that old."

"Oh good you mean they aren't all black and white then?

"Well that's just offensive."

They both laughed as Dani began to flick through the collection.

"Well shit we have an instant winner, I love this movie."

Dani held up the movie for Shelby to see.

"Ah yes I love me a bit of Meryl."

"And Anne Hathaway is pretty hot."

"She is."

"The Devil Wears Prada it is then."

"Did you want some popcorn or anything?"

"I actually could really do a pizza, you want in on that action?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"What type of pizza you plan on getting."

"Pepperoni."

"Ok I think I can handle that."

"Oooh and extra cheese."

"Ha ha ok."

"If you say that pizza toppings also reflect personalities I'm leaving."

"Are you saying your cheesy?"

"I'm not going to answer that. Who is closest that delivers?"

"Allow me…..I have them on speed dial." Shelby grabbed her phone of the table beside her and found the number she was looking for.

V

V

V

"I'm stuffed." Santana rubbed her stomach and seriously considered unbuttoning her jeans.

"Well you did say you bought enough for 3 and there isn't much left." Quinn replaced Santana's hand with her own.

"I blame Dani, I had to eat her share so it wouldn't go to waste."

"Would you believe there has been something invented called a refrigerator? It allows us to safely store left overs so one doesn't have to fear food wastage or overeating."

"Very funny."

"I should be a comedian right?'

"Totally….lets chuck these dishes in the sink and find something to watch."

"Sounds good." Quinn kissed her cheek and gathered both plates leaving Santana in charge of the viewing options if she could get up to get the remote of course.

V

V

V

"This is really good." Dani managed to get out between bites of pizza.

"They are amazing aren't they? They use homemade sauces and as many local ingredients as possible"

"It's quite possibly the best pizza I have ever had. I think I'm going to have to get that number off you."

"Hmmm not sure if I can share such top secret information."

"Don't make me beg."

"Ha ha that could be fun."

Dani placed her slice of pizza back in the box and dropped to her knees, she shuffled across the floor till she was immediately in front of Shelby and held her hands up in prayer.

"Please please pretty please with drizzled chocolate sauce on top will you give me the phone number to the pizza place." She followed it up with the best puppy dog eyes she could.

Shelby laughed loudly but had to admit she did look pretty cute.

"Come here." Shelby beckoned her with her finger.

Dani moved closer so they were practically touching, a shudder ran through her body when Shelby tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered softly into her ear.

"It's on the pizza box silly." Dani groaned and allowed herself to fall onto the carpet beside the brunette.

"You enjoyed that far too much didn't you?"

"Let's say we are now even after the movies not being in black and white comment."

"Ugh fine." She made herself comfy on the floor and leant back against the sofa.

"Are you going to stay down there?"

"For now yup."

"I'll get comfy then." Shelby swung her legs up and lay across the cushions.

She now had a perfect vantage point to admire Dani's profile without looking like a complete perv.

"You going to watch this or shall I turn it off?" Dani smirked back at her, she knew Shelby was checking her out.

"I'm watching!"

"Sure you are." Dani chuckled and returned her attention to the movie. Being around Shelby was easy and comfortable and it made her feel good so she was only too happy for it to continue for as long as possible.

Shelby managed to keep her eyes on the screen for most of the movie, only getting slightly distracted when Dani tucked her hair behind her ear once more and Shelby was convinced she could see the younger woman's pulse beating in her neck. Shelby definitely had a thing for necks.

"Do you have anything sweet here?" Dani's voice brought her back from dream land.

"Well you're here so I'd say that's about as sweet as it can get."

"Nice!" Dani giggled.

"Seriously though I've had chocolate sauce on my mind ever since my failed begging incident and I'm completely craving something sweet."

Shelby bit her tongue so as not to blab out the 5 or so dirty replies that instantly came to mind.

V

V

V

"Mmmm San." Quinn was enjoying the feeling of Santana's lips making their way down her neck immensely.

"Do you have any idea when Dani will be back?" Santana asked against her skin.

"Kinda not thinking about Dani right now babe."

"I only ask so I know if I can strip you naked right here or if it's better we go to the bedroom."

Quinn immediately felt herself moisten below.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean you've just been through something pretty major we can stick to kissing if you want."

"Q I can't think of anything I would like to do more than make love to you right now."

"There's no rush San."

Santana grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and pulled it over her head.

"I know my love hence why I'm going to take all the time in the world."

"In that case I think we had better go to the bedroom."

"Good idea, why don't you head up, I'm just going to get a few supplies."

"What kind of supplies?"

"I'm thinking ice tonight." Santana winked seductively.

Quinn's body shuddered with anticipation she hadn't realised how much she had been craving Santana's touch. The woman was a total addiction in every way.

V

V

V

Shelby tossed and turned rather violently on the sofa and Dani wasn't sure if she should wake the dreaming brunette or leave her to wake naturally. She had always been told waking someone from dream filled state isn't always the best idea but this was hardly a good dream so could she really leave Shelby in such a distressed state? The answer was clear…No she couldn't. She took a seat beside the sleeping woman and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Shelby…..wake up hon." She rubbed lightly wanting to avoid a jolted reaction.

"Shel come on wake up its Dani."

Shelby's face showed pain and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Shelby." Dani raised her voice a little louder.

Shelby's eyes opened wide, it seemed to take a few seconds for her to actually focus on her surroundings her breaths were short and rapid.

"Hey are you ok?" Dani's voice was calm and reassuring

"How long have I been asleep?" Shelby was embarrassed that she had even fallen asleep in the first place let alone that Dani had to witness her mid nightmare.

"Only about an hour."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

Shelby had been having disturbed sleep even before she had been abducted, Luke's threats had been taking their toll for quite some time.

"You are my guest it's rude to fall asleep." Shelby made a move to get up from the sofa but Dani's hand on her chest stopped her.

"Stop ok….I can see you are trying to brush this off but if you are having bad dreams you can talk to me about it."

"There isn't much to talk about Dani."

"What are they about?"

"Luke normally and now the events of the past few days of course."

"At least your heart rate is back to normal." Dani's hand had remained on Shelby's chest which was now rising and falling at a better rhythm.

Shelby took the blondes hand in her own.

"Thank you, normally I wake up and it causes me to have a bit of a panic attack until I convince myself that I'm safe."

"I'm staying with you tonight ok."

Shelby began to object but stopped when it hit her how much she actually wanted Dani to stick around. Instead she nodded and smiled softly at the younger woman.

"I can stay out here and if you wake up worried just come and get me."

"You can't sleep out here."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"I have a spare room…..or….."

"Or?"

"You can sleep in my room."

"Hmmm I don't know…Which bed is comfier?" Dani smiled brightly trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.

"Well I have no complaints with mine."

"Sounds good to me then."

Dani swept Shelby's brunette locks from her face and rubbed her thumb gently over the bruised skin on her cheek before slowly leaning forward and connecting their lips in a soft but meaningful kiss.

"Thank you." Shelby's voice was barely a whisper as they broke apart.

"I'll be right beside you and promise you'll be safe ok?"

Shelby nodded before connecting their lips once again.

V

V

V

"Oh god Santana." Quinn groaned in pleasure as Santana's tongue traced the moist trail she had just created by sliding an ice cube down Quinn's body. The left over cube was slowly melting where it had been left in Quinn's belly button.

Santana sucked the ice back into her mouth before moving to Quinn's extremely erect nipples, she enjoyed driving the blonde completely crazy with extended periods of foreplay.

"San I need you."

"You've got me baby." Santana nipped at the skin where the blonde's neck met her shoulder.

"You know where I need you…. Please Santana." Quinn wasn't beyond begging at this stage.

"Mmm your wish is my command." Santana was getting wetter by the second herself.

She began to kiss back down Quinn's body before she was stopped.

"Wait….."

"What's wrong?"

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

"I want to match you tongue stroke for tongue stroke."

"Jesus Q….."

Santana groaned and the ache in her core erupted. She knew it wouldn't take long till they were both toppling over the edge into orgasmic bliss.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello! thought I would update to make Monday morning a little brighter for those in my hemisphere and hopefully a nice way to end a weekend for those elsewhere :)**

**Thank you for all the messages, reviews etc. I do appreciate them and love hearing from you :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'll come with you."

"San I won't be long just stay here and relax."

"Quinn I want to get back to normal and normal is going back to work."

"Don't you think it's a little soon? You haven't even had a chance to talk to the crisis counsellor yet."

"That wanker is not going to scare me away from a job I love Q and I just want to see everyone I promise I won't do any work."

"You just want to distract my staff then?" Quinn grinned at her.

"Well I would much rather distract you in your office but seeing as you just told me you had lots to do staying down stairs may be more beneficial."

"Ok fine but I'm bringing you back after an hours or so."

"Yes ma'am." Santana saluted and went to put her boots on.

V

V

V

"Well you saved me a trip." Steph smiled widely when she saw Santana follow Quinn into the bar.

"You're welcome." Santana smiled in reply and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'll head upstairs, look after her Steph." Quinn kissed Santana on the cheek and made her way up to her office.

"You got it boss…I was coming to see you after work." Steph called after Quinn before turning her attention back to the Latina.

"You still can I'm only allowed here for an hour."

"Ooohh girlfriend put her foot down huh?"

"Ha ha the boss has….and this is her turf so I have to listen." She winked at her friend.

"I bet you are under thumb even at home."

"Not even….. I'm the boss at home."

"Ha ha yeah right San."

They laughed together before Steph wrapped her arms around her once more.

"I'm so glad you are ok San. If anything had happened to you I would have never forgiven myself."

"Steph you know there was nothing you could have done right? I didn't even sense anything strange until a while into that car ride."

"Can you come and visit Billie soon she has sensed something has been up and has been asking about you."

"Yeah of course I will. Maybe you guys could come over for dinner or something."

"That would be awesome."

"You can bring Mark also." Santana quirked her eyebrow hoping to get an update on her friends relationship.

"I will ask him." It was all she was going to get at this stage.

"Great, so what can I help with?"

"I don't think you are meant to be working."

"Humor me Steph I need to get back into a routine."

"Fine you can polish that tray of glasses but if Quinn comes down I am pleading the fifth."

Steph pointed to a full tray that had not long been out of the dish washer. Santana was instantly thankful and got to work.

V

V

V

"We should get out of bed." Shelby stretched her hands above her head.

They had spent all morning in bed simply talking and laughing. For the first time in quite a while Shelby actually felt rested. She had slept better the night before than she had in weeks, it had to be due to the blonde next to her who had kept her arm wrapped lightly and at times firmly around her waist all night. She had been right that it felt really good to be wrapped in Dani's arms.

"I object." Dani rolled on to her side to look directly at Shelby.

"You must be starving."

"Actually now you mention it pizza was quite some time ago."

"There are leftovers in the fridge."

"Yusss cold pizza." Dani fist pumped.

"Gross really?"

"Yes cold pizza is awesome."

"It should be illegal."

"Na ah."

Shelby had to laugh at the indignant look that fell across Dani's face.

"Would you like me to get you some cold pizza and a coffee?"

"Yes please."

"You want that hot right?"

"Of course I'm not that weird."

"Oh so cold pizza is perfectly normal but cold coffee isn't"

"Unless it's intended like a frappe or the iced variety no! Coffee should always be hot."

"I'm glad you have your food morals."

Shelby got out of bed laughing.

"It's rude to mock your guest you know." Dani called out to her retreating back.

Shelby turned and winked at her which made Dani's stomach instantly tighten. The kisses they had shared the night before were sweet and soft but being so close to the brunette all night had only increased Dani's desire to do more. She wouldn't push anything though, Shelby quite possibly had a fair bit of stuff in her head she needed to process.

V

V

V

"Hey welcome back girl." Puck practically crushed Santana in a hug.

"Thanks Puck."

"Are you here all night?"

"No just came by for a little while to see you all."

"Is Quinn here too?"

"Yeah she is upstairs."

"Finally this place may get back to normal, I'm going to go up and have a word with her make sure you find me before you head out."

"I will."

Santana went back to the lime she had been working on.

"We were all pretty worried about you."

Steph joined her at the table and took some lemons out of the bag to slice.

"I appreciate it."

"Quinn was a mess at first but Rachel got her sorted."

"Oh really? I didn't even know Rachel had been around."

"As much as I don't like the woman she actually came in handy."

"Exes can have some uses after all."

"Speaking of how is Shelby?"

"She is ok as far as I know, I haven't spoken to her today as it appears she has an on call nurse."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously as in Dani."

"WHAT? Dani and Shelby?"

"Looks like it."

"Oh that shit is not normal what the hell is she thinking?"

"I think it's genuine."

"How do you and Quinn even begin to process that?"

"We are opting for the whole as long as Dani is happy route and we will deal with anything if and when it is needed."

"God Christmas could be a fun time."

"Ha ha we may be spending it with my family this year."

"Ugh cringe you and Quinn are stronger than me."

"We do truly want Dani to be happy and if that's with Shelby then I'm happy for them both."

V

V

V

"I wonder how long he is going to do that for." Santana fastened her seat belt and started the car.

"Puck has always walked the staff to their cars." Quinn leant over and put her lap top on the back seat before waving to Puck.

"Yeah at the end of a shift."

"Santana he cares."

"I know he does I didn't mean to come across ungrateful or anything I just think some of them wanted to wrap me in bubble wrap."

She pulled the car into the street and began their journey home.

"That could be a fun way to pass time."

"You know they have an app that mimics the whole bubble popping thing right?"

"It would never be the same."

"Yeah I think you are right."

Quinn placed her hand on Santana's lap as she always did when the brunette was driving.

"You realize you have been driving this car more than I have lately."

"That's true would you like to take away my driving privileges?"

"No not at all but if you like driving it so much maybe we need to get you one."

"I would never spend that much on a car."

"Why not? It's a great car and completely worth every cent I spent on it."

"I'm just a bar worker Q. I haven't even booked that many private gigs lately. I can't be spending that much on a vehicle. Maybe if I was the hot shot owner of a super successful bar I could but I'm not." Santana grinned.

"Well maybe I will just have to buy you one for your birthday."

"Fuck off don't even think about it."

"Awww are you saying you wouldn't love it?"

"Quinn you cannot buy me a car."

"Well I think that's just mean."

"Why? Because I won't let you spend thousands and thousands of dollars on me?"

"Yep."

"Guess I'm just a big fat meany then."

"You are, you've hurt my heart."

Santana burst out laughing and shook her head at her girlfriends' dramatics.

"Ha ha I'm sure you'll get over it Q."

"Actually seeing as you brought it up why haven't you booked many gigs lately?"

"I don't know I've had people asking but I guess I've just had other priorities and more important people to spend time with."

"Our relationship can't come between you and performing though Santana you love it."

"I do get to perform Quinn and yes I love it but I also love spending time with you."

"I'm flattered and honored but next gig you have to take ok?"

"Ok deal as long as you promise not to buy me a car for my birthday."

"Fine." Quinn rolled her eyes.

She wasn't quite sure how she was going to get around the customized additions she had just approved on the car she had purchased a couple of weeks ago. But at the end of the day Santana simply made her promise not to buy her one for her Birthday she didn't say anything about it not buying one for a happy moving in day, or a happy hey it's Wednesday gift or other such event.

V

V

V

"Mother have you had any money put into your account?"

"No I haven't and I'm now on the bones of my ass because of you."

"Hey I have kept you covered for years you should have saved plenty of money."

"Well I didn't as I hadn't expected you to get thrown in prison."

Lucas rubbed his forehead his mother had always stressed him out and nothing he ever did had ever been good enough for her. When he agreed to work with Luke the business man had assured him that if anything ever happened to him he would make sure his mother was well taken care of it had been one of Lucas's stipulations in their agreements, now here he was behind bars and the wanker had not kept his end of the bargain. He had kept his and refused to name Luke in any of his interviews but he was now thinking his loyalty was miss-guided and it was perhaps time to do something for himself.

"Look I've got to go can you arrange for my lawyer to come and see me please."

"I will see."

"Mother please."

"Fine I will call him tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Lucas placed the phone back on its receiver and resisted punching the wall. His employer had two more days to come through or he would get very chatty with the police.

V

V

V

"Is that the rosters?" Santana queried over Quinn's shoulder.

The blonde had spent a couple of hours working since they had been home.

"Yep." Quinn equally hated and enjoyed doing the rosters for the bar it was the planner in her.

"And is my name back in the fold?"

"I thought we could start you off slow next week."

"Quinn I need to get back to work."

"And you will."

"I don't want to wait till next week."

"Santana you need to be careful."

"I'm going to go insane stuck around here doing nothing. I'm safe at the bar there are plenty of people there and if you put me on the same schedule as you I will always be coming and going with you."

"We thought you were safe at the bar before and look what happened."

"That's what the problem is isn't it? You couldn't have changed what happened."

"I shouldn't have left that night San, if I had only stayed with you nothing would have happened."

"That's crap it's more than likely something could have happened to both of us if you had."

"I'm scared something will go wrong." Quinn had been trying to keep a calm exterior but cracks were beginning to show the more Santana pushed to go back.

"Baby he is in custody. Nothing will happen." Santana pulled Quinn into her and hugged her tightly.

"We know he has people working for him."

"Our lives can't be put on hold because of fear my love."

"I know he wins if we do I just don't trust him."

"We could get some security back for a little while if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah coz they did such a great job of keeping you safe and they were meant to be the best. Can't we just go away for a few days and then start fresh next week?"

"Quinn you are going to have the same issue next week, you are trying to avoid the inevitable. The sooner we get back to normal the sooner your fears will be lessened and besides all I've seemed to do since I started is have time off for various things I think the staff are going to start getting a little pissed."

"If they want jobs they will keep their opinions to themselves."

"You are super tense I thought I relaxed you somewhat last night." Santana decided a change of subject was necessary.

"You did….it's just today.."

"Do I need to work on it again tonight?" her lips ghosted over Quinn's ear.

"San don't try and distract me with sex." She tried to escape her lovers embrace unsuccessfully.

"How about I go and see the counsellor that detective Coles gave me the number for and I get an all clear from her to go back to work?"

"Ok fine."

"Good so either start working me into that roster or let me take you to bed."

"Well that's a romantic proposition if ever I heard one." Quinn laughed and allowed herself to be pulled towards the stairs.

Rosters could certainly wait a while longer.

V

V

V

Dani was propped against the pillows in Shelby's bed scrolling through her Facebook newsfeed. She had offered to spend another night with the brunette and was currently sporting a borrowed pair of PJ's. She smiled when she came across a recently posted photo of Santana and Quinn you could tell they were in bed and they looked so carefree and happy.

"What's got you grinning like that?"

Shelby's voice made her jump as she hadn't even heard the woman enter the room.

"Santana posted a cute pic of her and Quinn."

"I'm glad she's doing ok."

"Quinn will take care of her I can assure you of that."

"Must be a thing with your family huh…..the whole looking after damsels in distress?"

"We're suckers for brunettes it seems."

Shelby couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"I'm not exactly going to complain about that."

"I didn't drive you crazy last night then?"

Shelby looked at her slightly alarmed, truth be told everything about Dani drove her crazy it had been a long time since she had felt that way about someone.

"I um….well…."

"I can move around a lot in my sleep so if I drive you nuts tonight just wake me up or push me out."

"Ohhh ha ha ok deal."

Shelby turned and pulled her sweater over her head to hide her reddening cheeks, she took her time to fold it loosely before placing it on the chair beside the window. She was finding it increasingly difficult to resist the woman in her bed. As she brought her hair up into a ponytail Dani had to swallow hard a couple of times herself. Shelby's shoulder muscles flexed in perfect view thanks to the cut of her grey tank and Dani could tell the older woman certainly took good care of herself.

"You're beautiful." The words fell out of the blonde's mouth before she could stop them.

There was a moment of silence before Shelby turned around where Dani thought she was quite possibly going to pass out.

"And you are exceptionally sweet." Shelby moved towards the bed with a hungry look in her eye the sweet lingering kisses they had shared the night before had ignited a fire within her that was now burning out of control.

Dani slid down the bed into a laying position causing the top she had on to ride up and expose her toned stomach.

"And ridiculously sexy." Shelby said in a low voice as she placed a knee on either side of the blonde's thighs and traced a finger over the revealed skin of her torso causing goose bumps to erupt across the skin.

"Can we add majorly turned on right now to that list?" Dani's voice was a little shaky, she was nervous which was a new sexual emotion to her, normally she was a very confident person in the bedroom.

"We can and if you like I can help you out with that." Shelby now hovered inches above her.

Dani nodded enthusiastically she had been prepared to take things slow but if Shelby was offering who in their right mind would say no.

V

V

V

"I don't think I could ever get tired of kissing you." Quinn muttered against the already swollen lips of her girlfriend.

"Good thing I have extremely kissable lips in my genes then."

"Extremely addictive lips more like it." Quinn pecked them once more before snuggling into Santana's neck. She was certainly less tense than earlier, multiple orgasms always saw to that anyway.

"You can thank my folks for that." Santana grinned.

"I think I'll pass on that one." Quinn snuggled in closer and took a deep contented breath in.

"So I had a thought at work earlier." Santana spoke quietly in the dark room a few minutes later.

"Oh yeah?"

"Dani mentioned a while ago about wanting to move closer this way right?"

"Yeah she has a bit of a commute to work from where she is."

"And let's face it it's likely she is going to be spending more time around here if things go well with Shelby."

"Please tell me you aren't thinking of asking her to stay with us permanently?" Quinn adored her cousin but living with her twenty four seven would be too much.

"No absolutely not, I love your cousin Q but when we get our own place I want to be able to have my way with you wherever and whenever I want. I don't want to have to worry about a house mate walking in on us."

"You had me concerned for a minute….so what were you thinking?"

"Why don't I offer her my place?"

Quinn lifted her head to rest on her hand so she could look into Santana's eyes.

"I'm sure she would love that."

"Yeah?"

"It actually seems like a perfect idea."

"Ok cool I will chat to her when she comes back."

"If she comes back." Quinn chuckled.

"Surely she is going to need clothes at some stage Q."

"Yeah I don't even want to think about the reasons why she wouldn't."

"Ewww Quinn."

"I said I didn't want to!"

"But now you have made me think exactly that."

"Ha ha sorry baby."

"Ok we're going another round I need to go to sleep with happy thoughts." Santana groaned.

Quinn giggled and rolled on top of the Latina.

"Allow me to give you something extremely happy to think about then." She whispered as she began kissing her way down Santana's tanned body.

Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as a soft wet tongue traced over her hip bone. She would certainly be having sweet sweet dreams tonight.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey lovely people here is a quick update for you :)**

**On a side note most (I know not all) of you seemingly love the idea of Dani and Shelby together, the question I have is would you like some detailed intimate moments between them or keep those just to Santana and Quinn?**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Santana, Hi it's nice to meet you please take a seat."

Santana smiled at the counsellor before taking a seat next to the woman's desk. She glanced around the room and admired the certificates and diplomas on the wall this lady was certainly well qualified.

"So let's get started, firstly you can call me Victoria."

"Ok no problem." Santana sat back more comfortably in the chair and crossed her legs, her initial plan was to act as normal as possible get the woman to sign her off as ok to work and get out of there quickly, however she reasoned on her way up in the lift that she would likely be very well trained in smelling bullshit so it was probably a better idea to just be honest.

"Have you ever seen a counsellor, therapist or psychologist?"

"No I haven't."

"Well to explain what I like do here is I simply like to chat with you, go through any issues or feelings you might be having, give you some tools to use if you become overwhelmed or stressed that kind of thing."

"Sounds easy enough."

"This is a no pressure environment. PTSD can impact people straight away, further down the track or simply not at all. I guess what I'm saying is I can be available to as often and for as long as you need."

"Ok cool."

"You mentioned in our phone conversation that you want to get some clearance to return to work?"

"Yeah I think I need to get back into everyday living….. Being busy and all that. If I stay at home for much longer I'm likely going to go mad."

"And your boss is not supportive of you returning?"

"My boss is also my girlfriend so she is a little more involved in all of this."

"Ahhh I understand."

"I also technically got taken from the bar so she is worried about that too."

"Yes….you work at the Rose Bar?" Victoria double checked the report she had been given.

"Yeah that's right."

"Have you been back at the bar since this all happened?"

"I went in yesterday for a little while during set up."

"And how did that go? Any nerves or uneasiness?"

"Not at all, I feel safe with the team there."

"That sounds great I think you should be ok to return if you feel up to it, of course using your own judgement as to length of shifts etc. being in a crowded room with a lot of people could trigger some insecurities so you will need to be mindful of that."

"There is plenty of work that can be done behind the scenes if I get overwhelmed."

"Do you need me to write an official clearance letter or will your girlfriend take your word for it?"

"I'm sure she will trust me, however I'll give her your number just in case." Santana smiled widely.

"Actually that's something I recommend you do anyway if you are ok with it."

"Give my girlfriend my shrink's number?"

"Ha ha I'm not a shrink but yes sometimes loved ones may need to get in contact."

"If I flip out you mean?"

"Something like that." Victoria winked at the brunette.

"Fair enough I'll give her one of your cards." Santana reached across the table and took a business card from the holder on the desk before tucking it into her jeans pocket.

"Ok now that that's out of the way would you like to start at the beginning and tell me what happened?"

Santana nodded and began to explain what happened that night and the days after, Victoria stayed quiet throughout the only way Santana knew she was listening were the looks of various emotions that washed over her face as the story began to unfold and of course the small notes she was making on her pad.

V

V

V

Quinn sat in the car singing and tapping on the steering wheel as she waited for Santana to finish. She jumped when her phone began vibrating from the seat beside her, her frown turned to a smile however when she saw the caller ID.

"Well hey there stranger."

"Hey Q where are you guys?" Dani had returned to a very quiet house and felt she needed to check in.

"Santana is seeing the police counsellor so I'm just waiting here for her to finish up."

"Oh good I'm glad she followed through with that."

"I have to admit I expected a little bit of a battle if I'm honest."

"Ha ha yeah."

"So how have you been?"

"I'm really good, I'll spare you all the details but yeah I'm good." Quinn could tell she had a grin to rival the size of the Grand Canyon on her face.

"That's good."

"How long are you guys going to be? I was gonna get my stuff together and clear out of this palace."

"Hardly a palace Dan." Quinn chuckled.

"Well it is compared to my place."

"Your place is cute."

"That's a super nice way to describe a shoe box Q."

Quinn smiled at her cousins' response.

"I don't want to leave without saying bye though."

"We will only be about an hour I would think, Stick around I think San wanted to have a chat with you about a few things before you left anyway."

"No problem it will probably take me that long to strip the bed and clean up."

"Awww such a good house guest."

"I try! That's why I keep getting invited back isn't it."

"Yep! The only reason….oh and when the guest bathroom needs cleaning I invite you over."

"Pshhh I knew it."

They both laughed together, it's something they always had done a lot of growing up and continued to this day however the topics were certainly a whole heap more grown up these days.

"So are you heading back to your shoe box or back to Shelby's?" It felt weird rolling off Quinn's tongue but she had promised to make an effort.

"I'm not sure to be honest."

"Two nights together enough?"

"Hardly…but just don't want to push things you know?"

"Yeah I get it, so I guess I'll see you soonish."

"Sweet, ciao for now."

"Bye babe." Quinn ended the call and stretched back in her seat, the sun pouring through the window made her comfy and cozy and she figured now could be as good a time as any to catch up on some of the sleep she had missed out on last night.

V

V

V

Santana left the building with a little more pep in her step, she felt good after talking with Victoria and had made a follow up appointment for the following week. She figured it was important to follow through on the recommendations given. As she approached the car she noticed Quinn's seat was semi reclined and the blonde appeared fast asleep, her sunglasses hid the exact confirmation Santana was hoping for but still a smile spread across her face. Now she could do the whole nice girlfriend thing and gently rouse the older woman from her slumber but let's face it nice wasn't always at the top of her personality traits…. she went instead for the slamming her hand multiple times on the roof option causing Quinn to spring from her seat in a panic. Tears of laughter leaked from Santana's eyes as she slipped into the passenger seat.

"Jesus Christ Santana are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?"

Quinn placed her hand across her chest and willed her rapidly beating heart to steady.

"Awww I'm sorry baby…..tell you what I'll buy you an ice cream on the way home ok." She couldn't even begin to hide her grin however.

"Sorry my ass?" Quinn grunted before continuing

"And we can't Dani is at home."

"So we will get her one too."

"No I meant she is ready to head home and is waiting for us so we better go straight there."

"Quinn it's a 5 minute detour I'm sure she can handle it…come on I know you want some sweet creamy goodness." Santana winked at her and licked her lips seductively.

"How the hell do you turn everything sexual?"

"I don't. It's your own mind my love…it assumes things that simply aren't true."

"Yeah yeah of course it does." Quinn shook her head and started the car.

V

V

V

"Crap this was definitely worth sticking around for." Dani placed the last spoon full of her salted caramel and pistachio ice cream in her mouth.

"I told you she would like that one Q."

Santana and Quinn had debated for a solid 2 minutes about which flavor to get their house guest before Quinn finally relented and agreed with Santana's option, merely because she was paying and they really didn't have the time to spend any longer in the shop.

"She would have liked my choice just as much." Quinn replied with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Oooh what flavor were you gonna get me?"

"Blueberry Cheesecake."

"Holy crap that sounds good too! Next time you can't agree just get a scoop of both ok?"

"Of course we can! That would likely be the much quicker option anyway."

Quinn turned to Santana with a very pleased for herself smirk across her face.

"Skiting isn't very becoming babe."

Quinn laughed and finished off her own sweet treat with a smack of her lips…..lemon swirl totally delicious.

"Quinn mentioned you wanted to talk to me about something San?"

Dani thought she had better interrupt the eye battle going on between the two women before they jumped each other.

"Yeah just wanted to run something by you and see if you are interested."

"Sounds intriguing."

"I'm going to move in here with Quinn till it's ready to sell and we find a place of our own."

"Oh that's great! You guys are officially joining the domestic bliss brigade."

Quinn laughed at her cousins' expression before taking Santana's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Something like that huh baby."

"Domestic bliss….hot sex on tap…. depends how you wish to look at it." She winked at Quinn before proceeding with the conversation.

"So I wondered if you would be interested in moving in to my place. It would be closer to your work and I can only assume it would make your dating life a tad easier."

"Oh my god are you serious? That would be amazing I'm sure what I'd save in gas would nearly cover the extra rent."

"Extra rent?" Santana looked at her confused she didn't expect the blonde to pay rent for a place she already owned.

"Yeah I'm assuming because of its location it's going to be more than what I'm paying at the moment."

"Dan I own the place you don't have to pay rent! It saves me the headache of having to sell it."

"I can't live there and pay nothing."

"Look you can cover any expenses that come up but you won't be paying me monthly rent or anything."

"Santana that is too much." Dani's head was spinning if she didn't have to pay a weekly rent imagine how much more she could put in to her classes.

"It's not a problem, like I said you are actually saving me a hassle."

"Oh my god you are amazing! When can I move in?"

"Well It's going to take a little bit of time to go through all my things and clear them out but equally if you are happy to be in there with a few of my things it can be whenever you want."

"That sounds great I will email my landlord, I think I have to give two weeks' notice anyway."

"It's only a small place you may want to take a look before you fully commit."

"Nothing can be smaller than where I'm currently living I can assure you."

Quinn nodded in agreement beside Santana.

"Do you want to take a look anyway? We could go there now unless you have plans?"

"No plans I'm all yours landlord."

"As long as you aren't a tenant from hell you will never have to see me in that respect."

"I'll be good I promise." Dani smiled widely and pulled Santana into a tight hug.

"Ugh enough of the soppy shit." Santana groaned and batted the blonde away.

V

V

V

"This place is perfect." Dani stated enthusiastically as she came out of the bedroom.

"It's a cute little home." Santana looked around wistfully she had been spending so much time at Quinn's she hadn't realized just how much she missed her things.

"Perfect for one." Dani winked at her.

"You got it."

"You sure you want to move out of here?" Dani could sense a slight change in the brunettes' demeanor.

"It's funny you know when we first got together Quinn liked it here more than her place."

"You guys have only been at hers after what happened when that asshole hit Quinn thought right? Better security and all that….besides I think she would like to be anywhere that you were to be honest even if it meant a cardboard box on the side walk."

"Home is where the heart is they say."

"And at least her place doesn't seem even half as clinical with you there as it did when Rachel was around."

"A tad more relaxed you think?"

"Ah just a bit." Dani laughed and put her arm across the Latina's shoulders.

"I'm actually looking forward to us getting our own place….start fresh and all those things."

"I totally get that San."

"Hey so on the whole new beginnings thing your folks are like the closest thing Quinn has to parent's right?"

"Yeah absolutely."

"So if I wanted to do things traditionally and say ask someone for Quinn's hand in marriage they would be the correct people to go to?"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Dani recovered quickly from the initial jaw dropping statement and giggled.

"I'm kind of old fashioned that way I guess." Santana shrugged now a little embarrassed.

"No not about that you idiot are you really going to ask Quinn to marry you?"

"I'd like to yeah"

"Well shit now I'm going to cry." Dani wiped at the corner of her eyes.

"She'll say yes right?"

"Of course she will, she worships you."

"And your folks will approve?"

"Well seeing as I've already given you an absolutely glowing reference I'm sure you won't have a problem." Dani was practically jumping from foot to foot in excitement not even bothering to stem the happy tears falling from her eyes. Quinn deserved this and she couldn't be happier for her.

"Do you think you could set something up with them then? A dinner or something? I didn't get a chance to get them alone at Quinn's Birthday because of all the people around."

"Leave it with me I will get something in place and give you a chance to chat privately."

"Thanks Dan, I want to do this right." Santana's grin lit up the whole room.

"I don't think this day could get any better."

"You got to keep it to yourself though right."

"My lips are sealed I promise."

Dani threw her arms tightly around the woman for the second time that day only this time it was returned with equal ardour.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey awesome peeps! hope everyone is well and happy :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Where the hell are we to put these?" Quinn called out as she swapped the weight of the box in her arms from one side to the other.

"It's says kitchen hon so I'm guessing that's where it is to go." Santana bumped her hip into her girlfriends as she passed by with another box labelled bathroom.

"Crap I guess I missed that." Quinn groaned as she placed the box on the counter.

They had been helping Dani move into Santana's apartment all morning and she was rather exhausted, they had arranged movers for the larger items so why had they not extended it to include all the boxes as well?

"Quit it Mom I do too know what cleaning products are!" Dani grumped as she entered the apartment followed by her parents.

"I think you may need to get reacquainted my dear." Quinn's Aunt winked at her as she passed the kitchen and her Uncle rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Ha ha you are freaking hilarious! Thanks Q that's about the last of the boxes." Dani called out on her way through to the bedroom.

"Thank goodness for that I'm whacked." Quinn leant against the counter and closed her eyes memories of Santana kissing her the night she had dropped off her wallet flooded her mind, they had come a really long way in such a relatively short time and it made her smile contently.

"If I kiss you will you run away?" Santana's voice startled her.

"I think you are stuck with me this time." Quinn grinned and pulled the brunette closer.

"Then let's gets those lips on mine."

V

V

V

"So this woman you are seeing is it serious?" Julie Davis muttered quietly as she smoothed the blanket on the end of Dani's bed.

"It's still really early Ma." Dani puffed her pillow and placed it down also.

"But it has potential?"

"I hope it does."

"When do we get to meet her pumpkin?" Dani's father asked as he fixed the handles on his daughter's bedroom furniture.

"Soon actually she offered to drop by with some food." Dani glanced at the watch on her wrist.

"Food is good I like her already." He smiled widely.

"And she is quite a lot older than you?"

"Yes Mom that isn't going to be a problem is it?"

"No of course not I'm just checking my facts."

"Your facts are correct and yes she used to date Santana."

"She what?" Both Julie and Rob's heads snapped to face her.

"Oh crap did I not mention that?"

"Um no you didn't."

"Ugh fine sit down and I'll fill you in on all the scandalous details."

V

V

V

"Knock knock." Shelby called out from the open door of the apartment.

"Hey." Santana's head popped around the door from the kitchen.

"I come baring gifts." Shelby held up the multiple paper bags in her hands from the local café.

"Great coz I'm starving."

"Hi Quinn." Shelby greeted warmly as she placed the bags down. They had yet to all be in one room since things had developed with Dani and even though she had assured Shelby that Quinn was relatively ok with the whole thing she was still a little wary. She liked Dani a lot and she knew for them to have any longevity a civil relationship with the blonde in front of her was vital in the very least.

"Hey, I don't think you could have come at a better time." Quinn gestured towards Santana who was already pulling cakes, sandwiches and various other goodies out of the bags and putting them on to plates.

"Hangry?"

"Not quite but getting there." Quinn smiled and Shelby allowed herself to relax a little.

"Is Dani here?"

"Yeah they are in the bedroom, don't worry I won't let her eat it all before you get them." Quinn took Santana's hands and planned to use her seductive ways to distract her from the food for the next few minutes.

"Ha ha thanks."

Shelby made her way to the bedroom, her nerves bubbled rapidly inside as she neared the door and could hear the voices in the room. They were seemingly laughing so at least they were in a good mood. She knocked on the door lightly before stepping in.

"Sorry to interrupt but lunch is here."

Three sets of Davis eyes landed on her and straight away she could see that Dani got her smile from her Dad and her eyes from her Mom.

"Babe hey! Come meet my folks." Dani clambered clumsily across the bed nearly falling head first to the ground twice.

"Sweetie be careful." Shelby rushed to take her hand and steady her.

"Mom, Dad…..This is Shelby. Shelby this is my Mom and Dad. Julie and Rob"

"Hello Shelby it's lovely to meet you." Julie took a few steps towards them and shook Shelby's hand softly.

"It's great to meet you also." Shelby's smile was warm and inviting which made Julie instantly relax.

"I'll just wave as I'm nowhere near as graceful as my daughter when it comes to leaping beds." Tony laughed from across the room.

"I'm not sure any of us could match that." Shelby winked at Dani as she waved back in his direction.

"You brought lots of yummy things that are really bad for us?" Dani asked with a hopeful face.

"I did, just as requested."

"Awesome lets go feed our faces then."

Dani dragged the woman from the bedroom trying to avoid the awkward small talk that any first meeting usually entailed.

"She is such a kid sometimes." Julie shook her head as she began to follow their retreating backs.

"Ahhh yes but she is our kid." Rob put his arm around his wife and pulled her close.

V

V

V

"So I was wondering whilst the others were out if I could talk to you both about something?"

Dani had kept her word to give Santana some time alone with her parents and convinced Quinn to join her and Shelby in getting the last few things from her place.

"Of course kiddo." Rob sat on the arm of the sofa next to his wife.

"Is everything ok Santana?" Julie was a little concerned. For once in a very long time both her girls were genuinely happy and she hoped it would stay that way for a long time yet.

"Yeah everything is fine I just wanted to run something by you….kind of ask your permission for something."

"You can come to us for anything you know that sweetie." Julie smiled sweetly.

"Thanks I appreciate that." Santana twisted the hem of her top in her fingers, she couldn't believe how nervous she was.

"You know for us to help you out we kind of need to know what you are talking about." Rob humored.

"Oh right yeah…ha ha. So you guys are basically Quinn's parents these days."

"Yes that's right especially after her gran died." Julie's smile faltered ever so slightly.

"And seeing as I want to do this right I was hoping you would both give me your approval to ask Quinn to marry me."

The older Davis's chins nearly hit the floor which made Santana panic, crap what would she do if they said no?

"I love her so very much and want to spend my life loving her and treating her well and supporting her and well she is just my total world and my best friend and I just want to be her wife…please say something."

At least they had closed their mouths after the ramble.

"I'm sorry you caught us off guard there." Rob nodded along with his wife's statement.

"I'm sorry I know I'm sort of young and obviously a bit younger than Quinn but I mean it truthfully."

"No we're sorry Santana please don't think our shock is doubting you or the relationship you have with Quinn I just don't think we were expecting you to be the traditional type in that regard. But in answer to your request you have our support and approval one hundred percent. Quinn has never been so happy than since she has since she met you and we see it every time we are together. That girl is constantly falling in love with you over and over again."

"Really one hundred percent?" Tears threatened to spill down Santana's cheeks.

"One hundred and ten percent." Rob finally spoke up as he swallowed the lump in his throat he had been hoping that Quinn had found her great love in Santana and now this had cemented it even further.

V

V

V

"I think that about does it." Quinn wiped the cloth in her hand across the edge of the stainless steel sink and threw it in the bucket by her feet. One shoebox sized apartment cleared and completely clean ready for its new human shoe or pair of shoes.

"Thank you so much guys with your help that was so much more bearable."

"Are you going to miss this place?" Shelby asked as glanced around the blank walls, she had only been in Dani's apartment once as the blonde reasoned hers was so much more accommodating but she did have to admit it she liked the hustle and bustle of it all. The random music and musical posters on the walls and the magazines on every surface.

"Not really. A house is just a shell, a home is made by what and who is in it."

"Ok Zen master let's get going then shall well." Quinn placed her arm around her cousin's shoulders.

"Onwards my minions!" Dani pointed her finger and made her way out the door.

"Really we're minions now?" Shelby scoffed.

"Let's let her have it just this once." Quinn chuckled and picked up the bucket from the floor.

"Once….that's all I'm allowing." Shelby shook her head and followed the blonde out making sure to lock the door behind her.

V

V

V

"When we move we are getting packers and movers and unpackers."

Santana groaned as her head hit the pillow, her muscles ached and her back kept twinging.

"You want random sleazy people handling our lingerie?"

"Hey it may be the only lingerie they ever get to handle."

"I think I'll be happier if they don't touch the bedroom stuff babe."

"I know, I was only kidding I just hate moving house with a passion."

"I will make reward system for you when we get our own place my love."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Santana's interest was perked.

"I'm not sure yet but something along the lines of every emptied box earns you a kiss or a grope or something…..I will work out the details closer to the time."

"Well I think it's highly unfair that I didn't get those perks moving in here or moving all your cousin's crap."

"Awwww poor honey."

"Ripped off."

Quinn laughed loudly and rolled on top of her girlfriend.

"You want me to make it up to you baby." The singular raised eyebrow always drove Santana crazy.

"Mmm I think that could be a nice idea I have some muscles that need could certainly use some tension relief."

"Roll over and I'll grab the oil." Quinn went to move from the bed but was stopped by strong tanned arms wrapping around her.

"I think a more intimate release may be required as opposed to a massage."

"Are you sure? I thought you were and I quote…so tired you could sleep for the next week and so sore you can barely make it up the god damn awful stairs."

Quinn imitated Santana' earlier rant perfectly.

"Oh shhh….are you going to have your way with me or do I have to get my trusty toy box out of the closet and entertain myself?"

"You have a toy box? How did I not know about this until now?" Quinn's eyes darted to the closet and she went to move towards it.

Santana's grip tightened once again.

"Wait….I do, but tonight I just want it to be your fingers inside me and your mouth on me ok?"

"Of course! It's the best way anyway San." Quinn whispered in her ear before running her tongue down the Latinas neck.

"Your tongue has talents that astound me babe."

Goosebumps erupted over caramel skin as Quinn's soft wet tongue began its journey south. Already soaked and aching with desire she knew she was about to be driven crazy, but she knew the more eager she seemed for Quinn to bury her tongue deep inside her the longer Quinn would hold out. Her jaw clenched tightly together when white porcelain teeth grazed over her rock hard nipple then sucked into the blondes warm sensuous mouth like a sweet ripe berry.

"Fuck Q." She groaned as her body writhed under her lovers.

"How badly do you want me baby?" Quinn husked once she released the other berry with a pop.

"So badly…I need to feel you inside me, please don't make me wait…..I need you to fuck me…NOW." She practically growled the last word as Quinn's tongue swirled around her abs.

"I'm so thirsty for you San." Quinn whispered as she used to her fingers to slowly spread the brunettes' most intimate lips before taking the swollen bud before her between her own lips.

Santana nearly blacked out, the pleasure that ripped through her body was so intense. Quinn knew exactly how much pressure to apply, exactly how quick to rub her tongue against the throbbing clit and the exact angle to curve her fingers as she began to bring her lover closer and closer to the edge of her desperate release.

"Oh Jesus Quinn." Santana's hands flung from Quinn's hair and gripped furiously at the bed sheet.

"Are you ready?" Quinn lifted her head whilst her fingers pumped at a steady pace.

"YES."

Seconds later Santana's screams of pleasure could be heard in every corner of the house and beyond.

V

V

V

"You ok?" Some ten or fifteen minutes had passed and Quinn could still feel the fast pace of Santana's heart under her finger tips as they stroked down her back.

"I'll move the whole fucking house by myself if I can get that as a reward again."

"How about when we move we just stay up here and do that over and over whilst they pack down stairs? We can reward each other for having the smarts to hire some help"

"I fucking love the way you think." Santana laughed before flipping Quinn onto her back and laying flush against her naked body.

"I do come up with some good ideas every now and again."

"You do, but you know what?"

"What?"

"No matter how good of an idea you think your orgasm is about to be I'm about to kick its ass."

"You think so?"

"I know so?"

"My mind is pretty good San."

"My fingers are better Q.". without any warning Santana slid two fingers deep inside the blonde making her eyes roll to the back of her head and a large grin to spread across the younger woman's face. Yeah she was about to totally turn Quinn into a screaming quivering wreck.


	44. Chapter 44

**Twice in one week! although I'm not sure who is even still around. let me know you are still out there awesome people :)**

**Please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I fear we are never going to find something we both like."

Santana dropped heavily into the passenger seat of Quinn's car.

"Of course we will, this is not something that happens in one day babe it takes time. But when we know we will know."

Quinn rubbed the brunettes' knee reassuringly, they had been to six houses today and none of them were overly great.

"Maybe we should just buy Rachel out and stay where we are."

"San don't lose hope, we can re-evaluate if we haven't found something in six months."

"Six months are you fucking serious?"

"It could take that long yes."

Quinn started the car and pulled into the street, she had a feeling Santana's want and desire for things to happen NOW could cause them a few issues over the next few weeks.

"Crap I'm going to be living out of boxes forever."

"Well hey here's a novel approach perhaps unpack your boxes instead of dumping them in the closet and any other available space you can find."

"You know how much I hate moving therefore if we are going to be doing it again soon I'm not unpacking and re-packing."

"Then get used to the boxes hon."

"You sound like you don't even want to find a house."

Quinn took her eyes off the road and looked at Santana in disbelief.

"That's a low blow San. I'm just being a realist. Finding and committing to buying a home is a huge deal. You can't just settle for the first thing that comes up if it isn't right. We plan on spending our lives in this new home….you know raising our kids and all that so forgive me for wanting to get it right."

Santana sighed deeply she hadn't meant to hurt Quinn's feelings she was just tired and cranky.

"I know I'm sorry Q I didn't think before I spoke."

"Is that how you really feel though?"

"No it was just a surface reaction."

"Why?"

"Because you seemed to pick fault with every house we looked at and wouldn't even go inside the third place we went too."

"Santana the neighbors all had I heart Westboro bumper stickers on their cars."

"They did?"

"YES! I'm sorry I look at all the small details maybe it's a fault."

"No I get it with that one."

"Instead of accusing me of not wanting to even get a new place perhaps ask me and talk to me about my hesitations instead of storming off the minute I mention it may not be right. Believe it or not I normally have pretty good reasons."

"Yeah."

"Baby come on turn that frown upside down today just wasn't our day…but you have a gig tonight and I know you are looking forward to that." Quinn squeezed Santana's arm.

"I am." A smile spread across her face which made Quinn's heart melt.

"We can go again next weekend let's not stumble at the first hurdle and give up ok?"

"You're right and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize San your feelings are always valid let's just discuss things more."

"Deal blondie."

"Ice cream?"

"Fuck yeah."

"I'm craving something with nuts."

"Something like that will never sound right coming out of a lesbian's mouth."

"Gross…..what a craving killer."

"You love me."

"Yeah someone has to I guess…OW."

Santana's hand connected with the bare skin on her thigh.

"You guess?"

"Well now I'm rethinking my affections." Quinn poked her tongue out cheekily.

"It's rude to poke your tongue out Q."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"Touché."

V

V

V

"Are you sure you don't want me to come and help you set up?"

Quinn called out to Santana who was applying the final touches to her make up in the bathroom.

"No its ok babe Kurt is helping us seeing as it's his companies function, you just come for the party."

The blonde stretched her hands above her head and twisted her naked body under the sheet. Things had gotten a little heated when they got home from their ice cream mission.

"Don't you fall asleep and miss it." Santana laughed as she entered the room once again and took a seat on the bed to slip into her heels.

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing." Their bed was certainly comfy and inviting however she was too excited to see the Latina perform and for that reason alone she knew sleep would allude her.

"What time are you picking my Mom up?"

"I texted and her and told her I'd be there about eight."

"Not many people would take their girlfriends mother as their plus one."

"Hey your Dad is away and if I can't spend it with my favorite Lopez I might as well spend it with my second favorite."

"Does my Papi know he is third in line?"

"You are assuming he isn't first?" a grin spread across her face.

"You're being just a tad too cheeky today Miss Fabray."

"You love me." Quinn mimicked Santana's earlier statement before screaming and squirming as Santana pinned her to the bed and began tickling her sides.

"San oh my god stop…..mercy…mercy!"

"Not until you admit I'm your favorite Lopez." Santana's strong arms held the blondes above her own head awaiting confirmation.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes which began the attack once more

"Ok ok you are totally number one…numero uno….top of…my list" the blonde grunted as she tried to restrain her lovers' hands.

"Good and don't you forget it." Santana's hands finally stopped their assault.

"Kiss me." Quinn stared deeply into the brown orbs looking down at her.

"But Q…..my lipstick." Santana sighed dramatically.

"Shut up." Quinn walked her fingers up the woman's chest before hooking them through her necklace and pulling her down into a deep kiss.

A couple of touch up's may be required.

V

V

V

"Hi sweetie just give me a few minutes."

Maribel greeted Quinn with a quick hug before hurrying to finish getting ready hopping along the way attempting to place her heels on her feet.

"No hurry just take your time." Quinn called after her.

Making her way into the large living room and took a seat on the sofa and pulled her phone from her purse she might as well answer a few works emails whilst she waited.

"Sorry Quinn. Carlos called earlier and before I knew it I was running behind."

Maribel reappeared fifteen minutes after originally opening the door.

"That's fine fashionably late is a well-known thing after all."

"Shall we make a move?"

"We shall." Quinn smiled widely at her future mother in law and took her waiting arm.

"How did the house hunting go this morning?"

They had been driving for a few minutes before Maribel asked the inevitable.

"We didn't really find anything that suited."

"Oh that's a pity."

"But it will come we just need to have patience."

"Ha ha you have met my daughter have you not?"

"If I hadn't I certainly did today."

"Quinn please be prepared for her to drive you crazy she will want what she wants and she will want it yesterday."

"I think I can handle it don't worry."

"Thank goodness you are a strong lady, my lovely daughter can be rather stubborn and pig headed at times."

Quinn chuckled, she was well aware that Santana could be like that but in the whole grand scheme of things it was just another quality she appreciated. It may not work so well in this sort of situation but in others it was a valuable trait to possess.

"Hopefully after today we will be better prepared for next week."

"Fingers crossed. Carlos and I have tried for many years to keep her grounded but when she gets her mind set on something…"

"I'll be the string to her balloon so to speak then."

"I like that analogy."

"It's important she gets to fly just as long as she doesn't fly away."

"Santana and her father are very much alike and in turn I think you and I are also."

"Matches made in heaven then! When will Carlos be back?"

"The day after tomorrow he likes to act like he doesn't like these conferences but I know he secretly does."

"I'm sure he misses you though."

"He better."

They laughed and talked casually for the rest of the drive it was always something that Quinn enjoyed about her time with Maribel. She had fallen for Santana's family pretty quickly and she loved the fact that they welcomed her so wholly and openly into their lives. Occasionally the green eyed monster reared its ugly head when she thought about her own family and their short comings. It used to happen sometimes with Rachel's family also however she quickly reminded herself that she was now a part of the Lopez family so she really wasn't missing out on anything anymore.

V

V

V

"I love to watch her sing." Maribel spoke loudly into Quinn's ear.

The blonde simply nodded not taking her eyes off Santana for a split second.

"She truly comes alive don't you think?"

Another nod.

"I don't think you are going to get much more out of her at the moment." Kurt laughed as he put his arm around Maribel's shoulder and handed her a wine.

"I think the sprinklers could go off and it wouldn't phase her."

"Oh to have a love like theirs."

"Nobody on the horizon for you Kurt?"

"I'm talking to a couple of guys but certainly nothing like that."

He gestured as Santana's eye finally caught Quinn's and the electricity across the room was practically visible.

"You'll find it soon enough."

"I know but until I do I'm just so happy to see Santana get her happily ever after."

"I will drink to that." Maribel took a large drink from her glass.

"And things seemed to have settled down with Shelby."

"They have, I might have to change my mind on that one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as much as it pains me to admit she may not be quite as bad as I initially thought."

"Ha oh my god don't tell Santana she will have a field day with that information."

"You've got to agree with me though right?"

"Yeah I think it's a pretty fair call to make."

"Good! Then I won't tell if you don't"

"Deal Mrs. L. anyway I'd better go and schmooze some more."

"Ok sweetheart I will see you soon thanks for the drink."

V

V

V

"Hey beautiful, I saw you from across the room and wondered if you would you do me the honor of accepting a dance?"

Santana was taking a half an hour break and had made a bee line straight for Quinn.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't my girlfriend wouldn't approve."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Well ok but only because you were so chivalrous."

Santana pulled Quinn's body flush against her own and wrapped her arms around the older woman's slender waist the blondes instantly finding a home around the younger woman's neck.

"You having a good time my love?"

"It's awesome I totally support getting invited along to your singing gigs."

"They aren't all swish and snazzy like this I can assure you."

"Yes but when I have you to look at I need absolutely nothing else, you are enchanting Santana."

Santana couldn't hide the blush that crept across her face.

They danced in their own bubble like there was not another soul in the room for another 2 songs before finally pulling apart to get a drink and sit with Maribel, who had managed to find an old school acquaintance in the crowd.

V

V

V

"Now Santana you must be patient with this house hunting adventure you two are embarking on no more driving Quinn crazy with your want it now attitude."

Quinn shrunk a little in her chair as Maribel unknowingly threw her under the bus about their earlier conversation. A few drinks and the older woman's ability to talk majorly multiplied. Santana turned to Quinn with a raised eyebrow but stayed silent and let her Mom continue.

"You snapped up your apartment so quickly we barely had time to look in all the rooms which could have seriously back fired and you can't take that risk with a home ok sweetheart let Quinn guide you on this one she has had more experience than you and doesn't need you acting like a spoilt brat."

"Oh I don't need to guide we are a team after all."

Quinn tried to save the conversation from going any further south.

"It's possibly best Quinn I mean look at the house you already have." Maribel patted her hand softly.

"That is true Q your house is soooo lovely and you do have sooooo much more experience than me."

Santana's face was now blank which confused Quinn, was she being playfully sarcastic or was she actually kind of pissed off?

"Anyway enough house talk let's talk about this great party."

Quinn was desperately trying to divert their conversation to anywhere else than where it currently was.

"It's a fantastic party one I must get back to singing at. I'll see you guys soon."

Santana stood quickly and began to make her way back to the stage.

"San… wait." Quinn stood to follow but Santana was already lost to the crowd.

"Hopefully she will take my hint and be a little less crazy for you darling" Maribel stated with a smile.

"Or she may be just a little offended that you told her she was impatient and inexperienced or a bit annoyed that you made it look like I had come whining to you about her."

Maribel went to answer but stopped as the statement truly sunk in, when it finally had she looked at Quinn with wide eyes.

"Oh shoot it did come across like that didn't it?"

"Maybe a little." Quinn held her thumb and index finger about a quarter of an inch apart.

"I'll talk to her Quinn I'm so sorry my mouth gets away on me sometimes when I have had a few drinks."

Maribel looked genuinely mortified.

"It's ok I'm sure it will be fine."

Santana looked over towards her mother and Quinn as she sang the first song in the second set. They were in deep conversation and Maribel's hand was covering Quinn's. Grinning inwardly she wondered how long she could or should play this out for….Truth was she knew she was impatient and she liked the fact that Quinn felt she could talk to her Mom.

V

V

V

"Are you going to talk to me now?"

Quinn asked as she pulled out of the Lopez' driveway.

"Sure what did you want to talk about?"

Santana hadn't been ignoring them or anything but she certainly wasn't her usual warm self and it was playing with Quinn's head.

"Come on San."

"I'm just tired I don't have much to say." her tone was calm and quiet.

"Look your Mom asked how we got on today and I told her that we may have had a few teething issues. We then had a few laughs…..yes admittedly some may have been at your expense but I didn't say anything to her that I wouldn't and haven't said to your face, we were merely making conversation. I didn't know your Mom was going to say those things to you and I can one hundred percent guarantee she didn't mean to upset you she had just had a few drinks and worded it wrong. Please don't make this a big thing I'm really sorry and I promise not to say one word further to your Mom about you. I'm sorry if I upset or you feel I was out of line it was at the time a jovial conversation that's all San I promise."

Santana had to bite the side of her cheek to keep the grin threatening to erupt across her face from breaking out.

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it? Santana please."

Quinn was getting frustrated and Santana reasoned it wasn't fair to drag this out any further.

"Its fine Q." she smiled and placed her hand on the blondes thigh.

"It is?" Quinn looked over at the brunette suspiciously.

"Yeah of course I'm just messing with you."

"SANTANA!" Quinn playfully hit her lovers arm.

"You need to chill baby girl."

"I was worried sick that I had offended you or over stepped a line or something."

"Hey I know I'm a snarky bitch and impatient and inexperienced at a lot of things I'm not too proud to admit that."

"I'll have you know none of those actual words ever left my mouth."

"It's truly ok." Santana chuckled from her seat.

"That's just nasty Santana Lopez! I didn't even get to enjoy the second half of your set as much as I wanted too because I was worried. My happy and enjoyable evening didn't get to end that way."

"Awwww poor baby the evening isn't over yet so I can still make it happy and enjoyable for you."

She winked at the blonde.

"You can't win me over with sex Santana."

"It couldn't hurt though right?" Santana's hand slid further up Quinn's thigh making the older woman swallow hard.

"You totally played me."

"Yeah I did."

"I guess I deserved it."

"Hon you can always talk to my Mom ok?"

"I just don't want you to think I had a bitch fest about you to her."

"I know you didn't and wouldn't babe so just relax."

"You truly were amazing tonight baby."

"Thanks I really enjoyed myself."

"Have you considered doing it full time?"

"Of course I have it's just not reliable enough, I like to keep busy and know I have a regular income coming in."

"Well seeing as you now have the luxury of a bar owner at your beck and call how about you try to push it again and I will give you whatever shifts you need around any gigs you book? It was kind of the deal we made in the beginning anyway."

"What happened to no special treatment even if I'm screwing the boss?"

"You didn't get special treatment when you were screwing the boss….. However I don't think I mentioned anything about no special treatment after making the boss fall ridiculously in love with you."

"You're too cute blondie."

"I'm serious though San you need to be on a stage not stuck behind a bar."

"But I love the bar."

"I know you do babe and it will always be there."

"Ok I'll see how it goes."

"Yay and can I come to your gigs?"

"As many as you want."

"Got to make sure no ladies are drooling over my woman."

"Well shit Q you're going to be real busy then."

"True…and I guess I can't stop them drooling. No touching though!"

"Of course not! This sexy as fuck body is for your eyes and hands and tongue only."

Quinn flashed a sexy smirk Santana's way which was mirrored in return.

V

V

V

"There you go honey it has been cleaned, polished and all the settings have been checked."

Santana opened the small box her father had handed to her, her great grandmother's ring sparkled like it was brand new.

"Are you sure she even wore this?"

Santana turned the precious circle in her fingers there didn't appear to be a mark on it. The sunlight caught the diamonds and made a rainbow reflection which she felt was rather fitting.

"Oh yes she certainly did. I remember I used to play with it on her finger."

"Papi are you sure you want me to have this? It's such a special thing you have of hers."

"Of course my princesa! This ring can live on in our family for many years to come."

"Quinn will treasure it."

"I know she will my sweet girl I am only too happy for you to give it to her."

"Now I've just got to figure out how I'm going to do it."

"I'm sure you will come up with something creative."

"I'm just not sure whether I want it to be big or just the two of us."

"You can perhaps do both."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the lead up can be big however the actual moment when you ask her can be intimate and just the two of you."

"That's true."

"You know your Mami and I will help anyway we can."

"Thanks Daddy I might just take you up on that offer."

V

V

V

"Do you daydream about her all fucking day?"

Dani threw the cushion in her hand at Quinn which hit its target of the blondes head perfectly.

"Ow that freaking hurt." Quinn threw the offending cushion back at her cousin who caught it with one hand.

"It did not."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to throw things inside?"

"I guess I didn't listen that day…and hey how else was I supposed to get your attention from dreamland."

"I was just lost in my thoughts a little."

"About Santana?"

"Yes about Santana."

"You guys are like a walking frigging fairy-tale."

"I can't help it Dan."

"Can't you guys get married already and start to despise each other?"

"I want to."

"Ha ha you want to despise her?"

"No you idiot I want to marry her."

"I'm sure it's on the horizon isn't it? You guys have openly spoken about getting married in the future in front of me."

"Yeah it is but I want to make it official and I don't really want to wait any longer."

Dani felt a panic in her stomach, she knew Santana had plans to propose and she would be gutted if Quinn bet her too it.

"Just enjoy this time in your lives Q don't rush into things too quickly. San is only young don't make her an old married woman before her time."

"Do you really think it's too soon? I just thought why wait why can't we enjoy being engaged? I don't mean we have to get married really quickly or anything."

"I say give it a couple of months and if you still feel like this then why don't we make a day of it and go shopping for a ring?"

"Yeah ok that sounds great."

Quinn's smile was beaming and contagious, Dani loved seeing her this way. Now all she needed to do was to get word to someone in Santana's camp that the Latina had a few weeks up her sleeve and that was it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey lovely peeps!**

**Haven't heard too much from you all in the last few chapters so I'm thinking it may be time to wind this story up. Not sure if the whole Glee fan fiction thing is dying out or maybe it's just people getting bored with this story...which is ok of course.**

**Anyway to those still reading hope you enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"That sounds fine Quinn I'm in no hurry."

Quinn had been speaking to Rachel for about fifteen minutes discussing the sale of the house. She had got it to a place she was finally comfortable with to put it on the market.

"I'll get a few agents around and see what they say before I commit to anything and I'll send you copies of everything of course."

"I trust you Quinn just do whatever you need to do. So where is your new place?"

"Oh we haven't found one yet, but we are looking."

"So why are you selling now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn you can't sell the house before you have somewhere else to go."

"It'll be ok if we end up in a hotel for a while it won't be the end of the world."

"Look just wait ok? Like I said I'm in no hurry we shouldn't have a problem selling it, the market is stable so we can wait."

"I just figured getting it cleared up was the best thing."

"You want to cut all ties with me as quickly as possible?"

"No Rach it's not like that."

"Then just wait Quinn. I'm not pressuring you."

"I know you're not."

"Focus your time on finding a new place and then worry about selling ours ok?"

"Yeah ok."

"Great, how's Santana doing?"

"She is really good actually."

"Has a court date been set?"

"Not yet I think they are still putting their case together it seems like the creep had quite a number of sordid things on the go."

"What a scumbag."

"Yep, how about you? How's the show going?"

"It's really good thanks, we will be wrapping up in a few weeks."

"Oh wow will you be coming back here?"

"I think I might take a holiday somewhere first, perhaps somewhere in the pacific."

"You always wanted to go to Australia."

"That's true although they are in the middle of winter so may not be the best time to head there."

"The heat would be more bearable."

"Actually that's a really good point."

"Where will you stay when you come back?"

"I'll stay with my Dads until I decide if I want to get something permanent."

"How are they?"

"They are great they keep saying they expect to be invited to an engagement for you any day now."

"Ha ha not yet but when it happens I'll let them know."

"You think it's going to happen though?"

"Yeah I do."

"I'm really happy for you Quinn."

"Thanks Rach that means a lot."

"I meant what I said when I said I would like for us to be friends."

"That would be nice."

"Of course only if Santana goes for it ha ha."

"Well we are having dinner with her ex tonight so I don't think it's off the table completely."

"Really? Oh that's going to be fun for you."

Rachel laughed at the end of the line which made Quinn smile. She did miss this side of Rachel, maybe once all the relationship ghosts leave they could actually get a friendship back.

"She is dating Dani."

"The ex? Holy shit Quinn that sounds like a soap opera."

"You'd think huh but it's strangely tolerable at the moment."

"Not going to lie I'd really like to be a fly on the wall."

"Finding pleasure in my discomfort does not bode well for our friendship Rachel."

"On the contrary I have just always appreciated your above average acting skills and at times like that they could be on their finest form."

"I'm going to go now." Quinn laughed.

"Have fun at dinner."

"I will thanks, enjoy your last few weeks of being employed."

"That's just a little bit hurtful Quinn."

They both laughed and ended the call with smiles.

V

V

V

"That seemed to go well."

"Jesus Santana you scared the shit out of me."

Quinn had made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water after finishing her conversation, she certainly had not expected the Latina to be sitting at the table. The last she knew the brunette was still snoring in bed.

"Sorry babe." She winked at Quinn and took a sip of her coffee.

"I was just talking to Rachel."

"I figured…and it seemed to go ok?"

"Yeah I think we are in a pretty good place."

"That's good Q."

"She doesn't want me to put the house on the market until we have found somewhere of our own."

"That makes sense we don't really want to be homeless."

"Are you sure you are ok with that? I wouldn't mind renting an apartment or something till we find our perfect little place."

"Little place? You have been at all the houses we have viewed so far right? I don't think you know what little is."

"It was merely a figure of speech and they have all been a smaller square footage than this place might I add so we are in fact downsizing."

"Yeah I guess…two bathrooms instead of three is a cut back."

"You make me sound like a snob."

Quinn pouted as she leant against the counter.

"Awww baby I'm just hassling you." Santana got up off her chair and made her way in front of the blonde.

"We can look at much smaller places if you want San, I could live in a cardboard box and be happy as long as I'm with you."

Santana pulled Quinn close and wrapped her tightly in her arms.

"I was just joking my love." She emphasized her statement with a slow soft kiss.

"Mmm as much as I would love for this to continue I need to get started on dinner."

Quinn reluctantly pulled away from her lover's extremely enticing lips.

"Q it's mid-morning they won't be here till six."

"I know but certain aspects are going to take some time."

"I vote for ordering pizza."

"San we are celebrating Dani's new home."

"Then shouldn't it be IN Dani's new home?"

"You were ok with this yesterday what's changed?"

"Nothing's changed... I was enjoying making out with you and now I'm getting cock blocked by a dinner."

"I'm sure you'll cope baby. It's not like you haven't been getting any lately."

Their sex life had certainly never been better.

"I'll cope but I don't have to like it."

"We all do things we don't like my love now can you get the vegetables out and start preparing them?"

"This day is simply getting better and better isn't it?" She placed her coffee cup down and dragged her feet towards the chopping boards.

"The more you help me the sooner we can go and shower together."

"Which vegetables exactly?"

Santana suddenly had a lot more spring in her feet which made Quinn crack up.

V

V

V

"Wow it smells incredible in here." Dani's stomach grumbled as the words came out of her mouth.

Quinn had always been the talented one in the family when it came to cooking.

"It's nothing special just some pork belly."

"Nothing special that shit had to be cooked for hours then rested for hours and now cooked again."

Santana added as she pulled some wine glasses out of the cupboard.

"Twice cooked pork belly is something pretty special Quinn." Shelby added as she pulled the cork from the bottle of wine they had brought with them.

"I just hope it isn't dry." Quinn grimaced, Santana's hands had distracted her ever so slightly in the final cooking stage.

"If it tastes even half as good as it smells then we are golden." Dani took the wine bottle from Shelby and began to pour the liquid into the glasses.

"Don't doubt yourself baby it's going to be amazing." Santana whispered into the blondes' ear as she wrapped the woman in her arms.

"I wouldn't if you had kept your hands to yourself earlier." She quietly replied as she leant back into her girlfriends embrace.

"Hey don't blame me you are a woman and we can multi task."

"I was."

"You were huh?"

"Yes I was focusing on what your hands and lips and tongue were doing…I had multiple things on my mind."

"My bad…if it's inedible I'll shout us pizza." She giggled before placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"You and your god damn pizza." Quinn stated louder than she anticipated.

"Oh god speaking of pizza Shel has a local place that makes the best I've ever had."

Quinn and Santana allowed themselves to be dragged into a pizza debate and by the time they had wrapped it up dinner was ready.

The dinner went off without a hitch. The food was great, the conversation flowed freely and there was no awkwardness something which Quinn had initially been worried about. She had to admit that Shelby was in fact a very intelligent and interesting lady to be around and had the circumstances been different she would have quite easily accepted her as a friend, she wasn't sure if that day would ever come but as long as she treated her cousin right that was all she could ask and hope for and Dani definitely seemed happy and content.

V

V

V

"Ugh Steph my mind keeps going blank."

"San it's a proposal, at the end of the day you simply need to ask those special 4 words."

"Want fries with that?"

Steph groaned loudly which made Santana giggle. The bar wasn't too busy right at that moment so they were taking the opportunity to catch up and chat whilst polishing glasses.

"I just want to give her a memorable moment."

"I think you could do it in the middle of the mall and she would be ecstatic Santana."

"She deserves the best."

"Yes she does but don't over think it. You guys have already won the race by simply finding each other."

"That's true."

Steph had already had Quinn in one ear about wanting to propose to Santana and Dani in the other telling her she had to convince Quinn to hold off for now. Sometimes being equally good friends with both people in a couple could back fire.

"So when are you going to do it?"

"As soon as I can come up with some magic."

"Maybe we should have a get together….. Wedding proposal planning 101."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Let's see if your nearest and dearest can help you hash something out."

"Great plan! When are we both off next and Quinn is on?"

"Thursday night I think."

"Are you free?"

"I can be, I'll get Mark to come and watch Billie."

"You can bring her you know."

"No absolutely not if she gets any wind of what's going down she will blurt to Quinn I can guarantee that."

"Yeah that's true ok fab I will text a few others and see who I can get together."

"Heads up your goddess just got here."

Santana followed Steph's eyeline with surprise she didn't think she would be seeing Quinn till later but there she was talking to Puck at the door.

"That's fine I will make sure I roster you off just let me know the dates."

Call it a sixth sense but Quinn instantly sensed eyes on her. She allowed a glance over Noah's shoulder and quickly met her lovers' gaze. With a wink and a smirk she turned her attention back to the conversation she was having with her doorman.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you much notice."

"Noah its fine, it's your Moms Birthday and a special one at that. I'm grateful for all the hard work you do here so I'm only too happy to give you some leave."

"Thanks Quinn I appreciate that."

"Like I say just confirm the dates with me when you have booked your flights so I can make sure we have cover."

"Sweet I'm booking when I get home so I'll text you."

"Sounds good. How have things been tonight?"

"Pretty steady for a Tuesday and no dramas."

"That's what I like to hear."

Quinn hadn't planned on coming in this evening but when she had got the call that Santana's car was ready she couldn't help herself. She had taken a cab directly to the dealership to collect it and sign all the paperwork which turned into a celebratory champagne. The night was still relatively young when she left the dealership and she couldn't bear the thought of sitting at home waiting for Santana to finish so she drove it straight to the bar.

"Should be out of here by midnight I reckon."

"That seems like a nice respectable time to be done." Quinn looked at her watch, it was nine thirty.

"Close up in a couple of hours?"

"Yep I'll tell the girls last call can be at eleven."

Quinn made her way towards her girlfriend and friend behind the bar.

"Hey pretty girl what can I get you?"

Steph smiled widely as her boss took a seat.

"Can I have one of her slippery nipples?"

Quinn's eyes flicked to Santana who was currently making drinks for a couple at the opposite end of the bar.

"Take it easy our boss doesn't like us to serve pervs."

"I think your boss sounds like a fantastic person." Quinn chuckled.

"Seriously you want a slippery nipple?"

"Fuck no I was only kidding."

"Ha ha good soda water?"

"Please with lime."

"Of course."

"Good night?"

"Yep we have even managed to get some prep done for tomorrow."

"Oh really? Noah said it had been steady obviously his definition of that and mine is very different."

"No it has been steady but you have your super stars on together and we get shit done."

"Employees of the month you think?"

"No doubt."

Steph placed Quinn's drink in front of her and returned her attention to wiping the bar.

"Hey sexy lady I didn't think you were coming by tonight."

Santana leant across the bar and kissed the blondes cheek softly.

"I wasn't going to but I got bored at home by myself."

"Admit it you're addicted to this place."

"Not like I used to be….My addiction to you however is rapidly taking over my life."

"Ha ha very cute Q."

Quinn slipped of the stool and took her glass.

"I'll be upstairs for a while now that I've got my fix."

"You know where to find me when you need a top up."

Santana blew a kiss her way.

"Oh I know honey! I'll come down and help you guys close up anyway. Last call at eleven ok."

Santana smiled and Steph did a thumbs up as she flipped a vodka bottle.

V

V

V

"Do you want to drive babe."

Quinn held out the keys in her hand to Santana.

"Yeah sure where are you parked."

Santana knew Steph was currently parked in Quinn's spot but as she glanced up and down the street she couldn't see the familiar black of Quinn's car.

Quinn ignored Santana's question and began to make her way down the road.

"Q I hate to break it to you but I think someone may have taken your car."

"I didn't come in my car."

"You didn't? How did you get here then?"

"I came in your car."

"Huh?... Um what was in that drink?"

"Just soda water."

"Babe you are making no sense."

Quinn stopped and placed a hand on each of the Latinas arms, slowly turning her towards the pristine white car across the street.

"Q." Santana's hand started to shake as she glanced at the keys in them, they weren't Quinn's keys and she hadn't even noticed.

"Surprise." Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist before pulling her back into her body and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"It's not a Birthday present I kept my promise."

Santana's feet were glued to the side walk.

"I…Quinn….how."

"Please tell me you like it."

"Like it would be the understatement of the year."

"Maybe you want to take a closer look at it then?"

Santana nodded and walked slowly across the road admiring the vehicle before her. Her hand stroked across the perfect paint work as she took in all the finer details of the cars exterior. The royal purple accents on the shiny black wheel rims and door handles.

"Quinn this is fucking exquisite."

"I'm so glad you like it San."

Quinn released a nervous breath one which she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"This is….this is too much."

"Not for you."

Quinn squealed as Santana turned and picked her up, spinning her in her arms.

"I don't know what to say…I truly don't"

Santana backed Quinn against the door and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"You wait till you see inside." Quinn laughed as best she could after just having had all the air in her lungs kissed out of her.

"Maybe you better drive."

Santana placed the keys back in Quinn's hand.

"What? No!"

"If you want us to get home in one piece I think you'd better. I'm going to be too distracted by all this shiny amazingness.

"Channeling your inner raven huh?"

"Something like that."

Quinn unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for the brunette to take a seat. The black leather seats with purple stitching immediately caught the younger woman's eye.

"Are you sure you want me to drive?" Quinn asked again as she took her seat behind the wheel.

"Hot car being driven by an even hotter chick yeah I'm good…driving is a little too much for my brain to comprehend right now."

"Ok if you're sure then, allow me to show you just what this baby can do."

"It's like yours isn't it?"

"It's a newer model so it has a few new toys."

Quinn grinned at her before putting her foot on the accelerator.

Santana took a deep breath as her body was forced back into the seat. Oh yes the new car smell was always one of her faves.

"I fucking love you Quinn Fabray."

"And I fucking love you too Santana Lopez."

Quinn reached across and took Santana's hand in her own as they pulled up to a red light.

"More than anything in this world." She said quietly allowing herself to get lost in those magical eyes for a moment.

Magical eyes she reluctantly had to tear herself away from when a toot from the car behind alerted the blonde to the light now being green.


	46. Chapter 46

**Yay I heard from lots of you! glad to hear people are still around it gives me a bit of motivation to actually write something :)**

**It's Friday in my part of the world so I'm looking forward to my weekend!**

**Keep safe and happy!**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What are you going to do tonight?" Quinn queried as she zipped up her boots.

"I thought I might go and visit my folks, I have a new car to show off after all."

A wide grin spread across Santana's face. She did want to show off her shiny new toy but of course she had also arranged for some of their closest friends to meet at her parents place to help her with proposal ideas.

"Awww can't you wait till the weekend? Then I can come."

"Ha ha Q we can go again on the weekend."

"Ooookay." Quinn pouted.

"Are you having withdrawals from my parents my love?"

"Yes….and I bet your Mom makes something ridiculously yummy and I'll miss out."

"How about I promise to bring you some of whatever she may make?"

"I'd love you forever."

"You plan on doing that anyway."

"Yeah but I'll love you just that little bit more."

"Well I can't be turning down extra love can I? It will likely come in handy when I piss you off and need something to fall back on."

"Always good to have reserves San."

Quinn stood from her chair and straddled her younger lover.

"You know those boots just make me want to get you naked."

"I'll remember to leave them on when I get home then."

"Great idea."

They laughed into a deep goodbye kiss.

V

V

V

"She just gave this to you?"

"Yep."

"Well I kind of always assumed you would be great in the sack but I never knew you were this good."

"You're a fucking funny guy Kurt."

"Ha ha I think I need to find me a sugar Daddy."

"Quinn is not a sugar Momma, extremely generous and super wealthy yes but not a sugar Momma."

"Who does that? I mean who just buys someone a brand new customized car?"

"Quinn apparently."

"This proposal better be fucking top notch San."

"Speaking of we had better go back inside."

Santana shut the door to the car and made her way back to the living room with her friend.

V

V

V

"Fireworks definitely." Mercedes agreed with Kurt.

"I'm not sure about fireworks guys." Santana was starting to get overwhelmed there were so many ideas being thrown around but she had yet to finalize any plans.

"Yeah I don't think fireworks would be a good idea you want her focused on you and not what's in the sky." Steph added.

This was the problem Santana was having, one friend would suggest one thing and another friend would argue its negatives. Maybe getting people together wasn't such a good idea.

"Although I'm sure there will be fireworks when she says yes right San?" Dani elbowed her gently.

"Mija can you help me with some snacks?" Maribel could sense her daughters growing agitation and figured a short time out would do her good.

"Si Mami of course." The Latina followed her Mom to the kitchen who turned to face her the second the door shut behind them.

"Santana this proposal is about you and Quinn it doesn't need to be a spectacle it simply needs to be from the heart.

"I know Mami I just want it to be as amazing as she is."

"That's the thing my baby girl Quinn has already got the gift that is as amazing as she is because she has you."

"Thanks Mami although you are a little biased I'm sure."

Santana hugged her Mom closely.

"You need to decide what you want to do Santana and then all of these people can help you with that plan. Don't let them decide what the plan is going to be though. You know Quinn best, you know deep down how to make this magical."

"I just suck putting things together."

"And that's when all these lovely people are going to come in handy."

"Yeah you are right…..I kinda think I have an idea though."

"Good girl now go and tell your lovely friends what you need them to do."

V

V

V

"Yes of course! That I can totally arrange." Kurt wiggled in his seat excitedly.

"And Steph?"

"If you can keep her away from the bar for a couple of nights before hand of course I can."

"I think we can help with that Santana a family get together at the cabin could be arranged on pretty short notice." Quinn's Aunt stated as she cleared the table of empty dishes.

"Ohh I know the perfect place for it! Sam honey do you remember that place we had your company Christmas party at a few years ago?" Mercedes added from her seat across the room.

"Oh yeah that would totally be awesome and they have that garden bar where we could set the lights up in."

"Can you check if it's available?"

"Of course Santana I will be on the phone first thing in the morning." Mercedes winked at her.

"You're on lights then?"

Dani looked towards Sam with pad and pen in hand.

"Yeah absolutely."

Santana smiled widely everything was finally beginning to come together.

V

V

V

"That sounds extremely fun are you sure I'm allowed to come?"

"Of course you are, all members of the band get a plus one."

"And who is it for?"

"Just some corporate thing, you know me I just show up and sing."

"We had better go shopping this weekend….new dresses and masks."

Quinn pulled the sheet back and joined her girlfriend in bed.

"Of course! And I know a great place."

"Yay it's been ages since I've been to a masquerade."

"Me too in fact I think my last was my prom."

"Ha ha so not too many years ago San."

"Hey it's been long enough."

"You're still a young spring chicken." Quinn kissed the tip of her nose

"Which I'm sure you are thankful for….especially when it comes to my bedroom prowess."

"Oh I'm more than thankful for that my love just as long as you can put up with old creaky bones here trying to keep up."

"You're an idiot Q."

"I'm your idiot."

"You are indeed, come here creaky."

Santana pulled Quinn into her body and kissed her softly.

V

V

V

"That sounds really great let me know if I can help you out in anyway."

"Well I will need a date."

"Dani I don't think that would be wholly appropriate."

"Why not?"

"It's Santana and Quinn's night, me being there would just be weird."

"For you?"

"For them!"

"I think they would be ok with it."

"I don't know I think it's just one of those lines that shouldn't be crossed."

"Can I run it past Santana and check? I really want to go with you."

Dani stuck out her bottom lip before beginning an assault on Shelby's neck.

"Mmm Dan."

"If she says yes will you come?"

"I…..I don't…oh god." Shelby's eyes rolled as the blondes tongue slid across her collar bone.

"I'm going to take that as a maybe." Dani giggled against her skin.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"No I'd quite like to christen my new living room if you don't mind."

Dani stood from the sofa removed her top agonizingly slowly.

"I don't mind."

Shelby grinned as she hooked her fingers in Dani's belt loops and pulled her back on top of her.

"I don't mind at all."

V

V

V

"Oh I'm not sure Aunty Julie I've got quite a bit on at work at the moment and Santana has a gig coming up as well."

It was Saturday morning and Quinn and Santana were getting ready to go dress shopping and to check out a few new house listings.

"When is Santana's gig?"

"Friday night."

"I was thinking we could all go on Wednesday you could both head back on Friday."

"I don't know I'll check it with San and let you know."

"Ok sweetheart it's just been such a long time since we have all had a proper family catch up."

"Yeah I know and I miss our time at lake I will let you know soon."

"Ok talk soon darling."

"Ok love you."

Quinn ended the call and sat on the end of the bed to tie the laces on her Converse.

"What are you checking with me my love?"

"That was Aunty Julie she wondered if we would be interested in going to the Lake for a couple of days."

"With them?"

"Yeah some family time and all that."

"Just us?"

"I think Dani and Shelby are going to."

"Hmmmm."

"You don't want to go do you?"

"No it's not that….do you want to go?"

"A little."

"A little?"

"Well yeah I do but I'm not sure about the bar and do you have any rehearsals for Friday at all?"

"I have one on Thursday but I could just come back for that as it shouldn't take too long."

"I guess I could talk to Steph, if I do the next 4 nights she may be ok to do the end of the week."

"You know she will Q."

"So it's a yes then?"

"I think it's a yes."

"Ok great I'll just text Steph and Julie and we can head out."

"I'll meet you in the car."

Santana kissed her cheek before grabbing her keys and heading down the stairs.

Quinn picked up her phone and quickly fired off two texts.

\- - - Hey Steph can we do a few shift swaps? Family thing happening Wed-Fri.

\- - - We are in just as long as I can get cover at work xxx

Slipping her phone into her pocket she made her way to join Santana in the car.

\- - - Looks like we are all going on a family vacay. S xx

Santana hit send on her message to Dani just as Quinn opened the door, she knew the blonde would get word out that the plan was all go.

"Shopping first or houses?" Quinn queried as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Hmmm I say dresses, then food, then masks, then houses."

"Sounds good to me babe."

Quinn slipped her sunglasses up into her hair and began to shuffle through the music to find something to listen to.

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"It's too early for Metallica San."

"Psshhh it's never too early for Metallica."

V

V

V

"Jesus Quinn you cannot wear that dress."

"What! Why?" Quinn frowned as she turned to the side, she thought it looked good.

"I have to sing at this gig you know."

The blonde couldn't hide the smirk that spread across her face, she had already had a similar reaction when Santana had tried on a particular dress moments earlier.

"And how will my dress prevent you from doing that?"

"Fucking look at you!"

"I think it makes my ass look good don't you?"

Quinn turned and looked over her shoulder seductively.

Santana glanced around the shop making sure all the assistants were busy before pushing a giggling Quinn into the changing room and launching an attack on her lips.

"Don't…..mmm….don't get us kicked…out of here San."

Quinn mumbled in between kisses.

"I thought you may need some help with the zipper on this one."

Santana's fingers found the zipper on the side of the dress and pulled it down slowly, her thigh pushed against the blondes' core causing a groan to fall from Quinn's lips.

"Is everything ok in there?" A females voice rang out from behind the door.

"Yep… fine thanks." Quinn answered after pushing Santana back slightly.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"We are good." Santana replied dismissively.

"Ok do you need any more help?"

"For fucks sake." Santana groaned against Quinn's neck.

"No we'll be right out just getting dressed." Quinn pushed Santana back once again and took a step to the side.

"Ok no problem." the overly cheery voice called from the other side.

"She's going to stay out there isn't she?" Santana asked in a flustered whisper.

"I think so…..come on let's buy these and get out of here." Quinn squeezed the younger woman's hand and began to step into her jeans.

Santana grunted as she bent down to pick up the dress that had pooled on the floor and put it back on the hanger.

V

V

V

"Hold up…ok driveway first impressions."

"San are you going to do this throughout the whole place?"

"No…well maybe. Look if we both don't agree on something as simple as a first impression from the street we can save ourselves some time and not even bother going in."

"Yeah yeah I get it and I like it." Quinn smiled at the brunette before taking her hand.

"I do too, although that tree would have to go."

"What's wrong with the tree?"

"It looks like a penis and I aint having anything phallic looking in my home."

"Ok I think we can agree on removing the tree." Quinn chuckled.

"Fuck this is so much classier than it looks online."

Santana looked around in awe as they walked through the front door.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I thought you might like this one."

"Modern but still homely."

"Come look upstairs." Quinn pulled the girl past a few other viewers talking to the agent and headed straight for the staircase.

"Shouldn't we stay with the group Q?"

"It's ok Justin knows me and he trusts me."

Justin was the agent that had been helping them find viewings and who coincidently was also running todays open home.

"Well it ticks all the boxes for me…what's wrong with it?"

"Huh?"

"Well I love it, but I loved one last week as well so now should be the time when you tell what you don't like about it and why it wouldn't be a good idea."

"What makes you think there are things I don't like?"

"I can guarantee there are things you don't like and you've been looking at me as though there is something on the tip of your tongue the whole time we've been up here."

"Ok fine there are a few minor things….all easily remedied however. I've been looking at you like that because I was hoping you loved it as much as I do."

"Easily remedied huh? How many walls are we going to have to take down?…..wait what? You actually LOVE it love it? As in you would actually make an offer on it?"

"Yeah if you want to."

Quinn giggled as she was picked up off the floor and spun in circles.

"What the hell are we waiting for blondie? Let's go and corner Justin before anyone else gets a chance."


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks for your patience everyone life has been busy and I guess I kind of lost my writing mojo. But someone begged me to update and I realised it had been a while :) Thank you to those that review and message etc. I shall endeavour to personally reply to those I can this time.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh I hate waiting."

Santana paced back and forth around the room.

"Sweetie you have to have patience." Quinn's hand on her arm stilled her movements.

"How long does it take them to accept an offer though? I mean it either is what you want or it isn't"

"San it's probably more to do with the estate agents doing their part."

"Earning their commission more like."

"Well yeah I guess they do have to earn it."

"I just want to know."

"Me too but I'm fairly confident we will get it."

"Unless one of those other annoying couples made an offer higher than ours."

"We have room to move if we need to counter offer."

"I guess what will be will be right?"

"You got it, now why don't you sit down next to me and give me some lovin."

Quinn patted the cushion next to her on the sofa.

"Lovin? Really Q?"

"Well I could have said hey sexy come sit down so I can get my mack on."

Quinn did her best impression of the woman in front of her.

"I don't sound like that." Santana huffed as she took a seat.

"Ha ha yes you do my love. But its ok coz I love it."

She cupped the brunette's cheek and closed the distance, capturing addictive red lips with her own.

V

V

V

"We may have to cancel our mini vacay." Quinn stated as she slipped in the bed next to Santana.

"What? Why?"

"We have to make appointments at the bank and lawyers San."

"Q our offer has been accepted the hand over date is in 6 weeks we have plenty of time."

"You don't think we need to get things under way sooner rather than later?"

"No, however I do think you need to get over here sooner rather than later."

Santana opened her arms and Quinn quickly took place in her strong embrace.

"We are buying a house together baby." Quinn traced her finger tips over Santana's forearm.

"We are and it's a fucking great house."

"It really is huh."

A cute smirk fell across the blondes face, she was so blissfully happy.

"Did you want to move in right away or get the renovations done first?"

"I think we will get them done first, Rach insisted she wasn't in a hurry to sell this place so we can take our time."

"It's a full one eighty from the sexy blonde folks!" Santana laughed at Quinn's change of heart. Only a few hours ago she was talking about living in a hotel room.

"Hey give me a break." Quinn elbowed her gently.

"Ha ha ok my love."

"You know what else you could give me?"

"An amazing orgasm?"

"Well I was going for an amazing kiss but play your cards right and that may just follow."

"Yes ma'am." Santana chuckled as she pulled Quinn's body hard up against her own.

V

V

V

"Hello ladies, is there more you want me to get?" Quinn's Uncle queried as he opened the door and noted their arms laden with shopping bags

"I think there are a couple more in the back."

Quinn smiled at him as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"You do know we are only here for a couple of day's right?" He called out after his niece.

"But we gotta eat Uncle Rob." Santana winked at him as he kissed her also.

"I like the sound of that." Rob said quietly even though Quinn was well out of ear shot.

"Me too."

"I'll get the other things and then we can open the champagne."

"Champagne?"

"We have a house purchase to celebrate don't we?"

"Yes! Yes we do." A large smile spread across the Latina's face as it did every time she thought about their new home.

"I think we are set if the apocalypse happens." Dani laughed as she proceeded to forage through the bags Quinn had placed on the counter.

"We weren't sure what to get."

"I stated snacks honey not the whole aisle."

Julie Davis wrapped her arm around her niece tightly.

"Well the cupboards can be re-stocked a little."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure my daughter will make a good dent in what you have brought."

Dani almost managed an offended look as she placed a Dorito in her mouth from the newly opened pack in her hand before shrugging in defeat and agreeing with her Mom's statement.

"I didn't think you were here yet, your car isn't here." Santana added as she stuck her hand in the bag and took a handful.

"Oh we came in Shelby's car and she just popped out to get our wine supplies."

"You know she is going to be gone for age's right?"

"Why?"

"Shelby has specific tastes Dan she is going to read all the labels, take note of all the awards they've won."

"Crap I should have gone with her."

"I say you've made the right call I'd much rather be in the spa than reading wine bottles." Quinn stole a chip from Santana's hand.

"But then I'll have to look at you love sick puppies the whole time and I won't have anyone to distract me."

"Ok first rule ladies please remember we are both here and we do not wish to have your obviously active sex lives thrown in our faces."

Quinn and Dani both blushed scarlet.

"Ha ha shamed out by the Mom." Santana laughed.

"That rule applies to you too Santana I'm sure you aren't innocent in all of it."

Santana's cheeks reddened quickly.

"Aww Aunty Julie you made her blush." Quinn kissed the tip of the brunettes' nose before moving to put things away.

"I'm going to take our bags to the room." Santana mumbled quietly making all three of the blondes in the room laugh loudly.

V

V

V

"Jesus Shelby we aren't alcoholics."

Santana took a box from the older brunette as she entered the house.

"I forgot to ask what everyone liked so I got a variety and some beers and some cider."

"Are these all reds?"

"Yeah so it's just this box that needs to go in the fridge."

"I can handle that."

"Thanks I will grab the beers and cider."

Shelby returned a few minutes later and helped Santana to stock the fridge.

"This is going to go ok right?"

"The alcohol?"

"No the next few days, Quinn is truly ok with me being here?"

"Yeah she's cool, your girlfriends Mom has already put the hard word on all of us though."

"Does she think we are going to argue?"

"No she doesn't want to see or hear any sexy times."

"Oh thank Christ I wasn't here for that I think I would have died."

"They are human Shel I'm sure they have figured out you are sleeping with their daughter."

"Yeah but I don't need verbal confirmation that they know that."

"That who knows what?"

Quinn's voice made them both jump which made her smirk.

"She's glad she wasn't here for the no sex talk."

"Oh right…well technically it wasn't a NO sex talk San."

"We just got to get creative you think?"

Santana tugged Quinn's hand and pulled her into a kiss.

"Ugh I think I might be with Julie on this one after all." Shelby winked at them both before making her way out the back to give them some privacy.

V

V

V

"I'm serious Santana was covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

"Dani shut the hell up."

Santana grumbled as Dani continued to tell her parents and Shelby about the first night they met. Quinn squeezed her hand gently managing to stifle her laughter.

"This conversation is getting a little bit too much information for me so I think I'm going to head to bed." Rob stood from his chair and kissed his wife's cheek.

"I'll be in in a minute honey." Julie called after him.

"Sorry Mom I possibly should have kept that one to myself."

"You think?" Santana asked from across the table.

"Its fine baby girl but now I'm thinking we may have to make sundaes tomorrow for dessert."

Santana groaned loudly and Quinn rubbed her thigh under the table.

"Oh Santana sweetie you are going to have to get used to this family. You too Shelby."

Julie rose to her feet and began to gather empty glasses.

"Leave those I'll take them in." Shelby quickly took them from the older blondes' hands.

"Thanks. Ok ladies I'm going to join your father I'll see you all in the morning."

"Night ma." Dani replied.

"Sweet dreams." Shelby added.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Quinn threw in.

"Or Uncle Rob." Santana called out loudly with a wide grin earning a smack on the arm from Quinn.

"Hey I've been the butt of everyone's jokes all night I was entitled to that."

"Yeah yeah but I don't want those visuals in my head San."

"You want me to give you some other visuals?"

"NO!" Dani and Shelby said in unison.

"You guys are no fun." Santana threw a couple of cashew nuts in their direction.

"Are you guys keen for a game of cards against humanity?" Quinn asked before the gesture was returned and an all-out food fight began.

"Hell yeah let's do it." Dani jumped to her feet to go and get the cards.

"I'll take some of this inside, do you want anything bringing out?" Shelby looked between Quinn and Santana.

"I think another bottle might be a good idea."

"No problem."

"Tonight has been good." Quinn said quietly as she climbed into Santana's lap and nuzzled into her neck.

"Yeah it has."

"You smell good."

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah but you smell good enough to eat tonight."

Quinn sucked on her lovers pulse point making the younger woman shudder.

"Q you just suggested we play a game."

Quinn straddled the brunettes' thighs.

"You don't think Dani and Shelby aren't in there making out?"

"Well to be honest the thought hadn't crossed my mind."

"San."

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

V

V

V

Santana grasped at her stomach it was aching from laughing so much.

"Hey it was the best option I had." Quinn shrugged as the other women laughed hard.

"Hey baby come back to my place and I'll show you a power point presentation was your best option really?"

"Well my only other one was lumberjack fantasies."

Dani, Shelby and Santana laughed even harder.

"You win that one Q." Dani took a large sip from her glass to try and relax her cheeks.

They had been playing for two hours and had not stopped laughing for most of that time.

"I think on that high it might be time to wrap this up and go to bed don't you think?"

Shelby placed the remaining cards in her hand on the table. She had enjoyed getting to know Quinn better as she relaxed and let her guard down more and more.

"You guys drew the short straw and are on breakfast duty." Santana stated as she placed her cards in the box.

"Fuck off we did not."

"You don't want to do breakfast hon?" Shelby tucked a strand of hair behind Dani's ear

"No I want to sleep in."

"Fine we can do breakfast."

"See I knew there was a reason why I loved you Santana." Dani smiled brightly once again.

"Just means you now do dinner." Santana laughed and walked in the house.

Dani's shoulders slumped once again.

"Why do I get the feeling she just set us up for that?" She moaned.

"Because she totally did." Quinn kissed her cousin on the top of the head.

"Tell her I think she's nasty Q."

"Ha she will take that as a compliment, night ladies."

"Goodnight."

"Don't pout babe we can make an amazing dinner." Shelby took Dani's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I think you've figured out I'm not really in to cooking."

"I think the empty sushi packs, pizza boxes and other takeout boxes constantly in your fridge or trash alerted me to that quite some time ago."

"Not really such a great catch after all huh."

"Oh on the contrary it makes us a perfect match because I love cooking."

"I love that you love cooking." Dani grinned into a kiss.

"I love that you love that I love cooking." Shelby whispered as the kiss ended.

"How many times did you say that in your head?"

"A few." They laughed softly together as they picked up the last remaining bottles and dishes from the table.

"Hey Shel."

Shelby turned from her position in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I love that you came out here with us, with me."

"I love that you invited me." Shelby winked and went to turn back towards the house.

"And Shel."

"Yes." She turned back with a smile.

"I love that I'm in love with you."

Shelby went to answer but couldn't formulate the correct words in that moment so instead she walked back towards the blonde and placed the things in her hands back on the table.

"Come here." She whispered.

"You don't have to say it back I just wanted to let you know how I was feeling." Dani felt a little nervous it wasn't every day she told someone she was in love with them in fact she had only ever done it once before.

"Shhh." Shelby closed the gap between them with a kiss.

After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing Shelby finally took a step back and looked deeply into the woman's eyes.

"I'm in love with you too beautiful."

"You are?" A huge grin spread across Dani's face.

"Without a doubt."

"Yay." Dani did a little excited hop on the spot.

"You are too cute, come on lets go to bed."

V

V

V

"So what are you cooking me for breakfast?" Quinn asked as she crawled up the bed and lay flush against her lover.

"I was thinking French toast."

"Mmmm with maple syrup?"

"Blueberry syrup."

"But I like maple."

"You'll like blueberry also." Santana assured.

"I'm not sure about that."

Santana slipped Quinn's tank over her head.

"How about I go and get them and we have a taste test?"

"I like the way you think Miss Lopez."

"You're going to like the way I taste even more in a sec."

Santana flew from the bed and made her way in the dark to the kitchen. Just as she went to push the door to enter the kitchen it was pulled open causing Santana to jump and stumble backwards, two surprised screams echoed through the house.

"Fuck Santana you scared the shit out of me." Shelby hissed whilst holding her hand out to pull the Latina to her feet.

"Who the fuck hangs out in the kitchen in the pitch black?"

"Well you weren't exactly lighting up the house." Shelby laughed.

Lights flicked on in the room and Rob Davis came flying into sight baseball bat in hand.

"Easy super hero it's just us." Santana reassured the half asleep man.

"You screamed?"

"We gave each other a fright."

"What's going on?" Julie muttered.

"I heard screams and came to investigate."

Julie wiped her eyes so she could see more clearly and took a moment to take in Santana and Shelby hand in hand in the kitchen doorway. Shelby with a chocolate sauce bottle in hand.

Santana looked down between them and then following Julie's line of vision noting the chocolate sauce. Her eyes widened at the impression that it gave.

"No no no."

"What the hell is everyone doing up?" Quinn asked as she joined them, she had struggled to find the top that Santana had flung across their room moments earlier.

"I think Santana and Shelby were just about to explain themselves." Julie crossed her arms across her chest.

"We gave each other a fright Mrs. D that's all."

"And what? Shelby grabbed the closest thing to defend herself with?"

Quinn looked at Shelby's hand and covered the grin threatening to erupt across her face.

"No I was leaving the kitchen and San was coming in we didn't expect to see each other." Shelby added placing the chocolate sauce quickly on the counter beside her.

"So you weren't…you know?"

"Fuck no." Santana practically spat out in reply.

"For Christ's sake Mom you are acting like they were having a sexual tryst in the kitchen whilst we all slept." Dani finally made her presence known.

"I…I don't…..I don't know what I thought Danielle I'm half asleep and I come out to all of this racket and they are holding hands and chocolate syrup."

"Oh my god nothing like that happened, Shelby was getting the sauce for us and Santana…well fuck knows what she was coming in here for" Dani sighed before making her way to her very pale girlfriend.

"Maple syrup." Quinn stated as she walked to Santana's side.

"Ok Julie it's fair to say both our girls have a sweet tooth and we should probably leave them to it." Rob turned his wife towards the door and led them back to their bedroom.

"You know this is going to be hilarious in the morning right?" Dani giggled as she pecked Shelby on the cheek and grabbed the sauce.

"Ugh I'm so embarrassed." Shelby shook her head but the slight hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

"Night cous enjoy your dessert." Dani hip checked Quinn as they made their way past.

"Night."

Quinn turned to face Santana who still looked pretty mortified.

"Why don't I get the syrup and you go and prepare the surface you'd like me to try them both on?"

"You still want to do that?"

"Yeah I want a breakfast preview….do you not?"

"Well I kinda lost my mojo a bit there Q."

"Does this help."

Quinn pulled Santana's hand up to her own breasts and began to rub them gently.

"Maybe a little." Santana smiled as she felt all too familiar surges begin running through her body.

"Go get ready baby I'm going to grab the syrup."


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey lovely people! is anybody still here ha ha I've been slack and haven't updated for such a long time! I have an excuse though...Life...yeah I know lots of people use that as an excuse but it has literally been life...the little one now growing in my beautiful wifes tummy! so I'm sorry but my priorities have been elsewhere.** **Anyway it's a bit of a fill in chapter but it's something at least.** **Be sure to review :)** **Enjoy!** **.** **.** **.**

"It's really beautiful out here we should come here more often." Dani mumbled as she stretched out on her towel.

"I do enjoy mini family holidays." Quinn lifted her sunglasses onto her head to chat to her cousin.

"How long will Santana be?"

"Not sure she has to do a sound check and run through for tomorrow."

"Oh ok."

"I offered to go with her but she thinks me relaxing is a better idea."

"I think she is right." Dani smiled sincerely of course she knew exactly why Santana didn't want Quinn to go with her.

"Where's Shelby?"

"She has gone for a walk with Mom."

"You let her go alone?"

"Well I figured after last night nothing else can go wrong."

"Oh my god Santana's face was priceless." Quinn giggled.

"I think if there was a rock in the room both Shel and Santana would have fought to get under it."

"Absolutely."

"Can I tell you something about us or would that be weird?" Dani queried as she turned on her side to face Quinn.

"You can tell me anything anytime."

"We used the L word last night."

"First time I take it?"

"Yep."

"Well that's great I'm glad you are happy."

"Thanks, I finally feel content and it's been a long time coming."

"Good things come to those who wait as they say."

"The longer you wait the better the thing that comes you think?"

"Yeah I think so."

"I guess that's right I mean look at long you waited with the troll and then Santana came along."

Quinn reached over and smacked the blondes arm.

"You know it's true." Dani chuckled.

"You know Santana and I used the love word for the first time here also."

"It's the setting I tell ya."

"Yeah it's pretty magical."

Quinn slipped her glasses back down to cover her eyes and rested her head back on the pillow, everything about life certainly was pretty magical right now.

V

V

V

"That sounds great San." Kurt applauded after Santana finished singing.

"There are actually going to be plenty of people here right?"

"Yeah I've arranged for it to double as a work thing for me so I thank you for that."

"No worries. I don't want Quinn to recognize anyone."

"Hence why it's masquerade."

"She isn't dumb Kurt."

"Ha ha I know, everyone will keep their distance don't worry."

"Sam set up everyhting outside?"

"Yep exactly how you wanted, it looks amazing."

"And Steph has things covered at the bar?"

"Of course."

"I think we may actually pull this off."

"Of course we will, have you thought about what you are going to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are proposing I assume you have a speech or something up your sleeve?"

"Well…..ah…..actually."

"SANTANA!"

"Give me a break I've been busy setting this up and trying to act normal at home."

"Yes which is fine except this is the biggest moment of your life and you don't want to screw it up by saying something lame."

"Santana Lopez does not do lame."

"So you are winging it?"

"Yep."

"God help you."

"Hey I'm good with words and being romantic and shit."

"I'm aware of that but I also know the affect Quinn has on you and what your emotions do to you."

"I will be fine."

"Ok babe."

Kurt smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Kurt."

"Yes?"

"Have you got a pen and paper?"

"Of course I do."

He laughed loudly as he reached into his jacket pocket for a pen.

V

V

V

"Shelby I feel like I have to discuss the elephant in the room."

"I figured this would come up." Shelby smiled softly.

"I am sorry for what happened last night."

Julie stopped walking and turned to face Shelby directly. All morning there had been tension over who was going to bring it up.

"Julie please you don't need to apologize it shouldn't have been happening under your roof anyway."

"I shouldn't have insinuated anything was going on between you and Santana. I am only just getting to know you but I can tell how much you care about my daughter, I will also be speaking to Santana as I know her much better which makes it even more abhorrent of me to suggest such a thing of her."

"I know Santana and I have history but I can assure you neither one of us would do anything to intentionally hurt Dani or Quinn. We love them both very deeply."

"I'm very pleased to hear that, I must say it's quite extraordinary that this whole weekend is going as well as it is."

"I think that's mostly thanks to Quinn, she is the one that is having to deal with the most here. The fact that she is relaxed is in turn making all the rest of us relaxed."

"My niece is a very strong woman that's for sure."

"I can see that, I think she and Santana are very well matched."

"You seem like a very strong woman also Shelby and I think Dani could have found just the right match she has been looking for too."

"Thank you I hope so too."

Julie smiled before looking back along the path.

"We can shortcut just up there if you have had enough or continue on the path which will take about another hour."

"The path sounds good to me."

As much as Shelby wanted to return to Dani she was enjoying learning more about Julie and being able to form a stronger bond with her.

V

V

V

"So when are you having babies?" Dani queried as she took a sip of her juice.

"We haven't discussed exactly when having a family fits in with our whole life plan but it will happen at some point."

"Who will carry?"

"I have no idea Dan."

"You'd look pretty cute carrying a baby Q."

"You don't think Santana would look just as cute?"

"I think Santana would be beautiful but also a scary as hell Momma to be."

They both laughed together at the thought, knowing it would likely be true.

"What about you? Do you want kids?"

"Woah Shelby and I are no way near that stage yet."

"I didn't mean with Shelby I just meant in general, do you want kids?"

"I used to think no but now I think maybe I do."

"They would have cool Aunts that I can guarantee."

Quinn winked at her cousin before turning on to her back to tan her front.

"Yeah they would."

Dani smiled and lifted her magazine once again to finish the article she had started.

V

V

V

Santana scrunched up the piece of paper she had spent the better part of thirty minutes writing on.

"Ughhhh now is not the time for writers block."

"Everything ok chic?" Mercedes took a seat beside the Latina and placed a glass of lemonade beside her.

Santana lifted the glass to her mouth and took a long sip through the straw.

"I'm trying to write the most perfect proposal known to mankind and just can't get it right."

"Well there's your problem pretty lady."

Santana raised an eyebrow questionably.

"This proposal doesn't have to be perfect to mankind just perfect for you and Quinn."

"That sounds like something my Mami would say." Santana laughed and took another sip of her drink.

"Well your Mom is great so I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Ha ha ok."

"Just remember it's only going to be you and Quinn, there is no pressure talking to the woman of your dreams."

"You're right it's just me and her."

"Just relax and speak from your heart."

"I was fine until Kurt had me doubting myself when I figured I'd just wing it."

"I'm sure he was only trying to help, maybe instead of writing down exactly what you want to say word for word just write down certain points you don't want to miss out on saying and then go with your gut."

"That could work thanks Mercedes.'

"You are welcome. What time did you want to head back?"

"I'd better actually think about heading off soon, I told Quinn I'd only be a few hours."

"Go now we have everything under control here."

Santana reached across the table and took the brunettes hand in her own.

"Thank you. I really appreciate all you and Sam have done to help with this."

"Girl I'd do anything for either of you two ladies anytime of the day."

"We are lucky to have you."

"Of course you are and you only simply have to repay me by naming your first born after their Aunt Cedes."

"Ha ha I think we would need to discuss that one."

Santana took a final drink from the glass in front of her and pushed her chair back.

"See you tomorrow, enjoy your last night being Quinn's girlfriend."

A wide smile spread across Santana's face, she couldn't wait to become Quinn's fiancé that was for sure.

V

V

V

"Everything ok Quinn?"

Shelby asked when the blonde walked past her for the fourth time in twenty minutes.

"Yeah I just thought San would be back by now."

"Maybe she just got held up a little."

"I'm sure she did I just get a little bit anxious after everything you know."

"Hey I totally get it, if cutting eggplant would help take your mind off things you are more than welcome to join me."

Shelby gestured to the knife and vegetables beside her.

"What are you making?"

"Moussaka it's one of the strongest things in my cooking wheel house."

"Ohhh yummy I love moussaka, so I'm slicing these then?"

Quinn held up the eggplants in her hand.

"Yep perfect thanks."

"You know if I had taken a pic of that and posted it online it has potential to go viral." Dani stated as she walked in the kitchen.

"Why?" Quinn looked at her confused.

"Hot blonde with an eggplant either side of her head." Dani held out her hands.

"Yeah…."

"Oh come on really?" She glanced at Shelby who looked equally unaware.

"Think emoticons ladies."

"Dan can you start making sense or at least start being helpful." Quinn shook her head and began to slice.

"Oh my god eggplant emoticons are dicks."

"I'm sure they really appreciate being called that babe." Shelby laughed as she began to chop the onion.

"No! Oh man how old are you guys really! An eggplant emoticon represents a penis."

"Why the hell does it represent a penis?" Quinn held up the half chopped vegetable in her hand with a very quizzical expression on her face and Dani wished even more so that she had her camera.

"Who knows but your lack of knowledge totally just ruined a perfectly good joke."

"Well sorry for not being savvy and up to date on all the cool kids' things."

Quinn threw a slice at the blonde.

"I'm going to have to tell Santana she needs to train you."

"Bite me Dan."

Dani made an exaggerated biting action before she was pulled into Shelby's arms.

"Does that mean you are going to train me?" Shelby lowered her voice and octave and came across extremely authoritative and majorly hot.

"Well…..I…uh….."

"Ha ha not so cocky now huh." Quinn giggled before continuing to slice.

"Are you here to help cook dinner?" Shelby asked as she released her hold on the blonde.

"Well I've never made moosekaka or whatever it is but I'm willing to do anything required."

"Great you can get started on the béchamel."

"The what?"

"Seriously Shelby if you want something edible I'd just get her to do the dishes."

"You're just mean Q." Dani pouted dramatically.

"Am I wrong?"

"No." the younger woman huffed.

"Come on babe I'll teach you, you'll be fine just have some faith in yourself." Shelby rubbed Dani's shoulders and led her to the ingredients on the counter.

V

V

V

"Mmm that smells super good." Santana muttered into Quinn's neck as they lazed on the sofa.

"I know my mouth is watering."

Shelby and Dani were making the final preparations for dinner and ridiculously good aromas had been wafting through the house making all the occupants' stomachs grumble with anticipation.

"Shall we go and get something for dessert?"

"I think Shelby has already made some kind of steamed pudding."

"Oh really? That shit used to be amazing."

"Ha ha then I hope it's the same recipe."

"Fingers crossed, do you want a lemonade? Mercedes got me one earlier and I hadn't realized how much I had missed them."

"When did you see Mercedes?"

Santana froze and silently cursed herself, fuck think quick….

"Oh she was having lunch at the place where we were rehearsing and she saw me."

"Oh cool, how is she?"

"She is fine by all accounts."

"That's good we should catch up with her and Sam and Jett."

"Yeah sounds good, so lemonade?"

"Yes please."

Santana kissed the blondes cheek before making her way to the kitchen. Once there she dramatically threw herself on to the stool by the breakfast bar.

"What's up buttercup?" Dani asked as she pulled the placemats out from under the Latina's arms.

"I so nearly just put my foot in it." She whispered

"In what?"

"I slipped up and told Quinn I saw Mercedes today."

"Did you cover it?"

"I think so."

"I'm sure it will be ok but you better not leave her alone with her thoughts for too long or she might start piecing together any other weird behavior."

"I haven't been weird."

"San you nearly choked on your drink when Kurt rang whilst we had breakfast." Shelby added as she took a dish out of the oven.

"Ugh I hate keeping things from her."

"From who?" Quinn's voice made them all jump.

"Um…..ah.."

"Go on Santana just come clean." Dani said quickly earning a confused and angry look from the younger brunette.

"Just be honest, tell Quinn you forgot what her favorite flowers were and have been pestering me to remind you." Dani added.

"I didn't….."

Shelby placed her glass heavily on the counter getting Santana's attention and giving her a just go with it look.

"I'm sorry Quinn it totally just slipped my mind." She sighed hoping Quinn would buy it.

"Babe it's kind of obvious when you think about it."

"Brain blank…" She grimaced a smile.

"Just think of the bar and my tattoo."

"Fuck of course what an idiot I can't believe I forgot that."

"That's ok sweetie maybe next time you can just come clean and ask me to my face?"

"Yeah I will I promise."

"Ok ladies dinner is ready if you want to help us take this lot out to the table."

Shelby figured a change in topic would be pretty helpful.

"Absolutely." Quinn took the plates from the counter and made her way out side.

"I fucking owe both of you big time." Santana smiled at the women in front of her.

"No problem." Shelby handed her the cutlery to take out.

"Nothing doing the dishes wouldn't cover." Dani grinned as she passed with the main dish in her hands.

"Yeah yeah ok." Santana shook her head as she followed behind. She had to get her head together or else it would all get too much and she would likely just blurt out her proposal whilst they were brushing their teeth or something equally as lame.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey everyone! much anticipated chapter right here for some :) hope you like it.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ok so before we go in there I know you have been a little bit worried about not having anyone to talk to whilst I'm singing."

"It's truly Ok San I shall just sit and fan girl over the hot band singer, what I'm currently more worried about is you! You look really pale are you sure you are up to singing tonight?"

"Oh I'm fine just a few pre show nerves."

"Babe you never get nervous like this." Quinn took the younger woman's hand when she saw is tremble slightly.

"I promise I'll be ok…..anyway back to my original comment. I forgot to tell you that this cooperate thing is actually for Kurt's company so you will have him floating around."

"Oh cool he can sit with me whilst I make eyes at the sexy singer."

"If you are lucky blondie you might get to take said singer home with you tonight."

"Maybe we should actually go home, I know we told everyone we would go back to the lake but after seeing you perform in that dress I might require an empty house so I can do exactly what I want to you without the fear of running into family members in the kitchen."

"Q we promised to have breakfast with everyone tomorrow."

"Wow are you truly turning down loud, uninhibited sex for a family breakfast?"

"No I just hate to let people down and your Aunt was looking forward to it."

"Fine! But if we are going to the bar for a drink after this then we are making use of my office….just saying."

"Yes ma'am." Santana saluted with a giggle.

"You ready for this?"

"Are you?"

"Hell yes."

"Then let's get this show on the road."

V

V

V

Kurt had done his part inside the venue. Once he had been notified that Quinn and Santana had arrived he had made sure all of their "personal" guests had been moved to an adjoining room. Everyone had strict instructions that they could come out two or three at a time and had to remain away from the stage where he had figured Quinn was likely to position herself. He was good at event planning and this was going to run like clockwork as long as everyone did as they were supposed to do. Now as he saw his best friend and her future wife walking towards the front door he took a deep breath and readied himself for acting normal.

"Beautiful ladies my goodness you are a sight to behold."

He opened his arms wide and enveloped them both in a tight hug.

"Kurt you look great." Quinn smiled in to the hug, she had really developed a soft spot for the young man.

"As do you, wow both of you."

Santana looked heavenly in her flowing white dress and Quinn was sex on legs in her tight black number. It was almost like they had changed personas for the night.

"Is everyone here?" Santana queried.

"Yep all accounted for and waiting for you. I'll meet you up there." He gestured towards the stage before moving in to the crowd.

Quinn assumed he was talking about Santana's band mates and Santana knew he was talking about everyone else. They took in the room together it was beautifully set up and everyone looked great. Masquerades always had that hint of mystery about them. Taking a deep breath Santana took Quinn by the hand and led her towards the stage.

"Are you going to be ok here, do you want me to get you a drink?"

"I'll be fine San and I can get my own don't worry, now go and warm up."

"Soda and lime." Kurt placed the drink on the table in front of the blonde and took a seat next to her.

"I'll see you soon." Santana bent down and captured the blondes' lips with her own whilst squeezing Kurt's hand in a silent thank you.

V

V

V

"Holy shit I'm nervous." Santana rubbed her hands together to stop them shaking.

"You will be fine my baby girl now go and get on that stage your Papi and I are very much looking forward to hearing you sing."

Maribel pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Thanks Mami. Don't get caught."

"No need to worry Kurt has us all on a very tight leash."

"But you will come out and here me sing?"

"Of course Julie and I are first out the door."

"You aren't going with Papi? You could dance together."

"We thought we would all be less recognizable in alternating pairs."

"Ah ok yeah I guess that makes sense."

"Now get going sweetheart before Quinn comes looking for you."

Santana kissed her mom's cheek before making her way back towards the stage.

V

V

V

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen we hope you are enjoying yourselves this evening we would like to thank Meyer and Harris for asking us to entertain you this evening."

Quinn studied Santana for any hints of nerves she had seemingly gained her composure back so she allowed herself to relax a little.

"We are going to start with some slow songs so please take this opportunity to dance with someone you care about."

The music started and Quinn instantly recognized one of her favorite songs. This was the down side to being the singers partner….she couldn't dance with the woman of her dreams to one of her favorite love songs.

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
Not alone, tell me you feel it too  
And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you_

_'Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never have  
I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you_

Santana caught Quinn's eye and winked at her, Quinn hummed this song all the time in the car, at work, in the shower so she knew it meant something to her and this was what tonight was all about.

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
'Cause I have runaway  
I have runaway, yeah  
I have runaway, runaway  
I have runaway with you_

_'Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never have  
I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you (with you)_

_And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you_

_'Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never have  
I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you_

_Fallen in love with you  
No never, ever, I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you  
With you, my love  
With you_

As the song finished Quinn jumped to her feet and clapped like a mad woman, Santana chuckled and blew her a kiss before beginning her next song.

"Oh wow your daughter has some true talent." Julie sniffled as she lifted her mask to dab the tears in her eyes.

"She certainly does." Maribel smiled and placed an arm around Quinn's Aunt. They both had so much to be proud of tonight.

V

V

V

_Sometimes I wonder  
how I'd ever make it through,  
through this world without having you.  
I just wouldn't have a clue.  
'Cause sometimes it seems  
like this world is closing in on me,  
and there's no way of breaking free, and  
then I see you reach for me_

_Sometimes I want to give up,  
wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight,  
and then I see you baby,  
and everything's alright.  
Everything's alright_

_When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
See a ray of light  
Oh see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Baby when I see you smile at me._

"She is on fire tonight." Kurt spoke loudly into Quinn's ear.

"She is also singing like all of my favorite songs." Quinn smiled back at him.

"Well I guess she figured she might as well make it worthwhile to the both of you."

"Hearing her sing anything makes it all worthwhile."

"You're a smitten kitten aren't you?"

"Kurt you have no idea."

"Ha ha I think I do, can I get you another drink?"

"I'm ok at the moment thanks."

She felt like she was falling in love all over again, surely Santana was responsible for the set list so surely she knew she was hand picking all of Quinn's songs.

Santana watched as Kurt and Quinn spoke intensely, she smiled when her foot began to tap as Santana and the guitarist began an acoustic version of next to you by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber.

It was a guilty pleasure song for Quinn as she didn't really like either of them however the song had always got to her. She sat in amazement as she couldn't even recall ever telling Santana about her love of it.

V

V

V

"Ok everyone time to move outside please take everything with you, the next song is go time." Kurt began ushering people out in to the garden bar.

"And please remember absolute silence you all know the plan."

Grabbing their drinks and hand bags etc. Santana and Quinn's closest family and friends made their way out to the separate party area Sam and Mercedes had set up, They would spend some time there celebrating before moving back to a bigger party at the Rose Bar.

V

V

V

"We will be taking a break after the next song folks so we thought we would take the opportunity to thank you all for your enthusiasm and we will see you soon."

People around Quinn began to clap which confused the blonde it was only a drinks break after all. A familiar tune began and Quinn all but melted when Santana's voice began to sing her most favorite song.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one._

_I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you._

Santana caught Quinn's eye and winked at her before she made her way down from the stage and towards her. Taking Quinn's hand she pulled her to her feet before beginning to sing once more.

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we meet, no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

She began to walk them towards the side room that their friends and family had just vacated.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss because  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you_

_Crazy for you  
Crazy for you  
Crazy for you  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you._

As the band played out the last of the music Santana turned the microphone off and placed it on the table by the room's entrance.

"Wow baby you were amazing have you been hitting up my most played list on ITunes or something?"

"Come in here."

Santana closed the door behind them and the party noise faded away.

"Wow this room is stunning." Quinn gasped once she had a chance to soak in her surroundings.

Fairy lights twinkled from the roof, large bolts of fabric draped down the walls and large arrangements of white roses perfumed the air.

"You are stunning Quinn."

Santana took the blonde in her arms and began to sway slowly to the soft music filtering from next door.

"I thought the band were taking a break." Quinn whispered into the brunettes' neck,

"No just me."

"I'm totally cool with that."

"I had something special I had to do."

"Awww you are so sweet San, thank you I love dancing with you."

Quinn stared deeply into Santana's eyes, beautiful brown orbs were sparkling back at her.

"I love dancing with you too baby but there was something else."

"Oh I'm sorry am I holding you up?" Quinn was a little bit disappointed she had hoped to get at least one whole slow dance with her girl.

"In a way yes you are."

"In a way?" Quinn stopped moving and looked at Santana confused.

"Yeah you are my strength and I'm not sure I'd still be standing if you weren't in my arms right now."

"San what's going on are you ok?"

Santana took a step back from the blonde and took out the small box that had been cleverly hidden in her dress before dropping to one knee, there had been an ulterior motive when she hadn't chosen a tight dress of course.

"Quinn."

"Oh my god."

Quinn gasped as the Realization of what was about to happen hit like a ton of bricks and she fell to her knees beside her girlfriend.

"Sweetie for this to be right you have to get back up." Santana laughed before wrapping her in a tight hug.

"But you're my strength too." Tears slipped from the corner of her eyes.

"So we are doing this like this?"

"Ok by me." Quinn smiled warmly.

"Well ok then….."

Santana took a deep breath and willed her voice to remain steady and not crack with emotion.

"Baby I thought I was living before I met you but now I know I was simply existing. You made me come alive Quinn. Meeting you was the simple most amazing day of my life. I knew the instant I saw you we would have something special, however in my wildest dreams I never imagined it would be this magical. Loving you is effortless, being with you is a priceless gift and you are so intimately addictive there are no words to explain it. I love everything about you Q…. your knee buckling smile, your enticing eyes and most importantly your beautiful heart. I am a better person with you in my life and I want to make you happy for the rest of your life and have a family with you and love you every second I am breathing. Quinn will you marry me?"

The small box was opened and those stunning brown orbs now pleaded with Quinn for an answer.

"Yes of course I will Santana."

Santana's heart began to beat again as she crashed their lips together. After a few moments she reluctantly pulled back to place her great grandmothers ring on to the blondes' finger.

"Wait." Quinn practically yelled.

Santana jumped in shock.

"You don't like it?"

"Are you kidding of course I do it's stunning, but seeing as we only get one shot at this and I planned on doing it later anyway I have something I need to ask you."

Santana swallowed hard as Quinn reached across to her discarded hand bag and retrieved a small velvet pouch from within.

"Santana you are proof that dreams do come true, someone was certainly listening when I wished upon a star for someone like you all those years ago. You have been my miracle when I needed it most. Thank you for loving me wholly, thank you for giving me the gift of your heart I promise I will protect it and will cherish it forever. We have the most amazing times ahead of us and getting to share them with my best friend, my lover, my everything is the best part. So even though I'm pretty confident I know the answer I'm going to ask anyway. Santana Lopez would you do me honor of becoming my wife?"

"Y….YES!"

Quinn placed the diamond ring in her hand on to Santan's finger before they fell into each other's arms, the fabric down one side of the room fell to the floor and a loud applause broke out from outside. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he gathered the fabric into one pile, he wasn't sure how this would all play out when Quinn had told him only moments ago that she was going to propose that night herself.

Lost in each other for what seemed like an age Quinn finally registered the commotion and looked to her right. Seeing her Aunt and Uncle standing with Dani, Maribel, Carlos, Gabriel and his family made her choke up with emotion. Stood behind them were Steph and Billie, Mercedes, Sam, Jett and Kurt.

V

V

V

"How on earth did you pull this off San?"

Quinn asked as they were slow dancing later that night at the bar, more of their friends had joined them and Steph had arranged for the bar to be closed for their private function.

"I don't even know, thank god we have such awesome friends."

"It explains the shaking hands huh?"

"Just a tad ha ha I was so nervous this was all going to turn to custard."

"Did you really think I'd say anything other than yes?"

"Well you never know babe."

"Ha ha whatever! And Kurt's work didn't mind you using their function for all of that?"

"Please….I didn't mind Kurt using my proposal for a work function."

"So it wasn't even a booked gig?"

"I booked myself." Santana grinned at her fiancé before pulling her into a searing kiss once again.

V

V

V

"Are we really going back to cabin even after we just got engaged?"

"Yep." Santana smiled from the driver's seat.

"San I kind hoped my earlier suggestion of wild sex would have convinced you otherwise and that was before you put a ring on my finger."

Quinn looked at the ring admiringly, Santana had explained it's significance and after telling Quinn numerous times she could pick out something new if she would prefer she finally accepted the fact that Quinn was already in love with it and no other ring could ever match up to it anyway.

"Hey I'm still up for that."

They pulled into the drive and Quinn was surprised to not see any other cars. Shelby had joined them at the bar and had taken her family home about thirty minutes before Quinn and Santana had left so they should have been here by now.

"Where is everyone? god I hope they are ok." Quinn reached in to her purse for her phone she would text Dani to see where they were.

Santana placed her hand over Quinn's and took the phone from her.

"Do you really think I would have them all here when we just got engaged?"

Reality dawned on Quinn and a large smile spread across her face.

"It's just us?"

"Yep"

"I love you."

"And I you."

"San."

"Yes my love?"

"Can you take me to bed and make love to me all night?"

"You have to ask? Come on."

Giggling they clambered out of the car and in what seemed like only seconds later two naked bodies crashed on to the bed to begin their first night of passion as an engaged couple.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N - Song references are The Corrs - Runaway, Bad English - When I see you smile and Madonna - Crazy for you.**


End file.
